2 Million AccidentDemolition Deby PC Style
by mandymld
Summary: Jason and Liz returning to PC leads to a water gun fight, which leads to several ladies having a car accident in some very expensive cars. Ripped from the Headlines.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: If you missed it, there was a car accident in Monte Carlo last weekend, three blonds in a Bentley Azure( worth $363,000) tried to squeeze past a Mercedes S class (Worth $91,000) and hit it.  
><em>

_Backing up, they took out a Ferrari F430 (Worth $186,000) then hit an Aston Martin Rapide ($286,000) and as a cherry on top, hit the nose of a Porsche that was only worth $71,000. _

_Anyhow, the comments left on the Yahoo page about it, led to what follows. It is strictly AU and well you can thank the ladies at HH who talked me into writing it._

Demolition Derby Port Charles style 

When Jason Quartermaine woke from his coma, he looked around at the people who were claiming to be his family, his fiancee, and the girl who said she was just an old friend and decided that while having life or death medical decisions in his hands didn't bother him, the need in the eyes of those in front of him, did.

Just as he began to feel suffocated a tall elderly woman came to see him. "Yes I knew the other you, no I am not here to tell you how to live your life. I am here to give you this." she said handing him the chain she had dangling from her fingers. "I saw it and knew that it would give you the courage to live your life as you saw fit." 

"What is it?"

"A St. Luke's medal." she said then seeing his distaste. "I assure you, if Luke Spencer were to walk into a church it would collapse in on itself. I know what he tried, with you. Don't worry he won't get away with it. Luke will face his own mortality some day. But this Luke, is the patron saint of doctors."

Slipping it on, feeling whole for the first time since he woke up, Jason started to thank the woman only for her to smile and leave.

Quickly he realized his best chance at freedom was to change his name and hightail it out of town. But however he had come to care for two women, the young vulnerable woman named Emily, his adopted sister and his grandmother Lila.

While studying medicine at John Hopkins in Baltimore, then at the Mayo clinic in Rochester Minnesota, he decided he needed something different, something that would challenge him, so he would join Doctors without Borders, where he would come to respect Dr. Jeff Webber immensely as he got that in a war zone being a doctor meant a whole lot of different things than it did back in the states.

Hearing his usually stoic boss laughing, he asked what was going on?

"My youngest child. When I left her and her sister behind, I thought long and hard about it, but she means everything to me, she is my heart and I would never want her innocence heart to see what we do on a daily basis." he told the younger man. "She is moving to Port Charles, my ex-wife has remarried and she is choosing to send the girls to my stepmother, Audrey."

"Steve Hardy's wife?" asked Jason remembering the older couple from his time recovering in Port Charles even as he felt through his shirt for the St. Luke's medal. "My grandmother is friends with her. I had no idea... is that why you took me on?"

"No, you earned your spot on my team." he said just as a helicopter hovered overhead then landed, followed by several more all carrying patients who needed the healing hands of the two surgeons and the rest of their team.

In Port Charles, Elizabeth was not happy. "Grams, but I really wanted to get a job."

"Elizabeth, you are fifteen. Enjoy life for a bit before taking on work." she scolded then sighed when Sarah came to the hub wearing an altered candy striper uniform. "What happened to your shirt?" 

"The collar is lame." she said sniffing in disgust then smiling widely at the handsome prince who was coming her way. When Nicolas Cassadine treated her with his usual cool politeness, Sarah sighed, wondering what it would take to get his attention.

"What about the dance, Grams, can I at least go to the dance with Lucky?" she pleaded.

Frowning a bit, Audrey said. "I don't mind you attending the dance, after it might allow you to meet a few of your classmates a bit earlier that you would otherwise, but this is a Valentine's dance, Liz."

"Oh, but that's okay, Lucky said he was only asking in the hope we would be friends." she replied not adding that since he was the first boy to ever express any interest in her, she was curious to see where it would go.

That Friday night, she frowned and fidgeted in front of the mirror while Audrey looked on amused. Hearing the doorbell, she looked outside, then said "Its Lucky. I have something I want to give you before you go, let Sarah entertain him for a few moments."

"Grams, I don't want him to think I am a flake, so..." she said as she went to drag the elderly woman towards the stairs, only to be stopped and handed a small light blue box. "Grams, what is this, the box says Tiffany's." 

"I know, I learned to read long before your father was even thought of." she said with a smile. "Open it."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open when she saw the small oval necklace with writing on it and what looked like a gem. "Grams, what is this?"

"Its for you. It is a St. Agnes pendant. A long time ago, a friend gave me one, and something told me that you needed this." she said as she put it on. "The ruby stands for fire and being passionate in you're beliefs and is the gemstone of balance."

"Thank you grams." she hugged the woman as they walked down the stairs only to see Lucky putting a corsage on Sarah. "Lucky?"

Turning the youth looked at Liz, then said "Oh, so Sarah was right, you did find another date. Great, see you at the dance."

"What? Wait!" But it was too late, Sarah waved her fingers and with a taunting smirk walked jauntily to the car with Lucky while Audrey stared in shock.

"What on earth? Does your sister really think she is going to get away with this?" she asked fuming. "I... I can't believe she just hijacked your date."

__Elizabeth sat down on the sofa, then looked around the great room then at her grams and suddenly gave a quick chuckle. "Grams, I think your necklace is working already. I could have been the one on the date with the gnome."

The older woman looked at her granddaughter and said "Well lucky escape or not, pun intended, both that young man and your sister have a lot to answer for."

"Nah. I am fine. I am only sorry you bought me this necklace for the dance and I didn't go." she said only for Audrey to pick up her phone and make a call. Liz listened with wide eyes, then found herself walking out to the limo and getting in the backseat escorted by the butler/chauffeur.

"I am really glad you decided to come to the Opera with us, Elizabeth." said the very old lady and her husband who took a good look at the young lady and was already plotting to introduce her to his grandson. Hopefully by the time Elizabeth was old enough, AJ would be finished with his trash blond phase.

Two months later, there was a shoot out at Luke's Blues Club, after a night spent at the hospital, Sarah was more than ready to leave town. Her boyfriend and his brother were shot by two men who were after local mobster Sonny Corinthos.

Hearing her grams on the phone, she politely waited for her to finish then asked. "When do I leave for school?"

"You are staying here." said Audrey. "After all you graduate at the end of the year. Its Elizabeth we are sending to Italy." 

"WHAT?" she shrieked. "NO, NO, THAT ISN'T FAIR. I AM THE ELDEST."

"And you are also the reason that Elizabeth was at the club that night. You wanted your sister along so your boyfriend wouldn't notice you flirting with his brother. Too bad for you I noticed. Elizabeth is leaving after spring break for Italy, along with Emily." 

Storming away, Sarah swore she would get to go to school in Europe, no matter what. Calling her mother, she was told the number was disconnected and hanging up, she tried her grandparents.

"I am sorry Sarah, but your mother moved to New Zealand a month ago."

Elizabeth and Emily were enjoying school a year later when tragedy struck. Alexis Davis, her cousin's fiancee was killed fleeing her wedding, she was hit by a garbage truck. Emily flew home, then met a handsome young man and chose to remain in Port Charles.

"Elizabeth, you do understand, I think that Juan is the one for me." she pleaded with her best friend to understand. Elizabeth did, she loved Emily but she also knew her best friend was a bit of an airhead who would fall in and out of love many times.

As she settled into her post secondary schooling, she read the many, many letters from her father, then her brother who had joined him. Now and then they would be peppered with the description of the brilliant young surgeon Jason Morgan.

Curious and more than willing to meet with her family just as she was about to graduate, she was waiting on the tarmac as the large jet arrived from the Middle East.

Frowning when she didn't see her father, nor her brother, she missed seeing the handsome blond watching her. "Excuse me, are you Elizabeth Webber?"

Nodding as she stared at one of the best looking men she had seen in her life, Elizabeth said "Yes."

"I am Jason Morgan. I am sorry but your father was unable to get away and Steven will be joining us in two days." he said. "Would you like me to find another dwelling until then?"

Blinking hard, she could only stare at the incredible color of his eyes. "No, that is fine. May I paint you?"

"Paint me?" he asked amused. "Your family warned me, but do you usually ask people if you can paint them within moments of meeting them?"

"No, well yes." she admitted. "I have gone up to complete strangers and asked them. Of course my Italian is pretty good, but we get a lot of tourists. I think that a Dutch couple thought I was asking something obscene because they fled with wide eyes. I drew it from memory, maybe I will show it to you someday but-"

"Do you intend to take a breath?" he asked amused.

"Oh yes. Well in a moment, its just I am working on a painting for my grams of her best friend Lila, and your eyes are the exact same color, fricken weird, isn't it?" she asked.

"Uh, if that is Lila Quartermaine, not so much." he said dryly. "Considering she is my grandmother."

Her eyes went as wide as they could, almost popping out of their sockets. "Wow, are you that Jason? Didn't you have an accident, then you lost your memory and walked away from the nuthouse. You? You are him?"

"I would think so, except what are you talking about the nuthouse?" he asked confused not even noticing that the rest of the other passengers from his flight had left and that they were in a deserted large room with a luggage machine still whirling around, wanting him to take his duffel bag.

"Oh, that's right, you don't remember living there. I was talking about the Q's mansion. I mean from the butler in leather, the rock star/dad/businessman whose fiancee got hit by a garbage truck. To Tracy, then there is just... I guess I should shut up, now that I have insulted your family."

Laughing a bit, then seeing her biting her lip in worry, he looked around, wanting to break the spell she had him under. Seeing his green bag, he grabbed it then said "What about the house?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean it is nice, I guess if you like living in a place where you need to tie a ball of yarn to the door handle so you can find your way back. I tried that once, Mr. Edward wasn't very amused when it made him trip."

"No, do you mind if I stay at the house you are staying at?" he asked then saw her blushing and took that as a no. "No problem, I can find..."

"NO! You can stay. I am just so sorry but wait, does your family know where you are?" she asked confused. "Because Emily seems to think you are traveling the world, she knows nothing about you being a doc_tor."_

"I know and I hate to ask but could you keep it that way." he asked awkwardly. "I just... I am not close to my family." 

At the large house, he whistled and said "Jeff said it was large."

"Its not that big. I mean its okay." she said confused because the house was actually about the size of her grams house back home.

"I have been living in a tent with your brother and two other doctors. To me this is large." he said as he asked which bedroom he could use. "Oh, do you know if there is a shop in town where I can rent or buy a motorcycle."

"A real bike or a scooter?" she asked excitedly. When he said a bike, she said "If I help you, can you give me a ride. I have a scooter but am dying to go fast on a real bike."

"A real bike and I will give you a ride, but you can't drive it." he warned. "You are too small for the size I intend to buy."

"Thanks, Jason." she said with a grin that lit up the whole room. "Oh, there is a casserole in the fridge and a case of my brother's favorite beer in the fridge. I have to turn in an assignment for class."

"High school?" he asked as he realized his boss nor his friend had ever said.

"No, art school. I am about to graduate, which was supposed to be a surprise for my father." she said a bit downtrodden.

Jason went to his room, hiding his grin. Her father had said she was graduating, even if he hadn't mentioned from what, which was why he wasn't on the jet. He had a surprise all his own for his daughter. Calling Steven he gave him the news then said "I am going to find a bike. What are your plans?"

With a sigh, Steven said "I have to head home after Lizbeth graduates. I uh, was offered a job with the FBI tracking down these chemicals."

"Better you than me." he said with a grin. "I don't play well with others. I am going to take the offer from the hospital in London where I will be treated with utmost respect and honor."

"Watch that, my dad already has plans to ask you to keep an eye on Lizbeth, he has arranged for a job for her at the British Museum while she paints there."

Jason just laughed, he found the young woman intriguing. He always had. From the moment he had read Jeff's letter. Letters for their unit were so far and few that they frequently shared any news from the states with one another, even if they didn't know the people being described.

He just hadn't expected Elizabeth to talk like she wrote. Showering under a real shower head, using soap, he stayed under the strong spray for almost an hour then reluctantly toweled and got dressed.

Entering the kitchen, he found Elizabeth who from the looks of things was back from her trip, on the phone, mouthing for him to be quiet, then the name Emily. "Oh my god, really? How gross?"

Hanging up, she said "Want to know what is going on back in Port Charles?"

His lips twitching as she prepped the casserole, then handed him bread to butter while making a salad as she gave him all the news he under normal circumstances wouldn't care about except for the way she was telling it.

"Okay, do you want me to tell you who the people are or just the news?" she asked like she was preparing to take a test.

"I will ask if I don't know. Remember, my grandmother does tell me who people are, plus I do remember some from when I lived there while recuperating."

"Okay, lets' see... uh, my grams said that my sister Sarah who left town to move to New Zealand is back. She is dating that loser Lucky Spencer again. Why she can't see he is out for what he can get who knows." she said with a shrug. "Scott Baldwin asked Laura Spencer to marry him again. She said yes, then ran off with Luke again but this time on her wedding day. Scott went bonkers and his parents committed him."

Watching the wide eyes of the twenty year old young woman in front of him, Jason saw them widen again as she said "Uh, did you know about Ned's fiancee?"

"Alexis, I heard." he said his lips twitching when he saw her about to say the word garbage truck again.

"Uh, okay. Anyhow, Dillon is in Port Charles, Tracy is happy he is there, not so happy he is spending time with Lulu Spencer who was kicked out of yet another boarding school. This time for smoking. For goodness sake, she is barely thirteen."

"Uh your bro- er AJ." she stuttered then finished. "He got married to a woman who was living with Tony Jones. Turns out she is the daughter of Bobbie Spencer. Bobbie is nice, I just don't think she is really a Spencer. I mean she is just too different and actually works."

That had Jason hiding his lips with his hands as she truly looked puzzled. "Anyhow, Carly had a boy, he is AJ's. For some reason she was lying to Tony about the boy and Robin, do you know Robin?" she asked.

"Yes, she was there when I woke up." and a royal pain in his ass. She had had the nerve to try to tell him what to do, how to act and even tried to convince him that it was fate she was with him when he woke up.

He had politely thanked her then suggested she get help dealing with the loss of her ex fiancee Stone Cates.

"Anyhow, Robin told the truth and Carly HATES her, I mean according to Emily they get into arguments all the time. Now AJ's blackmailed Carly into marrying him so that she will be a good mom but it isn't working out so well. He found her at Sonny Corinthos place, wearing only the mobster's shirt." 

Jason wanted to laugh, he had met that Carly while recovering and she had pissed off most of the hospital staff. Even then she had been chasing after Tony Jones and finding out she was Bobbie's daughter made him feel sorry for the woman.

"Anyhow, Sonny's ex fiancee had been entering at the same time to tell him she was married to some guy from Australia. Do you think he owns sheep and hunts crocodiles?" she asked idly then continued. "It seems like they were well and truly caught."

"AJ has custody of his son and well Carly is now pregnant with Sonny's child. Then he has this air head sister who showed up. She is married to his brother, Ric."

"Huh? Wait, that isn't possible." he said.

"Ric is related through his mother and this sister Courtney through his dad." she said then continued. "Well anyhow, that is when things got really interesting..."

An hour later, Jason who had been completely charmed found himself falling a little in love with young woman as she showed him her Italy. As they explored not the tourist sites, but a small brick paved alley, a view from the top of a hill and even a small grubby dock, Jason got that Elizabeth Webber was a very special person indeed.

Watching her graduate with her brother, father and the surprise Jeff had arranged, her grams there, Jason saw Steven frowning as he looked between Elizabeth and him. "Four years, Jason. Give her four years to grow some, to live a life, okay?"

Nodding that he understood, he was soon preparing to move to London. While there, he found himself dating very infrequently as he would end up taking most dates to the British Museum only to discover they didn't measure up to the very lovely work of art growing up before his very eyes.

As Elizabeth aged, she found herself looking at Jason as more than a friend, more than a roommate or a confidant. "Jason, may I ask you a question?"

Looking up from the test results on the patient he was operating on the next day he asked. "About what?"

"You, I mean you are living here with me. Do I cramp your style. I mean it has got to be hard to bring a girl here, do you want me to move out?"

"NO!" he said emphatically then setting his reports down, he said "I guess I should tell you."

Two hours later, Elizabeth was shell-shocked and staring at him with wonder. Not sure how to get the words out, the thoughts racing through her head she just found two words that fit. "Me too."

"You too?" he asked amused as the woman never without a word was speechless.

"I love you too. I just thought you thought I was too odd or too skinny, I mean I barely have any breasts plus my hair frizzes when it rains and this is England, it rains a lot..." there was only the sound of a quiet surprised moan as Jason pulled her onto his lap and kissed her senseless. 

2011 

"Elizabeth, when are you going to be here?" asked her very annoyed husband. Hearing her giggling, he said "It isn't funny. You have no idea."

"Oh, I do." she said with another laugh as she looked at her best friend. "Emily and your mother told me."

"I don't know what to do, its like they never saw a man before." he said confused. "I mean if one more woman pretends to be injured in front of me to try and get my attention... today it was a hooker, or at least I think she was a hooker. She pretended to fall down two steps in four inch heels and an outfits from some sort of sick fairy tale."

At that one, she let out a laugh, drawing the attention of their children. "Jason, be strong. I promise I will be there as soon as possible."

"If you aren't here soon I am going to catch the next jet back to London, do you hear me." he threatened. The three children behind him started giggling and he whirled around. "Elizabeth?"

"Jason?" she tossed out. When he yanked her into his arms, pulling her into an urgent kiss the three kids made kissy faced sounds.

"You know that isn't nice." said the woman with them.

"I know Aunt Emily but they kiss all the time. Its weird." said the oldest. "I mean, its like the shower thing."

"Shower thing?" asked Emily while smirking at her brother and his wife who were still locked at the lips.

"Yeah, daddy says that they take a shower together to save water, but I timed them, they take twice as long of a shower together than when they shower alone."

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Did you tell your parents about your experiment?"

"No, but I did tell Mr. Graub my science teacher. Mom was a bit short with him when he asked her about it. Told him it was none of his business and that no, she wouldn't let him run the experiment with her. Then dad hit him and then the school fired him then daddy said I couldn't run anymore experiments unless I told him first." he informed her while Emily wanted to laugh but didn't dare.

When the couple pulled apart, the tall blond said "We are never being separated by more than a day again. Plus you are not allowed to leave me alone for any reason other than our children until things get back to normal."

Elizabeth returned Jason's hug, then said "Are you ready to go home, Emily wants to get me filled in on all the latest gossip."

"I can't. I have a meeting with Patrick Drake and his brother Matt. Monica suggested I talk to them, to sooth any ruffled feathers that they might feel after my being appointed chief." he said.

Emily waited until he had left then told Elizabeth. "Actually Patrick is happy Jason got the job. His wife Robin applied for it and he was worried she might get it. She is who he needs to worry about."

"Wait, I thought Robin was married to Nicolas Cassadine? What happened?" asked a confused Liz.

"Long story is that Nik had an affair with a Courtney Lansing and got her pregnant. His nutso of a grams was a threat so she divorced Lansing and married Nik. Anyhow they have a son Spencer."

"Robin moved on with Dr. Drake?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he was in town because of a train crash, they met, fell into instant dislike then spent a few years doing the push and pull thing and now are happily married other than her wanting the COS job. They even had a little girl. Anyhow this meeting is about reassuring Jason, your brother is in on it."

"Oh dear." she said looking at her boys then at Emily. "Uh, Steven went to the toy store earlier and made a purchase. One that I think my husband is going to feel the affect of."

Spotting her mother in law who she finally met when Alan and the blond woman came to make peace with Jason after the long expected death of Lila, she asked her to keep the boys explaining what she feared.

"I keep a spare set of clothes for him in the trunk of my car, he might need them." Groaning she said "And that car is at our new house."

"Grab him some scrubs." said Emily as she grabbed Steven a set to be helpful. "Could you try and work on getting Steven to consider moving here?"

With a sideways look, Elizabeth said evenly "Em, I love you but you break hearts with a frequency that would worry me if you were dating my brother."

"What are you talking about?" she asked a bit defensively.

"Juan, Zander, Lucky, that cop Cruz, Cooper Barrett, then there was that Ethan Scorpio kid. You even went out with Sonny Corinthos." she recited. "Do you get why I would be worried about my brother."

"I haven't dated anyone since Cooper. I finally figured out that the reason none of them worked, they didn't measure up to my big brother." she said quietly. "Steven does, if he only wanted the COS job, they would give it to him in a heartbeat."

"Steven prefers a lab to admin." Elizabeth said grabbing some scrubs as they hurried to the parking lot in front of the hospital. It was empty because they were repainting the stripes that week so she was certain the super soaker war would be there, at least that was the way her grams was heading to look for several of the younger surgeons.

Sure enough, she saw her brother and a few other young doctors who she was introduced too. When Dr. Julian expressed interest, Patrick whispered to his pal. "Down boy that is your new boss"s wife and they have three kids." 

"There is no way that body gave birth to kids." he said wanting to whistle. Seeing Mrs. Hardy coming towards them, he looked around and said "Stiff necked old lady alert." 

"Gentleman." she said "A reminder that I only agreed to this if you all participated in our fundraiser this weekend. All single doctors who offered themselves up as dates, the women will be handing in their preliminary bids this afternoon so I expect you on your best behavior after you acts as little boys." 

Across town, the various woman of Port Charles were all writing out their bids on the surgeons, all with the same plan. To win the date sure to be offered by the handsome new doctor that was related to the Quartermaines.

Even Carly who had vowed to have nothing to do with that family after her own son had cut her dead was writing down a high five figure number. Sealing it and heading towards the hospital, she saw Courtney Matthews and knew she had to get there before her ex sister in law.

Courtney was her only competition with the money to beat her in winning the handsome doctor Morgan.

A collusion course was well on its way to happening even as the battle to be known as the melee of the parking lot commenced.

Nurses who were not currently with patients were sticking their heads out the windows, young female doctors were trying to send them to take care of patients to distract them while female patients themselves were eagerly awaiting what was sure to happen on a hot summer day.

Meanwhile Elizabeth and Emily were sitting on a bench just outside of the soak zone, waiting for what was sure to be a lot of fun.

"Patrick why are we meeting outside?" asked Jason as he exited the main entrance to the hospital but seeing as it was clearly closed, confused him even more.

"This, its sort of a welcome to GH and congratulations on the new job." he said as he removed the soaker from it's hiding place. "Your wife has yours."

Holding his hands up, he said "Wait, I need to give this to my wife. It was a father's day present from the boys."

With that he took off his dress shirt and the tie Jake had given to him along with his watch, then with a wink at his wife, bent down to kiss her even as he took the offered soaker.

Spinning around, he saw that the others had already divested themselves of unnecessary shirts. As the women ooohhhed and ahhhed, Elizabeth laughed as it became two against the rest when Steven and Jason paired up.

Ten minutes later, the soakers were empty, the male members of the surgical staff were soaked to the bone and laughing hysterically even as they tried to figure out how Morgan had done so well.

"I spent four years in a war zone, gentlemen." he said then went towards his wife who ordered him to get out of his shirt. "Here?"

"Of course here." she said pulling out the towel she had also grabbed.

"Really? I never knew you liked being watched." he said leering as he leaned over and kissed her, careful to not drip on her.

Robin and her cousin Georgie were leaving GH, both with wide eyes at the way the soaked clothes were sticking to the well formed bodies in front of them.

When Patrick yanked off his shirt, then reached for a towel from the stack his brother had had the sense to bring earlier, she saw Dr. Niles lustful glances and glared at the woman while approaching her husband.

Jason in the meantime was following Elizabeth to the Quartermaine car she was using when she recalled still having his sneakers in it. "Thank god you forgot them at the hospital in London."

Heading to the driver's side to pop the trunk, he removed the clinging now warming t-shirt, wanting to dry in the sun without the shirt sticking to him.

He saw his wife's eyes following a path down his chest and made a point of unsnapping his jeans, letting them slid to his hips. "Jason..."

"Yes, Elizabeth." he said with a knowing grin. "What was it you said, your reason for slowing the move, that you felt odd at the idea of making love at my parents house? Still feel that way."

With that, he bent down and gave her yet another to the trunk, reaching for the sneakers, he forgot how loose his pants were until he felt them start to slip. 

Hearing the sound of a crashing car then another and yet another, he quickly pulled them up over his almost exposed ass and quickly turned around.

Blinking he felt his jaw drop at what he saw. Several very expensive sports cars totally laid to waste. "Oh my god."

"Cam would be wanting a Viking burial for each one." said Elizabeth solemnly then she saw the tall blond get out of the most crumpled vehicle and start shouting at an equally tall blond who shoved her with her rather well defined arms which were encased in a tight dress that made them rather obvious instead of hiding the flaw.

"Maybe not. Aren't those what were labeled for people with more money than sense or class on his show?" asked Jason as he saw yet another woman being helped out of a car by medical staff.

"Shouldn't you help?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, until my licensing goes through, I can only help under the supervision of Monica who isn't here." he said cheerfully as he watched yet another of the annoying women who had bothered him being escorted into the hospital while their car was being prepared to be towed away.

"Does anyone know what caused the crash?" asked a weary Mac Scorpio as he looked at the mess on the busiest street during rush hour which he saw from looking at his watch was due to start in ten minutes.

"No idea, my guess is one of the blonds who hit each other were texting." said the security guard who then went back inside to deal with what the staff was referring to as a battle of the blonds vs. the others.

"Okay boss, what do you...WOW!" said Detective Falconari as he really hoped he wasn't seeing what he was. "Uh, who were in the cars?"

Hoping and praying but knowing it was not going to be as his boss began to list who had been involved. "So let me get this straight. Carly Corinthos, Lulu Spencer, Maxie and Brooklynn Ashton are patients."

"Along with your Aunt Kate, Sam McCall, Brenda Jacks, Sarah Spencer and Diane Miller, the DA!" said Mac. Groaning at the last name, he said "Claudia Zachara was behind the wheel as well. Why the hell were all these woman on this street at the same time?" 

Diane stormed over, furious as she saw the man she was looking for. "You need to arrest those women. They hit my Luigi." 

"Luigi?" he asked already rubbing his brow.

"My baby, my poor sweet bambino and those blond bints hit him. I want them arrested, thrown in jail and shot." she snarled in anger.

"First who is Luigi?" asked Detective Harper worried they had another victim buried underneath the pile of very expensive metal and carbon fiber.

"That is my Luigi." she said pointing at the matte black MASERATI QUATTROPORTE GT "I spent fifteen years selling my soul as a defense attorney so I could afford to buy one of those, do you have any idea how much they are? Try $133,700 before extras. The insurance alone is more expensive than any of those little twits can afford. And whose car were they driving?"

That was a question Mac wanted answered himself. He had seen that it had been Lulu behind the wheel of the huge robin's egg blue convertible with the all leather white interior but his daughter had been in the passenger seat with Brooklynn Ashton is the rear seat.

"Uh sir, you should read this." said his lead detective as he handed him the leasing agreement. Mac counted his blessings even as he thought that Luke Spencer was a fool to be leasing that car at what it cost for his daughter.

"Sir, the MAYBACH 57/62, according to this, the cost, oh my god, over a half a million dollars" said Dante as he was handed the paperwork. Grateful he hadn't gotten that tight with the blond, he went back to working the accident and found the culprit for why the three women in the ugly thing had been distracted.

The sound of Kate Howard firing Lulu was played loud and clear by the in car system set up by the rental company. "Oh dear, who wants to tell Spencer his daughter was on the phone while driving?"

"Harper, Falconari, just give me who drove what." he said then went to talk to the tow truck drivers who had suddenly stopped working. Finding out he had one more car than had been claimed, he popped the glove box and saw the name Courtney Matthews who was nowhere to be seen. Ordering the drivers to tow the gaudy yellow and black vehicle, he then called Nik Cassadine.

The Prince hung up, looked at his wife who had just entered the room. "Where have you been?" 

"I told you, running errands." she said airily, not wanting to tell him she had been doing what he had expressly forbade her from doing. She had to beat Carly and win that date, she just HAD to. 

"Would one of them been at General Hospital?" he asked even as he took a drink of his vodka.

"Now why would I go there?" she said worried.

"Maybe you might want to know that I just got off the phone with Mac Scorpio, does that jog your memory any?" he asked even as he made plans to contact his divorce attorney and with a wince his insurance company.

"Why would I care if the police commissioner called you?" she asked then sat down with her glass of flavored water, imported all the way from someplace called Saranac just for her.

Gritting his teeth, then smirking when he saw the drink, knowing he had pulled one over on her in regards to how exclusive the water really was, he just said. "Your car was in an accident."

"My car? Was in an accident?" she parroted. "It must have been stolen."

"So you are saying that thieves, broke into a locked garage, for which you need a key card and stole a car for which you need your fingerprint to start." he asked.

Even Courtney got that it was highly unlikely even as she made plans to locate Mr. Spinelli, he would be able to make it so. "It would have to be."

Nik let it go, he loathed the woman he had ended up with, the car he had refused to buy her that her brother had done so in spite of his protests. Wait... with a smirk, Nik asked. "When you transferred the insurance, did you go to the office?"

"Transfer the insurance, I didn't do that. Sonny took care of that for me."

Nik smirked while leaving the room, laughing all the way to the stables at the bill Sonny was about to get.

That very man was sitting talking to his accountant when Max Giambetti came rushing in. "Boss, we need to talk."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uh, your sister was in a car accident and she fled the scene." he tossed out there, then with a slightly faster tone added. "Olivia and Claudia too. Er, and Carly was as well driving the car you bought her. Uh, they hit your wife's car too."

Sonny's head came up and looked at the guard then groaned. "Tell me they all aren't in the same space."

"Yes at General Hospital, along with Mrs. Jacks who I saw talking to Mrs. C, sir." he reported while Bernie asked alarmed.

"Mr. Corinthos, please tell me that you made sure that they have their own insurance and that you aren't still paying for both of your mistresses and your wife's."

Sonny turned white under the tan. "No, same with Courtney but I am sure Cassadine did it."

"Doubt it, he didn't want her to have the car in the first place, sir." said Bernie while making a few calls. Grimacing he hung up the phone. "Sir, they were all still in your name, uh, and Ms. McCall was involved too."

AT GH, Monica stepped back when she saw that no one had been actually hurt in the accident. Listening as Kate and her cousin shouted at one another, she got that the dark haired woman was also sleeping with Kate's husband Sonny.

"He bought you a car? Do you really think that is a good reason to fall into bed with my HUSBAND?" She shouted.

Olivia saw her son then went back to the treatment room knowing he was going to be pissed at her as well. Watching out the window as they towed off her red BMW SM, she winced at going back to driving the company sedan that Jax offered his people. 

Claudia meanwhile was looking at the blond paper doll and thought that she finally had a way to cripple the marriage so she could take over Sonny's kingdom as she tossed out. "What, you don't share with family? What about ex-wives, or didn't you know that Sonny and Carly heated up the sheets last month. Its how she got her new car."

Kate looked at the dark haired bitch then at the blond gold digger and said "Wow, I heard you though your box was golden but Sonny gave you that piece of classless trash for a roll in the hay. Boy did you get the better bargain out of the deal."

Carly said with a shit eating grin "From the woman driving around in a cheaper car than mine I will take it for what it is, green eyes jealousy. See I made sure my Porsche Panamera cost more. It cost double. Sonny paid 199, 950 before tax."

Kate looked scornfully at the blond then said "Yup, like I have said before cash over class, that is what you are. Carly a Mercedes S class isn't about the cost, it is understated and a smooth reliable ride, not wanting the whole world to look at you."

Sam meanwhile was watching them arguing, her eyes narrowed in jealousy. The father of her daughter, Adella had bought them all the cars they had wanted, he had forced her to get a Cadillac Escalade which didn't cost half as much as the money the rest had.

Robin who had returned to check on Brenda, sat there next to her best friend wondering why on earth all the trashy women of Port Charles were suddenly so interested in GH. 

Seeing her coworker Sarah who looked distraught, she walked over and asked if she was okay.

"My car was hit and no one seems to care. I can't afford a new one, not with all of Lucky's bills and the lawsuit we still owe from when he was addicted to drugs. What am I going to do?" she said wiping her tears. "As it is I was driving an old beater. A 2004 Ford Escort."

Hugging the blond who she felt bad for, Robin really wanted to tell her to dump the loser but knew she wouldn't listen. Sarah had made a mistake as a teenager, had hurt her sister out of spite to get a date with Lucky and now felt that she deserved nothing better than him even though she had outgrown who she had been.

Brenda who had overheard the whole thing, was about to call her husband hoping he could help, but Robin waiting until Sarah had left stopped her. "No, because if you give her a new car, Lucky will find a way to either trade so she is driving his piece of crap car or to ruin hers. Its how he operates."

"What a jerk." she said. "Why does she stay with him, its not like she doesn't have other options or that they have kids."

Mac walked into the ER, then considered taking his gun out and shooting someone but instead walked over to check on Brenda. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, but do you know what happened?" she asked.

"I have a good idea but the security guard just called, said they have it all on tape. Seems they used the system on behalf of a female staffer who couldn't catch the water fight so they have complete video of what happened afterwords."

"Who knew our little water fight would have any positive impact. After all if it wasn't for a member of the staff pervving over us outside, you wouldn't have this evidence." said Patrick as he returned wearing scrubs. "Mind if I am there, I think I know what started this chain reaction?" 

Mac agreed, Patrick watched as Robin took her best friend towards the exit, grateful they weren't involved in the fight now about to break it between the various women.

When Sonny got there he found his wife talking to an attorney, his mistresses outed to one another and the mother of his child furious. "Sonny, you bastard. How dare you give them anything they wanted and I have to beg, I mean beg for a car." fumed Sam. "I am the mother of your child, you owe me respect."

"Sam you got that child by milking my sperm after I was drugged. You deserve nothing, my daughter on the other hand, deserves the safest car I can find. You better remember, she is almost five and then your time is up." he threatened then looking at his wife, said "It was before I married you, you don't get to offer an opinion."

"Like hell I don't. You are letting a hooker raise your daughter?" she shouted while Carly heard what was said, put the pieces together then slugged Sam McCall in the mouth starting off the next round.

Claudia by now happy with the reaction she had gotten walked over to Sonny and whispered. "Guess what, I made an anonymous call, they are going to run the VIN numbers on all your cars. Still want to hold out on me?"

"You bitch." he swore as he started to sweat knowing that the police might find out that at least two of the cars were "REPOSSESSED" vehicles. His wife's Mercedes and his sister's Lamborghini. 

"Deal is on the table until midnight tonight." she said walking away knowing she would soon have him back in her bed by hook or by crook. 

Mac saw the wicked grin on Patrick's face and said annoyed at all the trouble he was going through for a simple car accident. "You might want to lose the grin, I am not in the mood and we both know that I am not thrilled for you to be the father of Emma." 

With an unrepentant grin, he said "But I am the favorite male guest at Thanksgiving." 

"When the other choices are some sad geek my youngest feels the need to drag home like a puppy or some failed artist who paints dead bodies, there isn't much competition." he pointed out glaring at Patrick. 

The guard finally sets up the tape to back at the end of the water fight and says. "This is what we have." 

Patrick sees Mac was distracted by a phone, call then turns around to tell him he will be right back. "Don't touch anything." 

Lifting his finger away from the forward button until after the commissioner was gone, Patrick looked around then hit play. Getting confirmation of what he suspected, he was certain that they would finally be able to get rid of the skanks that had been hanging around the hospital. 

Putting the tape back to the right second, his eyes narrowed when he saw Lisa Niles waiting outside and couldn't help wondering what she was up to. 

"Okay, lets get this over with." said Mac who then added. "Georgie is waiting to drive Maxie home and needs to speak to you first." 

Nodding Patrick gave him a grin then said "Okay, here is the end of the fight, now watch the lower corner of the screen." 

Seeing Jason Quart-er- Morgan almost lose his pants as a result of the water fight, Mac didn't get what a picture of an almost naked Morgan had to do with anything and he made that clear to Patrick who said. 

"Okay, here is the play by play. Handsome and very rich Dr. Morgan returns to PC, without lovely wife Elizabeth and their freakishly identical stepping stone children. On his first day here, he works on patient Carly Quartermaine Corinthos, Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos and now back to Benson. She develops heart palpitations." 

"So Carly yet again has a crush on another woman's husband." said Mac. 

"That afternoon, her rival only in her head Courtney Matthews Lansing Cassadine also meets the handsome physician. She wants to play doctor only to be shut out of gaining an extra lap. After a hard days work, Dr. Morgan goes to Jake's, where he meets the very eager Claudia who wants to help him sink hard balls into some pockets, too bad our very faithful doctor isn't interested." 

"So let me get this straight all these women were coming here because of Jason Morgan?" asked a skeptical Mac. 

"No, on this oval we have the very eager Audrey Hardy who is planning a fundraiser for GH. A bachelor silent auction. I don't think these ladies believed Dr. Morgan when he told them he wasn't single. My guess, they were rushing to put down bids for said surgeon." 

That did have Mac starting to believe in Patrick's theory. "Wait, what about Diane Miller, Kate Howard and even Lulu. I don't Lulu was bidding on Morgan." 

"No, I doubt she was planning on bidding on him, but I would bet that Maxie was planning on bidding on Matt and was worried about Georgie who is helping with the auction." he said. 

Hitting forward, Patrick said "And the number one car, driven by the fleeing Courtney a gaudy yellow with black stripe Lamborghini Murcilago worth a cool quarter of a mill rounds the corner. Our driver is on the phone, most likely lying to her husband about where she is." 

"Then coming in the opposite direction, car number two, driven by the always trashy Carly many times Corinthos, a very large Porsche Panamera, which under normal circumstances would be the ugliest car in the accident but for the Maybach hits the smaller Lambo right in the kisser thereby turning the the smaller lightweight but more expensive super car with the engine in the back into an accordion, wonder if that was all an accident Mac." 

Mac felt his lips twitch but just tried to glare at the brain surgeon. 

"Uh oh, coming up on the outside, its Brenda Barrett, the lovely lady who once owned Sonny Corinthos' heart driving a very nice Bentley Mulsanne. Oyster white of course because any other color would be ostentatious on that three hundred thousand dollar tank she was given by her husband." 

"Swerving to avoid the accident is Dante Falonari's mom who is secretly wishing she was the one who married coffee importer Sonny Corinthos. Her red Beemer takes one on the chin while the Bentley is going to be a mechanics dream.

"And what do we have next, here comes Ms. Leslie Lu Spencer rushing to, oops, she takes out the DA's car, a very nice Maserati if I do say so myself." he stated. "And out comes the big guns literally as Courtney somehow manages to use brute strength to open her door. And the other blond exits hers, crossing and now we have Ms Leslie backing up and taking out her bosses car." 

"Now she tries to move forward, fishtailing her rear end and here comes a sideswipe of Sam McCall's large Cadillac, though the half ton Mayback is the only car here able to take on that armored behemoth." Patrick then winced as he said sadly "And now without using any common sense, Leslie Lu Spencer does what she does best and ruins her sister in laws car. Nice move there, Lulu since she is the only person on the lot who can't afford a new one."

Mac and Patrick were talking about how the insurance companies were going to have a field day when Patrick recalled Joe Smith. "Did you by any chance call Joe?"

Recalling the mechanic who had befriended Drake, Mac said "Oh course, so the cars will be on his lot. Let the insurance companies figure out the rest."

"He should have enough money to send his daughter to med school." snickered Patrick as they walked towards the ER where they could still hear the shouting from the various women.

When they heard Claudia shouting at Kate, Mac grimaced but had to agree with the former mob princess, Kate was a bit of a high strung mess. "Ladies, may I have your attention."

Getting nowhere, he was reaching for the intercom when he saw most of the women turn, almost in unison at the door. Turning himself, wondering what could possibly get that much attention, he saw what had their attention.

"Elizabeth, Emily has the kids, we have the bike, here at our disposal. Want my be my wingman?" he asked with a chuckle not noticing how quiet the usually loud room was.

"Depends, do I get to steer?" she asked only to feel his strong arms around her waist and pull her back against his erection. "Well, well it feels like I can get anything I want tonight."

"And just what is it you want, Mrs. Morgan?" he asked as he grinned knowingly at his wife.

"UMMM, lets see. You, me, our new bedroom, lots and lots of chocolate." she said with a smile as she pulled him down into a kiss. "But only after you have taken me on the ride of my life." 

"With or without the bike?" he asked quietly then heard an ahem. Looking up, he saw Monica who was looking flushed and said "Is there something wrong?" 

Swallowing her shock, she said "Uh, no. I uh, the boys wanted, do you mind, uh, were you aware that everyone in this room just heard your conversation." 

Looking up, Jason saw the slack jawed response of the various women who had been faking ailments, some men wearing badges and Patrick Drake who was giving him what looked like a high five. "No, but don't they have anything better to do." 

Elizabeth made a point of looking every single woman in the eyes, then looked at Jason. "Lets kiss our boys goodnight, you have a hard night in front of you."

There was bitter jealousy in Sonny's eyes when the couple in front of him exchanged yet another gentle kiss then he watched as the doctor escorted his wife to the elevator. Turning, he saw that most of the women in the room were staring at the man leaving as well.

Only one didn't seem to have a personal interest. That woman, Claudia peaked his attention as he finally decided to accept her offer.

Kate sighed as the happy couple left, she knew that Elizabeth Morgan was from Port Charles, but had had no idea she was married to such a handsome man. Looking between her sister and her husband, she gave yet another unsatisfied sigh then went to call her... no Sonny's insurance agent.

Sam meanwhile was torn from wanting to still chase after the very hot Jason Morgan and getting whatever car she wanted. Calling the insurance agent, she was not happy to get the man's voice mail.

Across town, the man hiding under the desk, was shaking as yet another one of Sonny Corinthos women called to tell him they had been in a car accident. The last straw came when the company that handled the DA's policy called to inform them that they were suing since Courtney Cassadine had left the scene thereby making her responsible for the damages.

Whimpering, he went to the safe, counting the money he had, he decided to make a break for it. By midnight the STATE FARM agent was on a jet to Bolivia. Unbeknownst to him, the man from Progressive and the woman from Aetna were also on the jet.

Courtney who had seen all the commercials was upset as she stood next to her car at the impound yard, singing the little jingo every few minutes. "Like a good neighbor, state farm is there... with a three course dinner."

"Like a good neighbor, state farm is there... with a new car." she said trying again and again until she was hoarse from calling for her agent. Wiping the tears, she stamped her foot and said one last time, clipping out the words. "Like... a... good... neighbor... state... farm... is … there... with an agent."

Carly meanwhile had decided that the small brunette wasn't going to be allowed to stand in the way of getting the man she wanted. Trailing after Jason and Elizabeth, she saw them stop in at the Quartermaine residence. Climbing the fence, she fell into newly manured border trim. Standing, wiping her face, she tiptoed up to the house, where she fell over a rake leaning against the rose bush.

"Stupid roses, stupid rake." she said through her now broken nose. When she couldn't see anything through the closed drapes, she decided to climb the trellis and was almost to the top when the rungs broken and she fell, landing on her now broken arm.

"Gee, Mother. I guess you must have really pissed of your Mayhem guy." said the blond as he gleefully stood nearby. "I uh, called an ambulance but maybe you should pray to the insurance gods because you are really having a bad day."

Carly saw the door to the ambulance shut while her now grown up son was being hugged by his father and introduced to the man she now wished she had set her bonnet for.

Lulu meanwhile was searching for her father. He had told her that the car was his, now she was learning that he had leased it during a con and her driving it was now part of an ongoing crime and she was going to be held responsible for what he had done. "But-"

"Ms. Spencer, someone owes us the cost of that car, if you can't locate your father, it becomes you." said the agent on the phone.

Lulu hit the off button and was trying to call Met Life, the company that covered her regular car. The agent told her she was on her own since the Maybach hadn't been insured.

As she started to blame Snoopy and Woodstock from the commercials, the man, concerned he was dealing with a lunatic hung up as she demanded to speak to Charles Shultz who was supposed to be in charge.

And across town, at the Jacks residence, Brenda with a straight face was telling her husband that her accident was caused by two squirrels who had lost their nuts arguing about it in the middle of the road.

"Do these nuts, er squirrels have names?" he asked very entertained.

"Courtney and Carly. Next time, I am just going to run them down." she said with a straight face.

Sarah meanwhile had been trying to track her husband down to give him the bad news. His fellow officers had refused to meet her eyes when she had gone to the station looking for him. Leaving, she was about to return home when she realized she had to walk or take a bus.

An hour later, she was walking in her front door when she saw her husband sleeping with Sam McCall draped across him naked. Without even leaving the room, she made the call to the only other person who had any right to be pissed about the day.

"Ms. Miller, are you still willing to help me with my divorce?" she asked. "Here, exhibit A."

With that she snapped a photo with her camera phone, then walked out. Arriving at her grams, she had a good cry, was told by her brother about time she grew up and faced what a loser Lucky was and then taking his suggestion took a leave of absence and move to Italy.

After all her sister had found her happily every after in Italy, maybe she would do that same.

Jason and Elizabeth meanwhile were standing at the top of the cliff roads, his arms around her waist, as they looked over the city. "So, a rather uneventful day, wasn't it?"

Looking at him in disbelief, she said "You do realize you caused that accident."

"I didn't have anything to do with that." he said confused while his wife looked at him amused. "Elizabeth, no, I wasn't responsible for that mess."

"Jason, your low riding jeans caused it. I always told you you had a butt that could stop traffic, I just didn't know that it would be literally." she said with a smirk.

Pulling her tightly to him, he leaned down and teased her without giving her the wanted kiss. "Say you didn't mean that."

"No, and you know it. Today thanks to your teasing me, Jeremy Clarkson of Top Gear committed suicide someplace in the British countryside." she said with a smirk thinking of the host and how he would react to that many cars being destroyed.

"I am not responsible for the behavior of others." he said then saw her raised eyebrow. "Well, I am not. The only person I want looking at my naked rear is you."

"Good, because I don't share." she said then tilted her head. "Jason, do you see that?"

Turning he looked at the path. "What am I supposed to see."

"I would have sworn I just saw a green lizard, you know one of those gecko things on his hind legs laughing as he carried a large red umbrella like from the Travelers commercial." she said stunned.

JASON just pulled her into a kiss, while the Gecko returned, then carrying his now open umbrella said "Well time to leave, my work here is done."

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**the Hut:** working as a hostess. She greets Kelvin Moore. been kicked off athletics failed the mandatory drug test. He also adds that none of the rich kids failed their tests. Kelvin leaves, and Veronica's VO says she doesn't care because Kelvin is a bully. Her manager gets her attention and they look at the TV screen. _Big Murder, Small Town_. Veronica's VO says he's only doing it to cover the bills.

**flashback: Mars home:** Veronica is awakened by a knock at 3:07 A.M. and as he turns around, Veronica says, "Logan?" in a surprised tone. He collapses into her arms. Inside the house, Veronica cleans him up as he lies on her lap on the couch. Logan tells her that Weevil and the bikers caught him alone on the bridge.

**flashback: bridge:** Logan, on the edge of the bridge, asks Weevil what he thinks he can do to him. Weevil says he'll think of something and gets off his bike and approaches Logan. Veronica's voiceover is heard, asking Logan what he was doing on the bridge. His voiceover is also heard, saying she had broken up with him and accused him of killing Lilly. Weevil nears Logan and hears a car honk at them. He turns and Logan takes the opportunity to kick Weevil in the face, knocking him out. Felix tells Logan he doesn't know what he just did. Felix and the bikers pull Logan onto the road and kick and beat him to a bloody pulp.

**flashback at Veronica's house:** Veronica tells Logan he's lucky to be alive, but he doesn't agree.

**flashback on the bridge:** Logan comes to as a passing motorist asks him if he's okay. The motorist tells him he's calling an ambulance

**flashback at Veronica's house:**Veronica starts to tell him about his father being Lilly's killer, but Logan says he knows because it's all over the radio. He starts to cry.

**school outside:** Wallace meets up with Veronica as she's walking into school. He tells her that he failed his drug test and was kicked off the basketball team. Five athletes in total were kicked off their teams. Jimmy Day, the starting quarterback, passed the test, even though everyone knows he was doing drugs. Veronica says she heard no 09ers failed the drug test. Wallace asks if she thinks it's a conspiracy, and Veronica replies that nothing happens accidentally

**lunch outside:** She asks Wallace what period he has office aide this year, and he replies that he's not doing it., he did manage to get a copy of the master key and as many administrative passwords as possible. When Wallace asks Veronica what she's going to do now, she says she's going to try to figure out what the connection is between all of the people who failed the test. She asks him if he has any enemies, and he says everyone who hates her.

**flashback: the Hut:** The manager tells Veronica that a boy asked to sit in her section and asks if she knows him. Veronica sees that it's Duncan and says she does. He says things were complicated. His parents are on trial, and they finally had enough and moved to the Napa house for the duration. Duncan didn't want to change schools during his senior year, so he is staying in the presidential suite at the Neptune Grand. The manager comes over and informs Veronica that her boyfriend is here. She turns around and sees Logan. Logan and Duncan barely acknowledge each other. Logan and Veronica kiss in greeting.

**school:** Veronica's VO says that Logan and Duncan don't speak anymore. She goes over to talk to Kelvin about the case. He says that no, people love him. Veronica tells him that they don't because he's a bully. He doesn't look at it that way, but then he remembers someone who said he'd ruin his life. A sophomore called Butters Veronica doesn't agree and snaps his picture. Veronica goes to talk to Jilly, a volleyball player who got kicked off the team. Jilly tells her that her dad is getting sued by Boatloads of Fun Corp. The roof leaked in one room, so they want all of their money back. Veronica snaps Jilly's picture. Next she talks to Viet, who tells her that he beat out Jennings Crawford for number one singles last year in tennis. Jennings threw a fit, and his parents even tried to have the coach fired. There was a school board meeting, and they brought in Ilie Nastase to testify that Jennings was a better player than Viet. Veronica snaps Viet's picture too,

**school:** Veronica enters the building, passing through the new metal detectors. Her VO says that tensions between the haves and have-nots have never been higher.

**flashback outside of courtroom:**Logan's high-priced lawyers crushed the bikers. Weren't the bikers there to kill Logan? Didn't he have the bruises and broken ribs to prove it? If Logan did stab Felix, wasn't it self-defense? The DA decided there wasn't enough evidence and Logan was released six weeks after he was arrested. The town went crazy, since another rich kid got off scot free.

**Veronica's room:** Veronica is working on the case, using a whiteboard. Wallace is very upset because he found out that the drug test results go on his permanent file and any college he applies to will see it. He asks Veronica what she found out. Veronica says that Kelvin pantsed Butters. Wallace say he was there. A few other students were there, after a pep rally, even some cheerleaders. People were laughing. Butters was swearing at everybody, saying he would get says she'll talk to Butters tomorrow. Wallace leaves. Keith asks Veronica how her first day was, and she jokes about beating up freshmen.

**school hall:** Veronica talks to Butters. He says his name is Vincent. She says she heard about how he was pantsed last year and now, all of the people involved or who laughed are kicked off their athletic asks if he got even, and he says it looks that way. Veronica warns him that Kelvin will go after him if he finds out. Vincent isn't worried

**school administrative office:** Veronica and Wallace get into the office to look at Wallace's permanent file. Veronica looks in Clemmons's desk and finds the file cabinet key. She looks closely at Wallace's file and compares it to other ones. Veronica assumes the results were overnighted to Clemmons and his son altered them before he saw it. The negative and positive drug test results are in different ink and have full sentences, not just a checkmark. There are no eraser marks or white-out, and they were all signed by Jim Chimory. Wallace might have ingested an illegal substance but in such a small dose that he wasn't aware of it. She asks him if he's eaten any mystery brownies lately.

**flashback: Logan's car:** Logan and Veronica are kissing. She says her dad is watching, and Logan signals for five more minutes. He tells her he is in love with her. They lie down on the seat, kissing. Motorcycle noises are heard, and then a shot is fired into Logan's car, shattering the window. The motorcycle drives away.

**Veronica's room:** Wallace says he's thinking that this is going to be a bad year for Neptune athletics, because all of the people who were kicked off the teams were star players. Veronica asks him who will replace the starters. Wallace lists several students, including Steve Wacker. Veronica calls for her dad, and he comes into the room. He agrees and looks up Boatloads of Fun Corporation. All of the shareholders are the parents of the students who would replace the starters. All except the Days, which explains why their son's drug test was negative.

**journalism room:** Veronica tells Wallace that the only way the 09er parents could have pulled this off is if they bought off someone at the lab. She says they're going to send an email to the parents saying that Jim Chimory wants to meet with them to discuss a new financial agreement. Ms. Dumass interrupts them to ask Veronica for her permission slip. She is the new journalism teacher and is taking several students on a field trip to see Shark Stadium. Wallace is surprised that Veronica is going on a class trip, but she says she's doing what normal students do. Wallace says that normal is the watchword and leaves.

**school hall:** Veronica walks past Weevil and some bikers. Weevil gives her a dirty look.

**flashback: school outside:** Veronica's VO says that Logan had to take summer classes since he missed his finals due to his own arrest and his father's. She came to school to visit him at lunch. Logan tells her that Trina is negotiating with networks to tell her version of the Aaron Echolls story. They walk toward the parking lot and are greeted by Dick and Beaver, who get out of Dick's car. Dick goes out of his way to be friendly to Veronica.

**school hall:** Veronica's VO continues, as she walks down the hall, saying that the next day, the community pool somehow caught on fire and it closed for the summer. All of the 09ers have their own pools, so this only affected non-09ers.

**Casablancas house:** Beaver, Dick, and Logan are hanging out at the pool. Dick asks Logan if he's ever going back to school. Logan replies that he's practically an orphan and no one cares, so he can do whatever he wants. The back door of the house opens, and a woman in a black bikini saunters out. The boys gawk at the woman, Dick and Beaver's new stepmother Kendall, and the brothers argue. Kendall swims in the pool while Logan asks how Dick's dad met her. Dick replies that she used to be a Laker Girl and was fired because someone's wife didn't like her. Dick's dad has good seats. Dick asks what Logan is doing tonight and he replies that he won't be spending it in the company of men.

**the Hut:** A couple tells Veronica that they're meeting Jim Chimory. She shows them to a table where several other partners from Boatloads of Fun Corp. are sitting. Veronica has an earpiece on and overhears them talking about paying Jim Chimory off. She approaches Clemmons and asks him if he's heard enough. He pulls out an earpiece and says he has. The manager comes to Veronica and tells her that her boyfriend is here. Veronica walks over and greets Duncan by kissing him.

**outside school:** Duncan and Veronica walk toward the bus. Logan talks to them there and tells Veronica that he'll miss her. Duncan and Veronica pretty much ignore him and get on the bus. As they get on the bus, Veronica's VO says that Logan didn't take the break-up that well.

**flashback: Veronica's house:** Veronica tells Logan that she can't stay with him when he's acting the way he is. His friends have his back. Veronica says that she thinks he's having fun with all this. Logan gets up from the couch and smashes a lamp. He yells at her, saying that his mother is dead, his girlfriend is dead, his father is a murderer, and the only person left that he cares about is dumping him. Keith rushes into the house and holds Logan in a lock up against a wall. He tells him not to talk to Veronica like that and to never come back.

**bus:** Dick is loud as usual and a new girl smiles at him. He asks Duncan who the new girl is.

**Casablancas home:** Logan knocks on the door. Kendall answers the door in a robe, and he asks if Dick and Beaver are there. She says they'll see if they can find them, walks into the house, and takes her robe off. She gives Logan a look, who shuts the door and follows her.

**Shark Stadium:** Woody Goodman talks to the students. He is the owner of the Sharks baseball team and is running for mayor of Neptune. He thought his daughter should attend the public school because of this. He wanted to host the field trip so his daughter, Gia, could get to know some students. Newspaper was her favorite thing in her private school. He introduces Gia, and she explains her wardrobe choice. They see Terrence Cook, he will introduce him. Dick comes over to Duncan and Veronica and says his dad sent a limo to follow the bus back to school and wants to know if they want to join him. They agree. Dick talks to Meg, but she glances at Veronica and Duncan and declines. Veronica tells Duncan she's going to take the bus to try to make amends with Meg.

**bus:** Veronica sits in front of Meg and turns around to try to talk to her, but Meg is very nasty in response. Veronica says never mind and turns back around. Meg moves to another seat. Veronica's VO says that the way Meg is acting, it's like she seduced Duncan, but that's not how it happened.

**flashback: the Hut:** Veronica's VO continues, saying that Duncan visited her at work almost every day.

**bus:** Her VO says that she heard Duncan broke up with Meg on the last day of , she was faithful to Logan. She and Duncan didn't get together until her 18th birthday, weeks after Keith threw Logan out.

**flashback: the Hut:** Duncan gets up from his seat and walks away. Veronica comes over to clean the area up and sees a gift. She unwraps it and a fortune cookie is inside. She opens it, reads the fortune, and rushes over to Duncan. They kiss.

**bus:** Veronica's VO says that she's sorry that Meg is hurting, but she doesn't have any regrets. The bus pulls into a gas station and Ms. Dumass says they have five minutes.

**gas station:** Veronica comes out of the store and hears her name called. She turns around, and Lilly's ghost runs behind the store. Veronica follows and sees Weevil there with his motorcycle. They aren't happy to see each other.

**bus:** Ms. Dumass asks if everyone is there. Meg sees Veronica but replies that everyone is there.

**gas station:** Weevil is very nasty to Veronica, saying that as soon as the 09ers changed their minds, she went running back to them. Now she's sleeping with the richest guys in school. Veronica says he doesn't know anything about her or the guys. Weevil replies that he knows Logan killed Veronica says that six guys jumped Logan, broke his ribs, and gave him a asks him if he knew that a biker fired a gunshot into Logan's car window. Weevil doesn't reply. She asks him if he's sure he's still in charge. The bus drives away. Veronica watches it go and turns back to Weevil who gets on his bike and drives away. She calls Wallace, but tells him never mind when Weevil returns and offers her his helmet.

**road:** Weevil and Veronica are riding back to school when they see smoke ahead. The limo is stopped and the students jump out of the car and race over to the cliff. Some people are crying in shock. Veronica races over to see what happened. Gia tells Veronica that the bus didn't even slow down but went straight off the cliff. They're all dead. Duncan sees Veronica and is relieved. He hugs her. There are only remains of the bus floating in the water over the edge of the cliff.

**Closing Credits**

**the Hut:** Veronica is thinking about the bus accident One person did survive. Duncan walks in and Veronica asks him how Meg is. Duncan replies that she's still unconscious. Veronica tells her co-worker that she's going to take her break. She and Duncan go behind the counter. Duncan tells her to stop torturing herself over this and Veronica tells Duncan that she's just feeling appropriate guilt. Duncan says she shouldn't feel guilty because she didn't do anything wrong.

**sheriff's department:** Several reporters are asking Lamb questions about the bus incident. Lamb says that the bus driver, Ed Doyle, is under investigation. There were no drag marks or skid marks at the scene. The first reporter asks if they're investigating the possibility that Doyle drove off the cliff to commit suicide. Lamb replies that they're investigating all possibilities and leaves.

**school:** Veronica drives into the parking lot. There are several news vans there. **girl's bathroom:** Veronica comes in to wash her hands. A girl is standing there and says hello to her, asking Veronica if she knows who she is. Veronica says she does, but admits when asked that she didn't know who she was last week. The girl, Jessie, replies that she can't fly under the radar anymore since her dad drove the bus off the cliff. Veronica asks if she wants something and Jessie replies that she wants proof that her dad didn't kill himself. She has a mother and little brother and insurance companies don't pay if the person committed suicide. Veronica says she doesn't know how she would even begin to prove that and declines to help. She starts to leave and some 09er girls come in. One is nasty to Jessie and then turns around and cheerfully asks Veronica if she and Duncan are coming to Logan's party. She's interrupted when Jessie turns her around and punches her in the face. Veronica tells Jessie that she'll help, but she has to calm down.

**cliff:** The scene of the bus accident has become a 's VO says she doesn't know what she's looking for, but there's nothing there to help anyone anyway. Jessie is there, and is upset that her dad isn't being memorialized. She and Veronica leave.

**Little League field:** Some boys in nice uniforms are playing baseball while Woody Goodman talks to Keith. His platform is "Neptune: Cleaner, safer." He gives advice to the boy at tells Keith that a key part of his plan is having an effective sheriff in office. He wants Keith to run and he'll use all of his resources to support Keith's candidacy. Keith asks him where he stood when he was run out of office. Woody replies that he signed the petition to get rid of Keith, but is admitting that he was wrong. He reminds them to have good sportsmanship and then clears his team off the field. Woody yells to Keith to think about his offer.

**Mars home:** Veronica says Woody Goodman seems to be a shoe-in and Keith agrees, saying that he's running unopposed. Veronica says that this means Keith is guaranteed a victory. Keith says elections are complicated, but Veronica doesn't think so. Keith says they dredge up ugliness and he doesn't want to put her through that. Veronica counters that he can protect her by running for sheriff. Duane, a worker at the gas station convenience store is on the screen, saying that Ed behaved oddly when he came in here. He bought some things, started to leave, then came back, bought a St. Christopher medal, and threw it away. Keith says he doesn't know where he'd be if Veronica had gotten back on the bus. She jokes about it but then wonders what else Ed bought at the convenience store. She replies that she knows the driver's daughter and that the daughter would like to understand things.

**school hall:** Two 09er girls are talking She is glad that everyone they knew got off the bus, except Meg. She wonders if Meg's face will be normal. The girls laugh and Veronica slams the 09er's locker closed and walks away. Duncan meets up with her and asks her what's wrong. She doesn't reply, but her face shows she's upset. He jokes and she angrily asks if she should be feeling happy, like he is. He gives her a look and walks away.

**Cook home:** Terrence Cook comes into his daughter's room and tells her to get up. He tells his daughter, Jackie, that she needs to get up and not miss another day of school. She is very sarcastic towards him, giving the impression that he's been an absent father. He tells her that she will go to school or go back to New York and explain to her mother why she's says he'll be gone for two days and gives her the keys to the Bronco, not the Porsche as she had hoped.

**school:** Jackie arrives in the Porsche.

**classroom:** Wallace is listening to two 09ers talk about Cervando, a PCH biker who apparently was a great person and on the honor roll. Wallace looks exasperated. Jackie smiles at him. She hands papers to the teacher who tells her to take them to the attendance office.

**Casablancas home:** Logan and Kendall are having also mentions that he's her first younger guy.

**school parking lot:** Duncan comes over to Veronica, who apologizes for being so upset says she's having several emotions: grief, guilt, and joy.

**Casablancas home:** Logan and Kendall are still having sex but she stops him when she hears something. The door unlocks and she says someone is home. They rush to avoid being caught. In the other room, Big Dick, Dick, and Beaver come in. They walk into the room and Kendall is there, in her robe, painting her toenails. Beaver asks why Logan's truck is in the driveway. She says he's upstairs waiting for them and that their friends should not just drop in whenever they feel like it. Beaver rolls his eyes and the brothers leave.

**Dick's room:** Logan is playing a video game. The brothers walk in and Logan asks why their stepmom is such a bitch. Big Dick comes in and tells him not to worry, that he's always welcome in their home. Big Dick invites Logan to come to the shooting range with him and Dick, Jr. for target practice. Beaver is a little upset that he's not invited.

**school parking lot:** Jackie is standing by her car. Wallace comes over to talk to her. She tells him that someone hit her dad's car and left a note that said they weren't giving her their insurance information. Wallace says he can help and that he knows someone. He calls Veronica.

**convenience store:** Veronica sees that bus-crash souvenirs are for sale. Wallace calls her and she's very upset.

**school parking lot:** Wallace changes his mind and doesn't ask her for help. He says he'll take care of it himself. He hangs up and tells Jackie he's on the case.

**convenience store:** Veronica gets the attention of the store clerk, Below that are several St. Christopher medals. Veronica picks up a medal and says she can't leave without one of those. She looks at the sign again. Duane rings it up and hands her the medal and change. Veronica looks at the change in her hand, then a payphone, and her VO realizes that buying the medal and throwing it away didn't mean anything. Ed needed change for the pay phone, so he bought something cheap. This means he made a phone call, but who did he call, and why doesn't anyone know about it?

**sheriff's department:** Veronica asks Deputy Sacks for an application. She holds up a newspaper that says they're looking for a part-time receptionist. He hands her an application and she asks if she can go someplace quiet to fill it out.

**interrogation room:** Sacks opens the door and lets her sit in the interrogation room. He leaves. As soon as he does, she pulls out a notebook and picks up the phone. Her VO says there aren't too many people who have quick access to payphone records, but the police do. She calls, pretending to be a deputy and asks for a number and address for a call placed last Wednesday between 4:15 and 4:30.

**school parking lot:** Wallace comes up to a group of guys who are playing hacky sack. He says they're always there and that his friend's car was hit. He was wondering if they noticed anything. One boy asks if it was the Porsche and Wallace replies that it was. The boy says that he did see it but doesn't know who it was, just a blonde girl that he had never seen before driving a green car.

**sheriff's department:** Sheriff Lamb comes in and Sacks tells him that Veronica Mars is in the interrogation room, filling out an application. Lamb is alarmed as he realizes Sacks left her in there alone.

**interrogation room:** Veronica thanks the person and hangs up the phone just as Lamb walks in. She puts her notebook into her bag and says she wants the job to be close to Lamb. He pulls her chair out and walks her out.

**school: lunch outside:** Wallace tells Jackie that he used his connections in the attendance office to get a list of the parking permits. He has the make, and color of every car at Neptune High. He eliminated the guys and then he used the yearbook to cross-reference the names to eliminate all non-blondes. That narrowed it down to four girls. Jackie is still upset, saying that her dad is coming home tomorrow. Wallace says the car will be fixed by then. She agrees, but when the credit card bill comes, she won't have the money and will have to tell him. Wallace promises she'll have the money because there is only one girl left on the list. Later, Wallace is looking carefully at a green car. A girl on crutches asks him what he's doing. Wallace asks the girl, Jane, what she did to herself. She says she had knee surgery about a month ago. Her guy friend is acting as her chauffeur right now, but she's very careful to point out that he's just a friend. Wallace laughs nervously.

**Doyle home:** Jessie gives Veronica something to drink. Jessie asks if it's good news that her dad called someone. The doorbell rings and Jessie answers it. Lamb is there with other deputies. They have a search warrant. Suicide is a crime and suicide that kills six others is murder. Lamb asks Veronica what she's doing there and she replies that Jessie is a friend.

**shooting range:** Big Dick, Dick, and Logan are all practicing shooting. Big Dick is a good shot. Dick isn't. Logan makes some shots, but none serious. Big Dick talks to Logan, telling him if he wants to shoot someone, take them down by going for the head and heart. He tells Logan that when he's at work, his family doesn't exist, but when he's with his family, work doesn't exist. Logan says his father has a similar philosophy, but is a murderer. Big Dick laughs and walks away. Dick tells Logan that they should have some girls over tomorrow night because his dad has a banquet at the Neptune Grand and is forcing Kendall to go with him. Logan asks if Dick has forgotten that he lives alone, but Dick says girls don't want to go to "Casa de Killer." They laugh and Dick walks away. Logan turns around and shoots the target right in the heart and then walks away.

Veronica gets a phone call, thanks them, then leaves. She answers her phone and it's Jessie. She tells Veronica to stop whatever she's doing because Lamb found a suicide note on her dad's computer.

**Doyle home:** Veronica comes over to see how Jessie is. Jessie's mom calls her and she leaves the room. Veronica looks at the note again and thinks.

**Cotter home:** Carla answers the door. Veronica asks why, if it was a wrong number, the call was four minutes long. Carla looks upset and doesn't know what to say. Veronica says she read his suicide note and has a theory that Ed wasn't planning on killing himself. He was planning on leaving his wife and she's guessing for Carla. Carla starts to cry and invites her in.

**the Hut:** Veronica introduces Carla to Jessie. Jessie is upset, but sits down. Carla says she wishes she had been less understanding, because she never got to be with the man she loved. Veronica's VO says she just had an epiphany: she's not going to let the list of things she wants to do before she dies turn into a list of regrets.

**Neptune Grand hotel room:** Duncan answers the door and is surprised and happy to see Veronica. She hugs him, crying. They kiss and he picks her up and brings her over to the bed. Later, Duncan and Veronica are lying in bed together, hugging, after sex. They hear some banging and moaning from another room. Duncan says that maybe they did it wrong. They laugh. He turns up the TV, loud. Later, Veronica is dressed and walks out of the room while Duncan is sleeping.

**hall:** She shuts the door and sees Logan come out of a room down the hall. She looks surprised and guilty. He, knowing what has happened, asks what is different about her. Did she cut her hair? He tells her that if cuddling is the best part, then Duncan did it wrong, and leaves. Veronica calls the Neptune Grand and asks for room 1147, the room Logan came out of. She doesn't look happy. A woman's voice answers the phone, but Veronica hangs up when Duncan comes out of the room. He asks why she didn't wake him and she said she has to get leave before her dad comes looking for her. They kiss and Veronica leaves.

**Casablancas home:** Beaver is asleep on the couch in front of the TV, holding a bowl of popcorn. Big Dick and Kendall come in and Big Dick scares Beaver, causing him to drop the bowl of popcorn all over the floor. Big Dick and Kendall laugh, but Kendall tells Beaver to clean that up. They leave. Beaver gets down on the floor and starts to pick up the popcorn when he notices something under the couch. He pulls out a condom wrapper and takes a long look at it.

**sheriff's department:** Keith meets with Woody, telling him that he won't be running for sheriff. Woody tells him to let him know if he changes his mind. Woody leaves and Keith sees Jessie, trying to talk to Lamb. She tells Lamb that it wasn't a suicide note, her father was planning on leaving her mom for another woman. Lamb says the case is closed and walks away. Keith watches this whole thing.

**school parking lot:** Wallace and Jackie are waiting at his car. They see a blonde girl get into her car, then get out. The girl takes a note from her windshield and looks at them. Jackie gets up, planning on taking care of things from there, but Wallace tells her to wait. The girl comes up to them and asks for her spark plugs. Wallace asks for her insurance information. The girl gives it to him and he tells her they're in a paper bag in the back seat. She gets the bag and Wallace, after copying the info down, gives it back to her. She leaves. Jackie plans on finishing things in the girl's locker room, but Wallace tells her she doesn't go to Neptune. She's an undercover reporter. Wallace told Clemmons about it. As the girl is trying to figure out what to do with the spark plugs, two security guards arrive and lead her away. Wallace says he likes his gratitude in small doses. Jackie gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Veronica comes over and asks Wallace who that is. Wallace replies that she is Jackie. Veronica looks at him, and at Jackie.

**Mars home:** Keith is making dinner. Veronica wants to know how Woody took the news and Keith says he was fine with it. He's running. Veronica is happy and gives him a hug. Keith looks at her and tells her she looks different. Veronica's VO says that he can't know that she's had sex. She looks uncomfortable.

**beach:** Lamb and other deputies are inspecting a man's body that has washed up onto the shore. This is the same man that Veronica helped light the candle at the cliff memorial. Lamb looks at the man's hand which says, "Veronica Mars" on it.

**school hall: Veronica's VO says that since she has college applications to do, her guidance counselor suggested she do more extra curricular activities. Therefore, she is now a "Future Business Leader of America."**

**classroom: Veronica enters a classroom as Mr. Pope introduces Mr. H. Richard Casablancas, C.E.O. of Casablancas Enterprises. They kiss and Logan says that now he's lost his appetite. Big Dick smiles at Dick, who returns the gesture. Beaver Cassidy also smiles, but his dad doesn't pay any attention to him. Big Dick talks to them about real estate. Veronica looks in a Casablancas, Inc. brochure and sees the Sandpiper Hotel, a high-class, expensive piece of real estate. Mr. Casablancas shows them a graph of their earnings. Veronica's VO comments that the rich get richer while the poor hope for scholarships.**

**school outside: Beaver Cassidy asks Veronica to investigate his gold-digging stepmom Kendall. He thinks Kendall is cheating on his dad because he found a condom wrapper under the couch. Her prenup doesn't allow her to cheat on her Cassidy offers to pay Veronica $500 to get a picture of Kendall violating her prenup. She bargains for $1,000. He agrees **

**parking lot: Veronica reads Kendall's schedule, which includes lunch, working out, facials, etc. She stops when she sees Deputy Sacks leaning on his car. He says that Sheriff wants to talk to her. She smart-mouths and he opens the door to the car.**

**interrogation room: Lamb says he assumes she knows why she's there. Veronica says she has no idea.. Lamb pushes a file over to her and asks what she knows about the man inside. Veronica opens the file and sees mug shots of David "Curly" Moran. Lamb asking her if she has ever seen him. She looks at another picture in the file, this one with Curly leaning against a motorcycle. **

**flashback: Veronica helps a man light a votive candle for the bus memorial on the side of the cliff. The man is Curly Moran.**

**interrogation room: Lamb realizes she has seen Curly before. Lamb holds up an evidence bag. Veronica asks what this has to do with her. Lamb tells her that her name was written on Curly. Lamb shows her more pictures: one of Curly's body and another of Curly's hand with "Veronica Mars" written on it. Lamb tells her that Curly's body was washed up on the beach. He had been beaten to death. Veronica looks stunned.**

**Mars home Keith asks her how she is, and she says she's fine. Her VO says she's not going to tell him about the dead man with her name on his hand because she wants to be able to leave the house without an armed escort. Veronica goes into her room.**

**Veronica's bedroom: Veronica looks up information on Kendall Lacey Casablancas, originally Lacey Shiflit. She was an Arizona State University dropout who became a background dancer in a music video. She was then a Laker Girl until twice-divorced Dick Casablancas married her. She also looks up information on David "Curly" Moran. He was a stuntman but crashed his career in the '80s. He was also in jail for three years for assault. He had been working at Symbolic Motor Car Company until he died. Veronica's VO wonders what he has to do with her. Keith comes in, and Veronica closes the lid to her laptop. He asks her what's up. She says she'll tell him if he answers some questions. Keith takes a seat. Veronica asks if, now that he's started the proceedings to divorce Lianne,**

**outside: Veronica is trailing Kendall, and her VO comments on how easy it is. Kendall enters a gym and sits down at a table. A man joins her and puts his gym bag on the table. They grab something to eat. Veronica takes some pictures. They walk back outside. A car pulls up, and the man opens the passenger door. Kendall gets in.**

**outside hotel: Veronica continues to take pictures from her car as Kendall and the man go into a room on the second floor of a hotel. Kendall closes the curtains.**

**school: lunch outside: Wallace joins Veronica. She closes the folder with the pictures she was examining. He waves at Jackie, and He says he likes her and asks Veronica to help him out. He tells Veronica to retract her claws. Jackie sits down, and Wallace asks if they've met. Veronica says they did when Jackie asked her to step outside of her job description at Java the Hut. Jackie complains about having to read **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**. Veronica's VO says she's going to help Wallace out. Veronica says that she and Duncan were going to rent the movie with Colin Firth and that Jackie and Wallace are invited. Jackie accepts, and Wallace winks as a "thank you" gesture to Veronica.**

**Java the Hut: Veronica shows some people to a table and then walks over to another table where Cassidy is sitting. She hands him the folder of pictures of Kendall. Cassidy comments that Kendall is doing it on one of his dad's properties. He tells Veronica that the pictures aren't good enough. Veronica says she'll get Cassidy the money shot. She hands him an iPod and asks him to put Kendall's music onto it.**

**Veronica's bedroom: She takes another iPod and uses tools on the back of it.**

**Symbolic Motor Car Company: Veronica walks into the shop and notices all of the very expensive cars. The mechanic hands her a box of Curly's stuff that they were about to throw away. Veronica looks through the things in the box. There are a few framed pictures in there, including one of Curly with Aaron Echolls. Aaron signed it saying, "All these years still on 'The Long Haul.'"**

**classroom: Duncan and Veronica walk into the FBLA meeting. Veronica's VO wonders if it's a coincidence that an ex-con shows up with her name on his hand when she's a key witness in his benefactor's murder trial. Logan moves over so Duncan and Veronica can sit next to each other. Mr. Pope tells them about the stock market game that he runs every year. They can invest their money in any way they see fit, as long as it's legal. The student with the most money at the end of the game will get a plaque. There is also a cash prize for anyone who can beat Mr. Pope's earnings. He invested in Casablancas, Inc. and has made enough money to retire in nine months. He has a nice sailboat that he'll be spending time in during his retirement. He would have retired earlier, but he had to reseal the hull twice. Logan makes a comment about not plugging her right the first time and looks at Duncan. Duncan makes a dive for him. The fight takes the guys into the hall.**

**nurse's office: The nurse tells them that whoever they're fighting over won't be impressed by this. She finishes bandaging Duncan's wounds and tells him the principal is waiting for him. She looks at Logan and says she'll be back for him. Logan says he thinks the nurse is wrong about Veronica. Duncan says Logan lost her; he didn't steal her. Logan says this isn't about Veronica. He wants to know where Duncan was this summer. Duncan wasn't around. He used to have Logan's back. Duncan says he does remember the summer because he was dealing with the fact that Logan's dad murdered his sister. The nurse comes in and tells Duncan that the principal is waiting. Duncan leaves, very angry, but hears Logan say that he hates his father too. The nurse uses antiseptic on Logan's hand, sees tears in his eyes, and asks if it stings.**

**Duncan's hotel room: Duncan, Veronica, Wallace, and Jackie are watching **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**. Duncan tells Veronica that the fight isn't a big deal. Guys do that 's VO comments that Jackie has gone on about herself all night Clearly, Veronica still doesn't like Jackie.**

**hotel room bathroom: Veronica is drying her hands, and Wallace asks her if she thinks Jackie is cool. Later, Wallace helps Jackie with her coat while Veronica looks at Duncan's hands again. Jackie thanks them and tells Veronica, very sweetly, that she'll see her at school. Veronica tries to be pleasant. Wallace says they should finish watching it on Friday, but Veronica has to work. Jackie says she is busy too, but they'll find another night. They leave.**

**gym: Veronica is next to Kendall while they're working out. She gets off her elliptical machine and takes her headphones out of her ears. She gets Kendall's attention and says they have the same iPod. Veronica says hers is acting funny, and she was wondering if she could try Kendall's. Kendall tells her to make it quick. Veronica takes the iPod and tries it, saying that her headphones work. Kendall becomes impatient and wants her iPod back. Veronica gives Kendall the one she had and keeps Kendall's. She says hers is busted and walks away.**

**beach: Veronica's Veronica sees Kendall go into the cheap hotel with a man. Veronica snaps some pictures. She calls Cassidy and leaves a message for him, saying that it worked. She tells him to steal back Kendall's iPod and meet her at work tonight. Veronica takes her camera out again and snaps a picture of the hotel name, Sandpiper Hotel. She pulls the Casablancas real estate brochure out of her bag and flips to the page that had an expensive five-star hotel on it called the Sandpiper Hotel. Her VO says she doesn't know what's going on, but someone is getting screwed.**

**county assessor's office: Veronica follows the man into the office of the county assessor, Jack Montana. She tells the secretary that the guy who is meeting with the assessor hit her car in the parking lot, and she needs to get his name. The secretary says she must be mistaken because the only person in Mr. Montana's office is Mr. Montana. Veronica asks if he has dark hair and gives the man's approximate height, and the secretary replies that he is Mr. Montana. Veronica realizes something and leaves.**

**classroom: Veronica asks Mr. Pope about real estate fraud. He says it's hard to do because people don't usually buy property sight unseen. Veronica says it's different with a REIT. Mr. Pope agrees, but says there are other safeguards, such as the county assessor making sure that the property is sold at fair market value. Veronica says then even if you bribe the assessor, you'd still have to find an unsuspecting buyer. Mr. Pope says you could borrow against an inflated property to buy more property and inflate its value and so on. Veronica tells him to sell his Casablancas stock because Mr. Casablancas is artificially driving up his company's value. She shows Mr. Pope the brochure's picture of the Sandpiper Hotel and her own photograph of that same hotel. He says it must be a mistake, but she says she checked into it and it's not the only one. Mr. Pope is surprised and upset. She tells him to dump his stock, but he says he can't. He'd just be selling it to someone else and he can't do that. She leaves, and he takes down his sailboat picture and looks at it.**

**Java the Hut: Veronica sits down at the table where Cassidy is. He gives her the iPod, which Veronica had programmed to take a picture every 15 seconds, and she plugs it into her laptop and loads the pictures. The county assessor is in the first few shots. Cassidy wonders what they're doing, as he sees the assessor pull out some papers. Veronica says she needs to tell him something about his dad. Cassidy continues to look through the pictures on the computer. Jackie introduces Veronica to DaveThey walk away, holding hands. Veronica goes back to the table, only to see that Cassidy has left and taken the iPod. Veronica sees a pictures of a shirtless Logan on her computer screen with Kendall reflected in a mirror unbuttoning her shirt. school hall: Veronica approaches Dick at his locker and asks where his brother is. Dick replies that he didn't come to school today. She also asks where Logan is, but he didn't come to school either. Dick leaves, and Veronica pulls out her cell phone but stops when Wallace and Jackie walk up to her. Veronica makes a call.**

**Logan's bedroom: Logan's phone rings on his bed. He starts to grab it, but Kendall takes it from him. They're in the middle of having sex. She sees that the call is from Veronica and asks who that is. Logan says she's just a girl from school, tosses the phone, and they continue having sex.**

**school hall: Veronica hears Logan's voice mail message and rolls her eyes.**

**Echolls home: Veronica rings the doorbell. She sees Logan's car in the driveway. She enters Logan's bedroom. A shower is running, then shuts off. Logan's room is a wreck. Logan comes out of the bathroom. She asks if his girlfriend is still here. Veronica says she hopes he's scared on the inside: what if she had been Mr. Casablancas? Logan doesn't care. Veronica says he's a poor little rich boy with a death wish. She used to think it was bad luck that got him into all that trouble, but now she thinks he enjoys it. She also tells him that she only came there so she wouldn't have to feel responsible for taking pictures of him and Kendall. It was a job and nothing more. She leaves the room. On her way out of the house, she stops when she sees several framed movie posters on the wall. She notices one poster of a movie called **_**The Long Haul**_**, and her VO recalls that Aaron wrote about that on Curly's picture. The movie was Aaron's premiere and featured a stunt where a truck was sent veering over a bridge. The stunt was supervised and performed by David "Curly" Moran. Logan comes over and says she isn't storming out very well. Veronica rolls her eyes and leaves.**

**Big Dick's office: Big Dick looks at the pictures of Logan and Kendall and asks Cassidy where the pictures came from. Cassidy apologizes, saying he couldn't let her do that to him anymore. So he hired someone. Big Dick asks if he hired a private investigator and Cassidy says yes. Big Dick grabs his shoulders and says, "Oh son!" He quickly grabs his briefcase and puts some files into the briefcase. His secretary tells him over the intercom that some men from the S.E.C. are here to see him. Cassidy looks worried. Big Dick runs out of his office, and Cassidy runs after him. Big Dick tells all of his employees to shred everything. Cassidy stops and looks ready to cry. Big Dick goes out onto the roof and jumps into a helicopter, which takes off.**

**Duncan's hotel room: Duncan gets up from watching the TV and opens the door for Veronica. He asks if she heard about Dick's dad all over the news. She replies that it was her. Duncan asks what she means. She says that the bus crash was meant for her. They all died because of her. Duncan hugs her as she cries.**

**Mars Investigations: Veronica is at her old work desk, making a phone call. She asks if Meg Manning has been moved from the intensive care unit yet and what the visiting hours are. She replies that the tip money won't pay for college. Keith says the Kane Scholarship will, so she should use her nights to study. **

**school hall: Jackie comes up and slaps Wallace's ass. She asks if he's really a basketball star. Veronica replies that he is, just ask him. Wallace, looking very love-struck, walks away with Jackie. Veronica looks after them, angrily.**

**hospital: Veronica walks in with flowers. Duncan is sitting near Meg's room and notices Veronica. She's surprised to see him and asks how Meg is. Before he can reply, the door to Meg's room opens and her family comes out. Her father sees Duncan and yells at him, asking why he comes there every day. He says they never want to see him again and to stay away from his daughter. Meg's mom, crying, asks Veronica how she can even be there. Duncan says they care about tells Duncan that if he really cared about her, she wouldn't have been on that bus. Duncan and Veronica leave. Veronica starts to say that Duncan didn't tell her about... Duncan interrupts her, saying, "What, that Meg was important to me?" Veronica says she meant about Meg's parents. Veronica looks leaves and Duncan looks puzzled.**

**Veronica's bedroom: It's 2:25 A.M. Veronica's VO says that Meg's dad said Duncan has been at the hospital every day. She wonders what Duncan is doing at the hospital. **

**school hall: Veronica asks where Weevil's normal earring is. He laughs and says it's probably in some chick's shag carpet. She replies that she thinks it's in an evidence bag at the sheriff's department. Weevil dismisses the bikers. Veronica says her question, and probably Lamb's, is what was Weevil's earring doing outside of the Road Hog, which is the last place Curly Moran was seen alive. Weevil won't tell her anything at first, but she starts to call the sheriff's department, so he tells her. Weevil says that a couple of weeks ago, a few days before Curly beached, he got a phone call saying that Curly was behind the bus crash. Veronica asks if she knows who it was and he doesn't. The person told Weevil that Curly was hired by the Fitzpatricks to get back at Cervando. Veronica asks if he means the "Fighting Fitzpatricks." Weevil nods and Veronica said her dad put about five of them into Chino. Weevil says that they're Irish-Catholic, which means for every five you put away, there are ten more at home. Cervando had been bragging how he hustled Leon Fitzpatrick out of five grand. Veronica says that's a lot of info for an anonymous call and what he did. Weevil says nothing. The Fitzpatricks are meth-head lunatics, but they wouldn't kill a busload of kids. Their method would be with a baseball bat in an alley. Veronica takes Weevil's cell phone and copies the number. He wants to know if he should be expecting a visit from Lamb. She hands Weevil his phone and leaves.**

**Cook home: Jackie and Wallace are making declines, but Veronica says she'll pay him $200. A few minutes later, Wallace is putting his shoes on. Jackie is angry at Wallace and jealous of Veronica. He says it's not like that, that he and Veronica are only friends. Jackie says she may have to have a chat with Veronica. Wallace doesn't recommend it, saying Veronica isn't someone to piss off. Jackie says that neither is she.**

**Duncan's hotel suite: Duncan is sitting on the couch, his cell phone at his ear and the remote control in his hand. He is talking to Veronica and claims to be studying for a test in Latin. There is a knock on the door. Veronica cheerily asks if Duncan had dinner, which he answers in the negative, claiming that he is tired of room service.**

**outside Duncan's hotel suite: Following the knock on the door, Duncan opens to find Veronica outside with a bag of Chinese food. She suggests eating and sex, to which Duncan chuckles.**

**Duncan's hotel suite: The food has been laid out on the table. Veronica is eating. She implies that it's okay for her to stay overnight with Duncan. Duncan, in cuddly mood, sits down next to her and suggests going for the making out first and eating later. Veronica considers it but inadvertently destroys the mood by first asking Duncan why he never told her about his visits to Meg. Duncan seems to dislike this question, as he immediately drops Veronica's hand (and his makeout mood) to turn to the food instead.**

**Duncan's hotel suite: bedroom: Sitting in bed next to the sleeping Duncan, Veronica goes through Collin's search archives, warily reminding herself that you shouldn't mention your partner's ex when expecting to fool around. She discovers that Collin has researched Julie's family on the net.**

**Duncan's hotel suite: bedroom: Duncan and Veronica are both sleeping when an impatient knock on the door wakes them up. Veronica panics, thinking that it has to be her father. Duncan asks who is there, prompting the late night visitor to identify herself as "Lizzie," claiming that she urgently needs to talk to him. While Veronica still wonders what Meg's sister might want at 2 a.m., Duncan signifies her to stay in the bedroom. Offended, Veronica angrily asks if she is supposed to hide like a hooker. Duncan half-heartedly shrugs while closing the door in front of her.**

**Duncan's hotel suite: Duncan opens the door to Lizzie, who is dressed far less conservatively than in the hospital. She apologizes and claims she didn't know where else to go. While Veronica listens on in the bedroom, Lizzie tells Duncan that her parents will be cleaning out Meg's school locker the next day. She shows a laptop to Duncan, saying that it belongs to Meg, and that someone at school mentioned it to her parents. Knowing the Mannings' disregard for their children's privacy, Lizzie is convinced that they will snoop around in Meg's files, and what they might find in there will prompt her parents to pull the plug on Meg. She needs help to bypass Meg's password and secure the files, and she figured that Duncan, being the son of a software genius, should know how to do this. While Veronica still ponders these developments, Lizzie asks for permission to use the bathroom and opens the bedroom door before Duncan can refuse.**

**Duncan's hotel suite: bedroom: Lizzie is stunned to find Veronica, who hastily admits that she overheard the conversation and offers to bring in someone to solve the problem.**

**Duncan's hotel suite: Veronica's mysterious expert is revealed to be Mac, who successfully hacks Meg's laptop and copies the files to a jump drive, which she then presents to Duncan.**

**Duncan's hotel suite: It's the next morning. As Duncan brushes his teeth, Veronica is preparing to leave. She catches sight of the jump drive and for a moment is tempted to copy Meg's files to her laptop, Fennel home: Keith prepares to leave, as he finds his car booted on all four tires.**

**Veronica tries to argue, but Keith is not having it, telling her that she cannot handle everything at eighteen, and that she is not getting away with secretly playing detective nor with staying overnight with her boyfriend. He assures her that she is not as clever as she thinks she is, enters his office, and slams the door shut behind him.**

**Veronica's room: Keith enters and admits that he could use her help at Mars Investigations. They agree on her working two days a week, keeping the job at Java the Hut, and getting a raise.**

**After her father leaves, Veronica continues her research, pondering about the mysterious phone call Weevil received, and what the number connected to it might reveal. To her astonishment she finds out that it is registered under Aaron Echolls and leads to the Echolls family home.**

**Neptune High school yard: Veronica confronts Logan about the phone call, telling him about Curly Moran and his connection to Aaron. Logan makes fun of Veronica and sarcastically informs her that he does not know Curly. He then notices that the date of the phone call is familiar to him, since it was the day of his "Life's Short" party. He mentions that not only the initial party guests were there, but that Weevil and the PCHers crashed the party later, prompting in turn Lamb and his deputies to appear, restore order, and make off with the kegs.**

_**Fennel home:**_ _He asks if the name Nathan Woods rings a bell. Alicia says he was never supposed to see that man. Alicia tells Wallace that she married Nathan when she was 21 years old. Wallace interrupts, saying Nathan was a narcotics detective. Nathan became a heroin addict. but his real father is Hank Fennel. Alicia goes to a drawer and looks for something. She says she wants to show Wallace his birth certificate, but when she can't find it, she realizes where it went. When Hank asked Alicia to marry him, he signed his name on Wallace's birth certificate, calling him his son. Wallace is upset but understands. _

_**another classroom:**_ _Corny nominates Veronica Mars. Ashley Banks makes nasty comments about her. Corny justifies his nomination by saying Veronica is hot and a badass. Mandy chimes in, reminding the class how Veronica helped her Logan makes some snide remarks. Mandy tells Jackie, who is sitting in front of Logan, that if she ever needs help, ask Veronica. Jackie is amused and gives a snotty laugh, sharing the moment with Logan._

_**lunch:**_ _Jackie and her friend Cora are discussing Homecoming. Jackie says she doesn't see the appeal but does still want to go. She sits next to Wallace and notices that he's not acting like himself. She snaps her fingers to get his attention, and he smiles. He then notices Veronica sitting at another table and says he needs to talk to her. He leaves. Jackie is upset. Over at Veronica's table, Wallace fills her in. Veronica asks what his bio-dad is like, but Wallace doesn't give an answer. He asks if she can keep this to herself so he can figure things out. They're interrupted by Jackie. Veronica says hi to her, and Jackie says bye, ignoring Wallace. Jackie leaves. Veronica makes a face, showing she's not happy with Jackie. Wallace says he'd better take care of that and leaves._

_**Mars Investigations:**_ _Veronica walks in and sees several "Keith Mars for Sheriff" posters all over the office. Keith says his friend found them in a dumpster. He's not worried, though, because he has a 12-point lead over Lamb._

_**psychic place:**_ _Jackie is with a psychic, Madame Sophie, who is talking to her about her grandmother. She gives her advice on love. Later, when Jackie is paying, the psychic tells her that her credit card has been declined._

_**girl's bathroom:**_ _Jackie comes in and sees Veronica. Jackie tells Veronica that she's in some trouble. Wallace said Veronica could help. Veronica looks stunned._

_**girl's bathroom:**_ _Jackie tells Veronica that someone stole her credit card and maxed out the bill. Veronica tells her to call the company and erase the charges. Jackie said she did that, Jackie wants Veronica to prove that Cora didn't do it. She's the only friend Jackie has there. She gives Veronica the list of charges. They include several hundred dollars each from many stores. The purchases included a leather jacket from Nordstrom and vanilla scented candles from Tricky Wicks. Veronica asks what Consolidated Elemental Industries is, and Jackie doesn't know. Jackie asks Veronica what she would do first if she was going to help her. Veronica says she'll see if Cora has any of the things on the list._

_**Mars Investigations:**_ _ Keith asks what that's supposed to mean, and Alicia replies that she protected Wallace's childhood and didn't sell it out. She says she won't invite chaos into her house. Keith yells back, saying she did invite chaos, she just postponed it. Alicia is upset and leaves._

_**Sac N Pac:**_ _Nathan Woods comes in and sees Wallace. He says he's not going to defend himself. Wallace asks why he's there. Wallace said it took him almost 18 years to track him down. Nathan says he did try to track him down. He hands Wallace a stack of letters that all say, "Return to sender" on them. Wallace says that his mom gave Nathan a choice of his job or being a father. Nathan says if she had given him that choice, he would have chosen Wallace._

_**classroom:**_ _The morning announcements mention the nominees for Homecoming King. They include Wallace and Duncan. Wallace looks happy._

_**another classroom:**_ _The announcements continue, naming the nominees for Homecoming Queen. Veronica is not one of them. Mandy looks disappointed. Logan tells her that there's always Winter Carnival. Veronica can be Ice Princess. Jackie asks if they can skate on her. Logan says that Jackie's name wasn't listed and that seems to be an oversight. He laughs, and so does Jackie._

_**hall:**_ _Veronica is looking at Cora's schedule. She sees Cora, and her VO notices the expensive leather jacket that she's wearing. Veronica bumps into Cora. She apologizes and then tells Cora that she has amazing taste. Cora is surprised that Veronica knows who she is. Veronica asks where she got it. Cora says it's a secret, but then says she got it at an outlet mall outside of Chatsworth. She is going later to get her Homecoming dress. Veronica asks if she can come. Cora is surprised but agrees. They both walk away. Veronica's VO realizes that she hasn't been asked to Homecoming yet._

_**parking lot:**_ _Duncan waits behind a van. A few seconds later, he comes from behind it as Logan walks by. He invites Logan to his hotel suite to hang out on Thursday. Logan is hesitant at first, but Duncan doesn't give up, so he eventually agrees. They walk away. Veronica and Jackie are talking. Jackie thinks Cora has to be the thief. Veronica tells Jackie to let her double check before she accuses her. Cora would have to be pretty stupid to wear stolen merchandise to school. Veronica should have an answer for Jackie by tomorrow._

_**convention hall:**_ _Lamb and Keith are having a debate. Lamb lists things that bug him, which include gang violence, illegal immigration, drug trafficking, and street racing. He has confidence that the voters will re-elect the Exterminator. The moderator then asks Keith if the nature of the Lilly Kane murder case colors his feelings for Neptune. He replies that he loves Neptune but is bugged by the subtle changes over the last few months. Lamb chimes in, saying that violent crime has dropped 11%. Keith says he's talking about the growing sense of resentment, of friction, and of polarization within the community. Veronica is in the back of the room, taking pictures. The moderator brings up the bus crash and says that many people feel Lamb was quick to attribute the accident to driver error. Lamb says that it has recently come to light that back in 1989, then-Deputy Mars pulled Ed Doyle over for driving under the influence. Keith decided to follow him home instead of following procedure. If he had given him a DUI, Doyle would never have been hired by the school district. The audience murmurs. The moderator asks Keith for his response. Keith says he's not familiar with it, but Lamb says he has a copy of his patrol log in case his memory needs to be jogged. Keith is silent. Veronica looks concerned._

_**Cora's house:**_ _Veronica spilled coffee all over her blouse, and Cora lets her borrow something to wear. Veronica looks around in Cora's closet for the stolen goods. Cora tries to stop her from opening one dress bag, but Veronica is successful. Inside it is a chicken costume. It's the Oh Boyo Pollo Chicken. Cora says that if anyone finds out about that, she'll have to kill Veronica. Veronica doesn't blame her._

_**car:**_ _Veronica drops Cora off at her house. Cora says Duncan will love her dress and goes into the house. Veronica calls Oh Boyo Pollo and asks to speak to the manager. She says she's Mae Hadwell the vocational ed coordinator at Neptune High. She wants to confirm some work hours for Cora Briggs. The manager gives her some times that Cora worked, including Sunday. She then calls Jackie and tells her that there's no way Cora could have stolen her card._

_**Duncan's suite:**_ _Veronica and Duncan have dinner. They kiss, and Duncan asks about inviting people over for an after-party. Veronica asks what the after-party is after. He says for the Homecoming Dance after the game. She asks him to tell her more, and he realizes he hasn't asked her to the dance yet. He says he's a dope and that of course he wants her to go with him. She says she'll need an orchid wristlet, a Rolls-Royce limo, and some Kane Software stationery. Duncan looks puzzled and asks why. Veronica says he's here for his looks, so let her do the heavy thinking. They laugh._

_**Mars home:**_ _Veronica reads the paper's headline entitled, "Sheriff's Race Heats Up." Keith walks in. She reads that Keith surrendered his early lead and is in a statistical dead heat with Lamb. Keith pulls out a bug in a glass container from Veronica's book bag and asks about it. She tells him to worry about the election, and she'll worry about her bio project._

_**Fennel home:**_ _Alicia comes out of her bedroom and sees that Wallace has a stack of letters in his hands. She asks what they are. Wallace says she should know, since her handwriting is on them. He says maybe they should see what his dad has to say. Alicia yells "no" and grabs at the letters. They drop on the floor. Wallace asks what she was thinking. She says she's still his mother. She told him to stay away from Nathan, and he should listen. Wallace says she told him Nathan had a choice. But she lied. He leaves._

_**hall:**_ _Wallace tells Veronica that his mom made her dad out to be a psychopath, just to cover her tracks. Veronica tells him that she knows: the one who sticks with you is the one who cares._

_**Sheriff's department:**_ _Lamb opens a present, and the bug that Keith looked at before is in it. The note is on Kane Software stationery, and it is written to the Exterminator. It says to knock 'em dead on election day. Sacks knocks on the door. Lamb tells him that Jake Kane sent a vote of support all the way from Aspen. Sacks says the guys are in interrogation. Lamb asks if they're the two guys they picked up in Cliffside. Sacks says he wouldn't believe the story they're trying to sell. Lamb puts the bug on his desk._

_**car:**__She sees that it's a psychic crystal readings place. Veronica walks in, and Madame Sophie says she'll be out in a minute. Veronica looks around and sees several large vanilla scented candles. Her VO wonders if they're $500 worth. She looks on the bottom and sees a "Tricky Wicks" sticker. She leaves._

_**Veronica's bedroom:**_ _Veronica says it doesn't make sense how Madame Sophie got her card. _

_**Jackie's house:**_ _ Jackie says everyone at Neptune watches it. The two of them watch it. Madame Sophie talks to a girl, telling her that someone special is trying to reach her, someone who passed before her time. The girl, crying, says it's her friend Rhonda who was on the bus. Madame Sophie gives her a hug. Veronica says she has a new life's mission: to destroy Madame Sophie. Terrence comes in. Jackie introduces Veronica to Terrence, saying he remembers her. Veronica says they met at Shark Field. Jackie asks what the Sheriff wanted. Terrence said he wanted him to emcee the department's charity ball. Jackie laughs, thinking he's kidding. Terrence wishes he was. He leaves. Veronica's VO says that she and Jackie came up with a plan to expose Madame Sophie._

_**Veronica's bedroom:**_ _Veronica's VO continues, saying that since Madame Sophie already knew Jackie, Veronica would go on the show and expose her as a fraud. Terrence's visit with Lamb reminds Veronica to check in on Lamb. She uses the bug within the bug to listen to what has been recorded on her computer._

_**flashback:**_ _Lamb asks Terrence if he's interested in buying some tickets to their annual wonders why Lamb had him come all the way down there just to give a donation. Lamb says he likes to get to know the more notable citizens. Terrence says he'll take two and is about to leave when Lamb stops him. He says he was thinking Terrence would take 1,000 tickets and that he could also emcee the charity ball. Terrence says that's a lot of money, but Lamb says it's not three million dollars. Terrence says he never bet on baseball. Lamb says he has a guy in a holding cell that says Terrence did favors for gentlemen who bet extensively on baseball. Lamb says they have something in common: they'd both like to see him make it into the Hall of Fame. He gives a nasty smile, and Terrence looks worried._

_**Veronica's bedroom:**_ _Veronica is upset to hear about this._

_**school: lunch outside:**_ _Veronica sits down next to Michele. She says she saw her on TV and that it was amazing. Veronica says she's thinking about going on the show and wants to know what they did when she got there. She wonders if someone on the show asks who she wanted to communicate with. Michele says no. Veronica asks if anyone knew she wanted to talk to Rhonda. Michele says there was another audience member backstage that she talked to. Veronica asks what she looked like. Michele replies that she had big hair and rhinestone glasses. Michele says that before Madame Sophie contacted Rhonda, and Rhonda told her that she wasn't mad at Michele for not picking up, she couldn't eat or sleep. Veronica asks what she's talking about. Cora says Rhonda called her from the bus. She was painting her nails and so let it go to voicemail. Veronica asks her if she has the message from when the bus went over. Cora asks her not to tell anyone, but lets her listen to it. Veronica hears Rhonda says she can't believe Cora bailed on the field trip without telling her. She's interrupted when there's an explosion. Several voices are heard screaming, then there's a splash and the phone goes dead. Veronica is stunned. Cora asks if she's okay. Veronica pushes some buttons on the phone, under the table, and then gives the phone back to Cora._

_**Duncan's suite:**_ _Duncan and Logan play a video game._

_**TV studio:**_ _Madame Sophie says she's receiving another voice. A young woman with the letter L who's holding out a flower— a lily. Veronica looks shocked. Wallace and Jackie are watching the show. Wallace looks worried. Madame Sophie says Lilly has a message for Veronica: she should have stayed away from her boyfriend. Duncan and Logan are watching and look stunned. Madame Sophie says Lilly has something else to tell them, something to do with infomercials. She says to be happy with your own body and that you don't need the Mamma-Max. The look on Veronica's face shows she realizes what happened._

_**Veronica's bedroom:**_ _Veronica is listening to the recorded conversation between Terrence and Lamb again. Veronica puts in a CD and burns the conversation. Her phone rings. She answers it and says hi to Duncan. She wants to call him back but asks who is DJing between sets tomorrow. He answers that Corny is. Veronica thinks this is perfect because she has a special request. She takes the CD out and labels it "Homecoming Request." Wallace is there and asks if she's okay. She answers, asking if he means compared to how his girlfriend is going to be feeling. Wallace doesn't understand why Veronica thinks Jackie had anything to do with this. Veronica replies that before tonight, Jackie was the only person alive who knew about the Mamma-Max. She's very angry and tells him to pick a side. Wallace is also angry and says no. He asks Veronica to do him a favor for once. Even if Jackie did it, he's asking Veronica to let it go. Veronica says she can't do that. Wallace asks why it always has to be about her. Jackie is right about one thing: it's Veronica's world and he just lives in it. He just learned that his whole life is a lie. He says he's always been a shoulder for her to lean on, but she hasn't given him any time or sympathy. He leaves, slamming the door behind him. Veronica looks stunned and upset._

_**Jackie's bedroom and Wallace's home:**_ _Jackie's cell phone rings. Wallace asks her if she set up Veronica. Jackie says it was supposed to be funny, Wallace yells at her, saying she humiliated his best friend on TV. Jackie says she feels terrible. She just wanted to take Veronica down a peg Wallace says Jackie has no idea what Veronica's been through. Jackie swears that the psychic came up with the Lilly thing on her own. . She apologizes again and wants to make it up to him at the dance. Wallace says he's only going to the dance because of the stupid election, but he's not going with Jackie. Jackie, tears in her eyes, opens a drawer and pulls out some pills._

_**Mars home:**_ _Veronica is all dressed up, and Keith tells her she looks beautiful. She says there's something she needs Keith to hear. Veronica sets up her cell phone and presses some buttons. She says it's a voice mail from one of the students who died on the bus crash. She called just as the bus went over. The message plays. Keith listens to it and looks sick. He says there was an explosion. She says it was before the bus hit the railing which means the bus was sabotaged. She says this means Doyle didn't have anything to do with it = Veronica says there are people who think the crash is his fault. Keith says they can think that, at least for now. If that sound was an explosion, those kids were murdered, and the guilty party is still at large. The information can't go public if they want the investigation to stay ahead of the game. Veronica interrupts, asking what investigation is there. She says the only way the killer will be put away is if Keith Duncan is at the door. Veronica tells Keith not to wait up. Keith says to tell Wallace he's pulling for him. Duncan says he's not feeling the Mars family love. Veronica quips that it's like rooting for the Yankees. They start to leave but Keith stops them and says she forgot her CD. After a pause, Veronica says she doesn't need it._

_**dance:**_ _The Faders are playing a fast song. Duncan and Veronica dance. Jackie comes in, looking drunk or stoned. A guy comes up behind her and tries to dance with her. A slow song plays. Duncan and Veronica kiss. Veronica notices Jackie dancing with Logan. She is extremely angry. She runs over to them and grabs Jackie. She says it's one thing if Jackie wants to go at it with her, but if she thinks she's going to break Wallace's heart, she underestimates Veronica's wrath. Jackie drunkenly says Veronica can't make up her mind and she should just pick one of them. Veronica notices Wallace watching them. He turns and leaves. Veronica pushes Jackie out of the way and goes after Wallace. She can't find him. Duncan says Wallace will be all right._

_**Sheriff's Department:**_ _Keith comes in to see Lamb. Keith tells him he's there about the crash. Veronica found a recording of a voicemail from one of the victims, left at the moment of the crash. He gives Lamb a CD and tells him it sounds like there was an explosion. Keith says it's about finding out what really happened with the bus crash. Keith says he could have brought the evidence straight to the local news station if he wanted to hurt Lamb. Lamb looks scornful. Keith notices Veronica's bug on Lamb's desk. He distracts Lamb and takes the bug and leaves._

_**Mars home:**_ _Keith gets a call late at night. It's Alicia. Keith tries to apologize, but Alicia tells him Wallace is missing. The next day, Keith comes in and tells Veronica that Wallace didn't come home after the dance last night. Veronica looks worried._

_**car:**_ _Wallace hears his cell phone ring and sees it's Veronica calling. He doesn't answer._

_**Mars home:**_ _Veronica leaves a message for Wallace, apologizing. She tells him she can't lose another friend and asks him to call her back._

_**car:**_ _Wallace looks upset. He's riding in the car with his dad. His dad looks concerned. They keep driving._

**Mars home:** Several people are gathered at the Mars home to watch the election results. Veronica has a worried expression on her face. Her VO says that a week ago, she pictured her dad winning the election. She and Wallace would sneak some champagne and make crank calls to former Sheriff Lamb. Instead, it's a close election, and she's alone, since Wallace is in Chicago with his father. She only has Wallace's email address and he hasn't written back. Cliff is there and asks for a refill on his gin. The TV announcer says that Lamb has nosed ahead by one percent.

**Goodman home:** Dick asks Logan about sleeping with his step-mom. Logan apologizes, but Dick isn't too concerned. He says he drooled over Logan's mom often enough. Logan doesn't look happy about that.

**Mars home:** The announcer informs the people that Woody Goodman is the Balboa County Supervisor. He officially calls the sheriff's race, saying Don Lamb holds onto the position. Keith thanks everyone, and they start to leave. Veronica says it wasn't even a contest until Lamb used Keith as a scapegoat for the bus crash. She says they should have told people about the explosion. Keith disagrees, saying that keeping quiet was the best thing for the investigation. Veronica says that the best thing for it would have been a competent sheriff. Keith says it's over. He tells her to go to her friend's party.

**Goodman home:** Gia asks Dick if he even knows where his dad is. Dick says he's not at liberty to say. According to his dad's lawyers, he cannot set foot in the United States or will go to prison. Gia asks if it's cool that he's alone or weird. Dick says his mom has a family elsewhere, so he's the man of the house now and has to take care of Beaver. Gia sees Veronica walk in and goes to talk to her. Veronica asks if she's seen Duncan. She hasn't. Gia says she's sorry about Veronica's dad losing the race. Veronica congratulates her on her dad's victory. Gia then asks what Veronica thinks of Dick. Veronica, who is obviously not a fan, says Dick is just Dick.

**sheriff's department and Mars home:** Keith calls the department, and Sacks answers. Keith asks to talk to Lamb. Keith says to tell Lamb congratulations and all of that. Sacks says things are busy, to which Keith responds saying he hopes they're following up the lead on the bus crash. Sacks says yes, that they're checking out the front end, the brakes, and everything. Keith is surprised when he realizes that they brought up the bus.

**Mars Investigations:** Veronica's VO isn't happy when she sees a man lying by their door. She starts to tell him that he's not allowed to be there, when he interrupts her by sitting up and saying her name. Veronica is shocked to realize that it's Abel Koontz. Veronica helps Abel into the office. He is extremely sick and coughs out that he wants Veronica's help to find Amelia before he dies. She starts to lead him to sit down when balloons and confetti fall down on them.

**Mars Investigations:** Abel says Amelia signed the settlement papers last spring. Veronica asks what the going rate was to take the fall for murder. Abel replies that it was three million dollars, but it was for Amelia. Veronica says that Amelia making herself scarce was probably part of the settlement. Abel says he needs Veronica to find his daughter. Veronica wants to know why she should help him. He replies that he's begging her. He missed her twenty-first birthday and won't be around to see her twenty-second. Veronica makes a call. She says that broke or not, some hospital has to be willing to take him. Veronica asks the hospital where their emergency room entrance is. Abel says to forget about him and asks if she'll help him find his daughter. Veronica agrees.

**Loyola Marymount University: campus:** Veronica recalls in her VO that Amelia was close with her boyfriend Mike.

**Loyola Marymount University: dorm room:** Veronica calls on Mike. He tells her that he and Amelia went to Ibiza together. She ditched him there, disappearing under a sea of foam and taking his phone cards. He has no idea where she is.

**Loyola Marymount University: campus:** Veronica talks to Dawn, Amelia's former roommate. She doesn't know where Amelia is and is surprised that Amelia went to Ibiza. She describes Amelia as not being the Girls Gone Wild type and says she had to be coerced into joining a Greek booze cruise the year before.

**Loyola Marymount University: dorm room:** Veronica's VO says that Keith won't approve her going to Ibiza. She gets the phone card numbers from Mike instead.

**Veronica's bedroom:** Veronica hits the big Ibiza website, listing Amelia as a missing friend with a sick father and asking for information.

**interrogation room:** Logan will go to trial where his family name will do him no favors with a jury. Logan says the witness is lying. The witness alleges that Logan, with knife in hand, was ranting over Felix's body and that Logan threatened to kill the witness. They are interrupted by a call from Veronica. They banter about who owes a favor to whom and they are pretty equally matched until Veronica's mention of her discovery that a stripper was colorblind tops matters and he agrees to help her. Veronica asks Cliff to get information on one of the phone card numbers, which he does and has forwarded to her. He tells Logan to get a real lawyer, or three.

**Veronica's bedroom:** From the information forwarded to her, Veronica ascertains that Amelia's last call was made from a phone in Neptune the previous week.

Lamb bats his eyes at him and tells Logan that it is up to his cellmate. Aaron, who is also in the cell and unseen by Logan, calls his son's name. Logan is stunned to see his father. Aaron says he was transferred there that morning and this is what it takes to get a visit, Logan's emancipation paperwork not counting. Logan says he needs to work through how Aaron bashed his girlfriend's head in. Aaron denies murdering Lilly. He alleges that a ranting and raving Duncan found him and Lilly together arguing and that Aaron left. The next thing he knew, it was all over the news. Logan asks if trying to kill Veronica was his way of maintaining his innocence. Aaron says he just snapped. He sees that Logan does not believe him and acknowledges that a jury probably won't either but says that whilst his life might be over, Logan shouldn't throw his away. He urges Logan to let his lawyers help him. C

**outside Kane Software:** Veronica's at a payphone. Her VO says that detective work is all about connecting the dots. She reasons that since Amelia took hush money from Kane Software and now used a payphone across the street, there's only one person to talk to.

**Kane Software:** Clarence Wiedman asks a female employee where she was and she replies that someone called to tell her they were towing her car. He notices the door to his office is ajar and enters.

**Clarence Wiedman's office:** Clarence walks in and finds Veronica sitting behind his desk. She asks what he's the head of again and then mentions that she thought that covering up Lilly's murder would have snagged him a better office, or at least a plaque. He asks what she's doing here and she asks if he knows where Amelia DeLongpre is. Clarence denies having any contact with her and Veronica says she popped up last week to make a call from across the street. Clarence denies that she called him. He says he has no further interest in Amelia and then says he has to get back to work. He threatens to have Veronica removed from his office, but she says she can escort herself out.

**school hall:** Dick is telling Duncan that if you drink "it," you get a shirt and Duncan wonders why he would want a SeÃ±or Shrimp shirt. Dick says the shirt has a shrimp saying "Eat me" and that it's awesome. Weevil and a bunch of other PCHers approach and Weevil asks them in a nasty, sarcastic tone if they're planning on visiting Logan in jail. Weevil says that they now have a witness to Logan killing Felix and Dick asks if it's now a crime to kill a Mexican. Duncan and Dick leave as another PCHer says Dick needs an ass-kicking. Weevil sees Hector approaching and asks why he has a long face and Hector says that Logan got bail in two minutes. Another PCHer says that white boys get away with everything and that they should have done something about Logan months ago. Hector says people are saying stuff, like his little brother who heard at school that PCH stood for Panty Club for Homos. Weevil says that maybe it is time they did something about Logan Echolls. Later, in another hallway, Veronica says "Hey" to Duncan, they kiss, and Dick "ew"s. Duncan asks her which better: Chasers or SeÃ±or Shrimp, and Veronica asks if they mean to watch sorority girls stumble. Duncan says Enbom is getting them new fake IDs. Dick says he saw them and that they're awesome, but that they're all from Rhode Island. Veronica gets a look on her face and Duncan asks if she disapproves. She says no, but that she left something and that she'll see him in class. Veronica walks away and calls Dawn, Amelia's roommate, and asks if Amelia had a fake ID on the Booze Cruise last year. Veronica learns she had her cousin's ID and then asks what Amelia's cousin's name was.

**Veronica's bedroom:** Veronica types in "Margot Schell" into Prying Eyez. Her VO says that "Margot" rented a car at the San Diego airport last week.

**Lariat Car Rental Agency:** Veronica walks to the counter and talks to Douglas, the car rental manager. Veronica asks for help and Douglas says that that's what he's here for. Veronica says it looks like she got the right guy and points to the "Employee of the Month" plaque on the wall with Douglas' picture. Veronica ditzes that her friend rented the coolest car and now that she and a couple of friends are going to see the Staind show, she'd like to find out what is was so she could rent one. Douglas asks for her friend's name and Veronica says it's Margot Schnell. Douglas says "schnell" means "fast" in German. Veronica, acting impressed, asks if he speaks German and Douglas replies "_Jawohl_." Douglas says that the car was a LeSabre and Veronica asks about the awesome color. Douglas says it was white. He says that that car is rented, but that he can get her a Regal with a moon roof in teal for $250 a week, not including tax and liability, and then mispronounces Staind. Veronica corrects him and then asks if they have anything in the $40 range. Douglas says no.

**outside Lariat Car Rental Agency:** Veronica walks outside and her VO says that this used to be a tag-team number, but with Wallace gone it's a one-woman-show as she switches jackets. Through the window, Douglas berates one of his employees, saying that he's "doubly here." Veronica puts on glasses and then hides her face as Douglas leaves. Then she walks into the car rental agency again.

**Lariat car rental agency:** Veronica tells the employee Douglas was berating that she has to help her. The employee, Stacy, asks what the problem is and Veronica says her colleague is an unbearable Nazi (as well as pointing to Douglas's picture and saying he's kind of like him) and that she's about to do a presentation and crush him, but she left her laptop in her rental. Stacy asks about the car and Veronica tells her it was a white LeSabre. Stacy looks it up and says it's rented out now. Veronica asks if they have a number and then asks about On Star and Stacy says there not supposed to do that. Veronica says the world isn't supposed to be totally unfair and that this jackass can't win. Stacy gives in and makes the call. Stacy says they're not getting a signal, which means the car is probably in a parking garage, but that they did a remote unlock and they have GPS coordinates. Stacy places a map on the counter and points out where the car was two days ago. Veronica's VO says that it was Waverly, California. Veronica thanks Stacy and gives her a card. Stacy says she hopes her boss gets canned and Veronica vice versas. Exeunt Veronica.

**Lamb's office**: Lamb is drinking something from a mug as Keith enters his office. He sits down and asks the sheriff what he has found. Lamb claims that he doesn't know what Keith is talking about, so Keith clarifies that he knows that the department has hauled up the bus. He asks if any signs of an explosion have been discovered. Lamb observes that Keith apparently thinks he is involved in the investigation, to which Keith answers that Veronica's recording of the voicemail from the bus crash prompted the sheriff to drag the wreck out of the ocean. Lamb assures him that the police are working on the case, and tells him to worry more about his daughter than about the bus. Now it's Keith's turn to ask for a clarification. Gleeful that Keith doesn't know what's going on with Veronica, Lamb taunts him a bit and then tells him that Veronica had been brought in to the station because of her possible connection to Curly Moran a few weeks back. He details that Curly had been washed up on the beach, and that Veronica's name was written on the dead man's hand. He then proceeds to mock the stunned Keith a little more.

**Veronica's car**: It's dark. Veronica is looking at a tracking device, while her VO specifies that she is in Waverly, California, the place where Amelia was two days ago.

**Palm Tree Lodge motel lobby**: Veronica enters the motel lobby, where the manager sits behind his desk looking at a computer screen. She tries to make a connection by pointing out a spelling mistake in his writing, which prompts him to dubiously claim that he is doing research. Embarrassed by Veronica's continued attention to his computer the manager waves a sign at her, asking if she wants to rent a room for 30 dollars a night.  
>Veronica's explains that she is searching for someone. The manager jokes that unless she was looking for him there wouldn't be much choice in Waverly, though she might try picking someone up at the gas station. Veronica clarifies that she is looking for a friend and shows him a picture of Amelia. The manager recognizes Amelia and says that she rented a room several days ago. When Veronica asks to be let into the room, the manager once again tells her that the rooms are 30 dollars a night. Annoyed, Veronica gives in and reaches for her purse.<p>

**Amelia's motel room**: Veronica opens the door with a keycard, and looks around. She asks in her VO why a girl with millions of dollars who had been partying all over Europe should end up in a motel as shabby as this one. As she is about to examine the closet, her phone rings, scaring the tense Veronica a bit. On the phone is Keith, who sharply asks where she is. Veronica claims to be shopping in an art gallery in Neptune for which Keith demands instant proof in form of a digital photo. He also tells her that when she comes home she has to talk about Curly Moran, and asks accusingly how she could keep this from him. Shocked that she has been caught, Veronica explains that she didn't want him to worry. Keith prompts her to tell him what she found out, causing Veronica to recount her theory that the bus crash, orchestrated by Aaron Echolls, and executed by ex-stunt coordinator Curly Moran, was meant to kill her, and that thus everyone on the bus died because of her. She feels that she has to find out more, otherwise the guilt would drive her crazy and she would obsess about it the whole time. Keith drily states that this sounds exactly like being a parent. He then ends the conversation by again asking for the picture and announcing that they will talk when she gets home.

**Later**: Veronica has arranged several paintings on one wall to imitate an art gallery, and takes a picture with her camera, which she then sends via laptop to her father. While her VO muses over whether modern technology is meant to provide a digital leash for nervous parents, her laptop's Bluetooth connection catches a signal from Amelia's Palm Pilot whose range is limited to thirty feet.

**motel lobby**: Veronica asks the manager if anyone is staying in the room next to hers. The manager once again points out the price for a room. Irritated, Veronica once again pays 30 dollars.

**motel room No. 109**: Veronica looks around: no Amelia, no Palm Pilot.

**Palm Tree Lodge motel lobby**: Veronica asks for the other neighboring room; predictably, the manager expects yet another 30 dollars.

**motel room No. 111**: Veronica looks around, and once again finds neither Amelia nor her Palm Pilot.

**hallway**: Thoughtfully, Veronica looks around, as she hears noises from an ice machine near by. She opens the machine's hatch and digs through the ice cubicles, only to reveal a human hand and a lock of red hair. Shocked, Veronica drops the hatch.

**Amelia's motel room**: Veronica enters, frantically grabs her phone and dials, as suddenly Clarence Wiedman rushes into the room. He shuts the door and coldly says that he thought he told her to mind her own business. Scared, Veronica lowers her phone.  
>She tells Wiedman in a slightly shivering voice that Keith knows where she is. Unperturbed, Clarence asks if it was Amelia in the ice machine. Veronica looks scared and begins to dial, as Clarence begs her to wait. He then explains that he didn't tell her the whole truth the other day. Amelia did sign the papers and disappear like he said, but then she called him again to get another 250,000 dollars from Kane Software. Veronica is bewildered that Amelia would need money again so soon. Wiedman tells her that he gave Amelia the money in marked notes, after making her promise that she would disappear again until the legal problems of the Kane family were settled. Amelia went away, but a week after she allegedly boarded her plane, the marked bills started showing up in Waverly.<p>

**motel lobby**: The manager smirks that Veronica apparently did find someone at the gas station and that now the two of them need a room. Veronica and Wiedman stare at him. Veronica asks if Amelia had company when she was around, which prompts the manager to ask if Wiedman is missing a friend as well. Clarence says to answer the question or he'll break all of the manager's fingers. Impressed, the manager admits that Amelia had a man with her. When Veronica asks what Amelia's partner looked like, he describes him vaguely as brown-haired, medium-sized, and clad in a t-shirt. Wiedman, realizing that Veronica seems to recognize the description, thanks the manager in clipped tones, and motions Veronica outside. He makes sure that she knows who the manager was talking about, and then asks her to take him to this person. When she tries to mention Amelia's body, Clarence explains that he will deal with the cops, but that he needs a better handle on what happened before everything gets too public. Veronica follows after him, seeming a bit lost and confused.

**interrogation room:** Aaron is led into the room by a guard and sees Keith standing by the wall. Aaron, noticing there is only two chairs, asks where his lawyer is going to sit. Keith says it's an unofficial visit and that the guard will deny he was ever here. Aaron asks if Keith doesn't mind carrying the conversation then. Keith says he looks good and asks if he's working out. Aaron replies that he has a lot of free time; he just got his psychology degree, and is now reading the Russian masters. Aaron wonders what the visit is about and Keith says he's here because of his daughter. Aaron says he's there because of her, too. Aaron asks if Keith came here to thank him for all publicity from his book and then asks if he came here to gloat. He realizes that's not Keith's style, so he asks Keith why he came. Keith says that when a former employee of Aaron's turns up dead and a school bus goes off a cliff, he worries about Veronica's safety. Aaron laughs at this accusation and says if they gave Keith enough press, he would put Aaron on the grassy knoll. Keith says he doesn't care if Aaron set up the bus crash, but he just wanted to let him know that if anything happens to Veronica in the next seventy or eighty years, Aaron will be the one to pay for it. Aaron asks if Keith came all the way out there to give a tough guy speech. Keith replies that he came out there to show how easily he could get to Aaron. Aaron looks shocked. Keith tells him to file that away. Keith goes to knock on the interrogation room door.

**Mike's dorm room:** Someone's knocking on Mike's door. He looks through the peephole and opens the door to Veronica. He asks what's going on and Clarence Wiedman suddenly enters and stuffs a sock in his mouth. Veronica protests, but Clarence pushes him out of his dorm room window and holds him by his shirt. Veronica hysterically says that Clarence said he was only going to ask Mike a few questions. Clarence interrogates Mike, asking him yes or no questions while dangling him. Clarence asks if he's seen Amelia in the past two weeks and Mike shakes his head no. Clarence asks him if he conspired with her to blackmail Kane Software and Mike shakes his head no again. Veronica says Mike doesn't know anything and that if he falls, he's going to break his neck. Clarence repeats the last question about conspiring to blackmail Kane Software and Mike vehemently shakes his head. Clarence then asks him if he killed Amelia and Mike shakes his head.

**dorm hallway:** As they walk away from Mike's room, Veronica asks Clarence where he learned that interrogation technique. He says Harvard and then asks where Veronica learned her hysterical routine. She replies that it's from watching cheerleading tryout results. Veronica asks him if he thinks Mike did it and Clarence says that nobody's that good of a liar.

**lunch outside:** Logan shows off his ankle tag and says that he's in constant video contact with Martha Stewart. He's eating pizza with Dick. Weevil approaches and holds up a piece of paper while asking what the hell it is. Logan takes the paper and tries to translate the word "paper," even asking Dick, before saying he'll help Weevil cheat â€" just not to tell the ESL teacher. Logan then reads what's on the paper and says it's an eviction notice. Weevil says Logan bought his grandmother's house and Logan says he needs a new one now that his former domicile was burned. Weevil starts to threaten that if Logan kicks his family out, but Logan interjects that they'll live in the house together, like a wacky sitcom family. Logan then pretends to change his mind and says that he's kicking Weevil and his family out and that he wouldn't live in Weevil's house if you put a gun to his head. Weevil pushes Logan's hand, making him smear tomato sauce in his face. Logan says that he was enjoying that. Weevil says that it's not as much as he's going to enjoy this and they start to fight, before Coach intervenes. Logan wipes off the tomato sauce as Coach says that school is not the place for this kind of thing. Logan says that school is a place of learning and Weevil points out that he might want to think about what prison is a place of.

**Veronica's bedroom:** Veronica's VO says that she normally digests a week like this with a conversation with Wallace and she still does, but it's flat and one-sided. She starts typing an e-mail to Wallace (which her VO dictates), when she gets a video chat invitation from "enriqueFreaque69." She puts her webcam up and accepts. enriqueFreaque69 turns out to be a blonde girl with an accent. enriqueFreaque69 asks if she is Veronica and Veronica replies in the affirmative. enriqueFreaque69 says she saw Veronica's post in the Ibiza forum and then asks if this is the girl she's looking for. She sends Veronica a group picture with Amelia in the center. Veronica starts to explain that she's been found, but enriqueFreaque69 asks if she's still with "that boyfriend." Veronica sees Mike in the picture and asks if her boyfriend was the guy next to Amelia. enriqueFreaque69 says yes and that she's never seen such a two-faced liar. In the motel lobby, the motel manager sips coffee as the phone rings. He picks up the phone and Veronica's on the other end. He exclaims that the cops were just there and Veronica says she knows. Veronica guesses he's on e-mail and asks what his e-mail address is. He answers that it's nightman122 . Veronica sends him the group picture with Amelia and she asks if the man in the picture was the one with Amelia. He says yes, but he didn't have that beard thing and his hair was a lot shorter. Veronica realizes that it wasn't Mike, but the guy on Amelia's right in the picture that was with her. Veronica video chats with enriqueFreaque69 again and asks if Amelia's boyfriend has a little beard thing on his chin and enriqueFreaque69 says yes. Veronica then asks if she knows his name. Clarence Wiedman walks down a hallway and past some restrooms as he answers his cell phone. It's Veronica on the other end and she says Amelia's killer is Carlos Mercado. Clarence walks up stairs as he says that now he has a name and a place, because some of the marked bills showed up in Caesar's Palace. Veronica says that Carlos is a diplomat's son and he'll be extradited to Argentina, but Clarence says that depends on what happens in the casino. Veronica asks him what he's going to do and Clarence replies that whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Veronica is shocked into silence.

**hospital hallway:** Veronica's VO says that she did what Abel wanted her to do, but wonders how will she tell a dying man that his daughter is dead because of the money he gave up his life to give her. Veronica asks the nurse at reception about Abel Koontz and he replies that Abel has a day or two if he's lucky. Veronica thanks him.

**hospital room:** Veronica's VO says that the answer is you don't tell him. Veronica lies to Abel that Amelia is trying to make it, but they had an early snow and she's waiting for a helicopter. Abel asks if she's happy and Veronica says yes and that, though climbing the Himalayas isn't her idea of a good time, Amelia seemed to love it. Abel holds out his hand and Veronica takes it. She sits on his bed and Veronica's VO says that in a family of well-intentioned lies, one more won't hurt.

**Duncan's suite:** Veronica enters as her VO says that at the end of the day, she can curl up with her adorable and honest boyfriend. She smiles at the sight of the boy lying on the sofa, a magazine over his head. As Veronica lies on top of him, he pulls his arms around her, and Logan says that it must be the sweater â€" chicks can't resist argyle. Veronica pulls up the magazine to reveal Logan and then asks him to let go of her. Logan says that she's ever the tease. The real Duncan enters and Veronica asks him what Logan's doing here. Logan says that he's out of a house and that he lives there now. Veronica looks pointedly at Duncan and he apologizes for not telling her.

**warehouse:** There's a banging on a metal door and it opens, revealing Keith with a crowbar. He enters and closes the door, then he puts down the crowbar and takes out a flashlight. He walks toward the mangled bus in the center of the warehouse and climbs inside. Inside the bus, he walks down the center aisle and waves his flashlight around, looking for something. Someone outside asks if anyone's in there and Keith drops to the floor to avoid being seen. The person outside waves a flashlight and then leaves. Keith looks at the underside of a seat and points his flashlight. It shows a dead rat duct-taped to the bottom of the seat.

Details

**Duncan's suite:** Veronica and Duncan are watching _The Big Lebowski_. Veronica is quoting it. Duncan shuts it off so they can kiss without distraction. Logan comes in and asks why they didn't wait for him to watch the movie. Duncan says he didn't know when Logan was coming home. Logan says he thought Duncan asked him to live at his suite so they could spend more time together. Veronica turns the movie back on. There's a knock on the door and Logan gets up, saying it's his room service. He also tells them that they should come up with some sort of a code so he will know when to leave Veronica and Duncan alone. Veronica says, "Scram?" Logan says he was thinking "awkward," but "scram" will work. He answers the door and Kendall is there. She walks in and Veronica covers her face with her hand in embarrassment. Kendall recognizes Veronica, calling her "iPod girl with the waxy-eared boyfriend." She comments that it's a small world, and Veronica indicates that it's very tiny indeed. Kendall walks into Logan's room. Logan says his code word will be "endurance," waves, and walks into his room. Duncan tries to pick up where he left off with Veronica, but she has lost interest. She says that Dick and Beav's stepmom just came in to sleep with his roommate and wants to know why that doesn't bother Duncan. Duncan replies that he's a guy. Veronica makes a face. Duncan says if it was Dick and Beav's real mom, it would bother him, but Kendall is their age. Veronica says Kendall is 25, but Duncan says she's hot. Veronica makes some scoffing remarks and turns the movie back on.

**school classroom:** Mr. Pope is talking to the FBLA club about their progress in their investments. Gia has joined the group, and Dick is writing on her hand. Beaver and Veronica are doing the best out of the group. Dick asks about his porfolio. Mr. Pope says he told Dick to invest in more than one thing, yet Dick put it all in Casablancas Realty. Dick says he's keeping it all in the family, but Mr. Pope replies that he now has nothing. Logan is doing poorly, but he says he's not worried because he always bounces back. Mr. Pope says that maybe it's better Duncan doesn't know how poorly he's doing. Veronica shoots a look at Logan, who doesn't seem to know where Duncan is either.

**golf course:** Woody Goodman misses a putt and laughs. Keith smiles but asks if there is any news on the bus crash. Woody says Lamb has assured him that he's working on it. Keith asks if there has been progress and if Lamb is following up on leads. Woody says absolutely. He changes the subject and wants to tell Keith about his vision for Neptune. He wants to have a cleaner, safer Neptune, and he plans to do so by incorporation. He will turn Neptune into a city like Santa Barbara and Carmel did by upping the tax base. Keith asks what the boundaries would be. Woody replies south to the marina, north to the airfield, east to the reservoir. Keith chuckles and says that's not a town, it's a country club. Woody says he's exaggerating. Nine thousand people would reside in the City of Neptune and they'd need a Chief of Police. He points to Keith. The county would still have Lamb, but now there would be twice the police protection. Everyone wins. Keith says he wouldn't be able to afford to live in the town that he was protecting and serving. Woody smiles and says they'd make it worth his while. He pats Keith on the shoulder and drives away in his golf cart.

**school hall:** Veronica leaves a message for Duncan, wondering where he is. She looks puzzled as she sees a very familiar "Out of Order" sign on the girls' bathroom door.

**girl's bathroom:** She walks in and Logan is there. He asks her if she remembers when they made out against the sink and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. She deadpans, telling him to stop because he'll make her blush. Logan asks if her life wouldn't be much easier if she was indifferent to him. She says it would be so different since she's really struggling. She asks him what he wants. Logan says in case she didn't notice, he got arrested. He tells her that a guy came forward, saying he made the 911 call on the night of Felix's murder and is now attempting to ruin Logan's life. He was wondering if Veronica could do some investigating for old times' sake. Veronica is sarcastically excited. Logan says he at least got to enjoy asking her for help and starts to walk away. Veronica changes her mind and tells Logan to give her something she can work with. He tells her that the witness said he threatened him. Logan says the guy set him up and he needs to know why. Veronica asks what the guy's name is.

**school hall:** Veronica comes out of the bathroom and takes down the sign. She sees Duncan and tells him she just tried to call him. He takes her arm and says he needs to talk to her. He sees Logan coming out of the bathroom but leads Veronica into an empty classroom. Veronica starts to say that Logan wanted her to help him, but Duncan interrupts, saying he's not thinking about that right now. He reminds Veronica that Lizzie gave him Meg's hard drive to hide it from her parents. He downloaded some of the files last night and read some of her emails. He hands Veronica some papers. She asks why Meg is emailing someone at Child Protective Services. Duncan says Meg found out that one of the kids she babysits for is being abused. She's emailing the agent to try to get help, but she doesn't have proof. It's not sexual and they're not beating him. They're mentally tormenting him. He's gone through the emails several times, but she never says who he is. Duncan, clearly upset, says they have to find the boy. Veronica, also upset, nods in agreement.

**Opening Credits**

**Mars Investigations:** Duncan says the boy is between ages seven and ten and his parents are psycho. This will not narrow things down. Veronica reads that Meg asks if one of the books will help. Duncan says they make him write admonishments hundreds of times, such as "I was bad. I deserve to be punished." He thinks Meg stole one of the books. Veronica says then they need to get the book. Duncan says this will be hard, getting it from a home where there's someone always home and the parents hate them. Duncan says the only time Meg let him come over was on Sunday nights, when her parents went to church group. Veronica says that they'll go Sunday night then. In the meantime, she says they need to figure out who Meg babysat for. Duncan lists multiple families and Veronica looks at him, surprised. Duncan says Meg babysat a lot. They joke about having a job and not an allowance. Duncan says Meg's parents didn't want their kids to be spoiled. Veronica looks at the list and says that the Goodmans don't need a babysitter now that Gia's home and she'll just have to convince the others to let her babysit long enough for her to get a writing sample. Duncan asks if the sample is to compare it to the book that they'll steal. Veronica nods. Duncan says they'll get this after breaking into Meg's house. Veronica tells him yes. He looks grim. Keith comes in then, looking through his mail. He says he got an invitation to the sheriff's department's fundraiser/bachelor auction. They laugh about this, and Keith shows Veronica the invitation. Keith asks what's going on, if Veronica has Duncan working now too. Duncan just laughs a little.

**Casablancas home:** Kendall, Cassidy, Dick, and lawyer Barry Randall are sitting in front of the fireplace, discussing the financial situation of the Casablancas family. While Barry drones on about how the house and car are paid for, Cassidy nervously jiggles the glass table until Kendall slaps him, snapping that he makes her think there is an earthquake. Irritated, Cassidy glares at her. Dick smirks and leers at Kendall, which earns him an irritated look from her. Barry mentions that all of Dick Sr.'s other assets have been frozen pending trial, which causes Kendall to bitch that her husband is probably lying on a beach somewhere safe, enjoying his wealth, and certainly won't come back. Ignoring her, Barry explains that both Dick and Cassidy have a trust fund that they cannot access before their twenty-first birthdays. While Cassidy doesn't seem thrilled, Dick is clearly pleased and virtually high-fives his Dad. Impatient, Kendall asks where she is in all of this. Barry informs her that Dick Sr. didn't put any property in her name, prompting Kendall to ask if she can have some of the boys' money since she is their mother. Barry clarifies that the only remaining trustee for the funds is Dick's and Cassidy's biological mother. Frustrated, Kendall asks what she is supposed to do. Barry admits that he does not know and politely asks what she did before she was married to Dick. Kendall looks horrified.

**schoolyard:** Veronica is on the phone with Mrs. Fuller, mentioning that she helped out Sabrina a while ago and asking if she can take over Meg's babysitting job. While Duncan joins her, Veronica verifies that she does have excellent references and knows CPR.

**school classroom:** The teacher, Ms. Hauser, talks about STDs, while one of the girls in the front row, Jane, constantly sneezes. Thinking that Jane is making fun of the seriousness of the topic, Ms. Hauser sends her out of the room. She then orders the class to team up in pairs and work on an assignment. Veronica pairs up with Gia and they bond a little, culminating in Veronica deftly maneuvering Gia to invite her to a sleepover at the Goodmans' house. Dick and Gia gossip about Ms. Hauser, who apparently was recently left by her husband.

After the bell rings, Veronica approaches Ms. Hauser's desk. Ms. Hauser was Mrs. Hauser, but she has papered over the Mrs. on her nameplate. Veronica asks if she can take over Meg's babysitting job with Ms. Hauser's son. Frustrated, Mrs. Ms. Hauser recounts the woes she has to endure as a single working mother, brushing off Veronica's attempts to offer her services. Before she leaves, Veronica notices a book on Mrs. Ms. Hauser's desk entitled _You're Forty and He's Gone_.

**Fuller home:** Mrs. Fuller shows off Sabrina's college achievements before handing Veronica a schedule for Edwin's evening. She explains that Veronica and the boy will have time to get acquainted by making cookies, then Edwin will read after dinner and later color pictures until bedtime.

The door opens, and Stuart Fuller and little Edwin come in. Mr. Fuller greets Veronica and mentions that Edwin should be tired from playing ball. Mrs. Fuller points out that there is a phone number list on the fridge in case of emergencies and warns Veronica to not bring any boys over. She mentions that she almost fired Meg because of "that boyfriend of hers." Edwin kisses his parents goodbye, and the elder Fullers make their exit. Turning to the boy, Veronica asks him what _he_ would like to do now. Edwin dryly responds that they are supposed to make cookies.

Later, Veronica is watching Edwin in the library while he is absorbed with _Moby Dick_. In her VO, she observes that Edwin is a very obedient child who seems to delight in his boring occupations and asks herself if she needs to look for puppet wires. Checking the time, Edwin returns his book to the shelf and asks if he is allowed to color his pictures now. Veronica tells him to knock himself out.

While Edwin leaves the room, Veronica's Sidekick rings. It's Duncan, who promptly gets a recap of Veronica's status. She tells him that she has grabbed a writing sample and will snoop around after he goes to bed, mentioning Edwin's perfect behavior and the weirdness of her experience on the job. They banter a bit about how babysitting does not seem to fit Veronica, and she has just moved the conversation to Meg, when there is a knock on the patio door. It's Logan, who impatiently beckons Veronica to let him in. Veronica tells Duncan she will call him back and opens the door for Logan, snapping at him that he was supposed to come around later. She moves to the kitchen, asking the happily drawing Edwin if everything is okay, and picks up a folder from her bag.

Back in the library, Logan goes through the file, which contains information on the mysterious witness, Tom Griffith. Veronica tells him that Griffith is a respected plastic surgeon. Logan snarks a bit and then sets eyes on a picture of the doctor, claiming that he does not recognize him. After Logan admits that he lied to the police about how much he remembers from the night of Felix's death, Veronica is pissed. Before she can lecture him, though, noises from the returning Fullers can be heard from the front part of the house. She urges him to go and rushes out of the room over his protests. Logan sighs and turns to the patio door.

Veronica arrives in the hallway just in time to greet the Fullers, who have come back early. Mrs. Fuller asks her how everything went, and Veronica gushes that everything went perfect, claiming that Edwin is a dream.

**outside the Fuller home:** Mr. Fuller escorts Veronica outside, pays her, and says that they will call her again. While specifying weekdays on which Veronica would be most likely babysitting Edwin, he casually mentions that he wouldn't mind pot smoking and makeout sessions on his yacht on Saturdays. Veronica blinks at the suggestion, and Stuart, not missing a beat, hands her a piece of paper, explaining that it is something Edwin drew for her. While Fuller goes back into the house, the still perplexed Veronica unfolds the drawing, which shows a surprisingly accurate depiction of her having been brutally beheaded.

**Mars home:** Veronica keeps Wallace up on events by writing him an email. In her VO, she tells him that in the nineteen hours of her last email, she has grown four inches, changed her name to "London," and has found out that Duncan has another "love of his life" besides her. She also begs Wallace to finally answer, since their one-way conversation is beginning to remind her of Doogie Howser's journal.

**school mailroom:** Ms. Hauser collects her mail from her cubby-hole. She finds an invitation for the sheriff's department's bachelor auction sporting a shirtless and rather buff-looking Sheriff Lamb on the front page. Ms. Hauser seems very interested and smiles to herself. On her way out she collides with Veronica, who is blocking the door. Ms. Hauser snaps at her that this is hardly the place to stand, to which Veronica meekly apologizes, saying she was only hanging up flyers, a couple of which can still be seen in her hand. Noticing that Veronica is looking for babysitting jobs, Ms. Hauser asks her if she has references. Veronica verifies this, and Ms. Hauser, smiling to herself, takes one of the flyers.

**Casablancas home:** The doorbell rings insistently. Kendall, still in her bedroom apparel, makes her way downstairs, trying to rush in her high heels. She complains all the way down. She throws open the door and a woman enters, ignoring Kendall completely. It is Cassidy's and Dick's mom. She calls out for them. Kendall huffs in frustration. Cut to a little later as Betina serves up hearty sandwiches, asking her sons the last time they had such a lunch. Dick says not since he was a Brady. In the background, Kendall dusts and listens. Cassidy is pleased his mom is there and tells her so. Betina says she is there for them whenever they call, and that the only time she can act like their mother is when Big Dick isn't around. Dick reminds her that they want her to sign something, as funds are running low. Betina gets in another Big Dick dig by referring to his ability to think about the glory but forget the day-to-day. On the other hand, she says, it's a lot of money and she doesn't want them to waste it, even if it is all there is. She says she has to think of their future. Cassidy suggests they live with her, an idea that causes Dick to slap him to register his horror at the idea. Betina is reluctant since they spend most of their time in Europe. Cassidy, being needy, tells her that he likes Europe, and Betina fondly ruffles his hair.

**Mars home:** The doorbell rings. Veronica walks towards the door, slowing to ask Backup, who hasn't reacted at all, if he is taking a day off. Veronica opens the door. It's Ms. Hauser with her son Albert. She is dressed up to the nines. She is carrying a paper bag, which she thrusts into Veronica's hands. Albert, aged about eight, sizes up Veronica as his mother instructs Veronica that he may not eat or drink anything that is not in the bag and that they do not have television, a rule she expects to be maintained. She says Veronica can play with him but not to get him wound up. Ms. Hauser assures Veronica that if she follows all these rules, Albert will be well-behaved. She finally introduces them and races off. As soon as the door is shut, Albert demands ice cream. Veronica reminds him of what his mother said. Albert demands it again and, on Veronica's failure to comply, starts to scream. Cut to later. Duncan rushes in with ice cream. Veronica shushes him as Albert is in front of the television, transfixed. Cut to later again. Veronica searches Albert's school bag and obtains a sample of his writing. Cut to later still. Ms. Hauser arrives and is stunned and pleased to see Albert fast asleep on the sofa. She says it is unlike him. Veronica, who looks shattered, speculates that he was bored. Ms. Hauser, in an extremely good mood due to having obtained a date with Deputy Sacks, gathers her son and departs.

**Dr. Griffith's office:** Veronica reads the citations on the wall. Griffith enters and introduces himself. Veronica chirps that she is pleased to meet him and knows there is a lot of work to be done. Griffith looks at her quizzically, and they sit down. He asks what work she wants done. Veronica indicates her breasts as "the obvious," although she doesn't want clown boobs, just a "generous C." She points to her nose, referring to a bump. Finally, she thinks her lips could use some work. Griffith tells her that she doesn't really want these things. She assures him she has been promised the money for her eighteenth birthday. Griffith says she is gorgeous and doesn't need to change anything. He refuses to perform surgery on her. His assistant calls him to his surgery. He gives her a leaflet on body dysmorphic disorder on his way out.

**car:** Logan's inspirational message is courtesy of Ben Franklin. Veronica starts to leave a message, saying that the good news is that she is perfect as she is but the bad news is that Griffith is a _mensch_. However, she is surprised to see Griffith on the move in the rearview mirror. She ends the call. In her VO, she wonders if his next patient was also perfect or if he was trying to give her the slip. She prepares to follow him as he drives away.

**Casablancas home:** Kendall is lying under an umbrella by the pool. Dick drops a carrier bag on her and tells her not to say he never gives her anything. She quips that it's not on fire and reaches into the bag. It is a sexy French maid outfit. Unimpressed, she asks what it is. Dick tells her it is what she is going to wear when she dusts his armoire. He informs her that their mom signed over their trust funds, having become accustomed to life without her sons. Dick squeezes onto Kendall's chair as he tells her that Beaver is heartbroken. He puts his arm around Kendall, saying he sees it as an opportunity to bond with his new mom. Kendall looks at him with distaste.

**car:** Veronica has been watching a cigar shop for a half hour, the site of Griffith's "emergency." She decides it is time to go in.

**cigar shop:** Veronica looks around but doesnâ€™t see Griffith. A man exits a booth, smoking a cigar, and asks if he can help. She pretends she wants to buy a gift for her father, who likes Cubans. He tells her to follow him, but before she does, she spots Griffith collecting a bag at from a man at the cash register. Griffith leaves. Veronica sighs.

**Goodman home:** Gia opens the door to Veronica, who is carrying a sleeping bag. Gia tells Veronica she has to take her shoes off as her mother won't let anyone wear shoes in the house. Veronica is surprised to see boxes and rails, all labeled, for holding shoes. She is horrified to see that there are many shoes in the area reserved for guests. In her VO, she notes that they kill their guests and steal their shoes. Then she hears giggling, and, with an inkling of what that means, her thought changes to_hoping_ they kill their guests. Those hopes are dashed when Gia says she has a surprise for Veronica. She covers Veronica's eyes with her hand. Veronica's VO notes the tingling of her Spidey sense and that something bad is happening. Just how bad is revealed when Gia, having led Veronica into another room, removes her hand. It is a slumber party. There are five other girls there, including Madison Sinclair. Gia and three of them are dancing along to an inane video, and Madison is having her hair played with by another girl. Veronica's face indicates that this is hell.

**Duncan's suite: Logan's bedroom:** Logan and Kendall pant heavily after sex. Kendall stops Logan from getting out of bed, telling him it was perfect. She cuddles up to him, saying that she wants to be with him all the time. Logan is not fooled and advises her that if she is looking for a sugar daddy, she should pick the richest guy in the hotel suite. She lifts herself off of him, looking offended. He asks if he hurt her feeling. She questions whether this means anything to him. He says it means he is getting laid and he owes her village a goat. He laughs and grabs his underwear, sliding it on under the sheet. Kendall tries to persuade him that they have a connection, even though it started as merely sex. Logan scoffs, comparing the growth of her feelings with the shrinkage of her balance. He explains that the problem of sleeping with one of her stepson's friends is that information tends to leak. Logan gets out of bed and starts to dress. Thwarted, Kendall lays down an ultimatum: either they are done or she is going to need a few things. Logan snidely opts for the former on the basis that when the milk stops being free, he stops drinking it. She asks what she is supposed to do. He references _Gone With the Wind_ in making it clear that he doesn't give a damn.

**Duncan's suite:** Kendall, now dressed, exits Logan's room. She notices the door to Duncan's room is open. She hears the shower. She walks into the room.

**Duncan's bedroom:** Duncan comes out of the shower. He is startled. Kendall is there. Duncan quickly grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. Kendall is naked on his bed, asking that an itch she has be scratched. She mentions that she has fantastic nails if he wants the favor returned. Duncan blinks.

**Goodman home:** Gia and Veronica walk over to a table where Gia's little brother Rodney is writing thank you cards after his birthday. Veronica says hello but Rodney turns away. Gia is pondering the snacks when Rodney knocks a bowl of water and a sponge off the table and onto the carpet. He freaks. Veronica takes the opportunity to purloin one of the completed thank you cards. Gia tells Rodney that it is only water and tells Veronica that he is a little intense at times. Madison compares her butt to that of another girl as Veronica and Gia walk into the room. Veronica turns to look at Woody Goodman, who admonishes his son Rodney and says he'll have to tell his mother and to remember the rules. Woody then looks at Veronica and says not to worry, they're not spying on her. Woody tells Rodney to gather up his stuff, and they leave as Gia asks Veronica if she knows how to do dreadlocks. Cut to later. Gia says she loves pizza, as Veronica looks uncomfortable. The other girls talk about carbohydrates and pizza as Veronica continues to look uneasy, so when Gia says she thinks she hears her mother, Veronica quickly volunteers to check. Gia hides a bottle of alcohol as Veronica gets up. Veronica looks through a door at Mrs. Goodman, who is placing her shoes on the shoe rack. Mrs. Goodman walks over and talks to Woody, then walks past him to where Rodney is sitting down. Veronica ventures closer. We can't hear what Mrs. Goodman is telling Rodney, but soon he gets up and Mrs. Goodman leads him away. Veronica looks perturbed as Woody walks in the other direction to a different room and closes the door.

**Duncan's suite:** Logan is sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on TV when Kendall walks out of Duncan's bedroom. She wipes her lip as she walks past Logan, and Logan asks if she ever just thinks about getting a job. She replies that this is her job and then walks out.

**outside the Goodman home:** All the girls are gathered in a circle by the pool. Gia is on Veronica's left and Madison is on Veronica's right. Madison says that _Pretty Woman_is still her favorite movie and Vivian is her hero. Veronica points out that she was a hooker. Gia says it was only because she had to be. Veronica again points out (in a louder voice) that she was a hooker. Madison says Veronica should get a tattoo on her chest so people will have something to look at. Madison herself has a tattoo of what looks like barbed wire on her upper arm. Veronica turns to Gia and asks how things are with her and Dick, prompting Madison to ask if she's talking about _her_ Dick. Gia asks if she dated Dick, and Madison replies in the affirmative. Gia says that that's so weird. As if on cue, Dick and Beaver climb up on a rock beside the pool. They're drunk, and Dick says he came here for the panty raid and they're staying for spin the bottle. Veronica looks disgusted as Madison looks delighted and the other girls voice their approval. Veronica says she's out of there and gets up.

**Veronica's bedroom:** Veronica walks in and drops her stuff, throwing her Ninja Turtles sleeping bag on her bed and then lying down herself. Keith walks in and says that when she leaves a sleepover early, he's supposed to put a trenchcoat over his pajamas and pick her up. Veronica says she drives now and isn't nine. Keith says she'll always been nine going on thirty to him. Keith starts sniffing her jacket and Veronica asks of they need to be alone. Keith says that he knows they had the smoking talk between the birds and the bees and the drinking and driving. Veronica says it was only one sentence between _The Adventures of Pooh_ and _Goodnight Moon_. Keith hands her the jacket and asks her to explain. She smells it and says she went into a cigar shop to use the bathroom. Keith asks if it was on Ocean Avenue and when Veronica says yes, he says she should find other facilities, as that place is notorious for dealing drugs. Veronica looks thoughtful.

**Duncan's suite:** Duncan opens the door to Veronica. She sees he's wearing a black turtleneck and jokingly asks about a ski mask. He says she said to wear dark colors, and she points out that they're not breaking into a bank vault in a James Bond movie. He says he doesn't do this every day. Veronica says that she will gladly go back to the PI life from babysitting and that it's a sad state of affairs that she can't tell which child is being abused, because all the families are cuckoo. Logan enters the room and jokingly wonders if Duncan is going to a poetry reading, then asks if Kendall was bugging him yesterday. Duncan says no and Logan says that's good, because when he saw she was in his room for a little while, he was nervous. Duncan says she was just asking for his help with something. He tells Veronica they'd better get going and they turn to leave.

**outside the Manning home:** Duncan and Veronica approach the back door. Veronica asks if they leave the door open, but Duncan says no; he retrieves a hidden key under a potted plant. He says he's seen Meg do it a bunch of times because she always forgot her key. He unlocks the door and they enter.

**Manning home:** Veronica shines a flashlight up the stairs, and she and Duncan walk up them. She turns her flashlight off and pockets it.

**Meg's bedroom:** Duncan and Veronica enter the room. As Duncan picks up a stuffed monkey on Meg's bed, Veronica sarcastically says that this isn't weird at all. Veronica says she'll start with the closet and asks if Duncan wants to start with the dresser. Duncan goes to the air vent and starts to unscrew it. Veronica asks if he gave away one of Lilly's trade secrets, and Duncan replies that he thinks Lilly got it from Logan but he passed it off as his own. Duncan removes a notebook from the vent and hands it to Veronica, who takes the writing samples out. Inside the notebook is the sentence "The path to God is paved with righteousness" is written over and over again. Veronica says that people suck. As Veronica lays out the notebook and writing samples, Duncan looks back in the vent and takes out a letter. He looks at Veronica and, seeing that she's not looking, pockets it and puts the vent cover back. Veronica looks at the notebook and the writing samples. She notes that the handwriting is much neater and more perfect than the neatest of her samples, which is Rodney's. Veronica picks up the notebook and gets a look on her face. Duncan asks what it is, and Veronica says that this isn't a little boy's writing. She sees a picture frame with pictures of Meg, Lizzie, and Grace in it and the words "Sisters Are Forever" above them. Duncan says it has to be, but Veronica picks up the picture and wonders if Meg was covering. Veronica puts the picture frame down and picks up the writing samples, and then she and Duncan leave Meg's room and enter a hallway. Veronica looks across the hall and goes toward another room.

**Grace's bedroom:** Veronica and Duncan enter. She opens the closet door and moves some stuff to find stacks and stacks of notebooks. She looks through two of them, and they are filled with the same writing as the notebook in Meg's room. Veronica turns to Duncan, who says he can't believe this. There's a bumping sound and Veronica shushs him. The bumping sound is heard again, and Veronica moves aside some clothes in the closet to see a lock in the wall. She unlocks it and moves aside a hidden door. Grace is behind the door, inside a hidden room. She's wearing a nightgown, and she has shadows around her eyes. Veronica says, "Grace?" Veronica says it's okay. Grace says that they'll know if the door was open and they won't believe her. Veronica says she will take her out of here, but Grace says that Daddy said she wasn't ready. Duncan comes forward and asks if Grace remembers him. Veronica says that he's Meg's friend. Grace says she doesn't want to be tested and repeats that Daddy said she wasn't ready. Veronica goes to the middle of the room, pulls out her phone and dials a number. Duncan tries to get Grace to come out of the hidden room, but she won't do it. Suddenly, the lights turn on and Stewart Manning enters the room with a baseball bat. Duncan quickly gets in front of Veronica to protect her. Mr. Manning asks Grace to come out, and Duncan looks angry. Mr. Manning calls her name again, and she walks out of the hidden room. He tells her to go downstairs, adding that her mother is in the kitchen. She obeys. Mr. Manning tells Duncan and Veronica to get down on the floor. Duncan tries to talk to him, but Mr. Manning yells at him to get down on the floor. Duncan and Veronica do as his says. Mrs. Manning enters, and Mr. Manning tells her to call the sheriff. Cut to later. Lamb enters the room and looks at Veronica and Duncan. Mr. Manning says he came home from church and found them in his daughter's room, rifling through her things. Veronica gets up and tries to tell the truth about Grace being locked up in the closet, but Mr. Manning talks over her and tells her to shut her mouth and then calls her a filthy, lying whore. Lamb quiets him and goes to handcuff Veronica. As he does that, Veronica whispers to him that there's a small room inside the closet and that they locked Grace in there. He ignores her and motions for them to leave. He tells Mr. Manning that he'll be back for a statement.

**outside Manning home:** Lamb opens the door of the police car and lets Duncan and Veronica in. Veronica looks at Duncan nervously.

**Grace's bedroom:** As Lamb enters, Mr. Manning says he wants Veronica and Duncan prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Lamb completely ignores him and goes to the closet. He moves the clothes aside and opens the hidden door as Mr. Manning says that he has no right to just come into his house and start poking around. Lamb looks at the hidden room and then tells Mr. Manning that he heard his father say that exact same speech once. Lamb leaves.

**police car:** Veronica and Duncan are in the backseat. Lamb gets in the car and starts it, putting on his seatbelt afterward. After looking around, he turns the car onto the next street and pulls over. He gets out, goes to the other side, and opens Veronica's door. He tells Veronica and Duncan to get out. They do, and he unlocks their handcuffs. Then he gets back into the car and drives off. Veronica and Duncan look confused.

**Manning kitchen:** Mr. Manning walks by his wife, who is washing vegetables, and picks up a newspaper. Then he looks out the window and sees Lamb's car parked in front of his house.

**End credits**

Details

**room:** Meg is in a cloudy haze. She asks, "Do you love me? Did you ever love me?" She goes on to say that on the bus, her life didn't flash before her eyes: "You did." As she talks, the camera pulls back to reveal that Meg is wearing white and sitting in a chair in a white room. She says that she remembered their first kiss and the last perfect moment they spent together on the beach. Veronica walks by and says, "Please" in a nasty tone. Meg continues talking, saying that she was promised things and that she can be saved, if the person she is talking to wants to save her. Veronica leans over the back of Meg's chair and says she's heard enough. Veronica is wearing a sexy outfit: she's dressed in black pants and a sheer black top with a black bra. Meg starts to ask what Veronica has that she doesn't, but is stopped as Veronica covers her mouth with a gag. Veronica says she's conscious, for starters. Veronica approaches the camera and asks if that's really what the person wants. She nastily says to grow up and get over it, and then backhands the camera.

**Duncan's suite:** Duncan is startled awake. He's lying on the couch and looks over as he hears Logan and Veronica talking. Veronica tells Logan that Dr. Griffith went into a cigar shop, bought some cigars, and left. Logan reminds her that her dad said the shop was a front for drugs, so wouldn't that mean something? Veronica says not necessarily. Logan makes a comment and Veronica says it must be an even-numbered day because he's being a jackass. She prefers the odd-numbered days when he's kissing her ass. Logan says if she finds out why Dr. Griffith is trying to get him sent away for killing Felix, he'll remove all even-numbered days from the calendar. Veronica then notices that the couch is empty and asks if Duncan went to bed. Logan says he did and that Veronica should be giving Logan her undivided attention. He then wonders if Dr. Griffith could be a pipeline to prescription drugs. That's how his pediatrician lost his license. Veronica says it's easy to check on something like that.

**Duncan's bedroom:** Veronica and Logan are heard talking in the background. Duncan looks at the letter he took from Meg's air vent. It's addressed to Meg and the return addressee is Chris Talley, from Seattle. On the back of the envelope, it says, "Private and Confidential: This means you!" Duncan debates what to do, but then opens a drawer in a table and sticks the letter in.

**Duncan's suite:** Veronica says she found something. The website lists any disciplinary actions taken against its members and Dr. Griffith was reprimanded for an inappropriate off-site practice. The patient's name was Danny Boyd. Logan asks what that means. Veronica replies that she doesn't know, but she will check it out tomorrow.

**school parking lot:** Weevil is getting off his bike. An 09er pulls up and asks him if the stuff has come in yet, or if he should take his business elsewhere. Weevil asks what stuff he's talking about. The boy says he ordered an eight ball. Weevil says he never sold coke to him. The boy looks confused. Weevil rips his shirt open, looking for some sort of recording device. The boy says he paid one of the biker guys. Weevil tells him to describe the person he paid. The boy isn't very helpful, describing him only as "brown." Weevil shakes his head, annoyed. He compliments the boy's rims, saying he was thinking of getting some for himself. The boy gets the hint, activates his car alarm, and leaves. Weevil doesn't look thrilled.

**Mars Investigations:** A couple is telling Keith that their son Marcos was killed in the bus crash. Carlos Oliveres says they've been grieving and trying to put their lives back together, but someone is harassing them. The person is breaking into their house and leaving toy buses. When they come home, the house will smell like the cologne Marcos used to wear. His pictures will be turned around in their frames. They've also been getting messages on their voice mail from their son. They don't believe in ghosts. The messages are old recordings of Marcos's voice. Maria Oliveres says they should take Ned's offer and sell the house. There is no reason for them to stay there. Carlos says they won't run away. Keith says he's assuming they want him to figure out who has been harassing them. Carlos says they know who it is. They want Keith to prove it.

**outside Danny Boyd's home:** Logan and Veronica pull up in his car. The place is a dump. Logan starts to get out, but Veronica tells him that he needs to stay there. This calls for subtlety, but if she needs someone punched in the face, she'll whistle for him. She goes to the front door as Logan looks on. She knocks and Danny answers the door. She asks if he's Danny Boyd and he says he is. She starts to say her name is Laurie Zaks, but he interrupts her, saying he doesn't need to know her name, just if she's 18. Veronica starts to talk, but Danny continues, saying that he doesn't care how old she is. She looks uncomfortable but says the reason she's there is because she was considering having Dr. Tom Griffith perform plastic surgery on her, and she likes to check a doctor out first. Danny tells her Dr. Griffith is a good man, but she doesn't need surgery, besides the obvious. She says she knows Dr. Griffith was reprimanded for a procedure he did on Danny. Danny interrupts her, asking if Tom got in trouble for that. She replies that she's guessing it had to do with his face. Danny laughs and says no, but he'll show her. He walks around the house, and Veronica follows.

**River Stix:** They enter a building. Music is playing, and Veronica sees the sign. Her VO says she walked right into the River Stix: home of the Fighting Fitzpatricks, Neptune's first family of crime. Danny walks over to a pool table and tells Veronica to come over there. He points to a large stain on the pool table, laughs, and says that's his blood. Veronica, looking unnerved, asks what happened. Danny replies that he got into a bar fight, but the other guy got it much worse. He pulls up his shirt to show a huge scar, saying that he got 45 stitches. Veronica is surprised that a plastic surgeon did that. Danny said he wasn't trying to make it look pretty, just stop the bleeding. He is at a loss for words when trying to describe the good Dr. Griffith, so he asks Liam Fitzpatrick if Dr. Griffith is a "friend of the family." Liam looks over at Veronica and Danny, gets up, and starts to walk over. Danny says his niece saw the blood, freaked out, and called an ambulance. He spent three months in the county jail and it seems like Dr. Griffith got in trouble too, according to Veronica. Liam asks Veronica who she is. She says she's Laurie. Danny tells Liam that she is thinking about getting plastic surgery from Dr. Griffith. A girl interrupts them and says that she's not Laurie, her name is Veronica Mars. She's Keith Mars's daughter. Liam says that Veronica better tell him the real reason she's asking about Dr. Griffith. If she lies to him again, she really will need a plastic surgeon. Veronica gulps nervously.

**Opening Credits**

**River Stix:** Liam demands that Veronica tell him why she is there. Did someone send her? Veronica plays it cool and says that no, she really does want plastic surgery. She just lied about her own name because it was too embarrassing. Liam tells Veronica she's a good liar and that it's going make things so much tougher. Veronica slowly tries to slip away, but she walks right into Danny, who tries to grab her arms. She uses the taser on him and escapes Danny but Liam pushes down cases of beer that knock Veronica to the ground. Veronica attempts to use the taser, but it is to no avail. Liam turns her wrist, forcing her to drop it. He picks her up and throws her onto the pool table that Danny showed her only minutes before. Liam is choking her, and Veronica is visibly frightened. He taunts her, and then calls to Mark to bring something over to him. Mark is giving another man a tattoo. He walks over and hands Liam the tattoo gun. Liam asks, with the tattoo gun held dangerously close to Veronica's face, what kind of tattoo she wants. As Liam continues to bring the tattoo gun closer and closer, he says once hears something resembling the truth, he'll stop. However, before he gets a chance to start, Logan's voice is heard. Liam turns around and sees Logan standing there, cell phone in hand, saying he's got 9-1-1 on the line. He wants to know who can give him the address. Everyone looks over in Logan's direction. Getting no response, Logan tells the operator that he's wearing an ankle monitor, if that helps. He replies that yes, it is the River Stix and there is blood everywhere. He hangs up and says to Veronica that it's time to go. Liam, still holding onto Veronica, tells his men to see how much damage they can do in two minutes. Logan tells them to stop and pulls out a gun. Liam looks at him, trying to determine if he will use the gun or not. Logan looks steadily at Liam and says that he's had a very bad year. Liam, convinced that Logan is serious, slowly lets go of Veronica. She jumps off the pool table, grabs her bag, and exits. Logan remains for a bit more, staring down Liam, then turns and leaves.

**street:** Logan's car pulls up.

**Logan's car:** Logan looks at Veronica in silence. Veronica is still shaken. She puts her hands over her face and begins to cry. Logan tries to console her. Tears are the only response he gets from Veronica so he continues by putting his hand on her back and telling her that she'll be okay. Veronica quickly moves his hand away and is extremely upset that he has a gun. She tells him that he's going to get himself killed. Logan tells Veronica that it's not even loaded. While putting the gun in the glove compartment, Logan explains to Veronica that Dick's dad gave it to him, given his situation. Veronica interjects that, given his situation, he should just move out of Neptune. Veronica begins to open the door to exit. Logan shows her the ankle monitor and says that he can't. Veronica doesn't care and just closes the door to the vehicle. Logan watches Veronica as she crosses the street.

**Mars Investigations:** Veronica arrives and sits at her receptionist desk. She begins to cry again. When Keith calls out from his office, asking her if she knew Marcos Oliveres, she quickly tries to compose herself. She asks if she should know Marcos. Keith walks toward her desk and replies yes, because Marcos was on the bus. Keith asks if she's okay, and Veronica nods and says she's had a tough day but is fine. Veronica asks about Marcos Oliveres. Keith tells Veronica that his parents were just in and that they are suing the school district over negligence over their son's death. He explains that since they've filed the suit, they've been harassed. Keith gives her the details of the harassment. Veronica thinks the school administration is harassing them to get them to drop the suit. Keith tells Veronica that in his experience, most crime is personal and not weird conspiracies. Veronica smiles and agrees to ask around about Marcos.

**journalism room:** Veronica is asking everyone in the class about Marcos, saying it's for an article for the _Navigator_, but no one can tell her anything about him. Finally, a boy speaks up and says Marcos never said anything to anyone. He just goofed off with the equipment. No one really knew him.

**Veronica's bedroom:** Veronica sits in a chair, looking through a yearbook. She looks for Marcos Oliveres, but he is not pictured. Veronica wonders in her VO what it would be like to be simply forgotten. Veronica's computer alerts her of a new e-mail message. She hopes in her VO that it's Wallace, and that this time, unlike yesterday, he wrote more than just that he needs time to think. Veronica reads an e-mail from her dad. He asks her to go to the store and wonders if she'll be home for dinner. Veronica read another e-mail from a person who heard she's doing an article on Marcos. The person figures that she didn't get much information, so they are writing to let Veronica know that Marcos was great once you got to know him. The person didn't sign the e-mail because of a jealous boyfriend. Veronica's ears perk up at the sound of Keith's risen voice.

**Mars kitchen:** Keith's tirade continues as Veronica enters the kitchen. He yells to the person on the phone that he sent it back two weeks ago. Keith motions Veronica to remain quiet, Veronica raises her eyebrows while Keith continues to yell. He finishes the call and hangs up. Keith shows Veronica an MP3 player and explains to her that he found it taped under Mrs. Oliveres' car, playing a loop of her son's voice over her car radio. He says it was paid for by the Neptune School District. He hands Veronica the MP3 player and asks if she minds talking with the Man tomorrow. She takes the player and responds that she'll visit with tech support too. Keith smiles.

**school administration office:** Veronica is in the midst of telling Vice Principal Clemmons about the "article" she's doing for the _Navigator_ about the parents' reactions to the bus crash. Clemmons tells her that he's just the vice principal. Veronica says she should just visit Principal Moorehead then and Clemmons agrees and disappears into his office.

**principal's office:** Principal Moorehead is speaking with Veronica, who is scribbling down notes. He tells her that it's a horrible tragedy, and he really sympathizes with the families. They made settlement offers, but the Olivereses insist on suing. If the Olivereses win their suit at the sum they're asking for, Neptune won't have any band or art classes and will have fewer staff. Therefore, they are taking this very seriously. Veronica asks Moorehead if he is aware that an MP3 player registered to the school was found broadcasting Marcos Oliveres' voice in his mother's car. Moorehead tells Veronica that the school would know nothing about that, and if she has any further questions, she should speak to the district's lawyers. He hands her a business card. She recognizes the name, "Simon and Stern," and comments that they're big. Moorehead reiterates that they take this very seriously.

**classroom:** Veronica and Mac are staring at a Mac. Veronica asks if it is possible to determine when and where the recording of Marcos was made. Mac plays the recording and immediately recognizes the voice as Cap'n Krunk, one of the hosts of the the pirate radio show "Ahoy, Mateys." Mac tells Veronica that Cap'n Krunk and Imitation Crab talked a lot of smack about Neptune High. Veronica is stunned that the normally tactiturn Marcos is really the Howard Stern of Neptune High. Veronica and Mac browse the "Ahoy Matey's" website. A sound clip of one of the hosts making a "walk my enormous plank" joke plays. Veronica isn't overly impressed by the witty repartee of said radio hosts. Mac proceeds to download a couple of previous episodes for Veronica. While looking over the list of episodes available to download, the eagle-eyed Veronica notices a four-week gap in the radio broadcast. Mac explains that the hosts went on a little sabbatical. When the show returned, Captain Krunk did not, so she stopped listening to the bastardized, sub-par version of the show. Veronica wants to know if there is any way to find out where they are broadcasting from. Mac tells Veronica she is happy to be the Q to her Bond, but she wants Veronica to shell out some cold, hard cash for the equipment. Mac finishes downloading the episodes to Veronica's iPod. Veronica puts on the ubiquitous white headphones and listens to the episodes.

**school: lunch outside:** While listening to the broadcast, Veronica surveys the lunch crowd. Her eyes jump to each student that the hosts discuss. They are nasty and insulting about each student they name. Cut to a shot of Logan. The hosts name Logan as this week's "Cock of the Walk." He has won this prestigious honor for 40 weeks in a row. Cut to shots of three other students. Veronica wonders in her VO if one of the kids at school found that out Marcos was Cap'n Krunk. Veronica raises her eyebrows at the idea that everyone and anyone at the school has a motive for going after Marcos. The hosts' next victim is Duncan Kane. They wonder if he has dark secret. Veronica wonders in her VO why Duncan is ignoring her.

**school hall:** Logan meets Veronica at her locker and asks Veronica for an update on Dr. Griffith. Veronica tells him that it's pretty clear that the fighting Fitzpatricks own Dr. Griffith. As far as Logan knows, he hasn't done anything to get their Irish up. Veronica says she is looking for a connection. Veronica and Logan snark at each other...again. Logan then tells Veronica that she is the only one who can help him. He walks away. Veronica sees Weevil staring at her from across the hall and she walks over to him. Veronica throws a few mild jabs at Weevil for staring at her. Weevil says she should be nicer to him. She then angrily accuses him of lying to her and working with the Fitzpatricks. Weevil laughs off the suggestion and says he would rather die than work for those micks. Veronica brings up the fact that the key witness against Logan is a Fitzpatrick puppet. She knows the Fitzpatricks are scratching the bikers's back; she wonders what the bikers are doing to return the favor. Veronica rolls her eyes and walks off in disgust.

**outside in a neighborhood:** Veronica is standing outside at night with a cell phone in one hand and a radio signal detector in the other. Veronica asks Mac via the cell phone how to use the detector. Mac, who is wandering around in another part of the neighborhood, holds another detector and says the detector only has a two mile radius. She tells Veronica to walk in the direction that gives the strongest signal.

**outside on an empty road:** A gaggle of PCHers are standing in the middle of a deserted road holding a quorum. Weevil asks his fellow bikers if he is still in charge. The other bikers nod in agreement. He tells them that a couple of days ago, an 09er asked him for the coke that he had ordered. He also reveals that a little birdie told him that the star witness against Logan was bought and paid for by the Fitzpatricks. He angrily asks if one of the bikers tried to make some extra cash by going into business with the potato heads. No one says a word. Weevil dismisses them. All of the bikers leave except Thumper. Weevil asks Thumper if he saw the guy who called the cops the night Felix was killed. Thumpers says he did not. Weevil questions Thumper about why he told the cops he saw the caller. Thumper admits the cops don't have the whole story.

**flashback:** After Weevil's one-kick knockout, Felix takes charge of Logan's multi-stomp beat-down. He orders Thumper and Doddie to take Weevil home. Hector looks annoyed at Felix and asks why he doesn't take Weevil home himself. Felix replies that they have an extra bike now. Thumper and Doddie pick up the unconscious Weevil and leave. Felix orders Sully to go get Cervando from the Texaco, so he can drive Weevil's bike back to his place. Zoey leaves. Felix starts rummaging through Logan's pocket. He hopes to fulfill his life long wish of owning a bright yellow SUV. As Felix kneels over Logan's body, proudly showing Hector and Bootsy the keys to his new dream car, Logan pulls out a knife and stabs him. A vehicle approaches and the driver honks the horn. Hector and Bootsy get on their bikes and leave.

**outside on an empty road:** Weevil rubs his forehead as he tries to digest the news that Thumper didn't see Felix's final moment. Thumper doesn't understand why Weevil is making a big deal about him not being there; Hector and Bootsy were there and their story should be accepted as the truth. Thumper says he lied about being there because they needed as many witnesses as possible to testify that they saw Logan stabbing Felix. He says they lied to Weevil to protect him so that he wouldn't have to lie. Weevil says he is going to get to the bottom of this.

**street:** Mac is walking on a sidewalk, her detector blinking. She meets Veronica, who observes that the signal is strongest where they are standing. Mac deduces that it is coming from the house behind them. They decide to move in for the kill and go over to the front entrance, continuing their Bond-themed banter. While Veronica knocks at the door, Mac asks her if she has a plan, which Veronica answers evasively. The girls are feeling victorious until they discover who lives in this house: it's Vice Principal Van Clemmons who opens the door dressed half-decently in a bathrobe. He shoots them a skeptical look and greets Veronica inquiringly. Thinking fast, Veronica asks him if they can use his phone. Clemmons does not appear to be too impressed and begins closing the door on them when Veronica shouts out that they are here to see his son. Clemmons reacts positively and Veronica slyly indicates that Mac made up an excuse to be able to see Vincent. Bewildered, Mac begins to protest, but her friend interrupts her and claims that Mac was going on and on about Vincent. While Mac seems to be reeling from this unexpected development, Clemmons is markedly pleased that someone could be romantically interested in his offspring. He mildly states that they should call first next time and invites them in.

**Clemmons home:** As the vice principal leads the girls to Vincent's basement room, Mac lightly slaps Veronica for the story she made up, though hardly able to keep herself from giggling. Clemmons knocks and calls out to his son. After a second knock Vincent answers that this is his private basement time. Both Veronica and Mac are desperately trying to keep a straight face. Smiling paternally at Mac, Clemmons tells Vincent that Veronica Mars and a friend have come to visit him. Vincent asks his father to deny that he's home, only to be informed that the girls are standing right before the door. Frustrated, Vincent opens the door a little, only to be ambushed by Veronica, who greets Clemmons's son exaggeratedly and rushes past him into the room. Clemmons, immensly enjoying his son's newfound popularity, offers the girls snacks and soda. He beams at Mac, who helplessly grins back at him.

**basement:** Vincent is not happy about Veronica intruding into his little kingdom and disgustedly asks what she is doing there, all the while trying to keep her from entering further. Taking out a small transistor radio, Veronica lightly explains that they were hoping to bust a move, but sadly the song is almost over. Vincent tries to convince them that this is a bad time to visit by claiming that he was just painting his tin models, which will be ruined if he lets the paint dry before they are finished. Quizzically looking at her radio, Veronica observes that the song has stopped and wonders why the station isn't playing another one. Vincent tries to appear commanding and orders them out of the room, only to make Veronica ask him why he is so "crabby." Vincent is momentarily distracted by Veronica's crab-like hand gestures and cannot prevent Mac from moving past him into the rear end of the room. While she mockingly tells him that his blankie is blinking, Veronica removes the indicated blanket to reveal a small radio station and looks at Vincent triumphantly. Busted, he turns off the red light. Veronica declares that she has a theory and springs into Poirot mode to explain it to her audience. As she sees it, Clemmons discovered that Vincent and Marcos Oliveres were producing "Ahoy, Mateys!" together, and when the Oliveres sued the school district he made a deal with his son to get recordings of Marcos, a key to the Olivereses' house, and Vincent's radio expertise in exchange for letting him continue the show. Bewildered, Vincent tells her that Clemmons knows nothing about his pirate show and that he would kill Vincent if he knew that his son ragged on his school. Veronica asks him why Marcos quit the show a month before he died. Vincent explains that Marcos suddenly went to a camp and just as suddenly quit the show after he came back. He mentions that Marcos had completely changed, but that he didn't know what had happened. After a little bantering, Vincent finally succeeds in getting rid off the two girls.

**Mars Investigations:** Veronica pretends to put some files away while eavesdropping on Keith explaining Marcos's secret hobby to Carlos. The latter seems rather proud that his shy son has found something as enterprising as a radio show to express himself. Keith, not as impressed by Marcos's achievements, dryly points out that the boy poked fun at his classmates and possibly offended someone who now holds a grudge. Carlos strongly doubts that a student would take revenge on grieving parents. When Keith mentions that Veronica thinks something happened to Marcos in summer camp, Carlos brushes him off by stating that this isn't kids' stuff and has nothing to do with summer camp. He again insists that the school district caused the situation to prevent him and his wife from continuing their lawsuit. Keith stands up and closes the door on Veronica, mildly explaining that he just wants to make sure they are looking at every possibility. His client cannot be swayed, however, stating that they already know who the culprit is and just need to find evidence to prove it. As Keith and Carlos are leaving, Keith tells Veronica that he will head over to the Olivereses' house to do a little stakeout while the couple is out for their bowling night. Alone at last, Veronica investigates the Olivereses' credit card bills. In her VO, she explains that Carlos didn't keep in mind how brutal teenagers can be when he dismissed her idea about the summer camp. She finds out the name of the camp, SelfQuest, and researches it on the net. She finds the website of a organisation claiming to be able to re-program teenagers who are struggling with their sexual identity. Shocked, Veronica realizes that Marcos must have been gay.

**Oliveres home:** An alarm starts ringing as someone enters the house through the back door. The intruder enters the alarm code and moves through the kitchen to switch on the light. Just as he is about to turn around, Keith grabs him from behind and slams him onto the dining room table. Searching the man for weapons, Keith casually asks who he is. Sweating with fear, the intruder hastily explains that he is just the neighbor, causing Keith to sarcastically inquire if he always comes visiting on the Olivereses' bowling night. The man tells him that he is keeping his beer at the Olivereses' house, since his wife won't allow him to have it in their own home, and that he occasionally comes over to take a drink. Keith grimaces thoughtfully and eases his grip. He isn't finished with the neighbor yet: he speculates that he comes over, drinks some beers, turns some pictures over in their frames, and sprays some cologne to scare the Oliveres out of the house, which he then could buy to appease his wife by increasing the size of their property. Still bewildered, the man stresses again that he only came for the beer and that Carlos could confirm this. Keith, probably feeling a little doubt, invites the neighbor to get his beverage. Clearly fed up with this lunatic stranger, the man pointedly refuses and moves toward the back door, throwing disgusted glances at Keith before he leaves. Embarrassed, Keith chuckles and buries his face in his hand. As he tiredly turns to the dining room, he spots a toy bus in the fish tank. He takes it out, and discovers another clue: there is a crumpled piece of paper in the wastebasket, on which the detective's eagle eyes have spotted the Olivereses' alarm code written in pencil. He turns the paper around to find the letterhead of Simon & Stern, the school district's law firm, printed in the corner. Keith takes out his cell phone and calls Mr. Oliveres, confirming the neighbor's story and informing his client about the new toy bus and the piece of paper. He promises to bring the new evidence to the deposition. He ends the conversation and looks thoughtfully into the fishtank, obviously still chewing on a problem.

**street corner:** Logan walks around the corner with a brown paper bag in his hand and sees a white van blocking his car. He wonders what is wrong with people and goes around to the driver's side of the white van. Someone hits him in the face and then someone in a black outfit dumps him into the back of the van. Two black-clothed people close the van doors.

**room:** A guy wearing all black, including a ski mask, wakes up Logan by tapping him on the face. Logan looks at the guy and then at his hands, which are tied down. He struggles, but can't escape. Logan asks where he is. The black-clad person tells him that he's in the People's Court and that he's being tried for the murder of Felix Toombs. The black-clad guy says that he doesn't have a Bible for Logan to swear on, but that he'll get the truth and nothing but the truth. The guy lifts Logan's head up to look at another black-clad man on the other end of the room. The first guy says that he is the prosecution and the second guy is the Judge and Jury. The "prosecutor" tells Logan that he's going to represent himself. The prosecutor then dials a number on his cell phone. He holds it up to Logan's face and asks what happened to Felix that night on the bridge. Logan says he doesn't know and shakes his head. The prosecutor holds the cell phone up to his ear and listens to somebody. He says okay and motions to the judge and says Logan's all his. The judge approaches Logan as he spins the chamber of a revolver, then holds the gun to Logan's hand. Logan shouts "no" repeatedly as the judge cocks the gun. The prosecutor says that Logan has to take a bullet as Logan yells in protest. The judge fires, but it turns out that the first chamber was empty. Logan sighs in relief. The prosecutor asks Logan again, but Logan insists that he can't remember what happened. Logan swears it's the truth, but the prosecutor says that he's a killer like his father. The judge cocks the gun again and Logan shouts in protest. As the judge pulls the trigger, Logan gives a short scream, but the second chamber is empty as well. Logan sighs again and then repeats to the prosecutor that he doesn't know anything. The prosecutor says that it's the judge he has to convince and Logan swears to the judge that he didn't so anything. The prosecutor listens to the cell phone for a second and then declares that the problem is that Logan doesn't care about his hand and that they are going to try to more valuable "real estate." The judge points the gun at Logan's knee and cocks it. Logan screams in protest some more and asks them why he would lie as the prosecutor listens to the cell phone. The prosecutor tells the judge that they're done for tonight and closes the cell phone.

**white van:** The van drives to an isolated area and the doors open, revealing an unconscious Logan, his face bruised. The prosecutor handles him and Logan discretely reaches into the guy's pocket and takes out his cell phone. The prosecutor asks the judge for help and says that Logan might have wet himself. The judge and prosecutor pick up Logan and toss him down a small hill. Then they close up the van and drive away. Logan takes a breath and then gets up and looks around. He opens the cell phone in his hand and presses redial, holding the phone up to his ear. Weevil answers, asking if "it's done." Logan says that it's just getting started and that Weevil has no idea of the hell he just brought on himself.

**school: lunch outside:** Veronica walks next to Butters and comments on his lunch of fish sticks and chocolate milk. As they sit down, Veronica asks him what he knows about Camp SelfQuest. He doesn't even know what the camp is and Veronica explains that it's the deprogramming camp Marcos's parents sent him to to make him straight. Butters says that Marcos wasn't gay and Veronica asks if he's sure about that as she eats one of his fries. Butters says that Marcos talked about chicks all the time and that he wasn't a "fairy," but a "playboy-loving booty hound." Veronica asks him for a favor: to never describe her. Butters says that Marcos was all about girls all the time and that he almost got his ass kicked about it once. Veronica asks if it was by the girl, but he clarifies that it was by her jealous boyfriend. Veronica says okay and leaves as she steals another one of his fries.

**journalism room:** Veronica rereads the email she got concerning Marcos, then starts typing her own email as she says in her VO that the secret admirer might be able to give her an answer. As she types the email, her VO reads it. It's about free concert tickets for doing a Radio Broadcast Alliance survey in concert promoting and whoever is interested should call (619) 555-0127 immediately.

**courthouse:** The Olivereses sit on a bench as Keith approaches. Keith apologizes about being late, but Carlos says that's okay and that they need him to sign a few papers as well as testifying about what he found. Keith excuses himself to talk to Carlos privately. Keith tells him that before he's deposed, there's something he needs cleared up and Carlos asks what it is. Keith says that he found fish food floating in the aquarium and he can't make sense out why. Carlos speculates that the guy who broke in decided to feed the fish, then seems to immediately realize how stupid that sounds. Keith says that he knows the harassment must have been terrible for Carlos and he feels bad that he didn't catch him red-handed, but he wonders if the last bus and scrap of paper was planted for him to find. Keith says that Carlos doesn't want him to testify and suggests he take the settlement. Keith leaves.

**school classroom:** Veronica sits in class writing with one hand and holding her cell phone in the other when it rings. Veronica answers it, pretending to be the Radio Broadcast Alliance, but the person on the other end has hung up immediately. Veronica looks at her phone contently.

**sidewalk:** Veronica walks down the sidewalk, looking at houses. Her VO says that with one "reverse phonebook," she now knows the address of Marcos' secret admirer, which is 8875 Crescent. Veronica knocks on the door and Roxie answers. Veronica says that she has a couple of questions about Marcos and Roxie asks what they are. Veronica says that Roxie sent the email and called and hung up on her, but Roxie protests. Roxie then leans out the door and asks her brother Ryan if he forgot her milkshake, then asks Veronica if she has an idiot brother, too. Ryan sees Veronica and walks quickly to hand some bags of food to Roxie. He tells Veronica she can get him later, but Veronica says she'll talk to him now. A bit later, Veronica and Ryan are leaning on the front of his car. Ryan says that he used to listen to the radio program religiously, but didn't know Marcos from school. Ryan says that Marcos and Butters checked out a reverb mic from journalism and when he heard it used in the show, he knew it was them and told them he was a fan. Ryan says that was the start of their "beautiful friendship" and Veronica asks if they were a couple. Ryan says that he was in love with Marcos and 100% gay, while Marcos just wanted to be friends and was on the fence vis-Ã -vis his sexuality. Ryan says he tried subtly pushing him over and that he was giving him a backrub one time when Marcos's parents came home. He says that was why they shipped him off to Camp "Homophobe." Veronica says that then he died, but Ryan clarifies that he was first forced to do "normal" things, like go on field trips to baseball games. Ryan says that Marcos died for one reason: he was trying to win back his parents' approval. Veronica tells him that the Oliveres lost their son and that those pranks hurt them, but Ryan tells they were meant to.

**Duncan's bedroom:** Duncan, in bed with a blonde girl, apologizes for being so out of it. The girl, revealing herself to be Meg, says she doesn't know why Duncan is so confused. Meg says that he either wants to save her or he doesn't and that he's the only one who can. They kiss and Duncan wakes up. He sighs, then gets out of bed and retrieves the letter from the drawer and turns on the light. He contemplates it for a second, then opens it, removing the paper within. He reads it and looks concerned, then leans forward and says, "Oh my god."

**Closing Credits**

Details

**school classroom:** Ms. Hauser is teaching sex ed, phase two, to students including Veronica and Duncan. She opens a box, picks up a plastic baby, and welcomes them to parenthood. Veronica snarks to Duncan that now she knows where babies come from. Ms. Hauser explains the assignment: they will pair up and for the next five days, they will take care of a baby. The baby has several high-tech features that let the "parents" know when to hold it, feed it, and the like. Since each doll has a memory chip, Ms. Hauser recommends they give their baby lots of tender loving care if they want to pass the class. She hands Veronica a note. Veronica reads it and she tells Duncan she has to go see the Man.

**Clemmons's office:** Veronica enters Clemmons's office, wondering why he called her in. Clemmons tells her that she needs to open her purse and show him her keys. She takes them out. He clarifies that he wants to see _all_ of her keys. She takes more out. He tests one of them out on the door to his office, and it works. She tries to explain why, but he won't hear it. He explains to her that the district put in a security system that keeps track of all after-hours visitors. Veronica says she can't see any cameras and that he can't prove she was there. He asks her how else she could have the drug test results. Veronica says that he means the _fake_ drug test results. She starts to say that usually when she saves him, but Clemmons interjects again, looking at the keys and surmising that they can't all belong to Veronica. He picks a few keys at random and she coolly explains what they are for. He threatens her with suspension. Perhaps he will involve the local sheriff's department. Veronica panics and says that if she gets suspended, her chances for the Kane scholarship are blown. Clemmons knows this and tells her he might be inclined to let her off with detention. Veronica gratefully takes this.

**computer lab:** Students are working. Cassidy enters and calls for Mac, who is working with headphones on. It takes a few times to get her attention. When she finally notices him, she asks if he was talking to her. Cassidy is a little nervous too. He needs her help to build a website and design a letterhead logo for a real estate business he wants to set up. He is willing to pay her and wants it to be _Fortune_ 500 caliber. She agrees to help him, but says she's really doing his homework. He says she's right.

**administration office:** Veronica is sitting in the waiting room, listening to Principal Moorehead over the P.A. system. Moorehead announces that there will be open audiotns for _Hamlet_ all week. He is proud to announce that television and screen star Trina Echolls will be directing the play. Veronica's VO comments that if Trina's really back in town, she must have been the first one booted off _The Surreal Life_ this season. Clemmons walks by, spotting Veronica. He tells her that school is not yet over. Veronica says she convinced her seventh period teacher to let her out early. Clemmons tells Veronica to follow him. He has a little project for her. Veronica does.

**school basement:** Clemmons explains that the janitor had a "dolly accident" last week when he was moving the permanent records. The student files are in disarray, scattered across the basement. Veronica's detention will be complete when she finishes putting every single student file into a cabinet, alphabetically. Time passes, showing Veronica working. Eventually, she comes across her mom's permanent record. Veronica leafs through it until she finds something interesting: Lianne was suspended for three days for spreading vicious and malicious rumors about another student. Certain information is blacked out, but enough is shown so that Veronica can read that teenaged Lianne appeared at a disciplinary hearing along with fellow student Deborah Philipina Drummond. Veronica's VO wonders if this Deborah is any relation to Deborah Philipina Hauser. Clemmons appears, telling Veronica that it will take her a very long time if she reads each file individually. Veronica tries to worm her way out, but Clemmons tells her that snooping through school property is what landed her in detention in the first place. He tells her to get back to work, then leaves. Veronica continues looking at her mom's file.

**autobody shop:** Weevil is working on a car when the power goes out. He calls out, telling someone they broke the tripper again. He walks outside and turns the power back on. He turns and Logan punches Weevil in the face. Several 09ers join in.

**school parking lot:** Veronica unbuckles the plastic baby seated in her car. She talks to her, asking if she's heard about genetics. Thanks to her "grandma" Veronica has a fifty percent chance of becoming an alcoholic. She continues talking to the baby until she sees Ms. Hauser. She tries to find out more about her mom. Ms. Hauser won't give Veronica much to go on, telling her it was an embarassment and she's sorry for listening to Lianne in the first place, let alone having repeated the gossip. Many people got hurt because Lianne couldn't keep her mouth shut. Ms. Hauser tells Veronica she might learn a lesson from this and walks away. The baby begins crying. Veronica bounces the baby roughly, trying to quiet her. At the flag pole, several students are gathered around to see Weevil, who is taped to it. Several students are gathered around. Veronica turns the baby's head to face Weevil and tells her that what goes around comes around.

**Opening Credits**

**Clemmons's office:** Veronica walks in, carrying her baby in a basket. She roughly plops her down, and the baby begins to cry. She says to Clemmons that he has been working at Neptune High for a long time and that she wants to know what her mother did to get suspended. Clemmons clarifies that Veronica wants follow-up on what he forbade her to do. She agrees. He tells her to do more alphabetizing and not work on cases. She sighs and stands up to leave, starting to pick up the baby. Clemmons begins to talk, saying that he was a young science teacher back then. Veronica stops to listen. He says he wouldn't have any idea and asks if she read the report. She says she did, but the important stuff was blacked out. She asks who else was there in 1980. Clemmons doesn't answer, and Veronica says she is just trying to figure out what kind of person her mom was. Clemmons tells her that Ms. Hauser was a student, Principal Moorehead was the vice principal, and Mary Mooney was a student. Veronica asks who Mary Mooney is.

**outside:** Veronica calls Mary's name twice, speaking to a lunch lady who is cleaning up. Mary doesn't respond or even turn around. A skater tells Veronica that Mary doesn't talk because she's retarded or deaf or something. Veronica's VO says that her mom learned to sign because she had a deaf aunt, and she taught Veronica the alphabet a long time ago. Veronica walks over to Mary and taps her. She asks Mary, speaking while signing, if Mary knew Lianne Reynolds. Mary shakes her head and turns away. Veronica turns around to leave, her VO saying that she apparently doesn't remember sign language. Mary pauses, and quickly goes over to Veronica and grabs her arm. She starts to sign rapidly. Veronica asks her to slow down. She reads Mary's signs as, "Lianne was a fiend." She says, "My mom the fiend," and isn't surprised. Veronica leaves.

**school office:** Veronica waits as Principal Moorehead takes some papers and walks out of the office. She gets his attention. He doesn't look happy to see her. He says Clemmons is failing in his main mission: to keep Veronica out of his face. They walk as they talk. She clarifies that he was the vice-principal in 1980. He was. She goes on to say that he suspended her mom for spreading a false and malicious rumor about another student. He says it's possible and asks what her mom's name was. She tells him, and he whistles an "oh boy." He says he saw a lot of her mother. Veronica asks him if he remembers why she was suspended and what she said that was so awful. Moorehead says he doesn't remember but wouldn't repeat it if he did. He's sure Lianne turned into a great person, but when she was at Neptune High, she was vicious. He continues walking. Veronica, taking this all in, follows him.

**classroom:** Moorehead opens a door, and Veronica walks in. She sees Trina Echolls there, with several students around her. She greets Veronica and Moorehead quite enthusiastically. She gives Moorehead a kiss on each cheek and calls him her favorite principal and a big teddy bear. Moorehead says it's great to have Trina back and then walks away. Trina kisses Veronica on each cheek and gushes about how fantastic she looks. She asks Veronica how she's been, besides the whole mess with her dad. Veronica says it's water under the bridge. Trina is glad to hear this. She excitedly tells Veronica that Evan Rachel Wood will be playing Veronica in _The Aaron Echolls Story_; however, she'll have a different name, since Veronica and her dad won't sign the release forms. Veronica politely wonders how she missed all this. Trina then has the brilliant idea of Veronica auditioning for the school play. She says they need some pretty girls. Veronica tries to decline, saying she can't act. Trina isn't worried about this, saying that acting is overrated. She tells Veronica that she has presence. She goes on to say that they'll catch up later because her company needs her. She takes a dramatic leave from Veronica, who makes a face of disbelief and leaves.

**Duncan's suite:** Duncan answers the door, and Kendall is standing there in a low-cut red, slinky dress. She immediately begins to hit on him. He makes it clear that he's not interested, but she doesn't give up easily. He tells her that Logan isn't there. Kendall waltzes in and tells Duncan to loosen up. She says she's been in both their beds and is therefore able to drop by. Her expression turns to horror when she hears a baby's cry. Duncan picks up the baby and cradles her, saying that it's for a class project. Kendall is appalled and thinks the baby is creepy. Duncan sits on the couch, holding the baby. Kendall sits close to him and asks if he wants to go for a ride. Duncan laughs and lays the baby in the seat. Kendall says that Big Dick's Maserati is downstairs and that Duncan would look hot in it. Kendall slides onto Duncan's lap and says she'll give him the car for half its regular price. She continues with the sexual advances. Duncan sits up and pushes her off his lap. Kendall continues hitting on him, wondering if they chemically castrate the boys at his school. The door opens, and Logan and Trina walk in. Duncan greets Trina, who says he's looking good. Kendall gets up and rushes over to Logan, calling him "baby." She grabs his jacket and wonders what took him so long. He gives her a quick kiss on the lips and says he would have come home quicker, had he known she was throwing herself at his roommate. He wipes his mouth. The baby starts to cry again, and Duncan picks her up. Trina, realizing what's going on, looks annoyed and amused at the same time. Kendall tells Logan that she brought him something that he can play with and even share with Duncan if he wants. Logan says Duncan's not into that sort of thing, but Kendall tells him she means Big Dick's Maserati. Trina interrupts, asking Kendall if she's sleeping with her little brother. Kendall asks Logan if this is his much older sister that she hasn't heard about. Logan introduces them, insulting them at the same time. Trina says she'd love to chat, but she has places to be. Kendall wants to know where, wondering if there's a bar where she meets with some other not-too-famous people who have famous relatives. Trina says there is, but Kendall wouldn't like it, since it's 21 and over. Kendall makes a face, as if she's disappointed. Trina continues, saying she can join them for the after-party at Chuck E. Cheese's if she's free. She tells Kendall to have Logan in bed by 10, since he has school tomorrow. She squeezes his cheeks, says goodnight, and leaves. Logan says she came to borrow his video camera but does love a good exit line.

**Java the Hut:** Veronica walks into the Hut, looking around. She says in her VO that she found one message in her mom's yearbook that could mean something. Patty Wilson thanked Lianne for all the good gossip, saying she made physics bearable. Fortunately, Patty still lives in the area and was eager to meet Veronica for coffee. She's glad someone remembers her mom fondly. Veronica sees a woman reading a magazine. She asks the woman if she's Patty. Patty gets up and shakes Veronica's hand, saying she looks just like her mom. Later, Veronica and Patty sit and drink coffee. Patty tells her that her mom was very popular. She says they were lab partners and would sit in the back to gossip and snipe. Veronica isn't thrilled to hear this. Patty goes on to say that the best part was about her mom's love life. Veronica asks what about it. Patty explains that Lianne and Jake were on-again, off-again during the summer before their senior year, but they were together for good by Homecoming, or so Lianne thought. Veronica asks what happened. Patty tells her that the spiteful shrew Jake dated over the summer told him she was pregnant. Veronica, shocked, repeats that Jake Kane got someone pregnant 25 years ago. Patty says Lianne didn't think so. She thought Celeste was lying. Veronica, shocked again, asks if she means Celeste Kane. Patty says yes, and she was Celeste Conothan at that time. Her family was moving out of the school district, so she had to come up with a way to break Lianne and Jake up for good. She finished her senior year at Pan, but she did come back to Neptune for the prom. Veronica guesses that Celeste wasn't pregnant then. Patty gleefully tells her that she's right; the baby magically disappeared. A waitress shows Patty some desserts. Veronica's VO says that either Jake dumped Lianne because Celeste said she was pregnant, or else Lianne said Celeste was pregnant because she was dumped. Patty makes her choice and smiles at Veronica. Veronica looks upset.

**Mars home:** Veronica comes in, baby in tow, and apologizes for being late. Keith warns that she almost missed out on his "chili surprise," the surprise being that he made chili at all. Veronica informs him that she had to stop by Duncan's to pick up her progeny, which she drops facedown on the counter before launching directly into a question about her mother. Veronica wants to know if Lianne was a "cool person" when Keith met her. Keith turns the baby rightside-up to cease its crying as he replies that clearly Lianne must have been cool since she married him. However, despite his somewhat flip answer, he senses that Veronica is particularly upset about something and inquires about it. Veronica tells him about Lianne's suspension, then asks Keith to check the county birth records in order to determine if there is any proof that Celeste really did have a child. Keith asks Veronica what she thinks investigating this further will prove. He tells her sincerely that she knows who her mother was, and despite Lianne's behavior over the past few years, Lianne loved Veronica and Veronica loved her. Veronica is thoughtful.

**classroom:** As she takes pictures of the play rehearsal, Veronica's VO ponders whether organizing files was more or less tortorous than listening to Shakespeare being slaughtered by Trina. Rehearsal is interrupted briefly by the crying of Veronica's baby, and Veronica apologizes, citing colic as the culprit. As the rehearsal continues, Trina steps on a prop skull and falls hard on the stage, hitting her head. Veronica rushes over to check on the semi-conscious Trina and sends a bystander for the nurse.

**Java the Hut:** Cassidy sits down at a table and wordlessly waves over Kendall, who has just entered. She smiles and declares his desire to have a meeting cute as she ruffles his hair. Cassidy fixes his hair, unsmiling, as Kendall asks brightly what this is all about. Casually, but clearly displeased, Cassidy opens an empty wooden box sitting on the table. When Kendall feigns ignorance about what the box is, Cassidy informs her that it is the box for his father's $15,000 Panerai Destro watch that Kendall sold to the Webbers for one-third that amount. Kendall doesn't respond, and Cassidy continues, telling her frankly that the Casablancas family has already been humiliated enough and she is to stop stealing and selling off their possessions. Kendall objects to the idea that she is the one humiliating the family when, Dick Sr. stole millions from his investors. Noting that she doesn't have a trust fund to take care of her, she tells Cassidy that she will do what she has to do to get by. Cassidy takes this in, unimpressed, but tells Kendall that he has a better solution to her problem. He is planning to use his trust fund to set up a real estate company and has already drawn up a prospectus and rented out office space, but he needs Kendall to be the figurehead of the company, meet with investors, sign documents, and other such things that his sixteen-year-old self cannot legally do. Kendall tells Cassidy that she didn't think he liked her. He confirms this suspicion, but adds that he finds value in her desperation. Kendall glances at the prospectus briefly before explaining to him that she goes out of her way to avoid having to work for money, and furthermore, she knows nothing about sales. Cassidy objects, saying that how to sell is _all_ that Kendall knows, and if she goes along with his plan she'll have a salary of $1,000 per week, plus commission. Kendall pats Cassidy on the arm and insists that Dick Sr. will pull through these troubles eventually, but she thinks that it's darling of Cassidy to want to help. Cassidy wipes off his arm where Kendall touched him, and tells her that if their arrangement is going to work, she's going to have to stop patronizing him. Kendall salutes and calls him "sir" before asking when she gets her first paycheck.

**Mars Investigations:** Veronica is doing her homework when Keith comes in and tells her that according to his research, there was no baby born in 1980 under the names Kane or Conothan. Veronica assumes that Celeste was lying about being pregnant, but Keith suggests that she might have had an abortion. Veronica immediately wants to know if there's any way to check that. Keith sits and points out to Veronica that she and Duncan have a nice relationship and asks her if she really wants to go out of her way to dig up twenty-five-year-old dirt on his mother. Veronica insists that she just wants proof that Lianne wasn't the sort of girl that Veronica hates. Keith seems skeptical and asks if Veronica isn't also motivated by the chance to prove that Celeste is as awful a person as Veronica thinks she is. He points out that if Celeste hadn't broken Lianne and Jake up, Keith would not be Veronica's father and Veronica wouldn't be herself. They agree that that would be bad, and Keith tells her to keep that in mind once he's told her what he's about to tell her. Keith gives Veronica a document and explains that a Jane Doe baby was found abandoned in the girls' bathroom during the Neptune High prom. Veronica immediately assumes that it was Celeste's and Keith wonders aloud if she actually listens when he talks.

**Duncan's suite:** Duncan answers a knock on the door to find Veronica offering him their baby and a bag of cheeseburgers. Duncan declines, stating that it's Veronica's night, but she insists that she needs to get some sleep because she has a Civics test the next day. Duncan has plans and Veronica jokes that she doesn't remember him checking with her about said plans. The baby begins to cry, and Duncan rescues her from Veronica's care when she realizes that she left the bottle in the car. He notes that at least she remembered to bring the baby up this time. He says that he will handle this, but she has to leave quickly, because he's going out to dinner. As he tends to the baby, Duncan voices his surprise that his mother never got one for Lilly since she was always terrified that Lilly would get pregnant, which Veronica says is quite ironic. Duncan, smiling, asks Veronica if she's about to badmouth Celeste and Veronica denies this, asking sarcastically what unkind thing she could ever say about such a warm-hearted, good-humored, lovely, well-bred woman of impeccable social grace. Celeste thanks Veronica as she enters the suite. Duncan notes that his mother is early, and Celeste tells him, as a young woman carrying a laundry basket walks in, that she wanted to give him his clean clothes before dinner. Celeste then asks what Veronica is doing there. Veronica tells Celeste that she is appearing tonight in the part of Duncan's Secret Girlfriend and directs Celeste's attention to their "lovechild." Celeste declines the offer to become acquainted with her fake grandbaby and orders Astrid, the girl with the laundry, to put the clothes away and stop gaping. Duncan apologizes to Veronica for not telling Celeste about their relationship, and Veronica says that he could have let her know that his parents weren't aware of it. Celeste begins to rant about how she and Jake should have taken Duncan up to Napa with them to prevent such a thing from happening. Veronica says not to worry about her breeding with a Kane since if things don't work out, Veronica can just dump the baby at the big dance as that worked so well for Celeste. Celeste asks Duncan if Veronica ever makes sense. Veronica asks Duncan if Celeste ever thaws out. Duncan is distressed, and finally tries to separate his mother and his girlfriend when Celeste calls Lianne a drunken slut. Veronica adjourns to the bedroom to give Duncan a chance to talk to Celeste alone. Inside, Veronica asks Astrid how she puts up with working for Celeste. Astrid tells Veronica that she wouldn't put up with her if Celeste had not promised to pay her way through graduate school. Veronica latches onto this fact and begins to question Astrid about her natural hair color and her age. When Astrid reveals that she is not, in fact, a natural blonde and that she is, in fact, twenty-five years old, Veronica VO determines that Astrid is the prom baby and that Celeste assuages her guilt over abandoning her daughter by hiring her to fold laundry and paying her way through school. She further notes that if Astrid really is Celeste's daughter, she has a lot more coming to her than that.

**journalism room:** Logan asks Mrs. Murphy's permission to take a bathroom break. She comments that he always asks for such a break during this period. He says it's the twelve-pack he slams at lunch. She tells him to hurry back.

**boy's bathroom:**Logan is washing his hands. Weevil bursts in and blocks the door with a door stopper. Weevil checks that they are alone as Logan taunts him on the removal of the duct-tape. Weevil tells him he made the wrong play and that he shouldn't let Logan live. Logan retorts that the balance sheet is still in his favor, recapping events so far. Weevil denies he was responsible for the shotgun blast through Logan's car window, but does not deny the arson or the Russian roulette. Weevil shouts back that he thought Logan killed Felix, a view he no longer has. Logan sarcastically awaits the apology that is not forthcoming. Weevil claims they have something in common â€" needing to find out who killed Felix. Logan snarks about them teaming up with matching capes. That is what Weevil has in mind, after he salvages his reputation by messing up Logan's face. While Logan is wondering who's going to throw the first punch, Weevil hits him, and the fight is on. Students in the hallway gather around the door as they hear them pound on each other. Clemmons and two security guards march through the crowd to disperse it and break up the fight, which they do once they force the door open. Logan, looking decidedly bloody, and Weevil are led past the students, including Thumper and Hector. Thumper is pleased with Weevil's efforts, but Hector dismisses them, saying if it had been him, he would have put "Surfer Boy" in the ground.

**Java the Hut:** Mac shows Cassidy what she has created on her laptop. Cassidy is impressed with the flash animation route, causing Mac to blush/grin/preen. She then shows him the non-epilepsy-inducing alternative, a sleek graphic version. They agree sleek is the way to go. Mac shows Cassidy the letterhead she has created with Cassidy as CEO. Cassidy loves it. Mac flirts that a by-product is that chicks love acronyms. Cassidy tells her to change the CEO to Kendall. She complies and asks him to tip her off when he goes public. Cassidy comments that this is illegal. Mac, smiling, agrees, but says he's admiring her moxie. Cassidy smiles too.

**Mars Investigations:** Veronica, dressed like a young lawyer/Republican/Mormon opens the main office door to a middle-aged woman, Mrs. Mahnoviski. She shows her guest to her/Keith's office, replete with a desk plate: Veronica Mars, P.I. Veronica's VO explains that temporary foster parents are the weak link in the otherwise tight security of adoption agencies. Mrs. Mahnoviski remembers the prom baby. Veronica spins a tale that she was employed by the real parents who want to provide for their child financially. Mrs. Mahnoviski indicates the child won't need it as she ended up in a local wealthy home. She sadly adds that her recent history is less uplifting, what with her mom committing suicide and her dad in jail and all. Veronica is floored as she realizes what this means.

**hospital:** Veronica admits to herself that her motives are unworthy, as she just wants to humiliate Celeste Kane. But she carries on nonetheless. Veronica visits Trina, who tells Veronica that she is being kept another day for observation. Veronica fabricates another story â€" that of Veronica Mars, aspiring actress who needs Trina's expertise to prepare for her audition for the play. Trina is delighted to help. Veronica sets up the camera to record Trina's part in the mini-soap opera Veronica has concocted. Trina duly plays, with angst, a dying daughter pleading for her biological mother to come forward and provide her with a kidney. At scene end, Trina tells Veronica that she really is adopted. Veronica lies and says she didn't know that. She leaves the room but gets only yards away before realizing in her VO that what she is planning will make a public spectacle out of Trina. She re-enters Trina's room and admits her plot to Trina. Trina initially thinks she is on _Punk'd_. However, when Veronica tells her that she thinks her mom is Celeste Kane, she accepts she was abandoned at the prom and is positively enthralled by the news, since the Kanes have billions. Veronica says she was going to try to smoke out Celeste by sending the tape to the tabloids. Trina, grabbing the phone, replies that if they hurry, the tape will make the night's_Entertainment News_. She says Big Pat owes her after the nasty messages he left on her machine. Veronica is a little stunned.

**school classroom:** Veronica enters the room holding some magazines. Trina is standing in the center with a student who is practicing lines. When she sees Veronica, she tells everybody to take five and passes her script to the student on the floor and then approaches Veronica. Veronica hands Trina the magazines, which are tabloids, and Trina excitedly reads the headlines about her aloud. Veronica jokes about the headline saying Webster was found in Neverland. Mary Mooney enters the room and starts signing to Veronica. Veronica tells her to go slower. Trina calls her "lunch lady Doris" and says that she always used to be nice to her when she went here. Veronica tells Trina her name is actually Mary. Veronica interprets Mary's signing, saying she wants to help. Trina thanks her but says that it's a student production. Mary then makes a sign, indicating pregnancy, then motions toward Trina and pats her chest with her palm. Trina asks what she's saying, and Mary repeats the signs. Trina asks Veronica to tell her what's going on, and Veronica says that Mary wants to give Trina her bone marrow. Mary signs some more and then hugs Trina. Trina looks shocked as Mary lets go, then she smiles and hugs her.

**lunch outside:** Veronica is asking Mary questions by typing on her laptop. She asks if Trina is really her daughter, and Mary confirms, patting her chest again. Veronica asks if Trina was the prom baby, and Mary nods her head. Veronica asks what her mother did to hurt Mary, but Mary looks confused and types that Lianne was her friend. Veronica is incredulous, but realizes that she misinterpreted Mary earlier on and her VO says what a difference a letter makes. Mary types some more, telling Veronica that Lianne could sign and was the sweetest, coolest girl in school. Then she takes Veronica's hand and Veronica smiles.

**school parking lot:** Veronica and Trina walk past a school bus as Trina tells her that when she was younger, she used to imagine her parents were movie stars. When Veronica points out that her parents _were_ movie stars, Trina clarifies that she meant her real parents. Trina asks Veronica why she is so interested in all of this, and Veronica tells her that twenty-five years ago, Mary told Lianne that she had an affair with a faculty member. Lianne asked Deborah Hauser's advice, and Deborah spread it all over school, so they were called into the principal's office. However, Lianne recanted because Mary begged her not to tell anyone. Trina is pissed that Mary just decided to dump her at the prom, but Veronica says that Mary left her on her father's doorstep. It was her father that panicked and left her at the prom, knowing that it would be assumed that a student did it. Trina asks what happened to her dad. Veronica smiles and says that he's even better than a teacher.

**teachers' meeting room:** Principal Moorehead is pointing at a board that says "Raise Academic Achievement Scores," when Trina walks in and calls him "Pops." Moorehead says he's glad that Trina is feeling better, and Trina cuts him off, asking him when he was planning on hooking her up with a little bone marrow. Moorehead wants to take this outside, but Trina evades him and walks to the front of the room, saying it's the least he can do for his daughter after dumping her in the john on prom night. Ms. Hauser shakes her head.

**Mars Investigations:** Keith enters and asks Veronica if she's grabbed dinner yet. Veronica says that she's not hungry as she walks toward the refrigerator. She opens the freezer, telling Keith that she was looking for a little study snack. She goes on to say that she's not a corndog kind of girl and pulls out a ziplock bag with a dead rat in it. She continues, saying this will put her off corndogs forever. She asks Keith if he's keeping a dead rat in their freezer, or if they have a slam-dunk lawsuit against the processed food industry. Keith says that he found it in the bus, and Veronica is surprised and annoyed that he that he checked out the bus and didn't tell her. Keith says that the rat was duct-taped underneath one of the seats. Veronica says that it was a message for her because she's the "rat." Keith says he doesn't know, it could be her or it could be someone else on the bus, but he says that she was right about him winning the election. He says he should have taken over the case.

**Clemmons's office:** Veronica enters and calls Clemmons a sly old dog. Clemmons tells her that her sentence is up, unless she's here to atone for something he doesn't yet know about. Veronica tells him that deducing she had a key to his office was brilliant, since he needed a reason to put her in detention so she could find her mother's file. Clemmons asks her what she's going on about and Veronica asks if he read Machiavelli over the summer. When Clemmons doesn't answer, Veronica says that not taking credit for it is even more badass. Clemmons says that it's a very imaginative theory, but he has paperwork to do. Veronica smirks and leaves.

**attendance office:** Veronica walks past the desk as her phone rings. She answers it, and it's the Neptune Memorial Hospital calling about Abel Koontz's belongings.

**Clemmons's office:** Clemmons removes the cover from his nameplate and inserts another one he takes from his desk. He puts it on his desk and now it reads, "Principal." Clemmons smiles.

**Neptune Memorial Hospital:** Veronica walks down a hallway with a box filled with Abel Koontz's possessions as her VO says how sobering it is to realize that the sum of a man's life fits into a cardboard box. Her VO continues, saying that now she's past security, there's one thing she wants to check: Meg's room. The door is open and she enters.

**Meg's hospital room:** Veronica goes to Meg's bed and looks at her, then looks at the heart monitors next to her bed. She looks again and sees that there are two monitors, one saying 180 and one saying 60. Veronica pulls back a tray over Meg's body revealing Meg's pregnant belly. Veronica looks shocked as she takes it in and then leaves. Meg slowly opens her eyes.

**Closing Credits**

_Note: Scenes in italics are flashbacks to past General Hospital episodes._

_Also lyrics from Bring Me to Life are in italics._

**_Late Friday night, early Saturday morning_**

"It's an ugly dog," Liz stated, smiling at it and pulling its ears.

"Yeah," Kate agreed. "It is one ugly dog. So what's the story? And what's its name?"

"Mikey. Its name was supposed to be Mikey."

"Oooooo-Kkkkkkkkkk," Kate said, not understanding.

Liz laughed.

"The last summer I spent in Ocean City with the Mancinis, I was saving all my Skee Ball tickets to win a dog just like this one."

"Mikey kept giving me grief about why I would want such an ugly dog," Liz smiled at the happy memory.

"I don't know why I wanted that dog. But I did. I was very single-minded and cut-throat to win enough tickets. Only Mikey knew how much I wanted that dog. I told Mikey that I was going to call it Mikey because it was ugly like him."

"You were flirting with him?" Kate said, recognizing the tactic.

"I guess I was," Liz murmured.

"So, did you win it?"

"No."

"Then what is it doing here?" Kate asked, surprised. She figured that Liz had won the dog and had left it behind.

"I'm not sure. Mark must of left it when he left the subs and stuff and took the brownies."

"He wanted you to have a reminder of that last summer," Kate said softly. "How sweet."

"Not really," Liz said looking into the past. "I didn't win the dog because I didn't have enough tickets. And I didn't have enough tickets because I left Ocean City suddenly after Mikey, after Mikey, after Mikey," Liz stopped and sighed.

"After Mikey died," Liz finished in a trembling voice.

"Liz, you have to let it go. You have to forget the past. You set all this up for Jason, not Mikey."

"Did I? I'm not sure any more."

"What are you talking about?"

"I did set all this up for Jason. To give Jason a chance and choices. To make him understand that he had more than Sonny and Carly and Sam and Spinelli. He had …"

"He had?"

"He had me. He has me," Liz said with conviction. "If he wants me, he has me. He always has. It's just I don't think he ever knew just how much I loved him, how much I wanted to protect him. Just what I was willing to do to see that he was safe."

Kate thought about her past in Bensonhurst, her relationship with the boy that Sonny had been and the man he grew to be. She thought about all she had forfeited in becoming Kate Howard. Sometimes she mourned the demise of Connie Falconieri. But the past was the past. You learn from mistakes, you take what life gives you, and you keep living.

"Then forget the past. Just forget the past," Kate urged.

"I can't. Not until all my promises are kept," Liz said.

Mentally and physically exhausted, Jason used his key to open the door to Elizabeth's studio.

The place was dusty and musty. Instead of looking around, he just made his way to the couch and laid down on it.

Heaving a sigh, he was determined to go and find Elizabeth the first thing in the morning and talk to her. Really talk to her.

Before he could continue to plan his strategy concerning Elizabeth, Jason's eyes closed and his breathing evened out into sleep.

Jason was spending Christmas with Elizabeth in her studio, it was one of the happiest times of his life.

He loved her studio. It was a refuge, a safe haven. Just like Elizabeth was his refuge, his safe haven.

He couldn't pinpoint where it started. This overwhelming feeling of fear. He was so afraid for her. Bad things always happened to her when he was a part of her life. Bombs in her studio, crazy girlfriends behind the wheel of a car, running her down. Elizabeth getting shot…

Danger, danger, danger.

"No," Jason mumbled, tossing on the hard couch.

"No. No danger, no fear, just love."

And Jason smiled in his sleep as his subconscious led him back to the happy times with Elizabeth - smiling, laughing, trying to figure out if it did rain in Uzbekistan when you didn't have your umbrella; lying on the studio couch, watching her paint; pushing Cameron on the swings in the park; playing pool at Jake's; holding Jake in his arms; teaching her to defend herself; Cameron yelling his name and running toward him in greeting; looking at the colors that red glass could produce.

He wanted to be with her. He always had, but, he pushed her away. He always did. But not because he didn't want her; not because he didn't love her, but because he didn't want her hurt.

He really didn't deserve Elizabeth. He knew it. He knew what people were saying, saying that she was too good for him, too young for him.

And then there was Elizabeth standing in front of him.

"_Every morning I wake up, and I know it's another day that I don't get to see you," Elizabeth told him, making him feel guilty that he couldn't give her more. She deserved so much more._

"_And I imagine you getting ready in the morning, and you pouring your coffee and all those stupid, little, wonderful moments that people who love each other should share. And, yet, I ache, because I'm never going to have that with you," Elizabeth said almost tearfully._

"We made this decision together."

"Yeah, but we made this decision for Jake. That he shouldn't be around you. You don't get to decide that for me."

"But - but you're a mother. I mean, it's not fair to Jake and Cam for you to take those risks."

"I know, and I understand that, but I don't want to walk through my life like a ghost, only half feeling, because I'm afraid that it's going to hurt too much to feel all the way. Jason, I want to be with you even if it's only in secret."

"But you deserve better, Elizabeth."

And she did, she did deserve better than him, but he wanted her. He knew he shouldn't, but he did.

He told her she deserved a wonderful life. And she did.

But why couldn't I be part of that wonderful life? he questioned himself as he stood there and watched her fade away. Why didn't he get to have that wonderful life with Elizabeth?

He began to second-guess his decisions. Before he could go through the bad timing and bad choices that marked his relationship with Elizabeth, she was standing there, looking sexy and adorable. And sad, so incredibly sad.

"Do you know what nothing feels like?"

"Yes," Jason told the dream standing in front of him. "I'm nothing without you. I love you, Elizabeth, why didn't I tell you sooner? I should have told you."

But she didn't hear him. She had faded away again.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Jason screamed and tossed on the couch.

"Oh, there you are," he said relieved as she faded back to stand in front and him.

"What do you want, Jason?" she asked him. "You said no contact. I'm trying to abide by the decision."

"I know what I said, but I lied."

"It's too late," Elizabeth said, with tears in her eyes.

"It can't be too late. I love you, Elizabeth. I always have, I always will, isn't that what you said to me? If I love you and you love me, how can it be too late. If it's for always, then it can't be too late."

"Because it is. It always was. The people in your life made sure of that."

Elizabeth shook her head. Jason looked at her, not understanding.

"You're Sonny's enforcer, first, last and always," Elizabeth said with finality as she turned her back, ready to walk away again.

"What if I wasn't?" Jason whispered to Elizabeth's back as he enfolded her in his arms and pulled her back to his chest.

"What are you saying?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason kept one arm around her waist and pushed her hair away from her neck with his other hand. He kissed her neck softly and whispered, "What if I wasn't Sonny's enforcer? Would that make you love me again? Build a life with me and our children?"

"Oh, Jason," Elizabeth murmured, "love was never the issue. It was trust and timing, wasn't it? Isn't that what we said the night we created Jake? That our timing always sucked. It still sucks."

And Elizabeth faded away and Jason held nothing.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Where are you?" Jason yelled, running around Port Charles, trying to find her.

He looked around his penthouse and saw Carly standing in the living room. He asked Carly if she had seen Elizabeth.

"That bitch, she's not right for you, Jason. Forget her. Be with Sam," Carly told him and pushed Sam into his arms.

"I don't want Sam. I want Elizabeth," Jason said, pushing Sam away. "Elizabeth is the one I wanted; the one I loved."

"Jason," Carly admonished. "Who are you kidding? You never loved Elizabeth. You even told Courtney, the woman you loved enough to marry, that you never loved Elizabeth, and now you love Sam," Carly stated, again pushing Sam at Jason.

Jason looked at Carly as if he had never seen her before and pushed Sam away.

"I love Elizabeth."

"What are you talking about? Jay-sin," Sam cried with tears already falling. "We fit," she wailed. "Everyone knows that. We are positively organic," Sam told him as Carly and Spinelli nodded.

"Spinelli, you'll help me find Elizabeth, won't you? I think Sorel has her."

"Alas, Master, the Maternal One is as the Valkyrie has stated. You never loved Elizabeth. If it wasn't for the moment of weakness you had when you were seduced by tequila and Elizabeth, you wouldn't have made Jake. Jake was the only thing that tied you to the Maternal One. And," Spinelli said with a shrug, "now that the Maternal One's progeny is no more, you and Fair Samantha can now have your own little Stone Cold Special. And everything will be as it should be."

"As it should be?" Jason asked for clarification.

"Yes, you, Sam, me and Carly happy together. We are your real family after all."

"And where does Elizabeth fit?"

"She doesn't," all three yelled at Jason. "Forget Elizabeth. She's nothing."

"Nothing? Do you three know what nothing feels like? Fuck!" Jason said, shaking his head. "I was a fool. You're not my family. Elizabeth is my family. Elizabeth and Cameron are my family. You three, you are the ones who are nothing."

Jason headed for the door, when Carly yelled, "Stop him! Don't let him leave here. We have to keep him away from Elizabeth."

All three rushed toward Jason, but he was quicker. He turned and pointed his gun at them, concentrating on Carly.

"Don't," Jason warned Spin, Carly and Sam. "Don't take another step. You won't like what I will do."

Before he could blink, or shoot. Jason was again running around Port Charles.

He went to the PCPD and talked to Taggert, he agreed to work with that little shit Zander, he stood up to Sonny, he got A.J. to give him a list of properties.

Elizabeth was missing and he wasn't going to rest until he found her. And once he found her, he was never letting her go.

He ran into the cemetery and to the crypt, he could see her lying on the floor.

Praying she wasn't dead, he tried to figure how to get her out.

He knew if he could get her out, if she was alive, he would be alive, too. He would wake up from the nightmare that was his life.

If he had Elizabeth, then he would never feel what nothing felt like. He would never again believe that he was nothing.

"Elizabeth!" he screamed, banging on the door. "Elizabeth, please, wake up_, save me from the nothing I've become_."

Kate had gone back upstairs, saying she was tired enough to sleep.

Elizabeth had stayed, sitting on the couch, holding that ugly stuffed dog.

She wondered again if she had done the right thing. She loved Jason. No matter how he had hurt her, she knew she had hurt him, too. For two people who loved each other, they had done a lot of damage to each other.

And thinking of Jason, clutching the carnival dog, Elizabeth feel asleep and tumbled into 2002.

She was back in that crypt. She hated the darkness and she hated being alone. She knew again what nothing felt like. She was living it.

Where was Jason? Why hadn't he come?

"Jason, please I need you," Elizabeth murmured. "Please don't let me die here."

Before she could give into her fears, Zander was thrown in with her.

While she welcomed having that human touch in a place of death, the feelings of hopelessness and being trapped still rushed in and flooded her.

"_Only you are the life among the dead_," played in the background as she and Zander sat in the crypt, talking and sharing secrets.

Then there was the blackness as she passed out and the words, "_Don't let me die here, there must be something more, bring me to life_", playing over and over into the nothingness in her head.

Out of the nothingness came Jason. Her hero, Jason, coming to save her, to bring her to life.

And she was finally free from the crypt, from the blackness, free from knowing what nothing feels like. She was free and filled with hope until Jason stood up and keeled over.

Elizabeth scrambled over to Jason. There was so much blood. Why was there so much blood?

"Jason, Jason," Elizabeth murmured.

She looked up and she saw Zander and Sonny were standing there, watching her.

"I don't want to die without kissing you," Zander said, and shook his head.

"You'll never be the woman he needs," Sonny accused, and shook his head.

Elizabeth turned Jason over, intent on helping him, holding him, loving him, protecting him.

And when she got him on his back and looked at his face, she started screaming, "No, Mikey. No, no, no! Mikey, please."

She cradled Mikey Mancini, crying.

When Elizabeth looked again at the enforcer in her arms, he wasn't Mikey, but Jason. Jason lay bleeding to death in her arms.

"That's it, Elizabeth," Sonny admonished. "Jason's going to end up just like Mikey and it's all your fault."

"No, no," Elizabeth told Sonny, "I won't let you destroy him. I won't let you hurt him. I'll protect him. You'll see."

And then Elizabeth woke up, shuddering and sobbing.

She thought about Jason.

She thought about Zander.

She thought about Sonny.

Elizabeth thought about everything that happened in 2002 - the choices that they all had made.

Elizabeth knew that during the Summer of 2002 she did what she had to do - for Jason. And for Mikey.

Elizabeth looked at that ugly dog and hugged it.

"No regrets," she whispered. "A promise is a promise."

She had no regrets. And she knew what she had to do now - for Jason, for Cameron, for Mikey and the Mancinis, and for herself.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth," Jason woke up screaming. He looked around and realized that he had been dreaming about the time that Elizabeth had been locked in the crypt.

He looked around the studio and realized that once he had gotten her back from that crypt, he should have told her he loved her. He should have built a life with her.

He remembered going to the hospital to visit her. And they had talked about dreams.

"I - I just - I had really, really creepy dreams last night, these nightmares about being trapped in the crypt and being buried alive and - I'm screaming, no one can hear me, and I'm paralyzed, and everybody thinks I'm dead and that's why they've sent all these - all these flowers for my funeral and I just - stuff like that," Elizabeth told him.

"OK, first of all, I'm no expert on dreams. I don't understand where they come from much less what they mean, but I do know that they're not real. They can't hurt you. And it makes a lot of sense that you would still have the crypt on your mind because you just got out. You know, maybe it'll help if I get rid of some of these flowers."

"No, Jason. No, that would be rude."

"Being polite is more important than stopping the nightmares?"

"Actually, I think we just did. I don't know, maybe we just needed - maybe I needed to acknowledge them and give them proper respect. Listen, I never asked you how you - "

"Look, I just wanted to - ," Jason said at the same time.

"Go ahead, I'm sorry."

"I brought you something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I picked it up for you when I was in Italy," he said as he gifted her with the postcard.

"Oh, wow, Jason, this is beautiful."

"It reminded me of you. I mean, the way you paint."

"Oh, please, I wish. How come you never sent it?"

"Well, I just - you know, I needed to be able to see you, make sure you still want a postcard from me."

"Having a connection with you - I know it was selfish, but it's something I never stopped wanting."  
>"Well, you might not now."<p>

"Why?"

"Because I'm the reason you almost died. I mean, men you don't even know broke into your studio and kidnapped you to get to me. And I can't guarantee that that won't happen again. "

"I'm going to be honest with you," Elizabeth had solemnly.

"I expect that."

"There were times in that crypt when I wished I'd never met you. It seemed like such a stupid and pointless reason to die."

"It is, and that's my point."

Jason sighed, and apologized. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"The other side to that is I held on as long as I did because of you. I knew that you wouldn't stop looking for me, that you would just keep coming until you found me. My faith in you was unshakable and justified."

"When I got to you, you were almost dead and I don't want that to happen again."

"OK, look, Jason, if this is the part where you're going to stop being my friend for my own good, you know what? You might as well just save your own breath. Unless, of course, you've decided all of a sudden that you don't like me."

"No, I - I - I l.. like you."

"Good. Good. Because I like you, too. So hanging out with you is my choice. Don't try to distance yourself, it isn't going to work. And besides, you know I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah. In case I forgot, that big, scary speech just reminded me."

"Wait a minute. I just gave you an impassioned declaration in defense of our friendship and you're making fun of me?"

"Hmm, I love it when you get fired up. I should make you mad more often."

"Oh, come on, I'm hardly ever mad at you. But trust me, that'll change if you bail on me now."

"Deal. No bailing."

"Jason? Thanks for saving me."

"Thanks for hanging in there until I could get you."

But, he had bailed. He bailed time and again. He bailed in that hospital room when he told her he liked her, when he should have told her he loved her. He bailed on her every time, every chance. And he had distanced himself.

And she was right. It never worked - the time or the distance. And yeah, she was right, he hated it. He hated not having her in his life. If that was love, then he had been in love with Elizabeth Webber from the moment she entered her life.

Jason got up and tried to shake the memories. He tried to shake the feeling that it might be too late.

He wandered around the studio and looked at the paintings that were still there. On the side behind some canvases, he found The Wind and pulled it out. He walked back to the couch he had fallen asleep on and held The Wind and tried to see.

They had been talking about the boxcar and the Quartermaines and living the life they wanted to live. He had told her that he had chosen his life as Jason Morgan. But now he had to question that.

"_I chose it. No one decided for me, which means I have the life I want."_

"Maybe that's what I need to decide on," Elizabeth had said, "the life I want."

And then she had told him she was trying to paint the wind. And he hadn't understood.

"Well, Maybe not the wind exactly," she had explained. "But how the wind feels against my face when I'm on the back of your motorcycle, like the world is just screaming by and nothing matters but the wind. It's trying to carry me and take me away, and I feel like if I let go, I can almost fly. That is what I'm trying to get down on paper - somehow. That feeling, that one perfect second when I know exactly what the wind is."

"How would you paint that?"

"Not very well, actually. It's one big blur, but I'm trying."

And she had. Elizabeth had painted the wind. He remembered the day she presented it to him.

"I've been trying to paint what it's like being on your bike at warp speed. I think I finally got it. It's 'The Wind.' That's the name of it, which I probably mentioned before. Questions? Comments."

"It's nice" was his lame response.

"Feel free to tell me you hate it because 'nice' is the kiss of death. I realize if you put your work out for people to see, then you can't cringe when they don't react the way you want. If I'm going to be an artist, I have to be open to criticism."

"Elizabeth, I'm sure your painting is great. But you can't go by me."

"Then who should I go by, some professor or somebody? You're the one on the bike with me. You showed me the rush you get when the wind's in your face and the world is flashing by. I sort of hoped it was there."

"It probably is. It's just that I would be the last one to see it. You know about my accident?"

"Yeah. Emily told me."

"Right. Well the person I was before is gone, and so are some of the things he can do."

"But you're fine, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But it's like seeing two-dimensional things, drawings, maps, paintings. I just don't see what I'm supposed to see."

"But you can perform emergency surgery in the parking lot."

"Well, certain things I remember. Like I said, he wanted to be a doctor. But it's just things on paper don't click.

"Even photographs?

"I'm a little better with those.

"Because they're more like real life.

"That's right.

"So, it's as if you can see the primary colors but not the shades in between. Come here. Look. Do you see this big red blur? You know the neon sign in front of Apple Jacks? Well, I painted it as a big red streak because, I don't know about you, but I don't take in the words as we're zooming by."

"Right, just the color."

"Right, red. And you see this big yellow thing? That's Angelina's House of Beauty."

"It's the door."

"Right, the huge yellow door. You see these black loops in the distance? That's the top of the ferris wheel."

"From the corner of Van Ness and Jefferson Street," Jason supplied.

"Yes. Exactly, you've got it."

"When you explain it, it sounds right to me. You know a painting like this of the wind should probably be in a museum."

"No, no, no, no,no," Elizabeth had disagreed. This painting belongs on the wall of the man who taught me to see the wind in the first place."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"You know, they say the more you look at a painting, the more you eventually see. Maybe you could test that out."

And Jason looked at "The Wind" and saw more.

He saw belief and promise. Trust and love.

He saw a promise for the future.

And he fell asleep, exhausted, clutching the one thing that still connected him to Elizabeth. The one thing that still gave him hope.

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

**Chapter 90 Bring Me to Life**

_Note: I guess Jason Morgan woke up, really, really woke up._

**_Saturday morning_**

Mac stumbled into his office early Saturday morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep, but he had a feeling things were going to be breaking soon and breaking big and he wouldn't be getting any sleep for a while.

Mac staggered over to the coffee maker, surprised to see that there was already a pot of coffee on the Bunsen burner. Mac poured himself a cup and walked toward his office, detouring to the interrogation room, where they had left the files.

As Mac opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Taggert, tie askew, sleeves rolled up, immersed in a file. Papers had been positioned all over the table.

"What's all this, Taggert?" Mac said by way of greeting.

"And good morning to you, too," Taggert said sarcastically, never taking his eyes off the paper he was reading.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Nervous energy. We're close. We are so close to taking Sonny Corinthos down, that I can feel it. It's in the fucking air."

Taggert pushed the papers away and leaned back and told Mac to take a seat.

"How did your mysterious meeting go last night?" Mac asked, after taking a gulp of coffee.

"Good. That's where this file came from. It's a private investigator's report into the woman known as Samantha McCall or should I say Angela Monroe. She's a trick all right. Why Morgan ever got involved with her is a mystery to me."

"Sonny," Mac supplied the answer. "She was as they say with Sonny's child and Morgan took her in and was going to raise the baby with her. Baby died."

"And she stayed?" Taggert still couldn't believe that Morgan had stooped so low to taking on Sonny's sloppy seconds. What the hell happened to the Jason Morgan he had known? Taggert silently wondered. Seems Anger Boy was gone and Stupid Boy had taken his place.

"There's enough to put that woman away for life. And that's before Homeland Security goes after the Melendez drug cartel connection."

"But is it enough to bring down Sonny?" Mac wanted to know. He also wanted to know when the hell Taggert was getting his butt out of the PCPD. Mac was all for cooperation with the alphabet agencies, but there was cooperation and there was cooperation.

"We got Sonny on the offshore accounts. We really don't need McCall," Taggert said with a smile. "At this point she is a separate deal, but it will be interesting to see if she'll roll on Corinthos and Morgan."

Taggert shrugged. "She looks like she would be about survival and the hell with everything else. The problem is I gotta hope she is too stupid to know that she isn't getting out from under, no matter what. If we can't get her on RICO, then the other feds will take her down under Homeland Security."

"What about the BOLO from Florida?" Mac asked. "Where do they fit in?"

"They get in line behind the others," Taggert said with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave them to you. Detective Wheeler and his partner are coming in bright and early Monday morning to get in line," Mac informed Taggert, who was standing and straightening his clothes.

"Well, I talked to my boss earlier."

"Good for you," Mac deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, about your murder on Verona Street. I think that is one crime that we don't hang on Sam McCall."

"You don't think she did it?"

"I think she is capable. More than capable. But, nah," Taggert said. "He did her paper. And we'll get her on that plus identity theft. But I think you are looking at a hit. Either Corinthos/Morgan or the Zaccharas, maybe. Either way it was a pro. And I don't consider Ms. McCall a pro. Well, I guess it depends. She does have all those solicitation charges …"

Mac shook his head and looked at an unrepentant Taggert and then focused back to Piggott's or Anderson's murder. He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the scene was a bit too staged. And the guy didn't die from the blows to the head. They were post-mortem. His neck was snapped."

"Up-close and personal," Taggert agreed. "And requiring strength. Piggott was scrawny, but to cleanly snap a neck."

"Yeah, so the perp was probably male and probably pro," Mac murmured.

"Anyhow," Taggert continued. "My orders are to let Sam McCall continue to operate. And to ask you to not make a move on McCall yet. My boss doesn't want me to pick up Ms. McCall till he calls it. Doesn't mean I can't pay her an early-morning visit and rattle her a bit."

"You haven't changed, have you, Taggert?" Mac asked, remembering all the visits Taggert had made to Morgan's penthouse back in the day. Mac didn't expect an answer as Taggert swaggered toward the door.

Taggert turned to Mac and just smiled.

Jason woke up, confused about where he was.

Then he remembered he was in Liz's studio. The Wind was on the floor next to the couch. Sometimes he wished he was back in 1999 and his life wasn't the mess that it had become.

Jason sat up and stretched the kinks out of his back and neck before he reached into his pocket for his phone and turned it back on.

The first thing he did was dial Elizabeth's gallery. He heard her message to leave a message.

"Elizabeth, it's Jason. We need to talk. Please call me with a time and place. If I don't hear from you, I'll just show up at the gallery."

And he hung up, forgetting it was Saturday.

He looked at his voice mail box and saw that he had messages from Lenny, Herman, Victor and others. Rather than listen to the mailbox full of messages, Jason figured he would just get in contact with the ones that were important.

He called the guy he had on Elizabeth and asked for an update. He was told that Liz worked late at the gallery. Kate had left and then came back to the gallery while Liz was still there. The two went home. And picked up Cameron who had been with Jasper Jacks. The boy had spent the day at the zoo with Jax, Morgan and Joss.

Liz, Kate and Cameron were all still home this morning.

Jason told the guy to let him know if Liz left her home. And to keep him updated.

"Uh, Mr. Morgan," Dale began.

"Yeah?"

"Gordon has been stationed at Ms. Webber's house, keeping on eye out. Gordon said she had a visitor before she came home. Guy dressed in black, pulled up in a rental, carrying a bag and a stuffed dog."

"What? Wait a minute, the guy was carrying what?"

"A plain brown bag and a big, ugly stuffed dog," Dale said.

"OK," Jason said, confused. "Did this guy leave the bag and the dog?"

"Yeah, but Ms. Webber wasn't home. Gordon said the guy went to the front door, keyed in the code and went inside. Was only there long enough to drop off the items and then he left, carrying a box."

"A box? Some random guy dressed in black took a box out of Elizabeth Webber's house? What was in the box?"

"Dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know? Why didn't Gordon find out what was in the box?"

"It was a white box tied with a ribbon and a bow."

"A white box tied with a ribbon and a bow? Great," a frustrated Jason mumbled. "A fucking white box tied with a fucking ribbon and a fucking bow. But you can't tell me what was in the fucking box."

"Mr. Morgan, the car, I ran the plates. It was rented to Shore Amusements."

"Thanks, Dale. Stay on Ms. Webber and call me with updates."

"Will do, Mr. Morgan."

Shit, Jason thought, a man in black? What the hell was Mario Mancini doing in Elizabeth's house? And what was in the bag he left? And what was in the fucking box with the fucking ribbon and fucking bow?

Johnny Zacchara woke up to the smell of bacon frying.

He looked around the room where he had bunked and saw that it was empty. The other bed had been slept in but was now empty.

Johnny staggered over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He seemed to remember something about beer, pizza and poker. And not in that order.

Johnny splashed cold water on his face and hoped that he hadn't missed his lunch date with Kate, Elizabeth and Cameron. He was responsible for the pizza after all. What the hell time was it, anyway?

"Yo, sleepyhead, hit the deck, time to rise and shine," Mark yelled as he walked into the bedroom. Mark walked over to the bathroom, banged on the door and yelled, "OK, sunshine, breakfast is being served downstairs. Shake a leg or you will be out of luck."

Mark went back down and started cracking eggs.

"I'll do that, Stacey volunteered. "You always make them too dry and you burn the bacon."

"Go for it," Mark said, handing over his spatula and reaching for his coffee.

Antny was sitting at the table, reading the Port Charles paper.

"When do you leave, Stacey?" Mark asked the woman who had run the Merry Maids operation that had been next door to the McCall and Jackal office.

"I would have been out of here yesterday, if not for that piece of shit vehicle the chop shop gave me. I'm just waiting for a replacement. I was told to come here by Mario."

"Where is Mario?" Antny asked. "Carmine called and said he was waiting for him at Jake's last night and Mario didn't show."

"Taking care of business," Mark explained.

"So did he kill Corinthos last night?" Antny asked.

"Shit, Sonny's dead? Stop the presses!" Johnny said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the paper from Antny. "What did I miss?"

"Hey, Johnny," Stacey greeted him.

"Morning, Stacey, when do I get a chance to win back my money?" Johnny asked the young woman who had been the big winner in last night's marathon poker game.

"I hang at the casino in AC when I'm not working. Find me," Stacey suggested and turned back to the eggs on the stove.

"You taking orders?" Johnny asked, getting close to the woman.

"Give it a rest, Johnny," Mark sniped. "It didn't work last night over beer. It's not going to work in the bright light of a new day."

"Shit, let him keep trying," Antny volunteered. "Then I'll introduce him to Stacey's squeeze, all six-foot-five and 310 pounds of him."

A more subdued Johnny sat down next to Antny, took a sip of his coffee and asked the room, "6-5, 310?"

Mark smirked and began putting the toast on the table.

"What's up today?" Antny asked.

"Well, first," Mark said around a mouthful of eggs, "Stacey gets the hell out of Dodge."

Stacey saluted Mark with her coffee cup in agreement.

"Antny, you're off today. Don't go near the gallery. But at some point hook up with Carmine. You might want to take your girlfriend, the baby doc, out to Jake's tonight."

"Works for me," Antny agreed.

"Johnny here has a lunch date," Mark said with a smile.

"Yep," Johnny grinned. "I'm in charge of the pizza."

"I got a few phone calls to make," Mark continued. "But the plan is for Johnny and I to motor out of here around mid-afternoon Sunday. The two of us will be at Jake's tonight also."

"Aw, shit," Stacey mocked, "it sounds like a party. And I'm not invited."

"The feds saw you, Stacey," Mark pointed out.

"I know, I know, my job here is done," she agreed as the doorbell rang. "The feds have Spinelli, no reason to stick around any longer."

"We expecting anyone?" Antny asked.

"Let Stacey answer it," Mark commanded. "She's waiting for a car."

Sure enough, Stacey came back, jingling keys. And the three men put their weapons back in their holsters.

"It's been real, boys, but I'm out of here," she said, picking up her bag and snagging a few pieces of bacon and giving Johnny the look on the way out.

Taggert knocked on the door of Sam's apartment and waited, and waited and waited.

Taggert banged on the door and yelled, "Open up, Ms. McCall. It's your Uncle Sam."

Sam, who had passed out on the couch, staggered to the door and opened it.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sam, still half-asleep, spat at the man standing in her doorway.

Taggert pushed his way past her, while flipping open his badge. "Special Agent Marcus Taggert, Ms. McCall. We need to have a conversation."

"Let me see that badge," Sam demanded.

She inspected it and threw it back at Taggert, wondering why a fed was standing in her living room.

Sam, wiped the sleep from her eyes and took a good look at Marcus Taggert and realized he was the guy who came out of Louie Louie's shop with an evidence bag.

Sam had expected a visit from the Port Charles Police Department, but what was a fed doing here?

"Nice place," Taggert noted.

"I doubt you are here as the decoration police. Why are you here, Special Agent Marcus Taggert?"

"How well did you know Cortland Anderson?"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Computer guy, had a shop on Verona Street."

Sam shook her head. "I don't believe I know him. Verona Street? Doesn't ring any bells. And computers, well, that's my business partner, Damien Spinelli's area of expertise. You might want to talk to Spinelli."

"I've already talked to Spinelli," Taggert said cryptically.

Sam looked at Marcus, wondering what the hell was going on.

Taggert smiled at Sam.

"So you don't know Cortland Anderson? Never did business with him?"

"I don't believe so. But if you want, I could check McCall and Jackal's business files and see if we've ever used his services."

"Hmmmm," Taggert said.

"How about Louis B. Piggott? That name sound familiar?"

Sam shook her head in the negative.

"Louie Louie? How about him?"

Sam shook her head.

"What were you doing on Verona Street yesterday, Ms. McCall?"

"Working on a case," Sam promptly answered. "Tailing a cheating husband for a divorce case.

"OK," Taggert said and prepared to leave.

"Can you tell me what this is about?" Sam asked, with as sexy a smile as she could summon.

"I could."

"Well," she pouted, following Taggert to the door.

They both stood in the doorway and Sam moved as close to Taggert as she dared.

"Am I a suspect?" Sam asked.

"Should you be?" Taggert answered.

"Well, you mentioned a shop on Verona Street and you know I was there, well, in the vicinity, so I saw that some crime had been committed. You know the yellow police tape is a dead giveaway. And one of the guys I spoke with on the street said something about a dead body …" Sam left it hanging.

Marcus Taggert smothered his smile.

"Ms. McCall, I'm not investigating the murder on Verona Street. The PCPD is. You saw my badge. I'm federal, not local."

"So why are you here?" Sam asked, dropping the friendly façade.

"Tying up loose ends, Ms. McCall. Cortland Anderson or rather Louis B. Piggott was a forger, who used to be employed by the Zacchara organization. Organized crime, Ms. McCall, organized crime."

Before Jason could call Lenny and get an update, his phone rang. Looking at the ID, Jason recognized one of his snitches in the PCPD.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Hey, murder on Verona Street, forger named Louie Louie was a Zacchara family member till he went WitPro. It was a pro hit. He's tied to your old girlfriend through paper, a lot of paper. Fax from Florida also ties her to arson murder of three people."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, she's going down," he whispered, then said louder, "How much did that cost you?"

"Hey, I'll be back upstairs in a minute," Jason heard his contact call out.

"Sorry bout that. People are a little jumpy. Seems some big fed honchos are coming to town today."

"Thanks. I'll make the transfer. Call if …"

""Yeah, yeah," and Jason's PCPD snitch hung up.

Jason called Lenny and told him that he just turned his phone on and hasn't looked at messages yet.

"So just give me an update. Oh, except for Gordon and Dale. I talked to Dale just a few minutes ago."

"Wow," Lenny said. "OK. Updates. Who do you want first?"

"Let's go Sam, Spinelli, the business, Sonny and the Mancinis."

"Sam," Lenny began. "She threatened to kill Spinelli, told him she was leaving town. Went to Verona Street. But that forger was already dead."

"Never mind the forger, I already heard. It was a pro job, but they found more paper that Sam had this guy do."

"Yeah, well, Sam went to Jake's and got drunk, then went home. She got drunker and passed out. Right now she has a visitor."

"Who?"

"Special Agent Marcus Taggert. He's asking her about the forger, but only if she knew him. He's not acting like they got anything to tie her to the forger, just that someone saw her on Verona Street."

"OK, stay on it. I want someone on her at all times."

"We going to pick her up, Mr. Morgan?"

"No. She can't hurt us. Let the feds have her."

"That's interesting you saying that, cause the feds already have Spinelli."

"What the fuck?" Jason exploded.

"Yeah, sorry. Before we could move in, the feds moved in and picked him up in front of the building. They still have him. He's at the PCPD."

"Shit," Jason swore. His PCPD contact didn't mention Spinelli, which meant the feds had him on ice.

"Business is fine, nothing came out of the meeting. No unusual movements. All the families went home. Sonny went straight home from the meeting, told Max to take the night off. Max called off the guards. Sonny broke a lot of glassware and a few chairs. Then he got a visitor."

"Who?"

"Mario Mancini."

"Sonny still alive?" Jason asked, and realized he didn't care one way or the other.

"As far, as we know. No activity at Graystone at the moment."

"And the Mancinis?"

"Well, you know Mark Mancini is with Johnny Zacchara. They went to his apartment, Mark waited till Johnny was inside and then made a call. Don't ask me who, it was blocked and EJ couldn't trace it. Johnny came out with that carpenter that works for Ms. Webber. The three of them left and went to Ms. Webber's neighborhood and then Johnny lost his tail. So all we know is that they might be in the vicinity of Ms. Webber's house."

"Shore Amusements plane is still at the PC Airport," Lenny continued. "Mario Mancini and Barbati had a conversation in the parking lot at the restaurant and then went their separate ways. Had a tail on both."

"Where did they go?"

"Don't know, the tails lost both. You know, Mr. Morgan, for an attorney, that Barbati is pretty slick. He lost the tail. Don't know where he went or who he met with, or if he even met with anyone, he might have been lost, but the tail picked him up about an hour later and followed him to a small private airport. He got on a small jet, registered to the Mancini Family and left."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"And Mario Mancini?"

"No clue. We followed him to Sonny's and then it's like he vaporized."

"Keep me posted. There might be a time that I'm off the grid for a bit today, so don't worry if you can't reach me. I'll call you in say two hours to get another update. Just keep doing what you've been doing. Drop the tail on Spin, since he's with the feds. Keep security tight on Sam and on Elizabeth and Cameron. Maybe have someone drop in on Max and see what he has to say."

"You want the tail on Sonny to stay?"

"Yeah, till we know where he stands, keep an eye on him, too."

"Will do, Mr. Morgan. Anything else?"

"No. Good job, Lenny. I appreciate it. And tell Victor I said the same."

"Thanks, Mr. Morgan. You know we are just doing our job."

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #90[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/17/13 09:45 AM

**Chapter 91 Bring Me to Life**

_Note: One more roadblock in Jason's way. It is the last one, but it's also the important one._

**_Saturday morning_**

Sam and Taggert just stared at each other. Sam broke the silence first.

"And what does a fed looking into organized crime have to do with me?" Sam asked.

Taggert just smiled.

"Don't leave town, Ms. McCall," he warned. "I'm sure I'll have a few more questions. Plus I'm sure the PCPD will be checking in with you also."

Sam closed the door and heaved a sigh of relief.

Louie Louie must have destroyed those other Elizabeth E. Webber documents. Because if the feds or the PCPD had them, there is no way that Special Agent Marcus Taggert wouldn't have pulled her in, Sam reasoned.

Just as Taggert made his way to the elevator, it dinged and a USPS guy got out, carrying a package.

Taggert let the elevator go, deciding to play a hunch and observe what the guy was up to.

The USPS guy knocked on McCall's door.

"Did you forget something, Special Agent Marcus Taggert?" Sam asked as she opened the door.

"Oh, sorry," Sam apologized. "I thought the guy that just left forgot something," she rambled.

The guy just shrugged.

"Got a package for Sam McCall, needs a signature."

Sam took the pen and signed the slip.

"Where's it from?" She asked.

The guy looked at the signature and the form.

"Ocean City, N.J.," he informed her and turned and walked to the elevator.

Taggert, watching from the shadows, found the delivery interesting, especially since it was coming from the heart of Mancini Family territory.

Sam closed the door. She turned the package upside down in her hands, shrugged and opened the book-size package.

A jewelry box was inside. Sam threw the plain box on the couch and opened the small box.

Nestled in a bed of red velvet was a bow. A red bow?

"What the fuck?" Sam bitched. She picked up the bow and realized that it was wrapped around something. Sam pulled the bow and discovered a pristine boat-tail hollow-point bullet.

There was a tag attached to the sniper bullet that read: "Angie, this one has your name on it."

"Fuck!" Sam swore. It was the same type of bullet that Johnny had used to kill Mikey Mancini in Ocean City. It was time to get the hell out of Port Charles, Sam decided. Feds on her tail or no feds on her tail. If the Mancinis made her as Angie and tied her to Johnny Appollini, she was dead.

Jason looked down at his rumpled clothes and wondered if the shower down the hall still worked. The only thing that stopped him was that he would have to put the rumpled clothes back on.

"Guess, it's the penthouse," Jason reasoned. "Penthouse, get cleaned up, go to the gallery, talk to Elizabeth," he listed.

Jason checked to see if Elizabeth had called him back. And then he realized that she was still home and hadn't gotten his message. He decided to go to the penthouse, get cleaned up and then call her house.

Before Jason could walk out of the building, he got a call from Paulie.

"Uh, morning, Mr. Morgan," Paulie gulped.

"Hey, Paulie, what do you got?"

"I finally got that tape of the Mikey Mancini shooting. You know that FBI surveillance tape."

Jason had forgotten all about the tape. He wondered if it was still important.

"Um, Mr. Morgan, I think you need to take a look at the tape. In fact, I think it's very important that you don't make a move until you see the tape."

Jason sighed.

"I really don't have time for this right now, Paulie," Jason said, thinking about Elizabeth. "I'm heading to the penthouse to shower and change and then I have a meeting. An important meeting."

Jason didn't mention that the meeting he had was with Elizabeth.

"You need to take the time, Mr. Morgan. You need to see this tape. I think it might answer some questions for you."

"OK," Jason sighed. "I'm on the docks. I'll just walk over. But I'm going to take a shower and change at the office, before I stop in to see you and watch the damn tape."

"How long do you think it's going to take?" a frustrated Jason asked. He really needed to get to Elizabeth's gallery. "Never mind, this is wasting time. I'll see you in about 15 minutes," Jason said and hung up.

Sam walked around the apartment, checking drawers to make sure there was nothing incriminating that she was leaving behind.

She was traveling light, just one bag and all her cash. She still had to make a few stops at various banks, using the cash cards that Spinelli had gotten her.

She was leaving it all behind. First, because she didn't want to tip anyone off that she was leaving. And second, because she didn't want anything to link her to Sam McCall or Port Charles. Sam McCall was going to die - again.

It was Angela Spinelli who was going to be moving on. She figured she'd take her vehicle and then just ditch it in some lot. She wasn't sure where she was going, just that she was. But before she left, she was going to make sure that Elizabeth freaking Webber was left with nothing. Just like she promised herself.

She called Spinelli and it went to voice mail. She didn't leave a message, but she did wonder where the hell he was.

Sam picked up her phone again and dialed.

"Hey, Sweet Sam, what can I do for you, darling?"

"Cut the crap, Jerry. We need to talk. It's important. I've got a job for you."

"I don't work for you," Jerry's voice hardened as he reminded her.

"Not even for a million dollars?" She asked.

"Well, a million will buy you a meeting, but no promises."

"Give me a time and a place. I'm on a schedule here," Sam informed the mercenary.

"Skipping town are we, darling?"

"You want the job or not. I can always find someone else for that price. But it is for your ex-sister-in-law Carly."

"Interesting," Jerry murmured. "What gives you an idea I care what that fucking cow wants. My brother tossed her ass out. He's free and he's got his kids. So I should care, why?"

"I'm going to count to three and hang up," Sam threatened. "Remember I can do you a lot of damage. And there was this fed named Marcus Taggert who was just here. Think he would be interested in all the information that I dug up on you, Mr. Craig-Brosnan-Jacks?"

"You mean that Spinelli dug up? Where is the little weasel?" Jerry sneered.

"One, two …"

"Come to Alcazar's old warehouse at the end of the harbor in say, one hour. Don't be late. I won't wait."

And Jerry clicked off the connection.

Matt Thorn stood on the tarmac at Wheeler-Sack Army Airport, awaiting the arrival of his boss and childhood friend.

Why the hell he couldn't fly into Rochester commercial, Matt couldn't begin to reason.

The fact that Matt had to drive to Fort Drum and meet him was unexpected. But then the boss never did the expected. It's why his reputation for taking down mobsters was so pristine. Most of them never saw him coming.

Matt watched as the army plane pulled over to the bay. He watched as soldiers started to leave the plane.

Just as he figured, last one off.

Matt waved and was greeted with a wave in return.

"Any news?" the good-looking man in his early thirties asked.

"You got any bags, Jay?" Matt asked, looking at just the overnight case and the laptop bag slung over Jay's shoulders.

"Nope. Update me. Walk and talk, Matt, walk and talk."

"The meeting with Five Families went down. We had eyes, no ears. Corinthos drove away looking pissed. Jason Morgan had a discussion with Mark Mancini and Johnny Zacchara in the parking lot. It appeared friendly. Although Mark drew his weapon at one point."

Jay's eyebrows shot up.

"Mark threatened Morgan?" he asked for clarification.

Matt laughed and shook his head. "Johnny, Johnny snuck up on him."

Jay laughed, some things never change.

"I was told that the Families let Johnny Zacchara out. That Corinthos made a stink, but caved. Does that coincide with what you know?" Jay asked.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah, Taggert did your meeting. Got a thick investigator's file on Sam McCall aka Angela Monroe aka etc. etc. etc. Nothing that we didn't already know, although there are a few things that Spinelli wiped that we didn't have."

"So, we are on track?"

"Uh, pretty much. There is a little bit of a problem. Well, two problems."

Jay stopped walking and looked at Matt. He didn't like problems. He ran a tight investigation, an air-tight investigation, with no problems.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently. Nothing, but nothing was going to fuck up this case. He had Corinthos. McCall and Spinelli were just collateral damage.

"The first problem is a dead body. Louie Louie."

"Where the hell did Louie Louie come from? I thought he was dead."

"Well, almost. WitPro. Someone broke his neck, bashed him up with a bowling trophy, made it look like robbery or an unsatisfied customer."

"What was Louie Louie doing?"

"He was running a comp shop under the name Cortland Anderson. Although it seems he had broken all ties with the Zaccharas, he was still producing some paper."

"And this affects our case, how?"

"He had some paper - passport, driver's license - in the name of Elizabeth E. Webber. Also a birth certificate for Jacob Martin Webber, listing Elizabeth E. Webber and Jason Morgan as the parents."

"Elizabeth's middle initial is I, not E," Jay volunteered.

"Shit. Was Mario Mancini in town when Louie Louie was terminated?" Jay asked after a moment.

"What the hell, Jay? You don't think the Mancinis had anything to do with Louie Louie, do you? Shit, because of Liz?"

"What's the second problem?" Jay asked.

"Florida is coming to town on Monday."

"And I care?"

"It seems that the Evelyn Bass arson case has been reopened. The property was being bulldozed for a strip mall. Two DBs were found, a young woman and a young man. DNA tests show that the DBs are related to Evelyn Bass. The police suspect the bodies are Danny McCall and Samantha McCall."

"So the bitch that we will be taking down isn't Sam McCall?"

"Doesn't look like it," Matt murmured.

"Who's coming in from Florida?" Jay asked.

"Two detectives. Mac Scorpio talked to a Detective Wheeler. It's his case."

"Shit. Damn. Son of a bitch. Wheeler?" Jay exploded. "I get my hands on the old man and he's going down."

Matt stood there. Obviously he missed something.

"If it's the Wheeler I think it is," Jay explained, "he's EJ fucking Encyclopedia Collier's ex-husband."

"Fucking Mancinis can't leave well enough alone," Jay cursed.

Jason felt better. He had showered, shaved and changed clothes.

Before he could open up Paulie's door, Herman stopped him.

"Uh, Mr. Morgan?"

"Yeah, Herman, got anything new for me?"

"Yeah, you know Sam got a visitor, a Marcus Taggert, special agent attached to the federal crime commission."

"Yeah, Herman, I know," Jason began, hoping Herman got to the point.

"Well, this Taggert. He questioned her about that comp guy - Cortland Anderson, Louis B. Piggott who got clocked."

"Which is it?"

"Which is what?"

"Cortland Anderson or Louis B. Piggott. Which was the guy who got clocked?"

"Um, both. Cortland Anderson was the comp guy who got clocked. But before he went into WitPro he was Louis B. Piggott."

"Yes?"

"Louis B. Piggott, Louie Louie, the legendary forger who used to work for the Zaccharas."

"Sam's forger," Jason murmured.

"Yeah. I think so. But EJ could verify."

"Where's EJ?" Jason asked as he had noticed her office door was locked when he went past.

"Well, it's Saturday. And she stayed late last night. But she called out sick," Herman said distractedly. "This Taggert guy didn't stay long and then he left. Sam got a package from Ocean City, New Jersey. Came USPS, Special Delivery."

Ocean City, where Mikey Mancini was killed, Jason thought.

"And?" he prompted Herman.

"When she opened it, it was a bullet from a sniper rifle, wrapped in a red ribbon."

"Shit," a shocked Jason looked at Herman.

Herman gulped.

"Yeah, and there was a note. I enhanced it from the feed," Herman said and shoved a photo into Jason's hand.

Jason looked down and read: "Angie, this one has your name on it."

Jason looked at Herman.

"Well, Sam started packing a bag. She called Spinelli and got voice mail, didn't leave a message."

"I guess that means that Sam doesn't know that the feds have Spinelli."

"I would guess the same thing Mr. Morgan. That Ms. McCall doesn't know where Spinelli is."

"She made a phone call," Herman continued. "You know that number, the Santa Lucia one that has been calling her?"

"And?"

"The guy on the other end called her Sweet Sam; she called him Jerry."

Ah-ha, Jason thought. Guess Jerry Jacks is still alive and pals with Sam.

"She told him she had a job for him. That she would pay him a million dollars."

Herman looked at Jason for his reaction. "She didn't say what the job was. I don't know where she is getting that kind of money. I mean EJ and I, we, closed off all her accounts."

"Herman," Jason interrupted, trying to get the geek back on track.

"Yeah, well this guy Jerry wasn't interested until Sam said it was a job for Carly, his ex-sister-in-law. He told her to meet him at Alcazar's old warehouse in an hour."

"Does Henry, Lenny and Victor know about the meeting?"

"Yes. Mr. Morgan."

"Tell them I said to handle it. And, Herman, nice job."

"Thanks, Mr. Morgan."

"Tag me if you need me. I'm going into Paulie's office to watch that FBI tape on the Mikey Mancini shooting. But after that, you won't be able to reach me for a while. Just leave me messages and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. OK, Herman?"

"Yes, sir. Mr. Morgan, got it," Herman murmured and turned to go back to his office as Jason opened Paulie's door and went in.

"Hey, Mr. Morgan," a nervous Paulie greeted Jason.

"Paulie, so where's this tape?"

"Have a seat," Paulie invited as he rolled his over to the video set up next to his desk.

"I know you think you don't have time for this, Mr. Morgan. But as I said, I think it's important."

"So, let's get started," an impatient Jason said after checking the time on the clock on the wall.

"Uh, the tape is very graphic," Paulie warned. "It was nothing like I expected. I mean the feds just let this guy die and recorded it. Never acknowledged they were on scene, never called in help for the guy. They just recorded it.

Makes you wonder if they knew about it and …"

"Paulie, you're rambling," Jason admonished the man.

"Yeah, well, it got to me. She got to me," he mumbled. "What's on this tape bothered me … a lot."

Jason just looked at Paulie.

"That young girl with Mikey," Paulie wanted to warn Jason before he watched.

"I don't think the girl is Mikey's sister. She's ID'd as Mikey's sister. And the cops interviewed Mikey's sister. But I don't think the girl with Mikey is his sister. I mean they are close, you can tell they have a close relationship and they could be brother and sister, same coloring etc., but the body language is all wrong."

Paulie was almost afraid to tell Jason what he suspected.

"Plus, you know, she looks familiar, like I should know her."

"What are you suggesting, Paulie?" Jason asked, getting an uneasy feeling.

"Well, if she wasn't a kid, I would say the two are more than friends. I mean Mikey was just 19 at the time, but still the girl, she's young, too young for me to be thinking what I'm thinking."

"All right," Jason nodded. "You've made your point. Roll the tape."

"Yes, sir," Paulie said a bit subdued.

The tape was in color, which surprised Jason. And good quality. For some reason Jason expected a grainy black-and-white video.

There was a black iron scrollwork door in the wall that the camera focused on. It wasn't long before the door opened and a young good-looking man dressed in a black T-shirt and board shorts walked out.

"That's Mikey Mancini," Herman pointed out. "That's a side door to the Mancini compound in Ocean City."

"Shit, he looks like a teenager," Jason murmured. Jason knew that Mikey already had some hits on his resume, that he was being trained to be the Family enforcer, so to see the guy looking so young was a shock.

Mikey turned around and held the gate opened for a pretty young girl with brown curls rioting around her shoulders. She was dressed similar to Mikey in that she was in a black T and board shorts. The only difference was Mikey had on a pair of sneakers, while the young girl wore flip flops.

"Cute girl," Paulie commented. Jason agreed. He also agreed that she looked familiar.

As Jason watched, he saw Mikey sling an arm around the girl's shoulder, pull her close and whisper into her ear.

"They are definitely comfortable with each other," Paulie commented.

Jason nodded, eyes intent on the screen in front of him. He watched as the girl stopped short, pulled away from the boy and looked around. She then started giggling. Mikey joined in the laughter, tugged on her curls and the two turned and started walking companionably toward the boardwalk.

Something in the walk, the giggle, and the hair made Jason freeze.

When the tape showed the two stop and the girl turned to say something, the camera caught her full face, so Jason told Paulie to freeze the tape.

Jason stared at the image in front of him. He reached out and with a finger lovingly traced the face.

"That's not Mikey's sister. That's Elizabeth," Jason said with dawning horror.

**Chapter 92 Bring Me to Life**

_Note: If I've gotten Jason's age wrong, I apologize. The show sorased him, so I'm getting as close as I can._

**_Saturday morning_**

As Jason and Paulie were watching the beginning of the FBI surveillance tape, something in the walk, the giggle, and the curly hair of the young girl with Mikey Mancini made Jason freeze.

When the tape showed the two stop on the sidewalk and the girl turned to say something, the camera caught her full face, so Jason told Paulie to freeze the tape.

Jason stared at the image in front of him. He reached out and with a finger lovingly traced the face.

"That's not Mikey's sister. That's Elizabeth," Jason said with dawning horror.

Paulie looked at Jason and realized somehow deep down when he watched the tape, he knew it was Elizabeth Webber. Because it all made sense that it had been Elizabeth Webber with Mikey Mancini.

"Elizabeth?" Paulie asked. "You mean Elizabeth Webber?"

"Yeah," Jason said, unable to take his eyes off the smiling girl.

"Well, then, I guess that does explain a lot. It seems a young Elizabeth Webber knew the Mancini Family and was, uh, close, with them. This was in 1996, before she came to Port Charles."

"Roll, the tape, Paulie," Jason commanded while steeling himself for what was to come.

The camera tracked Elizabeth and Mikey as they leisurely made their way to the boardwalk in Ocean City. There was static followed by the twosome at Wonderland Pier.

"What was the glitch?" Jason asked his tech.

"Different cameras. I think the first stuff is from a camera in a van. This one is from a camera on the boardwalk. Looks like handheld, so maybe some guy acting like a tourist."

Jason nodded his thanks for the explanation.

The camera followed the two as they were greeted by some other teens. Jason watched as Mikey bought Elizabeth a candy apple. They played a few games, surprisingly they stayed away from the water guns.

They went on the Tilt-a-Whirl and then Mikey and Liz ate hot dogs.

Jason got a sick feeling as he watched Mikey wipe mustard from Liz's nose, before grabbing her arm and tugging her over to the ferris wheel.

The camera zoomed in on the ferris-wheel car that Mikey and Liz were in. When the wheel stopped and the two were at the top, Mikey started rocking the car and Elizabeth shrieked. Jason could tell it was not from fear but excitement and it reminded him of how she would shriek in his ear when he drove fast on the cliff roads with her.

As Mikey and Elizabeth came off the ferris wheel, Elizabeth looked at the girl who was leaning against a post on the bottom of the ramp.

The camera panned to show a girl with dark hair and a ton of makeup that looked as if it had been plastered on with a shovel. She was wearing really tight clothes and her tits were prominently displayed.

"Nice rack," Paulie involuntarily murmured.

Elizabeth gave the girl a dirty look, hip-bumped Mikey as they walked down the ramp from the ferris wheel and audio kicked in, surprising Jason to hear a young Elizabeth say to Mikey, "So why won't you tell me why you call me Bella? What's the big secret?"

Jason sat back and realized that the Mancini Family referred to Elizabeth as Bella because Mikey had given her the name. He didn't understand it, but he was beginning to get jealous of a dead man.

"Where did the audio come from?" Jason asked Paulie.

"Some kind of directional mike maybe," Paulie replied. "It comes in and out, so maybe it depends on the camera and the range. The guy who sent me this also sent me a transcript of some of the audio, if you want to read through it."

Jason just nodded, concentrating on the video.

The two had moved on to Skee Ball. And Jason could see that even at, what? 13? Elizabeth was a pro at the game. He also realized the video and audio were crisper and figured there most be a surveillance camera installed in the arcade that the feds had linked.

"Ow, that hurt," Mikey said, after Elizabeth had punched him in the shoulder."

"Did not. You're faking it," Elizabeth smirked at Mikey. She held out her hand to Mikey for the ball, and caught a glimpse of the girl, who had been hanging out at the ferris wheel.

"That dark-haired girl," Jason began.

"The one with the big rack?" Paulie asked.

Jason nodded. "She tailing them? Cause she's in the video a lot. You know, Paulie, she looks familiar. There's something about her that makes me think I know her. But I've never been to Ocean City."

Jason and Paulie watched as Mikey handed Elizabeth the last Skee Ball and Liz rolled a 50 and watched as the tickets came out. She grabbed them and stuffed them in her pocket.

"Wanna redeem 'em now?" Mikey asked.

"Nope. I'm holding out for that big stuffed dog over there. I figure before the end of the summer I'll have enough tickets to claim it."

Mikey looked at the ugly thing and shrugged.

"If you win it, and I said if, Bella, what are going to name such an ugly thing?"

Jason and Paulie never learned Elizabeth's answer as the audio went out.

"Who is she?" Elizabeth asked Mikey as they left the Skee Ball tent to walk on the boardwalk.

The video again glitched out for a few seconds and Jason could hear audio above the static.

"Who's who?" Mikey asked. When the video came back in, Mikey was holding Bella's hand and swinging it back and forth between them as they walked down the street, heading back toward the gate.

"That girl who keeps following you around," Elizabeth replied, looking behind them. "I think she's following us right now."

"Oh," Mikey said, looking back. "Angie. She's nothing, just a cheap slut."

Elizabeth giggled.

"What?" Mikey said stopping and turning toward Elizabeth, his back to the street.

"Slut. That's what Lina called her, only Lina said _putana_. We don't like her. Me and Lina. And Lina thinks her boobs are fake."

"Oh, Bella," Mikey said as he stopped Elizabeth from walking on and brought her closer and kissed her forehead. "You're such an innocent. So young and sweet and innocent," Mikey murmured, kissing her forehead again. "Let's get home."

Elizabeth looked up at Mikey.

Paulie stopped the tape and pointed.

"Look at that - look at the way they are standing. He's in love with her. He's what 19, she's like 13? That's six freaking years. He's a man, she's a kid."

Jason could only sit there and agree, surmising there was more to Elizabeth and Mikey Mancini than he ever envisioned. It might have been a teenage crush for Elizabeth. But Mikey Mancini had the same look on his face that Jason surmised had been on his when he had held Elizabeth and danced with her at Kelly's to Lucky's song.

"I'm nine years older than Elizabeth. I was 26 when I got to know her; she was only 17. It happens. You don't get to pick who you fall in love with," Jason murmured. "Or at what age."

Jason looked at Paulie.

"You're stalling. Why? The hit is going down now isn't it?" Jason asked his tech.

Paulie nodded and took a deep breath.

"I saw it once and then I saw it again. It doesn't get any easier. It's gonna haunt me. Just wanted to give you a moment. Well, I wanted to give me a moment," he acknowledged.

"Play it," Jason commanded.

Jason thought he was prepared for what was to come, but it was nothing like what he thought.

And for Jason it appeared as if the video was in slow motion.

Elizabeth and Mikey were staring at each other. He saw Elizabeth turn her head and look to her left. The camera followed her glance and there was that girl Angie that Mikey had called a slut. Angie raised her arm and the camera caught Elizabeth take her attention away from Mikey and look across the street.

The first bullet caught Mikey in the back and he stumbled forward toward Elizabeth.

"Mikey?" Elizabeth questioned, not realizing what had happened.

The second bullet hit an artery in Mikey's neck and Jason watched in sick horror as blood squirted and splashed onto Elizabeth's face and T-shirt as she had moved forward to grab Mikey. Mikey continued his descent and his dead weight took Elizabeth down with him.

"Help! Help! I need help," the frightened young girl screamed. "Someone call 911! Oh, God, Oh, God, Mikey," she screamed as tears poured down her face, mingling with Mikey's blood that already coated her.

Somehow that little 13-year-old managed to roll Mikey on his back. Jason could tell he was bleeding out. There wasn't much time if he wasn't dead already.

Tears formed in Jason's eyes as he watched Elizabeth's frantic movements as Elizabeth pulled her T-shirt over her head and tried to stem the blood flow.

"Mikey, don't die, please don't die," Elizabeth brokenly pleaded with him.

"Help, someone call the Mancinis! Mikey's been shot! Call the cops! Call 911! Call, someone please, please, please," Elizabeth screamed as she continued to put pressure on Mikey's neck and chest.

Mikey reached a hand up to Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth took his hand in hers and held on tight. The camera zoomed in and Jason could tell that Mikey was trying to say something to her.

"Bella?" Mikey breathed out. And then there was no more breaths.

Elizabeth leaned down and kissed Mikey and then whispered something to him that the audio didn't catch.

Elizabeth must have known he was dead as she stopped trying to save him and just put her head down on Mikey's shoulder, still grasping his hand, and quietly wept.

"Stop it. Just stop the fucking tape," Jason spit at Paulie.

Jason got up from his chair, did a quick walk around the room, returned, picked up the chair and threw it against the door.

He was taking deep breaths, trying to control his rage and his grief.

"You OK, Mr. Morgan?"

"Does it look like I'm OK?" Jason sent Paulie a murderous glance.

"I tried to warn you," Paulie ventured.

"It's not your fault, Paulie."

"I know. It's hard. I told you it's going to haunt me. You have to wonder how much it haunts Elizabeth Webber."

Jason nodded.

"Um, Mr. Morgan, there's more."

Jason looked at Paulie and looked at the screen where Elizabeth was caught, covered in blood, lying on the sidewalk with Mikey Mancini and wondered if he could take any more.

Jason sighed, walked over and picked up the chair he had thrown and put it back next to Paulie and told him to finish it.

A crowd had gathered as neighbors spilled out from the houses.

"I called 911," someone shouted. "They should be here soon."

Mario Mancini was the first of the Mancinis on the scene.

"That's Mario Mancini," Paulie noted.

"I know. I met him last night."

"He and Mikey grew up together. Cousins and best friends. Same age, same schools. They were close. Like brothers."

Jason nodded.

Mario knelt down and felt for a pulse. He looked up with tears in his eyes and shook his head at two young boys, maybe 15 years old, who had appeared, running to the scene.

Jason recognized one of the boys as Mark Mancini, but the other one he didn't know.

"Who are they?" Jason asked.

"Mario's younger brother Mark and Mikey's younger brother Joe-Joe. Mark's the one that was with Ms. Webber and her son in the SkeeBall video from La Festa. He grew up and went to work for the family."

Jason watched as a few men walked up to where Mario was now standing near Mikey and Elizabeth. Mario looked up the street and then across and then down at Mikey. He said something to the men. A few started talking to the bystanders, while two went into a building across the street.

The cops and the ambulance still hadn't arrived.

The boy that Paulie had identified as Mikey's brother Joe-Joe knelt down to Elizabeth and whispered something to her. He then pulled her into his arms and away from Mikey. And that is when Jason's heart broke, as Elizabeth started sobbing in this Joe-Joe's arms as he rocked her.

And that is when Jason caught his first glimpse of Michael Mancini. The old man went straight to his son and knelt down. He put his hand on his son's face and appeared to be praying as tears unashamedly streamed down his face. He bowed his head and made the sign of the cross.

He looked over at Elizabeth who was sitting quietly, cradled by Joe-Joe and simply opened his arms. Elizabeth rushed to Michael Mancini and was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Are you OK? Bella, you weren't hurt were you?" The man asked pushing her away a little so he could look at her.

She shook her head. "No, Pops. I'm fine. It's Mikey. It's Mikey's blood. I, I tried to stop it. I tried to save him."

"Shhhh… I know. I know."

"Pops, he's gone, isn't he?" Elizabeth asked brokenly.

Michael Mancini just nodded, keeping a tight control of his emotions, but the camera picked up the tears in his eyes.

"I made Mikey a promise, Pops. And now I'm going to trust you to help me keep that promise."

"What was it, Bella?"

And Jason realized that Elizabeth was talking about the whispers to Mikey at the end, the whispers that the audio did not pick up.

Elizabeth looked up at Mario and then Mark and then Joe-Joe and told the Mancini Family, "I promised Mikey, blood for blood. We are going to find out who did this to Mikey and that person or persons will pay with their life. Blood for blood, Pops. Blood for blood. Promise me."

Paulie was watching Jason closely, looking for a reaction from the enforcer when he heard the promise that Elizabeth made. If possible Jason had gone stone cold silent, almost frozen.

"I promise, Bella. Blood for blood," Michael Mancini said.

He looked over at Mario and said, "Get her out of here. Make sure she's safe at the house and then come back. I'll deal with the cops."

"Bella, go with Mario and Joe-Joe and Mark. I don't want you here when the cops come."

And Elizabeth reluctantly left with both Joe-Joe Mancini's and Mark Mancini's arms around her, guiding her away.

She looked back once. Then said something to Mario, who nodded, gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, a squeeze of her shoulder and went back to Michael Mancini.

Michael Mancini looked at Mario and then looked down the street. He could see his nephew and son with Bella.

Mario looked at his uncle and said, "She wanted me to stay with Mikey and you. She told me to protect you and Mikey."

Michael Mancini nodded and yelled, "Where the fuck are the cops? Someone get a blanket and cover my son."

As if on cue, an ambulance and police vehicles screamed to a stop.

Paulie stopped the tape.

"Uh, you want to talk about it, Mr. Morgan?"

Jason shook his head and continued to sit there and stare at the blank screen.

"Do you want to watch it again?"

"Fuck, no."

Paulie waited, not sure what to do. He had to wonder again why his boss was so adamant that Jason Morgan see this tape right after the meeting with the Mancinis.

He also had to wonder just where Elizabeth Webber fit in all this.

Jason stared at the ceiling for a minute. Still staring up, he asked Paulie for his reaction to the tape.

"Haunting," Paulie said. "You have to feel sorry that Ms. Webber had to live through that. She was a kid. She wasn't part of the business." Paulie shrugged then said, "She's a strong woman, isn't she?"

"What do you mean by a strong woman?"

"She's a kid, barely a teenager. A guy who she is close to, who she obviously has a crush on, is gunned down in front of her. She gets covered in his blood and she stays calm, yells for help and tries to keep him alive. That's a strong woman. At no time did she panic or get hysterical. Well, she sobbed for a while, but not until it was over."

"Yeah," Jason quietly agreed. Elizabeth was a strong woman, stronger than he ever realized.

"You said you watched it, what, three times now?" Jason asked.

"Well," Paulie said. "I watched the entire video twice and then once with you. Yeah, so three times all the way through. But I also isolated some parts and re-watched them."

"What did you think about Michael Mancini?" Jason asked.

"Controlled. He obviously loved his son. But there was so much steel there. Except …"

"Except," Jason prompted.

"Except when he dealt with Bella, uh, Ms. Webber. There seemed to be a strong bond there. It's been said he treats Bella like a daughter. I think that comes through in his interaction with her. He was softer, the steel was hidden."

Paulie flipped through the files and brought up the shot where Elizabeth was in Michael Mancini's arms, taking comfort from one of the top mobsters on the East Coast, united in grief over the death of Mikey Mancini.

"His son, his oldest, is lying dead practically in the street and his first action is to make sure she is OK," Paulie said and pointed toward the picture. "She trusts him. She wouldn't have gone into his arms like she did if she didn't trust him. There's love and affection there also. He could be her father."

Jason nodded. He had seen the same thing. He didn't like it, but it was there.

"Uh, Mr. Morgan, can I say something?"

Jason looked at Paulie and nodded.

"I've had time to process this. I had all night to think about it. Well, I couldn't sleep. So, I kept running parts of the tape. There's a bond there between Ms. Webber and the Mancinis. You can see it. But especially between the man she called Pops and the girl he called Bella."

"My guess is it's a blend of love, family, affection. Mikey's death and Ms. Webber's actions only strengthened that bond."

Jason nodded.

"But there's also a blood vow. Ms. Webber made the Mancinis swear a blood vow to avenge Mikey Mancini. That might be the one bond that unites them. And the one bond that won't be broken."

Jason remembered that Sal Barbati had said at the meeting that they finally had proof that Anthony Zacchara was responsible for Mikey Mancini's death. And Zacchara had been sanctioned. He wondered if Elizabeth knew that her promise was being kept.

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #92[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/17/13 10:18 AM

**Chapter 93 Bring Me to Life**

_****_

_**Saturday, late morning**_

Johnny, dressed and ready to go have lunch with Elizabeth, Cameron and Kate, wandered out to the backyard deck where Mark was standing with a pair of binoculars.

"Bird watching?" Johnny asked Mark with a grin.

"You could say that," Mark replied and continued to sweep the area.

Johnny walked closer to Mark and leaned against the railing. "Nice house, nice neighborhood."

"Yeah," Mark agreed.

"So, I guess I should get going," said Johnny, a little nervous about lunch.

Mark put down the binoculars and looked at Johnny and smiled.

"You got time. Bella's still doing dishes and cleaning the kitchen."

Johnny looked at Mark, looked at the binoculars and then looked toward where Mark had been watching.

"Elizabeth's house borders this one, doesn't it?"

Mark nodded.

"My uncle wanted her protected. This is the first house he bought. He bought it after Bella took control of BellaCam. Thought it was less conspicuous if our people weren't on the same street as Bella. After Jake got killed he bought another one on Bella's street and down a few houses, next door to the Scorpio-Drakes."

"When everything started moving along, the Family put in a bid on the house next door to Bella. We were supposed to stay there after the meeting to send a message to the Families and to Corinthos and Morgan, but Jasper Jacks made a quick move and offered a lot of money, basically outbid us and bought it instead of us," Mark said with a shrug.

Johnny could only be stunned at just how integrated the Mancini Family had become in Port Charles, all under Corinthos-Morgan's nose and they never suspected. Even his father Anthony was in the dark, never knew the Mancini Family had ties to Port Charles.

Safe houses in Elizabeth's neighborhood, the Merry Maids next door to Spinelli, Antny and Carmine working for Elizabeth, more men working on The Docks project, and Sal Barbati telling the Five Families that they had no designs on Port Charles, Johnny just shook his head and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked his charge.

"Corinthos doesn't know you are coming, does he?"

Mark shook his head and explained, "We aren't coming."

"The Mancini Family doesn't give two shits about Corinthos or Port Charles. We are here to protect Bella and Cameron and their business interests. Nothing more, nothing less. Corinthos has nothing to fear from us. His problems are all federal."

Before Johnny could say something in return, Mark's phone rang and he answered it, listened and flipped it closed.

"You should get a move on," Mark told Johnny. "Bella, Cameron and Kate just left for the gallery."

Johnny looked at Mark, looked to where Bella's house was, and shook his head and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," Mark stopped him. He tossed him a phone and said, "use this phone instead of yours. Leave yours here. All your stuff is programmed into this one. Plus I'm 3 on speed dial. Call me if you see anything suspicious. Have a good time."

"What are you going to be doing while I'm at lunch?" Johnny asked.

Mark just smiled.

Johnny laughed. "OK, OK. See you whenever."

"Stay out of trouble. Don't make me have to come after you," Mark warned.

Johnny stopped before he got in his car and checked out the phone. Luigi's was number one on his speed dial. Express Yourself was number two. Johnny hit one for his favorite pizza place and put in an order for pickup.

He was told the standard 20 minutes.

Jason stopped in the hallway after leaving Paulie's office, not sure of his next move. He had been so sure earlier. Now, he wasn't sure about facing Elizabeth, knowing what he now knew. He couldn't begin to understand it all. There was a swirl of emotions running through him. Fear, grief, shock, confusion all competed. He knew he had to compartmentalize everything and focus on Elizabeth and lock his emotions down.

Jason pulled out his phone and noticed there was a voice mail from Elizabeth. He hit play.

"Jason, It's Elizabeth. I'm over at the gallery. I should be here all day. Come over when you get a chance. We need to talk."

After watching the videotape, Jason wasn't sure if now was the right time to see Elizabeth. He was having a hard time controlling those emotions. But then he acknowledged that it seemed there was never any right time. Yeah, their timing sucked. But, he sighed, it was time. Long past time to straighten out their life. Timing could just go to hell.

And Jason left to go over to the gallery.

Johnny, balancing four pizza boxes and a box of salad, looked into the window at Express Yourself.

Cameron was on the side working on what looked like a clay project, while Kate and Elizabeth conferred in the middle of the gallery. They were staring at a wall, where photographs had been hung in a display.

Well, now or never, a nervous Johnny told himself. He took a big gulp of air and opened the door.

"Pizza delivery," Johnny sang out. "Pizza, pizza! Who wants pizza?"

"Johnny!" Cameron yelled and ran over to his new friend.

Liz and Kate turned at the sound of Johnny's voice and smiled.

"Hey Johnny," Kate and Elizabeth greeted.

Cameron, whose hands had clay residue, reached for one of the pizza boxes.

"Cameron," Elizabeth warned. "Go put a cloth on your project and then go and wash your hands."

"But, Mom, Johnny brought me pizza."

"Yes, he did. So thank him and then go and cover your project and wash your hands. The pizza isn't going any where."

As Cameron scampered to the washroom, Kate and Elizabeth waited expectantly.

Johnny stared back.

"So," Kate asked impatiently.

"Will the three of you still love me if I'm not mobbed up?"

"Yes," Kate fist pumped. "As long as you keep supplying the pizza, you will be loved forever. Gimme," Kate said, reaching for the boxes.

"I got one for each of us. Pepperoni for Cameron, extra cheese for Kate, sausage and mushroom for Elizabeth, and meat lovers for me," he said with a grin. "Oh, and I got a sort of antipasto salad to complete the meal."

"So, spill, what happened last night?" Kate asked as she was opening pizza boxes to find the extra cheese one.

Elizabeth looked around the room. "How about we go over to the table near where Cam was working. I'll get some plates and napkins."

When all four were sitting around the table, Kate again asked what happened.

"You haven't heard?" Johnny asked, thinking someone would have called Elizabeth to report.

Kate and Liz shook their heads. "Not a word," Elizabeth said. "So you are out? They let you out?"

Johnny nodded, then looked at Cameron who was busy stuffing a piece of pepperoni into his mouth and not really paying attention.

"The meeting was long. I met with the Mancini Family attorney first."

"Uncle Sal, er, Sal Barbati was here?" Elizabeth asked.

Johnny nodded, noting the use of the name Uncle Sal. "Nice man, smart and efficient," Johnny said.

"He's a sweetie," Elizabeth agreed. "So you signed all the papers?"

"You knew, didn't you? And, yes, I signed all the papers. I am now the managing partner of Shore Amusements. I'm heading out to Atlantic City on Sunday, tomorrow, so I won't be around for a while."

"Can I go with you, Johnny?" Cameron asked. "I loved Atlantic City. And I bet you would go on the Rocket with me, wouldn't you?" Cameron continued, sizing up Johnny before he turned to his mom and asked, "Can I, mom? Summer's almost over and you said we would go back to AC and Johnny is going, so how bout it?"

"We'll see, Cameron," Liz told him.

"That means no," Cameron huffed out, ready to pout.

"No," Elizabeth said, with a warning in her voice, "we'll see means we'll see."

"So, I guess we'll be dealing with each other about the casino," Johnny ventured.

Elizabeth nodded. "From what I was told, you are going to be working with the casino manager in Atlantic City, sort of get a quick crash course in casino managing."

"I managed the strip club and the Zacchara properties and interests, I think I can handle a casino, Elizabeth."

"It's not just one. You are going to have to do a bit of travel and see all your properties. You might want to consider finding the one you like best and making it your headquarters."

"I was thinking about making my headquarters here in Port Charles."

"Sounds good to me," Kate nodded. "This is probably the place that needs the most attention since it's still being built."

"Are the Families going to let you stay in Port Charles?" Elizabeth asked, wondering how Jason and Sonny felt about Johnny not only getting out, but putting in legit operations in Port Charles.

"You don't have to worry about the Families, Elizabeth. The Mancinis made it clear that while BellaCam is legit and won't do any business with the mob, the Mancinis still will be protecting you, Cameron, me as well as BellaCam and Shore Amusements. The Families agreed. No one will make a move."

Elizabeth just nodded, worried about Jason.

After the foursome consumed a lot of the pizza and some of the salad, Johnny asked Elizabeth if he could talk to her privately.

Elizabeth looked at Kate, who nodded before asking Cameron if he needed help with his project. As the two moved over to the table and uncovered Cameron's sculpture that he said was a dinosaur, Elizabeth murmured to Johnny, "Let's go into my office."

The two walked in and Elizabeth, who was wondering where Jason was, checked to see if she had any messages.

"You expecting a call?" Johnny asked, sitting down in the seat across from Elizabeth's desk.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded. "Jason."

"Jason? Jason Morgan?"

"Yeah. He called earlier and left a message that he wanted to meet with me. You look surprised, why?"

"Jason was warned to stay away from you," Johnny ventured.

A shocked Elizabeth looked at Johnny. Jason was warned to stay away. What was going on, Liz wondered.

"Who? Who told Jason to stay away from me?"

"Mark, me," Johnny began.

And Elizabeth burst out laughing, relieved.

"What's so funny?"

"Mark has been telling guys since I was ten to stay away from me," Elizabeth said, controlling her laughter.

Johnny wasn't sure what to make of that, so he changed the subject.

"You knew, didn't you? When we talked on the phone, you knew what the Mancini Family was offering me, didn't you?"

"Sort of," Elizabeth said. "And before you get mad, it wasn't my place to say anything to you. I didn't know the particulars. I knew that the Mancinis were offering you a deal and that it was tied into the casino here. I had to be told Johnny. I'm, or rather, BellaCam, is building that casino."

"Of course, Shore Amusements is going to tell me if they are going to transfer any holdings that affect BellaCam business. I like you, Johnny. I really do. You are a good person. You deserve a chance. Just don't make me regret it."

"You mean like Morgan?"

"I don't understand what you are trying to imply with that question. I don't regret any of the choices I've made that concern Jason. And, no offense, my relationship with Jason is none of your business."

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Elizabeth. And I think Jason Morgan has the ability to hurt you. Now, more than ever."

"Of course, he does," Elizabeth said calmly. "Just as I have the ability to hurt him. It's what happens when two people care about each other. Johnny, when you care, when you love, you open up your heart. You risk getting it bruised, even broken."

Jason Morgan arrived at Express Yourself a bit calmer than how he had been when he left Paulie's office. He looked in the window and saw Cameron and Kate over by a table and both were concentrating on what looked like an art project.

Jason hadn't considered that Elizabeth wouldn't be alone at the gallery. He really didn't give a thought that Cameron would be with her or Kate for that matter. When he made the call to Elizabeth, he never gave anyone else a thought.

Well, if the two of them were there, then Elizabeth must be in the office or in the back or something. He wondered if he could get Kate and Cameron to leave or if he should call Elizabeth and tell her to meet him at her old studio.

Jason pulled out his phone, intending on calling Elizabeth.

Lenny was dressed in a T-shirt and cutoffs, blending in with the tourists and locals who were exploring the smattering of shops that were already open in The Docks project, keeping an eye on Elizabeth and Cameron. He had told Victor to go get lunch after Johnny showed up with pizza boxes. The foursome in the gallery weren't going anywhere for a while.

Carmine was sitting on the bench a bit down from Express Yourself, keeping an eye on things as he ate a sloppy sub that Mario had dropped off from some local place and apologized for not meeting him at Jake's last night.

Carmine also kept one eye on Lenny and one eye on the fed who was looking in the window of the bakery that had opened up last week. He watched as Jason Morgan showed up and the fed stiffened with awareness and pulled out his phone.

Carmine had to laugh as Jason Morgan looked in the window and hesitated going into the gallery. He saw Morgan pull out his phone.

Carmine pulled out his phone also and dialed Mario.

"Morgan's outside Bella's gallery," he reported. "The Zacchara kid is inside eating pizza with Cameron and Kate and Bella."

Mario laughed. It couldn't have worked out better if he planned it.

"What do you want me to do?" Carmine asked for his orders.

"Nothing. Let it happen. Sit back and watch the show. Stay on Bella. I'll send Antny over to track Cameron, just in case."

"Will do."

"It's about fucking time. The man has got his balls back," Mario murmured to no one in particular and broke into a huge grin.

"So, you didn't have anything to do with the deal?" Johnny asked for clarification. "You didn't set any of it up?"

"No. I was asked if I would be willing to work with you. If I had been asked before we played pool at Jake's, I might have said no. Sorry," Liz apologized. "But I didn't know you as anything but the dickhead that dated Lulu. And your reputation of being in a vendetta with Sonny gave me pause. I've been there, done that. Don't need another Ric Lansing in my life."

"But after we talked at Jake's, I told Lina and Peter, your new partners, that I thought you would do a good job, that you just needed a chance. Other than that, no, Johnny, I'm not privy to any of the details. And if you remember, I didn't try to influence you either way. I told you to do what is best for you."

"I'm glad you did take the deal," Liz told him sincerely. "It's a great group of people, who truly care for each other. I will tell you that family is everything to the Mancinis. There's a bond of love that runs through the Mancini family. Love and trust. _A familigia _- and when you are family, you are family. No matter what."

"From what little I know of your father, that is not Pops. Michael Mancini can be ruthless. He's not a teddy bear. But unlike Anthony Zacchara or Sonny Corinthos for that matter, Michael Mancini is not ruled by his emotions. He won't go crazy on you."

"So you want to talk about the Hidden Star? And any plans we have for it?"  
>Johnny asked. He had his answers.<p>

The phone rang, stopping Elizabeth from answering.

"Express Yourself," Elizabeth said in greeting.

"Elizabeth, hi. It's, uh, Jason."

"Hi," Elizabeth said breathlessly. "I've been waiting for you or your call. I'm still at the gallery. Where are you?"

"I'm at the gallery. Well, outside the gallery. Cameron and Kate are working on some project, but I don't see you."

"I'm in the office. I'm talking to Johnny Zacchara."

Elizabeth put her hand over the speaker part of her phone and whispered "Jason" to Johnny.

What the fuck. Johnny Zacchara. What the hell was he doing with Elizabeth? Jason wondered.

"Jason?" Liz timidly questioned. "Jason? Are you still there?"

"What's Johnny doing there?" Jason bit out, while feelings of jealousy crept in. Then he quickly said, "sorry, never mind, it's none of my business. I just want to talk to you," he added.

"We're talking about Johnny's casino," Liz supplied. "And I want to talk to you, too. Wait a minute."

Jason could hear Elizabeth talking to Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny. Is there any way that you can take Kate and Cameron to Kelly's for ice cream sundaes? Maybe stay away for an hour or more. Maybe take Cameron over to the park for awhile so he could run off that sugar high he's going to get?"

Johnny nodded. He had what he wanted - getting out, casinos and a family that might actually turn into a real family - he could let Jason Morgan have some time with Elizabeth Webber.

"Jason," Elizabeth came back on the line, "Johnny's going to take Cameron and Kate for ice cream. We can talk here at the gallery if that is OK?"

"Sure," Jason said, relieved. "Works for me."

"If you don't want to run into them before they leave just wait till they go and then come in."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit then."

"See you," Liz said.

And Jason cut the connection.

Jason walked a little ways away and looked in the bakery window. The guy staring in the window, gave a little jump and then walked away down the docks. Jason watched him go, wondering what his problem was.

Now that Jason wasn't so nervous, he had time to check his surroundings. Jason looked in the other direction from where the guy walked and noticed Lenny and Victor were eating lunch - burgers from Kelly's. He also noticed that carpenter that worked at Liz's gallery, sitting on a bench and reading a book. He had the remnants of lunch next to him and a soda cup in the hand that didn't hold the book.

Well, it seemed everyone was doing their job of protecting Elizabeth and Cameron. Jason watched as Johnny came out of the door with a laughing Kate. Johnny swung Cameron onto his shoulders and the threesome walked off in the direction of Kelly's.

Jason watched as Kate looked at Carmine sitting on the bench, but he never looked up from his book. A few moments after Johnny, Cameron and Kate passed Lenny and Victor, Victor got up, stretched and sauntered off after them.

Jason approached the door to Elizabeth's gallery. He wiped his hands on the front of his pants, took a deep sigh and opened the door, never seeing Carmine lift his head, stare at the door and smile. Carmine then turned and stared at Lenny and shrugged, before going back to his book.

Jason looked around the gallery.

"Elizabeth," he called out. "It's Jason."

Elizabeth came out from her office and smiled.

"Hi," Elizabeth said shyly.

"Hey," Jason returned the greeting and promptly stuck his hands in his front pants pockets.

"You look good," Jason said as Elizabeth asked him, "how are you?"

They both broke out into nervous laughter.

"OK, that was lame," Elizabeth said. "Let's start over. Hi, Jason, how are you? And what do you want to talk about?"

"Hi, Elizabeth. I'm fine. And you look fine, too. We could talk about us. We could talk about ten years of miscommunication and missed chances. We could talk about every wrong decision we ever made. About every wrong assumption we've had. We could talk about how we let people interfere in what we were or what we could have been. We could talk about permanent locks and promises made to a young boy. We could talk about being stupid, about being afraid, about listening to friends who weren't really our friends. We could agree that we were both cowards when it came to us. And we could talk about how much I love you and how much you love me."

Elizabeth nodded.

Jason opened his arms and Elizabeth stepped into them. He enfolded her close and whispered, "I do love you, you know that don't you? I should have told you more often."

Elizabeth nodded. "I think so. I hope so. And I love you. Always have, always will."

"So," Jason sighed, stepping back from Elizabeth, "before we talk about all of that and where we go from here, how about we talk about the Mancini Family?"

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #93[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/17/13 10:34 AM

**Chapter 94 Bring Me to Life**

**_Saturday, early afternoon_**

Elizabeth and Jason were in her office. Elizabeth had locked the doors to the gallery and said they needed privacy. That if they were in the office, no one would know they were there.

Jason looked at Elizabeth, not sure where to start the conversation.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and wondered just how much explaining she was going to have to do and if Jason would keep an open mind or shut down on her.

Jason rubbed his face with his hands.

"This isn't easy," he ventured with a sigh.

"Nothing really is, Jason. Especially when it's about us."

Elizabeth smiled sadly at the man she had loved from almost the moment she saved him in the snow.

"What do you want to know?" Elizabeth asked, prepared for the tough questions.

"Let's start at the beginning. When did you meet the Mancinis?"

"Oh, wow," Liz murmured. She moved away from Jason and sat down on the couch. She seemed to focus on something far away or in the distant past, before she looked at Jason and said, "I'm not sure. I was either four or five. I had finished kindergarten, so maybe I was five."

"You were five?" Jason said, shocked.

He took a seat next to Liz and turned to face her.

Elizabeth looked at him and then decided it was probably easier to focus on the past and not look at Jason. Sometimes he was too distracting.

"Yeah, five," Liz said, pushing a strand of hair from her face and turning slightly toward Jason.

"My dad wanted to get away for the summer. Don't ask me why. I don't know. I just know that he wanted to be around water, and not a lake. He wanted to stay by the ocean."

"My mom insisted if we were going to be spending the summer at the ocean and it was going to be in New Jersey, she wanted to be in Ocean City, New Jersey."

Liz shrugged.

"You know America's Greatest Family Resort. Ocean City is very family friendly. You basically have to rent if you want to stay there. Anyway, I don't know if you know this but my mom can be a bit of a snob and to be staying near the Kellys, you know Jack and Grace, was an attractive incentive," Liz gave a bit of a laugh. "My mom never got to see a Kelly the entire summer."

"I loved Ocean City. So did my dad. The boardwalk, the surf, the sand in between my toes. My mom, my sister and my brother hated it."

"It must have been the second day we were there. I wandered off when we were on the beach and there was this girl and her brother and her cousin building this gi-enormous sand castle. And I joined in. The girl, Lina, and I, became instant friends. We were inseparable that entire summer. I spent more time with Lina and her brother Joe-Joe and her cousin Mark than I did with my own brother and sister. By the end of the summer I was wishing that they were my siblings and my cousins and that Pops and Mama were my mother and father."

"We never went back to Ocean City as a family, but I got invited back by the Mancinis to spend the summer with them. My dad agreed and let me go. I suppose it is strange to ship your 6-year-old daughter off for the summer, and I never thought about how it looked, because I wanted to go to the Mancinis. I spent every summer with the Mancinis from the time I was six until I was 13."

"In a lot of ways, they were more family to me than my own. Some of the happiest times of my life were in Ocean City. And some of the saddest," Liz said with a sigh.

"When did you know that Michael Mancini was more than just Lina's father?" Jason asked, not quite ready to bring up Mikey.

"I didn't," Liz said adamantly.

Jason looked puzzled for a minute. "What do you mean you didn't?"

"I didn't know that Michael Mancini was the head of one of the most powerful crime families on the East Coast. Not while I spent summers there."

Knowing that Elizabeth had made Michael Mancini promise to avenge Mikey with blood, Jason didn't understand.

"Oh, I knew he was a really bad dude," Liz said with a laugh. Thinking of a prior conversation with Jason. "But, as a child spending summers with them, I never knew how bad."

"I once asked Johnny Zacchara when he realized his father was in the business. He said when he was eight and his father killed his mother in front of him and his father's men covered it up. There was nothing like that with the Mancini Family to give me a clue."

"When did Michael realize that you and Sonny were in the business?" Liz turned the tables on Jason.

"Oh," Jason said and sat back, thinking. "When he was younger than that. Thing is that Carly and Sonny never tried to deny it or shield Michael from it."

"See, that's the difference. Michael Mancini never allowed business to touch his family. He went to an office every day. And that's where he conducted business. Home was for family and family only."

"But you had to know," Jason murmured.

Liz shrugged. "Why?"

Jason, equipped with the knowledge that Elizabeth had made a blood vow with the Mancini Family to avenge Mikey's death, knew that Elizabeth had to know.

"Well, because he was Michael Mancini," Jason said, realizing that sounded lame. But Jason just couldn't wrap his mind around the supposition that Michael Mancini was able to keep family and business completely separate.

"That's just it, Jason, he wasn't Michael Mancini, not to me. He was Pops, this kind and sweet and loving man who took me into his family and treated me like one of his own kids."

"He was Pops, the man who gave piggy-back rides to his kids during family picnics. He was the man who taught me how to play bocce and SkeeBall, knew that I loved mustard on my hot dog. A man who read me a bedtime story if I asked; who tucked me in at night; who snuck his kids money so we could go down to Carlucci's and get water ice. A man who cared about his tomato plants almost as ferociously as he cared about his family."

"When I wanted to learn to ride a two-wheeler, it was Pops who held on to the back of the bike he bought me and ran with me until he let go and I was flying down the street."

"He wasn't the Michael Mancini that you and the outside world know, not to me. He was just Pops, the man I wished was my real father. I used to dream about that family, Jason. About being a part of it. I used to pretend those summers that I was a part of it. That Pops and Mamma were my parents and their kids were my brothers and sister."

"Even Mikey?"

"Especially Mikey."

Liz sighed.

"But I lost it all, I lost my family when Mikey was killed. Jason, I was still just a kid. I was only 13 when Mikey was killed."

"He meant something to you," Jason said softly.

Liz looked at Jason, with tears forming in her eyes.

"He meant something to you," Jason repeated. "Mikey meant something to you, didn't he, Elizabeth?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking away and refusing to look at him. "Yes, he did."

Elizabeth finally lifted her tear-filled eyes and looked at Jason.

"He meant the world," she said with a trembling voice as the tears spilled over. "He was everything to me. He was my big brother, my partner in crime, my confidant, my best friend, my first romantic crush. I loved him."

Jason gently took her into his arms and held her close, offering her comfort. Offering that 13-year-old who lost it all to a sniper's bullet whatever understanding and comfort that he could give.

"He was my world, Jason," Elizabeth murmured into his shoulder. "And then he was gone. And he took my world with him."

Jason gave Elizabeth a comforting squeeze before pulling away a bit to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

He looked deep into her eyes and said in a hoarse whisper, "I wanted to give you the world. I still want to give you the world. I want you to be my world. And I want to be the world to you."

Liz looked at Jason, and Jason hoped she could see the truth in his eyes.

Liz nodded and smiled before going back into Jason's arms.

The two just sat there, wrapped in each other, feeling safe, secure and loved.

Jason handed Liz the bottle of water he had taken from her mini-fridge and sat back down next to her. He watched her take a sip, before he cracked his bottle open and drank.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were connected to the Mancini Family, Elizabeth? You could have trusted me with that information."

"That's just it, Jason, when I met you I wasn't connected to the Mancini Family."

Liz got up and paced to her desk and then back to Jason as he watched her.

Liz went to her desk and leaned against it.

"When Mikey was killed, the Mancini Family sent me back to Colorado. I didn't even stay for the funeral. I lost more than Mikey that night, Jason. I lost the Mancini Family. All ties were broken, for my sake. It was safer for me."

Jason looked at Liz in horror. The Mancini Family didn't know who had killed Mikey, but Elizabeth had been with him. They pushed her away to keep her safe. Shame flooded Jason as he realized that he had done the same. He had pushed Elizabeth away time after time all in the name of keeping her safe.

"I felt betrayed," Elizabeth continued. "I thought I was family. And then I learned I wasn't."

Liz gave a small laugh.

"You know you did the same thing to me. Pushed me away in the name of protecting me. And I was beginning to think that I was part of Sonny's family, too, until he lied about his death and made you lie, too. I learned again that I wasn't part of the family."

"Yeah," Jason acknowledged.

"Yeah," Liz murmured. "And just like I felt betrayed by the Mancini Family whom I loved and trusted, I felt betrayed by you, and by Sonny."

"I can see that, Elizabeth. I can understand it. But I have to ask. Did that mean that you also loved and trusted me?"

"Do you doubt it?"

"Yeah. I do. There was so much miscommunication back then, so many outside influences. I guess what I am saying is that I acknowledge that we weren't strong enough together to survive it. But I have to question whether the love and the trust still survives."

"Give me a break, Jason," Liz interrupted.

"Don't romanticize it," she told him. "We will never know if we were strong enough to survive all the BS, your insecurities, my insecurities, the betrayals, the lies, the manipulations by friends and relatives, the miscommunication between us, because we never tried. We never gave us a chance. We never fought for us."

Jason thought for a moment and had to concede that Liz was right. They never fought for them. They never together fought for Elizabeth and Jason.

"I just wanted you to be happy," Jason said by way of explanation.

"And I wanted you to be happy, too, Jason," Liz agreed. "And if that was with someone else, then it was with someone else. Can I ask you a question?"

Jason nodded.

"You always told me that I deserved this wonderful life. Why were you never the wonderful life I deserved?"

"Because you deserve better," Jason hated to admit that. "You deserve someone who isn't damaged."

Liz looked at Jason and then laughed, which confused Jason.

"Jason, I'm damaged. We are all damaged in some ways."

"I was constantly abandoned by people I loved. My family, my biological family, never really gave me love or approval. I loved Mikey, he died. I loved Lucky, he died. I loved Ric, he should have died. I loved you, you left me. I have trust issues out the wazoo."

Liz looked at Jason quizzically.

"You think your brain injury makes you damaged goods?"

Jason nodded. "That and my going to work for Sonny. I wanted more for you, Elizabeth. You were my angel. You deserved more. You deserved better than a brain-damaged thug who worked with Sonny Corinthos."

"What if I didn't, don't want better? What if I just want you?"

"If you want me, you've got me," Jason promised.

"I do. I want you and I want a wonderful life."

"So, do I. I want you," Jason said, "and I want a wonderful life."

Liz walked up to Jason and took his hand, pulled him off the couch and into her embrace. She looked up at him with a smile lighting her face.

"Don't you think I deserve a kiss to seal that promise?" Liz asked.

Jason nodded and both moved into each other.

"So," Jason said, after a very pleasant interlude of kissing Elizabeth. He felt the sexual pull he always did, but he felt more. There was the underlying love that was always present, but again he felt more. He felt promise and, for the first time ever, he felt future.

When he held Elizabeth, he believed there was a future for them. And the rest of the world could just go to hell. He didn't need them. He didn't need Port Charles. He didn't need Carly or Sonny, he just needed Elizabeth. She was home. She was first, last and always.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Jason. Always have, always will."

Jason sighed. He hated to break the moment, but they weren't done with her past yet.

"If you lost the Mancinis when Mikey was killed, when did you reconnect? I mean, it's obvious that you are still close to the Mancini Family. And you said when we first became friends that you no longer had a connection to the Mancinis. So when did you reconnect?"

"It started when Cameron was born," Liz started to explain.

"That was in 2004," Jason interrupted. "What happened in 2002, Elizabeth?" Jason demanded, hoping that Elizabeth wasn't going to lie to him.

"Jason, this is going to be a bit convoluted, but it's the only way I can explain," Liz ventured.

Jason nodded.

"OK. When I went to California to have Cameron, that's when I reconnected with the Mancini Family. I had been secretly still in contact with Joe-Joe and Lina over the years, but Pops sent Joe-Joe to California to make sure I was OK. And one thing led to another."

"They knew about Ric and Zander and everything. I don't know how, but they did. Joe-Joe was the one who told me that Pops was taking the family business more legit and setting up businesses for his children and I was to be included. That's where BellaCam came to be. At first, I refused it and I let it sit there, making money. I didn't think I deserved it. I mean," Liz tried to explain.

"I didn't have any real sustained contact with Pops and the Mancini Family until I decided to take control of BellaCam."

"So, prior to that, the only contact I had with the Mancini Family after that summer that Mikey was killed - 1996, was in 2002."

Jason nodded.

"I was responsible for Mikey's death. I was the one who talked him into sneaking out that night. I wanted to play SkeeBall and asked Mikey to go with me. I wanted to spend time with him. It was selfish. But I didn't care."

"Elizabeth, you know you had nothing to do with Mikey's death."

"I do now. But back then I wasn't sure," Elizabeth said and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Elizabeth, Mikey was in the family business. He was being trained to be an enforcer. Even at 19, he was building a reputation. You do know that, don't you? He knew there were risks associated with his life, with the career he was pursuing."

"I knew he worked in the business. I caught him and Mario talking about some job one night. As I got older, I started figuring things out. Plus Lina never denied that her family was 'connected'," Liz said, using air quotes around connected.

"Mikey never acknowledged it. At least not to me."

"But you knew?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I caught Mikey with a gun. I went to his room one night, it was like a year before he died. He had graduated high school and he and Mario were working for Pops that summer, working full-time. He was sitting on his bed and cleaning a gun. He didn't try and hide it. He didn't make excuses. I asked what it was for and he told me sometimes there's danger to the family and someone has to deal with it. And he was that someone."

"You know, from that day, in my mind, he and Mario were the Mancini Family protectors. I never once considered him or Mario an enforcer. They were protectors."

Jason thought about it. And then he thought about how she had sent Mario back to where Mikey was lying dead with Michael Mancini, thought about how she had told Mario to protect them. Then Jason remembered that it was Mario, the Mancini Family protector, who had been charged with keeping him safe through the protection order.

"The Mancini Family has always been trying to find the people responsible for Mikey's death," Liz explained, omitting any mention of a blood vow. "Well, in 2002, I got a clue as to who was responsible. Well, not responsible. But I got a name for the shooter."

"Remember when Sorel's guys grabbed and locked me in the crypt?"

Jason simply nodded.

"And then Zander got thrown in with me?"

Jason again nodded, afraid to interrupt.

"Well, Zander and I talked, really talked. Deep, dark secrets kind of talk. We thought we were going to die. You know experiencing that together, it really does bond people. Any way, Zander was talking about his life in Florida. How he came out of this rich family. He hooked up with a guy named Johnny Appollini. It seems that Johnny was hiding out. He had done some hit back in 1996 and as Zander put it, the heat was still on."

"The plan was that Johnny was supposed to come to Port Charles, but he sent Zander instead. The things that Zander told me. I don't think he would have if he didn't really believe that we were going to die in that crypt. But it was enough information for me to call Pops and tell him about Johnny Appollini, that I believed that he was Mikey's shooter and that maybe the Mancini Family should find this Johnny Appollini."

"And did they?"

"I don't have a clue, Jason. No one has ever said. Pops thanked me for the information and said to stay safe."

"When did you take the protection order out on me, Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

"After I walked out of the penthouse. After Sonny faked his death and you lied to me. After you killed the trust between us. After it was clear that you preferred screwing Sonny's sister than pursuing a relationship with me."

"You hated me then, why protect me?" Jason asked.

"I didn't hate you, Jason. I don't think I could really hate you, no matter what I was saying back then. You hurt me, deeply, and I was just lashing out. I wanted you safe. I wanted you alive. I didn't want you to end up like …"

"Like Mikey?" Jason finished Elizabeth's statement. "I understand that. But what I don't understand is why you didn't trust me to stay alive. Why you didn't trust my ability to stay alive?"

"Jason, almost from the moment we met, you kept telling me that you were dangerous. It was dangerous to be around you. Bad things happened when we were with each other. Danger, danger, danger. Sound familiar, Jason? It's been your mantra."

"I walked away from your stupidity. From your misguided loyalty to Sonny and Carly, two of the most egotistical users on the planet. I trusted you and you trusted Carly and Sonny. Well, excuse me, if I didn't trust Carly or Sonny to keep you safe. To put you first. I put you first. Back when we were trying in 2002, I put you first. But you never returned that. You never put me first."

"And forgive me if I trusted the Mancini Family to keep you safe and not the great Sonny Corinthos or your best bestest friend in the whole wide world Carly. With your life, I trusted people I knew who could do the job, and not irrational crazy Sonny Corinthos."

Jason nodded. Isn't that what Sal Barbati told him? That the person who took out the protection was someone who loved him, but for some reason could no longer be in his life. He could see where Elizabeth didn't trust Carly or Sonny and she did trust the Mancinis. And over the years, well, since 2002, Jason had to agree that Elizabeth made the better choice.

"So what did you use to get the Mancini Family to protect me?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth looked confused by the question.

"What did you give the Mancini Family in payment for the protection order they held on me?" Jason clarified.

Liz shook her head. "Nothing," she said, bluntly. "I called Pops, told him that I was out of your life, but I was concerned about you. I told him that I still loved you and I wanted you protected."

"And he agreed?"

Liz nodded.

"You asked, he agreed. And just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Then what about the file that Zander had complied?"

"Jason, what file?"

"Zander Smith had compiled a file on the Corinthos organization back then. Sal Barbati gave Sonny and I a copy last night. It was very thorough, listed our strengths and weaknesses. It had information that could have crippled us back then. In the wrong hands, it could have ruined us, destroyed me and Sonny."

"What are you talking about? Zander had a file?" Liz asked, confused. "What file? I don't know anything about a file. You have to believe me."

Jason sighed.

"Elizabeth, you remember the file that Alexis had on me. You stole that file and shredded it, remember?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"So, how did you get the file away from Zander and give it to the Mancinis? And why would you give it to the Mancinis and not to me?" Jason asked, feelings of betrayal surfacing.

"Jason, I don't know anything about a file that Zander had. Yes, I shredded the file Alexis had. But I had nothing to do with any files that Zander had. I didn't know that he had any files. He never mentioned any files to me."

"Elizabeth, it doesn't matter now. I won't be angry. Just please tell me the truth. Zander was sent here by the Zaccharas to spy on Sonny and me. He had a file on our organization. You took that file from Zander and gave it to the Mancinis for the protection order. It's why you didn't want me to kill Zander back then. Just admit it," Jason said, defeated.

Elizabeth stood there in shock.

She looked at Jason who was watching her with tears in his eyes, silently pleading with her.

"Jason, yes. I asked the Mancini Family to protect you. I walked out of your life. I couldn't protect you. So I asked the one person that I trusted more than anyone else on this earth for a favor. I asked Pops to protect the man I loved because I didn't trust Sonny."

"It was never about not trusting you, Jason. I was hurt and I was angry that you lied to me. But I swear to you that I am not lying. I trusted you. I always have. I just didn't trust Sonny or Carly or anyone else you had in your life to put you first."

"What about the file Zander had?" Jason asked, refusing to let it go.

"I don't know anything about that. Really, Jason, I had no idea that Zander had a file."

"So you didn't give the Mancinis Zander's file?"

"Jason, I swear to you. I swear to you, I swear on our son, I did not give the Mancinis any files."

Jason nodded and saw Elizabeth was telling the truth.

"I did not give the Mancinis a file, Jason. I gave them Zander."

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #94[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/17/13 10:53 AM

**Chapter 95 Bring Me to Life**

_Note: I hope this chapter clears up the Zander cliffhanger from the last one. I added an explanation at the bottom, hoping to fill in background from earlier chapters. Chapter 94 was split in two because it was just too long. This is the other half of it._

**_Saturday, early afternoon_**

Jason looked at Elizabeth, hoping for clarification as well as the truth.

"When you say, you gave the Mancini Family Zander, what do you mean exactly?"

Liz sighed.

"When I told Pops that I thought I knew who killed Mikey, who the sniper was, I gave him everything that Zander told me in the crypt. Well, Pops wanted to know who told me. He said he needed to check to make sure that it was this Johnny Appollini. So I told him about Zander Smith."

"He thanked me and said that the Family would look into it and that I should forget everything Zander told me."

"Is that why you asked me not to kill Zander? Is that why you wanted to keep Zander alive? Because the Mancini Family needed him?"

"No," Liz refuted Jason's thinking. "No. I, I liked Zander. He was there for me at one of the darkest times in my life. Something happened in that crypt, Jason. Something between me and Zander. We bonded. We survived dying, together. I didn't want you to kill Zander just because Sonny was feeling threatened. I didn't believe that Zander was the problem that Sonny thought he was. I thought he was just a mixed-up kid."

"Do you know if the Mancini Family ever talked to Zander?" Jason asked.

Liz shook her head. "No, sorry. Zander never said. And I didn't talk to Pops again till I contacted him and asked for the Family to protect you. And he never said anything. But if you said that Pops had a file that belonged to Zander, then he must have contacted Zander. Maybe Zander cut a deal with Pops and used the file?"

Jason nodded, coming to the same conclusion.

"Jason," Liz began hesitantly, watching Jason tumble possibilities in his brain.

Jason looked at Liz and focused on her and away from Zander and the past.

"You said Zander worked for the Zaccharas. Is it possible that Zander also worked for the feds?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well, during Jax's custody trial for Joss and Morgan, Matt, um, Jax's lawyer Matt Thorn, introduced testimony from Zander and some documents that were supposed to be from Zander."

"What documents?"

"I don't know all the specifics, but I do know Matt had a copy of the fake Port Charles Herald newspaper that said AJ had died in a car accident. I know Matt introduced it during Sonny's testimony and asked him about how he and Max and Johnny O'Brien hung AJ from a meat hook and threatened him with a drunken accident in order to get him to sign Michael's custody over to Sonny. Matt said that they got the information from Zander. So could Zander have been working for the feds?"

Jason shrugged.

"You knew him better than I did. What do you think?" Jason asked.

"I think Zander was capable of being in the center and playing all sides."

Jason thought about the possibility that Zander came to Port Charles to do a job for the Zaccharas, that the Mancinis contacted him about Mikey's death and Zander cut a deal and gave the file to the Mancinis for something in exchange. And then Zander went to the feds with what he knew. Was it possible? Thinking of Zander Smith and stripping away the emotions that affected Jason when he thought of how the boy had been involved with Elizabeth, and yeah, Jason, concluded, Zander Smith was more than capable of playing everyone. He was constantly switching sides. He worked for Sorel; he worked for Sonny; he worked for Alcazar. Yeah, Elizabeth was correct in saying that he was someone who would play all sides. And, yeah, he would go to the feds, especially if there was something in it for him.

"So, about last night's meeting," Elizabeth began hesitantly.

Was it only last night? Jason thought. God, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Jason gave her his full attention.

"You do know that the Mancinis aren't playing around. That if you or Sonny cause any problems for BellaCam or Shore Amusements or, uh, Johnny Zacchara, they will stop you."

Jason nodded. "They made it very clear last night."

"Do you have a problem if Johnny decides he wants to stay in Port Charles and run the casino on The Docks?"

"Is that what he is going to do? Make Port Charles his base? Is that why he was here? He came to talk to you about the casino?"

Liz nodded in the affirmative.

Jason sighed, not liking that Liz would be in business with Johnny. But he thought about it and he knew he could accept it. He actually liked Johnny.

"I don't personally. I don't really have a problem with Johnny. Sonny. Well, I can't guarantee Sonny won't cause problems."

"And if he does? If Sonny decides to cause problems for me or for BellaCam or Johnny or the casino …"

"What are you asking me, Elizabeth?"

***

Sonny woke up with a headache and a gut that was burning. He stumbled into the bathroom and checked out his medicine cabinet for anti-acids of some sort.

He had called and asked for cleanup before he tumbled into bed last night. So this morning, freshly showered, shaved and dressed, he went downstairs expecting to see everything back to order.

It was.

There were no reminders of the rampage he had been on last night. Sonny went to the kitchen for juice and coffee.

He acknowledged Gregory on his way into his office, deciding he needed to figure out his next move.

He wasn't going to let the Mancinis dictate how and when he did business or who he did business with. And he wasn't going to let that bitch Elizabeth Webber and that little punk Johnny Zacchara run a casino in his territory.

But before he figured out how to deal with Johnny and Elizabeth, he had to figure out what the hell Mario Mancini was talking about last night.

He vaguely remembered Mario talking about feds, that he should worry about the feds. And he remembered that Taggert was back in Port Charles, that Max had tailed Taggert to a meeting with the Candy Boy's lawyer Matt Thorn. He wondered if they were all connected. And he questioned why the hell had he dropped keeping tabs on Taggert? The man hated his guts, and, yeah, Taggert would love to see him go down. It would be even better in Taggert's mind if Taggert would be the one to bring Sonny down.

Sonny walked into his home office and saw the thick file folder, sitting in the center of his desk. What the hell?

He flipped open the top and saw it was financial statements. He walked into the hall where Gregory was standing and asked him if he knew where the file came from.

Gregory shrugged.

"I don't know, Mr. Corinthos. I oversaw the cleanup but no one went into your office. Maybe someone left it there before I showed up?"

Sonny absently nodded and went back into his office and closed the door. Not even considering that Mario Mancini might have left it before he confronted Sonny last night.

Sonny sat down and opened the folder. He looked at the top sheet and then he looked again. It seemed one of his off-shore accounts had a lot of money movement. And it shouldn't have. The account wasn't Corinthos-Morgan, it was personal. And it was supposed to be dormant. It was a back-up fund, just in case.

And why Sonny asked the empty room was his money going to support McCall and Jackal? And if that wasn't enough, why was there a million dollar transfer to a Melendez enterprise in Mexico?

Sonny continued to peruse the paperwork in front of him. Paperwork that showed that quite a few of the business accounts had been drained, drained of half the assets.

What the hell? Where was the money? And who had taken it?

Agitated, Sonny reached for the phone and called Bernie. If anyone could explain this, Bernie could and would. If Bernie couldn't explain it, then that crazy little geek of Jason had better have answers.

No answer, not even voice mail was available at Bernie's number.

Sonny dialed an emergency cell number for Bernie and same thing happened, except Sonny left a message for Bernie to come to Graystone as soon as Bernie got the message.

Sonny kept going back over the documents as a migraine was forming and pounding his skull. He didn't like what he was seeing. A few of his private accounts were gone, and a lot of the business' moneys were also gone. What the hell was going on?

He called Spinelli and got no answer, straight to voice mail. He told Spinelli the same thing he told Bernie, to get his ass over to Graystone sooner rather than later.

And Sonny being the man with tunnel vision, never realized that when the Zacchara properties went up for sale by the Five Families that he would not have the necessary funds to procure any of them. If he had been a man who was meticulous and calculating, he might have figured it all out. But he didn't associate the missing funds with an auction that would be held sometime in the future, if ever.

There was a knock on the door, and Max stuck his head in.

"I'm just coming on, Mr. C. How are you doing today?"

Sonny motioned Max into the room.

"I can't get a hold of Bernie. I'm looking at these documents that I found here this morning and I don't like what I'm seeing. When was the last time you saw Bernie?" Sonny asked, never telling Max that Mario Mancini had stopped in to see him.

"I haven't seen much of Bernie. In fact, the last time I talked to him was like over a week ago," Max volunteered.

"Maybe he took a vacation?" Max suggested with a question.

"I tried to call Spinelli and didn't get any answer," Sonny said. "Doesn't anyone answer their phones any more?"

Max shrugged. Not saying a word about the phone pieces that had been swept up earlier along with the other debris that was an example of Sonny's destructive tendencies.

"Jason isn't using Spinelli any more?" Sonny wanted to know.

Max shook his head and was beginning to realize that Jason wasn't using much of Sonny's organization any more. Not that Spinelli was really considered part of the organization. Jason now had his own guards, all of whom he hired and were loyal to him, not to the organization. Come to think of it, Jason had his own computer people, also. And they weren't Spinelli.

"No. He started pushing him away after that FBI investigation," Max informed Sonny.

Warning bells finally went off in Sonny's brain, competing with the pounding migraine. Sonny started to link Spinelli with the FBI and questioned if this could all be tied to Spinelli? The missing and moved money, that PI agency and the FBI.

"Spinelli has just been working with Sam on that PI thing and hanging with Maxie," Max continued. "I haven't seen him since you asked him for information about that New York weekend, that fashion thing."

"Then who's been doing Jason's comp work?"

"There's Paulie, who has been working strictly for Jason. And Jason also pulled Herman over. Herman has been working on Jason's security measures. And then there is that new girl, EJ something, the one that Bernie hired."

"I need you to find Bernie, and find that freaky geek Spinelli, too."

"I'll get right on it," Max said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Max," Sonny began. Max stopped and looked at Sonny.

"You might want to see if you can find Jason, too."

Max went to the penthouse first, where he was informed Jason wasn't in.

"Haven't seen him," Eddie, a new guard, told Max. Eddie the guard whom Max had never seen in his life looked in his computer. "And he hasn't been up to his penthouse since he left for the meeting yesterday."

"How can you know?" Max demanded.

"Because the elevator door wasn't opened on the penthouse floor and Mr. Morgan's locks were not engaged. Last time the door to the penthouse opened was right when Mr. Morgan left for the meeting. And not since," Eddie stated, looking at the computer program that keep tabs on the building.

"I can tell you that Mr. Morgan or someone did return his vehicle and took his motorcycle."

"So Jason is on his motorcycle?"

"You can assume that, but I can't verify it," Eddie said. "I just noticed the car was back and the motorcycle gone when I came on duty. And I know Mr. Morgan drove the vehicle to his meeting."

Max absently nodded his thanks and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, boss," he greeted when Sonny answered.

"Jason's out on his motorcycle. No one knows where."

"That makes sense," Sonny said. "There were a lot of things said at the meeting. I guess Jason is just out riding to clear his head. He'll come back when he's ready."

Sonny didn't like it. But he accepted it as normal behavior. Jason always went riding when he was trying to outrun the reality in front of him.

"I'm on my way to Bernie's place now. Milo is checking on Spinelli. I'll give you a call when I find out."

When Max got to Bernie's and knocked, no one answered. He was about to pick the lock when a neighbor's door opened.

"You looking for Bernie?" the little white-haired lady asked.

Max nodded.

"He's on vacation. Left, oh, maybe about a week ago. I have to go in and water his plants."

"Can I go in with you? He was supposed to leave some documents before he left," Max started with his made-up excuse. "I'm Max. We work together."

"Sure, sure," she accommodated Max. "But don't touch anything or I'm gonna call the cops."

Max nodded his agreement. He checked out the place and decided the woman was telling the truth. Bernie wasn't there. His stuff was – clothes and all, even his laptop – but he wasn't. And it looked like he had been gone a week.

Max checked the fridge and found that it was cleaned out. So, Bernie didn't leave in a hurry. It did look like a planned vacation. But why hadn't Sonny or he known that Bernie was on vacation? And where did Bernie go? He hardly ever took a vacation.

Max thanked the woman who was trimming some dead blooms.

He called Sonny and told him that Bernie was gone, that he told the neighbor it was a vacation and hadn't been seen in about a week.

"What vacation? Where? Where the hell is he?"

Bimini, The Bahamas

If folks could see me now, Bernie thought with a laugh.

The normally conservatively dressed gentleman was sitting at the hotel bar wearing a Hawaiian-style shirt and khaki shorts and floppy hat, enjoying a fruity drink with a parasol and talking with the bartender Francisco about horse racing.

A man with a briefcase and a stack of files sat down with a sigh. "Can I get a bloody Mary," he asked the bartender.

The man nodded and moved off to make the drink.

"Bad day?" Bernie asked.

"The worst," the man said with a laugh. "Convention. I got a presentation in like two hours and well," the man shrugged. "Got a few things I need to straighten out. Where's a good encyclopedia when you need one?" He laughed good-naturedly.

"You should try one of these," Bernie said holding up his drink. "It will put you in a festive mood."

"What is it?"

"A Bahama Mama."

"Sounds interesting. But I'll stick with my Bloody Mary," the man said as Francisco delivered his drink and moved away to wait on the couple that just sat down.

"Oh, my name is Harvey. Harvey D'Allesio."

"Bernie Abrahms," Bernie said, extending his hand for Harvey to shake. And to anyone watching all they would see were two men meeting for the first time, enjoying some conversation and not see the paper that was exchanged. A small piece of paper that listed some off-shore accounts and some Swiss accounts that had been set up for Bernie as payment and gratitude.

And no one would ever put together the code words _Encyclopedia_ and _Bahama Mama_.

"So what do you do, Mr. D'Allesio?"

"Harvey. Call me Harvey. I'm in accounting."

"Really, so am I. Or I did. I'm currently retired."

"And how are you enjoying your retirement?"

Bernie shrugged. He was getting bored actually. Oh, he didn't miss Sonny Corinthos, not one bit. But he did miss the work.

"Yeah, I don't know if I could ever retire," Harvey commiserated.

The two looked at each other and nodded in mutual understanding.

"So," Harvey began. "I should get going to my session. Everything OK?"

Bernie nodded.

He thought about the Corinthos-Morgan accounts that he had drained off half of the money and put into private accounts, which had been laundered off to various enterprises to which Jason Morgan would have access. He thought about the paper trail that pointed to Sonny, but not Jason. And he thought about his letter he filed that stated he was quitting and leaving the Corinthos Morgan company. A letter that was filed after he left Port Charles for good, so it would look as if Bernie decided to retire after spending time in the Caribbean and not that Bernie planned his departure from Port Charles. Sonny should be receiving that letter any day now. Bernie wondered if Sonny even knew he wasn't there in Port Charles.

"Hey, I'll tell you what," Harvey said, finishing his drink and picking up his briefcase and folders. Harvey reached in his pocket for a card and laid it on the bar next to Bernie. "If you ever get bored and want to get back into the game. Call that number, they are hiring."

Bernie understood and nodded his thanks.

"Pleasure meeting you. And thanks for everything you did," Harvey said.

"It wasn't much," Bernie said.

"Oh, believe me, it was much appreciated."

Bernie nodded again and smiled at the departing Harvey. That was smooth, he acknowledged. But everything that had happened since he hired Eliza Jane had gone smoother than he had expected.

Someone knows how to run an organization, he thought with an envious sigh as he signaled Francisco for another drink, and opened up his racing form.

After Francisco left the refill, Bernie looked at the card and read, Shore Amusements and a number in Ocean City. Bernie smiled and put the card in his pocket, thinking that after about another week or two of fun and sun, it might be nice to go back to work. Nice to go back to work for an organization that was smoothly run.

"What are you asking me, Elizabeth?"

"I guess I'm asking where you stand, Jason. Where do your loyalties lie? You once told me that you never wanted to see me bleed again. Well, I don't want to see you bleed, Jason."

"You mean like Mikey."

"Yes," Liz said with a nod. "Yes. I mean like Mikey. I was there Jason. I was with him when he went down. I saw him bleed. And there was nothing I could do."

Jason moved and took Elizabeth into his arms. Elizabeth hesitated for a second and then sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held on tight.

After a moment, Jason whispered against the top of her head. "Don't worry, Elizabeth, I'm not Mikey. I plan to be around you for a good long time."

Elizabeth leaned back and looked up at Jason.

"You can't make that promise, Jason," she said in an anguished whisper.

"Why, because a sniper bullet took him away from you?"

"Yes. And because a car took Jake away from us."

Jason looked at Liz and thought of that young girl who tried to keep Mikey Mancini alive and then he thought of all the time that he and Elizabeth had lost. All the times he pushed her away. All the times she walked away. All the moments he never had with his son.

With tears in his eyes, he told Elizabeth, "Not telling everyone I was Jake's father, not being with you during your pregnancy, allowing Lucky to raise and claim my son, not being with Jake, sneaking around with you, walking away from you and Jake after that second kidnapping, missing all the moments in Jake's life, that is all something I will regret until the day I die."

"But it was an accident, and accidents happen, Elizabeth. Jake's death wasn't your fault or my fault; Mikey's death wasn't your fault and it wasn't his fault. Mikey's death is on the coward who pulled the trigger and the one who ordered him to pull that trigger."

"Johnny Appollini pulled that trigger, Jason," Liz said with conviction.

"And Johnny Appollini went missing in 2002. There was a missing persons report filed by an Angie something in Florida. His body has never been found."

"Good," Elizabeth stated.

Jason looked at Liz and realized he never knew how bloodthirsty she could be. He told himself to never really piss her off.

"Part of Johnny's deal, Elizabeth," Jason began, "is to stay neutral as his father is dealt with."

Elizabeth looked at Jason, not understanding.

"The Mancinis have proof that Anthony Zacchara ordered the hit on Mikey Mancini. Michael Mancini went to the tribunal and asked that Anthony Zacchara be sanctioned. They agreed. Part of Johnny's deal with the Mancinis and with the Five Families is that he not interfere. The Zacchara empire will cease to exist with Anthony's death."

Liz thought back to the long-buried memory that she recently had brought to life during one of her nightmares. She looked down and murmured,

"Tony Z. It was Tony Z. Johnny worked for Tony Z."

Jason watched her closely, not understanding.

Liz lifted her eyes and focused on Jason and said, "Tony Z. was Anthony Zacchara."

Jason didn't understand and wasn't sure what or how he should respond.

"_Dona nobis pacem_," Elizabeth whispered. "Maybe now Mikey can rest in peace."

When Jason remained silent, Liz attempted to explain, "When Mikey was shot, I made a promise, Jason. I promised him that it would be a life for a life, that I couldn't keep him alive, but I would make sure whoever did this to him, to me, to the Mancinis would pay and would pay in blood."

"Blood for blood," Jason murmured.

Liz nodded. "Exactly, blood for blood."

"Well, it looks like your promise is going to be kept."

"Yeah," Liz agreed. She took a moment to think about it and decided she could live with that.

"And it's time for laying all the ghosts to rest and to new beginnings," Liz began, before raising her arms and threading her fingers into Jason's hair and pulling his lips to hers.

_Note: I felt I needed to clear up Zander - more than what was in this chapter. But I didn't want to get the chapter bogged down with a history lesson. So here is a bit of the timeline:_

_Liz was in the crypt in 2002. Zander was thrown in with her. They talked. I used their actual conversation in early chapters, especially during Liz's dreams, and just embellished it to include Zander's past with Johnny Appollini and Angie in Florida. What Zander told her gave her who she believed killed Mikey, she called Pops who she hadn't talked to since 1996 and told him. Why? To fulfill her promise to Mikey._

_Liz walked out on Jason a bit later in 2002. When it looked like Jason wasn't going to go after her or get back with her, Liz called Pops and asked him for the protection order. Pops agreed._

_Again there wasn't much contact between Liz and the Mancinis except for Cameron's birth in 2004._

_When Liz accepted BellaCam a few months after she and Jason split at the courthouse, that's when the relationship went into overdrive._

_As Liz said to Johnny, when you are family with the Mancinis, you are family. She needed that especially after losing Jason and then losing Jake._

**Ooopsies ... edited to add, I forgot, what can I say it's been a while.  
>All feedback for Bring Me to Life goes here:<br>** topic/1160/Feedback-for-Bring-Me-to-Life?page=2 

**Chapter 96 Bring Me to Life  
><span>**

**_Saturday, early afternoon_**

Empty sundae cups and water glasses as well as used napkins cluttered the table at Kelly's.

Johnny was enjoying Cameron's company.

He was a bright kid, full of life, a lot like his mother. Cameron also had the begging eyes and pout going when he wanted something, which Johnny found adorable and irresistible. And Cameron kept hinting all through the ice-cream celebration that Johnny should take him to Atlantic City with him.

Surprisingly, Johnny was also enjoying Kate's company. She really did understand business and was offering decorating tips and themes as well as making him think that he had to decide what type of shops and eateries were going to be going into the as-yet-unnamed Port Charles casino, and that they all had to work with the theme.

Included in the advice was a warning that Kate better not see a shop that would compete with hers. In fact, Kate went so far as to offer Johnny a business arrangement with her shop. She also informed him that he had best make an appointment to talk to Edward Quartermaine about the convention center and what type of quid pro quo he could work out with ELQ.

Kate suggested that Johnny might like to stop over at Elizabeth's for dinner one night. They could talk Jax into barbequing. It would be an informal and safe way, Kate told Johnny, looking pointedly at Cameron, to introduce Jax and Johnny as sort-of business partners. And Johnny would get to know not only Jax, but Joss and Morgan, too.

"Jax is all over The Docks," Kate explained. "He's got more than just the hotel going up. That's another thing. You and Jax should come to some type of agreement and not try to compete with each other for guests. It's one thing to put the MetroCourt out of business, it's another for you two to try and knock the other one out."

Johnny gave Kate a look.

"Oh, don't get your shorts in a twist. I know an upscale hotel and a casino don't overlap that much. But then ago I don't quite see you as the type who wants to rely on the bus trade for your casino. So there would be overlap. Plus Jax has the international connections if you want to try and work that angle. And Jax already has an agreement in place with Edward Quartermaine. You really don't want to piss off Edward or Tracy Quartermaine. And you really don't want to get on Jax's wrong side. The more you can develop relationships and partnerships with the powers - the legit powers - in Port Charles, the more you will be insulated from the, well, more unsavory powers in Port Charles."

"What's happening with the MetroCourt?" Johnny asked.

"Don't really know. Jax doesn't mention it. But I know he is watching it closely since he sold out his shares to the Bellini Family."

"That's right, I forgot. The Five Families weren't too happy about the Bellinis being in Port Charles. They gave Sonny sh-, uh," Johnny looked at Cam, who was listening to the conversation. "They gave Sonny a hard time at the meeting," Johnny rephrased his comment.

Kate nodded approval and smiled.

"So, check your calendar and I'll talk to Liz and Jax. Maybe we can turn it into a big end-of-the summer barbeque and invite the Quartermaines and others involved in The Docks," Kate suggested.

"Yeah, a big barbeque!" Cameron squealed. "With games and prizes. But you can't have it till me and Johnny come back from Atlantic City. When did you say we were going, Johnny?"

"I didn't, Squirt."

"Yes, you did. You said tomorrow. Sunday. I remember. And I know you said you would go on The Rocket with me. He did, didn't he, Katie-Kate? So that means you are taking me to AC."

Kate looked at Cameron and smiled. She looked at Johnny and said, "You did say you wouldn't be afraid of The Rocket."

"Hey, Cameron, how about we try and do the backyard bash, first? How does that sound?" Kate asked, hoping to turn Cameron from his pestering Johnny about AC.

"Yeah," Cameron added his vote. "We should do it tonight. If Johnny and I are leaving tomorrow, then maybe Jax will grill tonight. And maybe Unca Mark can come over. I have to thank him for the sloppy sub he broughted to me."

Cameron turned to Johnny and added, "You should come to a backyard picnic. Jax is really, really good at making ribs. My mom thinks Jax's ribs are as good if not better than Eli's. You should come and have some, Johnny."

"I think we have to ask your mom first, Squirt. We can't just plan a barbeque without asking your mom or Jax first. That would be rude."

"My mom won't mind. Anything that gets her out of cooking, she'll go along with. Let's go and ask her."

"How about we take a side trip to the park, Squirt, before I take you back to your mom's gallery?" Johnny asked, following Elizabeth's instructions.

Johnny had to hope that Cameron's fixation on AC was a product of the sugar high from the hot fudge sundae with chocolate ice cream that Cameron had consumed. But somehow, he didn't think that swinging on swings or climbing the jungle gym bars were going to knock AC out of Cameron's head. Or even a barbeque.

"Well, I want to go to the park with you. But I have that dinosaur to work on," Cameron said, regretfully.

Kate looked at the time and realized they had been away from the gallery for more than an hour. She pulled her phone out and dialed the gallery.

"Hmmm. No answer," Kate said. "I guess your mom is still busy, Cameron. She had something that had to get done and said she would call when she was done."

"So, how bout the three of us take off for the park?" Johnny proposed.

"Yeah!" Cameron threw up his arms for a vote. "I gotta hit the bathroom first," he said as he got off his chair and pushed it into the table.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Johnny. It was nice of you to bring me pizza and feed me ice cream. I appreciate it," Cameron said politely before scampering off for the bathroom.

"Polite kid," Johnny murmured.

"Yeah, Elizabeth is a great mom. That kid is extremely well-adjusted, which in some ways is surprising because of Jake. But Liz does a great job. I don't know how, but she does."

The tinkling of the door caught Kate's ear and she looked toward the door.

"Oh, shit," Kate whispered to Johnny.

"What?" Johnny asked, turning around his head slightly and seeing Sonny Corinthos standing in the doorway of Kelly's.

Johnny promptly turned back to facing Kate and whispered. "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Kate whispered back. "It's a public place."

Sonny stood and stared at his ex-fiancée. She looked good, he thought. She reminded him more of Connie than the woman he had been engaged to. Sonny smiled, dimples on full display. Then he looked at the man who had presented his back to Sonny. Johnny Zacchara, he realized and the smile was wiped from his face.

Kate watched Sonny as his feelings and emotions played on his face. She realized that he still probably sucked at poker.

Sonny walked over to the table and greeted Kate and ignored Johnny.

"Kate, nice to see you. How are you?"

"Fine, good, busy with the boutique. How are you? Haven't seen you around much."

"No. I've been busy. You know, business and meetings," he said pointedly, looking at Johnny's back.

"How's that working out for you, Sonny?" Johnny taunted, tired of being ignored, and turned and faced Sonny.

"Zacchara. I wasn't talking to you. Why don't you take yourself out of Port Charles or at least leave Kelly's."

"Sonny, stop being rude," Kate admonished. "Johnny has every right to be here in Kelly's, just like you do."

Sonny looked up and saw Mike talking to a young boy.

"I have to talk to Mike for a minute, but, Kate, I'd like to talk to you, too."

Kate nodded acceptance.

When Sonny went to the counter, Johnny whispered to Kate, "Are you sure you want to deal with Sonny?"

"Better me, than Elizabeth," Kate murmured.

"You want me to stick around?" Johnny asked.

Kate shook her head in the negative. "Antny is sitting outside at a table, watching over Cameron. I'm sure he's already called Carmine, who was outside the gallery. Or, when you leave with Cameron, you might call Mark and inform him of what is going on in Kelly's."

"You don't trust, Sonny?"

"Hell, no," Kate said vehemently. "I can handle Sonny, but trust him. No way in hell."

Sonny interrupted Cameron's talk with Mike. He looked at Liz's son and dismissed him, without even a hello or a hi there.

Cameron thanked Mr. Mike for the chocolate-chip cookies and gave Sonny his bitch-please face, grabbed the bag with the cookies so that Sonny couldn't take any and headed back to the table.

Mike watched Cameron walk to the table before turning his attention on Sonny.

"That was rude, Sonny," Mike scolded him. "He's just a little boy and he's Morgan's best friend."

"Since when?" Sonny asked, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of Carly's son and Liz's son being best friends. Yeah, right.

"Since the two boys are living next door to each other. And spending practically every waking moment together."

"Wait, what?" Sonny exclaimed in shock. "What do you mean that Morgan and Cameron are living next door to each other. What the hell is going on?"

"You know when Jax's divorce from Carly came through, that Jax moved out of the MetroCourt and sold his shares."

"Yeah," Sonny nodded.

"And that the court awarded Jax full custody of his daughter Josslyn and your son Morgan."

"Yeah."

"Well, Jax moved his family into the house next door to Elizabeth. And Kate moved in with Elizabeth."

"Wait, Kate is living with Liz?" Sonny asked for clarification. He turned and watched as Johnny high-fived Cameron and Kate reached into the bag and snuck out a cookie and quickly popped it in her mouth, before Cameron could claim it back.

What the hell was going on? Sonny wondered.

Mike watched his son and shook his head.

"You had no idea about Morgan, did you? What the hell is wrong with you, Sonny. Where are your priorities?"

"Listen, Mike, I don't want to get into an argument with you. Especially about fathers and sons. I'm looking for Bernie. Have you seen him?"

Mike shook his head and said, "No. Haven't seen him in about a month. Is it important?"

"It could be," Sonny murmured, distracted. "He's supposed to be on vacation, but no one knew he was taking one."

"So, you don't know about your son's living arrangements and now you can't find your accountant?" Mike asked for clarification.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Sonny said. "I've had a lot of things on my mind. Business is going a little crazy right now."

"Is there a threat?" Mike wanted to know.

Sonny, looking at Johnny, replied, "Nothing I can't handle."

Sonny watched as Johnny left some money on the table and gathered up Cameron and both said bye to Kate.

"I'm gonna talk to Kate," Sonny said absent-mindedly. "Thanks for the help, Mike. If you do see Bernie, can you give me a call."

Sonny walked over to the table where Kate sat alone.

"What the hell is going on, Kate?" Sonny burst out and sat down in the chair that Johnny had been sitting in.

Jason got up from the couch where he and Elizabeth had become entangled. He gently disengaged from her and stood up and looked at the clock on the wall, surprised that he and Elizabeth had been together uninterrupted for almost two hours. But then turning his phone off probably aided the situation.

"Uh, when do you expect Kate and Cameron and Johnny to get back?"

"Well, I don't. Johnny was going to take Cameron to the park after the ice cream sundaes. Kate was going to make sure she was busy elsewhere until I called her."

"How about we take a walk and go find Cameron in the park?"

"Hey, Antny," Cam greeted his mom's carpenter and his sometimes-playmate. "Wanna cookie?" He asked, extending the bag.

"Sure, Camster, thanks."

"How come you offer Antny a cookie and you didn't ask me if I wanted one?" Johnny asked good-naturedly and gave Cameron his version of the pout.

"Sorry, Johnny, do you want a cookie?" he asked, extending the bag. "But only take one," Cameron warned. "I have to save some for Morgan. Mr. Mike is Morgan's grandpop and he told me to share the cookies with Morgan, kay?"

Johnny looked in the bag. "Well, Squirt, I think we should put the cookies away and save them, don't you?"

Cameron nodded and rolled up the top of the bag.

"Wanna go to the park and play with us, Antny?"

"Sure," the man replied, getting up.

"Is it OK to leave Kate here?" Johnny quietly asked.

Antny nodded. "Yeah, Mario called out the reinforcements. I'm tagged to the Camster. We just got to wait for Dale to show up."

"How are we getting to the park, Johnny?" Cameron wanted to know.

"I got Johnny's car parked around the corner," Antny told the boy, who was getting antsy to leave. Johnny was checking out the ass of a pretty woman wearing jeans just a little tight as the woman passed them on her way into Kelly's.

"Then can we just go?" Cameron whined.

"Heck yeah," Antny said, scooping Cameron up and carrying him like a football and walking toward the car.

Johnny stood there and looked around.

"I thought we were waiting for Dale to show up?"

"She did," Antny said, still walking toward the car carrying a giggling Cameron. "Nice butt, huh?"

Johnny looked in the window and saw that the woman - Dale? - had taken a seat at the table next to Sonny and Kate, close enough to hear and close enough to move in if necessary. And that's when Johnny noticed the guy that had come in shortly after Sonny was also sitting close to Sonny and Kate's table and had a newspaper on the table that he didn't seem to be reading.

"Well, well, well," Johnny murmured. "Someone is tagging Sonny." And Johnny broke out in a big grin.

"Yo! Hot Shot," Antny yelled. "Get a move on."

And Johnny got a move on.

The guys weren't in the park for more than 15 minutes, when Mark pulled up. He walked over to where the guys were spotting Cameron on the jungle gym. He had a bag in his hand.

"Yo!" Mark greeted the guys.

"Yo!" Cameron yelled back. "Unca Mark!" he screeched and let go of the bars to go over to Mark. "How's it going?"

"It's going, Camster, it's going. How about we play a little pick-up? Got any friends around that want to join in?"

"Uh," Antny began, "I don't think this is a good place to play stick-ball," he continued, looking around at the kids and the moms.

"That's why, I brought a football instead," Mark stated, opening the bag and dropping the soccer ball onto the turf.

Before Mark had a chance to do anything, Johnny stole the ball and started dribbling toward the playing field. Cameron chased him, intent on tackling him and getting the ball back.

Johnny showed Cameron no mercy and stayed ahead of him and then shot the ball and scored.

"Score!" Johnny yelled, grabbing Cameron and swinging him. "Team Johnny one, Team Squirt zilch zip nada."

Johnny dropped Cameron. Cameron gave Johnny his evil eye, his bitch-please look and put his hands on his hips. "You cheated," he told Johnny. "No fair." Cameron did the negate sign with his arms. "No goal. Right, Unca Mark?"

"Right," Mark agreed. "OK, we need teams. Know any of the kids here that would play a pickup game?"

Cam looked around and saw three or four kids from his old soccer team and a few from Jake's old team. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well, why don't you and Antny go ask them if they want to play?"

Mark and Johnny watched as the two moved off to round up soccer squads.

"How did you know to come to the park?" Johnny asked Mark.

"Mario. I got a call," Mark said, watching the group walking toward them. "We need more players."

Mark flipped his phone open, hit speed dial and said, "Yo! Pick-up game at the park. Pass it around."

He smiled at Johnny. "We should have a few more guys and girls showing up. This could be fun," Mark said with a bigger smile and he moved to meet and greet the boys and girls, along with their parents, never letting on that he recognized two of the guys. The one guy in shorts was a fed and the other college-age guy was Morgan's guy. Yeah, Mark thought, trying not to laugh, this could be a whole lot of fun.

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #96[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/18/13 11:42 AM

**Chapter 97 Bring Me to Life  
><span>**

**_Saturday, early afternoon_**

Jason and Elizabeth, walking arm in arm, spent their time talking about The Docks project, the casino and her gallery. And just savoring being together.

Jason explained that he had been slowly divorcing himself from Sonny. He had been taking more and more of his investments legit.

He did share with Elizabeth that he was concerned about Sonny. They had been friends for too long for him to not be concerned. But he also admitted that Sonny was no longer the Sonny he had met, worked with, and had taken bullets for.

"You were right not to trust him, Elizabeth," Jason admitted as he sat down on their bench by the docks.

"I don't trust him," Jason admitted. "I don't know when it happened, but it's been worse since Brenda left. He's changed. And not for the better."

"Are you sure it's Sonny who has changed, Jason?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you sure you aren't the one who has changed?"

Jason thought about it for a while.

"Could be," he finally admitted.

"So," Elizabeth said, turning on the bench and tucking her one leg under her, "where do we go from here?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know. I know wherever it is, we'll be together. But there are some issues we still have to talk about."

"Agreed."

"And questions we have to ask."  
><strong><br>**"Agreed."

"And I don't want to avoid them because we are afraid of the answers."

"Definitely agree."

"We also have to straighten out our lives before we can even try the together thing."

"What do you mean, we?" Elizabeth asked with a pretend pout. "You mean you, don't you?"

"My life has been straightened out," Elizabeth pointed out, "thank you very much. I have a son whom I love and who loves me. I have two great and loyal friends in Kate and Jax. I have broken Lucky's permanent lock. I have a wary but respectful relationship with my other ex-husband, Ric. And I have this great guy that I'm in love with who is willing to give a relationship, a life with me a chance. That takes care of my personal life. Can you say the same?"

"Yeah, I think I can. I have this wonderful woman who for some reason loves and wants me. My only family is Monica and I think we are trying to rebuild our relationship. I don't have any friends. Well, I don't have any friends who are loyal. Let's see, although they aren't friends, more like mistakes, well, Sam is out on her ass and in legal trouble. I threw Spinelli out at the same time I threw Sam out."

"Spinelli is in jail, arrested under the Homeland Security Act for terrorism. Carly is currently wearing an ankle monitor and taking anger management and parenting classes after finally getting out of jail. Judge didn't take lightly Carly's assault of Cameron and her contempt of court and tossed her in jail until she accepted the terms. Carly hasn't called me since that incident in the park."

Liz raised an eyebrow.

"OK. She called. I ignored. She stopped calling after I changed my number," Jason said sheepishly.

"I'm an orphan of sorts," Jason said with a frown. "Won't you be my friend? Please, Elizabeth," he teased. "I'm straightening out my priorities, but I need your help."

"Jason," Elizabeth suddenly got serious. "I've always been your friend. Never doubt it. And you will always be a priority."

Jason leaned over and gave Liz a quick kiss without checking to see if anyone was watching.

If he had checked around, he would have seen Sam McCall in the shadows, watching and trying to eavesdrop.

Liz sighed after they broke the kiss. "OK, OK, you've convinced me," she said. "I'll be your friend."

"Thank you," Jason said in response with a quick smile and an even quicker kiss.

"Now, Jason, I have a business, BellaCam, a very very successful business I might add. I have a gallery to open and a Docks project to bring to completion. Oh, and I have a business relationship with the newly free and legit Johnny Zacchara. I think I'm also in business with Jax and with the Quartermaines."

Jason looked at Elizabeth, who waited for his response.

"Now, Elizabeth," he said with a sigh. "Let's see, I have a mangled business with Sonny Corinthos. I have some legit enterprises. I have a federal investigation to worry about. Hmm, you win, Jason said, thinking about another time the two had compared entanglements and Elizabeth had told him he won.

"OK, OK, you are correct," Jason quickly added. "I have to straighten out my business life. And when I do? I'll be able to concentrate on you. How are we going to do this?"

"Why don't we make it up as we go along?" Liz suggested. "Try and find what works for us?"

"Together? Forever? Yeah, that sounds right."

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and they just sat there on their bench, enjoying being together and enjoying that this time their timing didn't suck.

In the shadows, Sam clenched her fists, angrier than she had ever been. She ignored that Jason mentioned the feds. She didn't even hear that part of the conversation. When Jason said together forever, a red mist clouded Sam's brain and pushed everything else out and all she knew was that there was no way Elizabeth and Jason were getting their "Happy Ever After", not if she had a say in it.

And she did. Liz was going to be dead. She should have been dead a long time ago, just like her bastard.

Sam decided she didn't want Jason any more. She convinced herself that he was a mistake. But she wasn't going to let Elizabeth fucking Webber have him. If she couldn't have Jason, then nobody would. Sam wondered if Jerry would be willing to do a Two For.

Sam knew she needed to get to her meeting with Jerry at Alcazar's warehouse. But she couldn't tear herself away from the couple down on the bench. It was the first time she ever saw Jason and Elizabeth look like a couple. And in public. And she didn't like it, not one bit of it.

The ringing of Jason's phone interrupted the idyllic moment. He had turned it back on after he and Liz left the gallery. He had told the guys he would check in within two hours. It had been longer than that.

Jason checked the ID and sure enough it was Herman. He was going to answer, but he hesitated.

"Take it, Jason. It could be important," Liz assured him.

"It's one of my techies Herman. I told him I would check in in about two hours and it's been longer."

"Answer it, Jason," Liz urged.

"Morgan."

"It's Herman, Mr. Morgan. Just wanted to check in and make sure things are OK with you."

"Yeah," Jason said, looking at Elizabeth, "things are more than OK."

"OK, good. Paulie was worried about you after you watched that FBI tape."

"I'm fine," Jason assured him. "Do you have anything for me?"

"Yeah, can you come back to the office? No biggie, but I want you to look at something. It has to do with financials. Other than that, everything is jammin'. Everyone checked in with Lenny and Victor. No problems. Lenny said to say everyone is covered."

"OK. Thanks, Herman," and Jason ended the call.

"Herman?" Liz asked, thinking Herman was a far cry from Spinelli.

"Yeah. Herman. He's a good kid and a great comp guy. Nothing he can't do or find."

"Do you have to go?" Liz asked. "Because I just looked at the time. I really do have to get Cameron. I mean I asked Johnny for a favor and there's favors and then there are favors."

"I should deal with this. There are a few other things I should do. I have to follow up the meeting with the Families and the Mancinis. It's just that seeing you and talking to you was more important."

Elizabeth understood. Jason didn't exactly say he had put her first. But she got the meaning.

"Go deal with business," Liz urged. "I'll be fine. I'm going to pick up Cameron and then go back to the Gallery and get some work done."

"Is it OK if you get Cameron by yourself?" Jason asked as he lifted himself from the bench, but still held her hand, reluctant to let her go.

"I'll be fine," Liz assured him with a smile.

"OK, I'll see you tonight," Jason promised and leaned over and gave Liz a quick kiss. "We still have more talking to do. I'll either stop back at the Gallery or I'll come over to the house," Jason said. "If you leave the Gallery, call me and let me know, OK?"

Elizabeth nodded. Liz watched Jason walk back toward his warehouse office.

She sighed, knowing that there was still a lot to be overcome. That right now there was no happy ever after. But the fact that there could be warmed her heart and made her happy. She would live in the moment and not worry about anything.

As Liz got off the bench and walked toward the steps, she looked up and saw Sam McCall blocking the top of the steps.

"Well, well, well," Sam said with a feral grin. "Guess that no-contact rule went out the window, huh, Elizabeth? You fucking my boyfriend again?"

"Boyfriend?" Elizabeth scoffed. "From what I understand you are the ex-fuck bunny."

"And you are the one-night stand that never goes away, aren't you?" Sam bitched as she walked down the steps and into Elizabeth's face.

Sam leaned against the bottom post and looked Elizabeth up and down in a disdainful, dismissive way.

Elizabeth took a good look at Sam. Looked her up and down, in fact. And whether it was the lighting on the dock, the makeup plastered on Sam's face, the way Sam stood leaning against the post, or the way she looked at Liz, something clicked in Elizabeth's brain.

Elizabeth took a good long look and didn't see Sam McCall. She saw Angie Tomasi, the slut of Ocean City and Atlantic City. Angie the slut who gave guys a blow job at the Shell Station. Angie the slut who spent the summer of 1996 trying to get into Mikey's pants. Thank God, that Mikey had better taste in women than Jason. This was Angie the slut who helped Johnny Appollini kill Mikey.

Elizabeth smiled at Sam, which confused the woman. She had just called Liz a one-night stand and Liz was smiling? Sam couldn't figure out what Liz was thinking.

"Angie," Elizabeth breathed.

Sam looked at Elizabeth, unsure that she heard her call her Angie.

"Angie," Liz said louder.

"What did you call me?" Sam questioned, grabbing Elizabeth by the wrist.

"Angie," Liz said with a smile. "Angie the slut. I guess it's true, once a slut, always a slut."

Sam lifted her arm to strike Liz and found it was caught in Carmine's grip.

"I don't think you want to do that Ms. McCall," Carmine stated.

Lenny had moved closer to the scene. He had noted Carmine's position when he arrived. Both men tried to give Jason and Elizabeth privacy for their walk and talk, and especially when they were on the bench.

Lenny had been given a head's up by Scottie, who had picked up the detail on Sam, that Ms. McCall was approaching and then that she was trying to eavesdrop on the Morgan-Webber conversation.

"Let go of my arm, you stupid shit," Sam demanded, trying to pull her arm from Carmine's iron grasp.

"You know," Carmine said conversationally, "a bone can be easily snapped. A bone in a wrist, in a neck …."

"Who are you?" Sam asked, prepared to work herself out and away.

"Your worst nightmare, if you make a move on Ms. Webber."

Sam looked from Elizabeth to Carmine and then a movement caught her eye and she saw Lenny. And recognized him from when Jason had thrown her and Spinelli out of the penthouse.

"So Jason's got you watching and protecting the poor defenseless little woman?" Sam tossed out with a disdainful look at Elizabeth.

"No." Carmine negated. "Jason Morgan has that man over there, I think his name is Lenny, watching and protecting his little woman. Me? I'm Carmine. Mr. Mancini has me protecting Ms. Webber. Mr. Michael Mancini."

Sam heard Mancini Family and looked at Elizabeth and wondered.

Elizabeth Webber couldn't be that brat that was always with Mikey Mancini. No way. Not Ms. Tight Ass Webber. If Liz was that skinny little brat that Mikey was so hung up on, then Liz wouldn't have been afraid of Jason's life, Sam decided.

Sam told herself that she is seeing things. She is seeing things that aren't there. Sam totally convinced herself that Liz did not call her Angie. And Sam was more determined than ever that Liz would lose everything.

"Fine, Fine," Sam agreed. Carmine let her wrist go, but stood between her and Elizabeth.

Sam pushed past Carmine and continued toward Alcazar's warehouse, without looking back. If she had she would have seen Scottie follow her, the FBI agent follow him, and she would have seen Carmine take out his phone and make a call.

While Carmine was on the phone with Mario, Lenny was on the phone with Herman.

Liz moved a bit closer to the water and pulled out a burn phone. She hit one and waited.

"Yo!"

"It's Bella. I know where you can find that slut Angie Tomasi. She is living in Port Charles for now. And she is using the name Sam McCall."

Liz clicked off and dropped the phone into the harbor.

Carmine, who was on the phone with Mario and watched as Liz dropped the phone, walked over to ask what that was about.

"That slut that was just here? That's Angie Tomasi. I don't know if you know her?"

"I know about her. Everyone who was around OC or AC either knew her or knew about her. Her phone number was on the Shell Station's wall, listed under BJ."

"Hey, Mario," Carmine spoke into the phone while looking at Liz, "Bella recognized that slut Sam McCall as that slut Angie Tomasi. What do you want me to do now?"

"Nothing," Mario directed. "I'm on Angie. I'll take it from here. Go with Bella to pick up Cameron. Mark called for reinforcements to entertain the kid."

"Will do."

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #97[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/18/13 12:13 PM

**Chapter 98 Bring Me to Life**

_Note: I think Saturday is shaping up to be as long a day as Friday was._

**_Saturday afternoon_**

"What the hell is going on, Kate?" Sonny burst out after he had sat down in the chair that Johnny had been sitting in at Kelly's.

"What the hell is going on with what, Sonny? Want to be more specific?"

"Where are you living?"

Kate rattled off the address, wondering if Sonny knew where Elizabeth lived.

"Funny, Kate. You're living with Elizabeth, aren't you? Think I didn't know the address?"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you know the address?" Kate looked at Sonny and then up at Mike, who deposited two cups of coffee at their table.

"I guess I have you to thank, huh, Mike?"

"Don't involve me in whatever little dance you and Sonny are doing," Mike muttered and moved to a safer distance.

"That's not an answer, Kate." Sonny accused. "You're living with Elizabeth, aren't you?"

"What if I am? What's it to you?"

"Since when?"

"You know I sold my house, right, Sonny?"

He nodded.

"I was living in the MetroCourt when I got back to Port Charles. You know the hotel that Jax used to own with his ex-wife Carly, your ex-wife Carly."

"Well, when Jax decided to divorce Carly, I decided that living in the MetroCourt was about to become very uncomfortable. Part of the divorce agreement was that Jax would sell his shares in the MetroCourt. There was no way I was going to stay in Carly's hotel. I had to put up with that annoying, interfering bitch when I was involved with you. I did not have to put up with the banshee when I no longer had to play nice. And Sonny, believe me, I no longer play nice."

Sonny just stared at the woman who was Kate, but wasn't and she was Connie, but she wasn't. She appeared to be a blend of both.

"For your information, not that it is any of your business, I've got a place on hold at The Docks, but it won't be finished for a couple more months. My boutique is next door to Elizabeth's gallery. Elizabeth offered me a place to stay until my place is done. It's worked out better than I had hoped."

Sonny nodded. It made sense.

"What do you know about the Mancinis?"

"The Mancinis, hmmmmm," Kate paused to think. "Reputed to be one of the most feared crime families," Kate started to tick off the information. "Trevor hated them. They won't cause you trouble, unless you cause them trouble. You aren't causing them trouble, are you, Sonny? Cause from what I've heard, you don't want to mess with them."

Sonny disregarded the advice and asked, "What do you know about Liz and the Mancinis?"

"Nothing."

"What have you heard about Liz's relationship with Michael Mancini?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sonny asked with a tone that said he didn't believe her.

Kate sighed and wondered if she could dazzle Sonny with bullshit.

"Liz and I, we don't talk about the Mancinis or her relationship with them. If there is a relationship," Kate added, trying to give nothing away for free. If Sonny wanted info, he was going to have to work for it.

This time Sonny looked at Kate like she was lying.

"Believe it or not, Sonny. Liz and I talk about my boutique, her gallery, her designing some kids' clothes, BellaCam, the Docks and when we aren't talking about the business that affects us, we do what's for dinner, who's doing the cooking or the ordering, what wine do we want, is there time to play Super Soaker or Crazy Eights, who had the remote last and where did it go, where does Cameron have to get to and," Kate ended with a shrug, "and we talk girl talk."

"Girl talk?"

"You know, hair, makeup, fashion accessories, sex, boxers or briefs, you know, girl talk."

"You're saying that Liz is not connected to the Mancinis? Then why the hell are they protecting her and BellaCam?"

"I didn't say Liz wasn't connected. I said we don't talk about it."

Kate looked over at the table next to her and Sonny as the waitress deposited a burger and fries and refilled the woman's glass. Kate could have sworn the woman was trying not to smile. Somehow the woman's presence reassured Kate.

Kate looked at Sonny with dawning understanding.

"I get it. You are looking for an angle. You just found out that Liz has some kind of connection to the Mancinis. And you aren't sure what it is or how long it's been going on?"

"I know that the connection goes back to at least 2002."

"That long? Hmmmmm," Kate said, bordering on sarcastic.

Sonny narrowed his eyes at Kate, not liking the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, that long," he challenged.

"So why didn't you know about it? Sounds like you are just finding out. Weren't you tight with Liz back then?"

"Yeah, at one time Liz was tight with me, with Jason."

"But she never told you about the connection?"

"No, she didn't," Sonny bit out, beginning to show the anger that boiled under the surface. "She kept it a secret."

Kate shrugged. "Maybe she thought it wasn't your business. Maybe she didn't want to be used by you on your way to becoming the great Sonny Corinthos."

"What the hell are you talking about, Kate?"

"I know you, Sonny. I know how you think. Back in Bensonhurst, you were always looking for the shortcut to the good-goods. If you knew that Liz had a connection to the Mancinis, you would have pushed her to Jason, rather than pushing her away like you did."

Sonny shook his head.

"Yeah. You would have, Sonny. You would have looked to tie Liz and her Mancini connection to you through Jason. Unless, you would have married her yourself, Sonny?" Kate made it a bit of a question.

Kate narrowed her eyes and looked Sonny in the eye.

"You bastard," she whispered furiously. "You would have gone after Liz, wouldn't you? I mean it would be nice to have your enforcer married to the Mancinis. But it would have been so much better if you were married to a Mancini. Then you wouldn't need him."

Sonny just stared at Kate.

"You sick fucking bastard. She was a teenager or close to it. You would have pushed Jason away to get to Liz, wouldn't you? You would have betrayed whatever relationship you had with Jason Morgan. Just who haven't you betrayed, Sonny?"

"Is that what has you in a twist today?" Kate questioned, anger rising. "You missed out on connecting with the Mancinis. You see Liz differently now. You fool. It's too late now. My advice - and I know you won't take it - stay away from Liz. She doesn't like you. And the Mancinis won't ignore you if you do something stupid that affects her. Or anything that affects her."

Kate got up, prepared to walk out and away, but Sonny grabbed her arm.

"Sit down, Kate," he commanded. "We aren't done yet."

Kate dropped back in her seat.

"Do you forget who I am?" Sonny challenged her, with fire shooting from his eyes.

Kate stared at Sonny and saw the madness creeping into his eyes. And for the first time that afternoon, she felt fear.

As the silence lengthened, Kate saw the delusional self-importance that was Sonny Corinthos. At one point, she had seen Michael Sonny Corinthos as tortured, as flawed, but as inherently good. Now, she saw an egotistical SOB. And for some reason the old saying, "You can put lipstick on a pig, but it's still a pig," popped into her brain as she looked at Sonny. He was a pig, Kate realized. He always had been. And she realized that she wasn't afraid of him. He had no power over her any more.

Sonny didn't like that Kate didn't answer him.

"Do you forget who I am?"

"No," Kate quietly answered. "No, I don't forget who you are and I don't forget who you were."

Kate using almost the identical words that Rocco Luongo had used during last night's meeting, burned through him.

"Well, you seem to forget that I am Port Charles. This is my territory. My town. Nothing goes on in this town unless I say so."

Kate looked away and thought about The Docks project going up right on Sonny's doorstep. She kept from snorting as she wanted to challenge him with delusional, much? But she refrained.

"And if I say BellaCam is going down and Johnny Zacchara won't live to finish building that casino, let alone to run it," Sonny let the threat hang.

Kate looked at the delusional little man in front of her and could only mentally shake her head.

"There is nothing the Mancinis can do to stop me. My town," Sonny spat at Kate. "Port Charles is mine."

Kate just nodded, having no idea what to say. Sonny seemed satisfied with her response, thinking he had put the fear of God or Sonny Corinthos into Kate.

"Have you ever met Michael Mancini?" Sonny switched gears. "I mean when you were with Trevor?"

"No. The Zaccharas and the Mancinis didn't mix."

"What about when you and Liz and Jax went to Atlantic City? Meet any Mancinis then?"

"No. Met a guy named Mark. Never heard his last name. He spent the day with us on the Boardwalk. Mostly with Cameron."

"No one else?"

"No. There was a gentleman, beautiful taste in suits, that Liz and Cameron talked to at the airport when we were leaving."

"You get a name?"

"Pops," Kate said with a shrug. "Liz called him Pops. So did Cameron." Kate did not tell Sonny that Pops called Liz Bella. She did not tell Sonny that she later realized she had seen Michael Mancini hug and kiss Liz and Cameron.

Pops, Sonny thought. Who the hell was Pops? Sonny asked himself, forgetting that Sal Barbati had said that Cameron and Elizabeth called Michael Mancini Pops.

"Where does Jax fit in?" Sonny switched gears.

"Jax? He's in business with BellaCam. He has the new hotel at The Docks and a few other projects. Plus he's a great next-door neighbor and the man is a grilling god," Kate said with an envious sigh. "And a damn good Super Soaker player."

"Do you know why Jax sold his shares to the Bellinis?" Sonny asked, ignoring what Kate had said.

"No," Kate said hesitantly. "I do know that the agreement with Carly provided that Nik Cassadine had first refusal."

"Nik?"

"Yeah. Jax said the hotel was named for his ex-wife, Spencer's mother, Courtney. So that he would offer the hotel first to Nik and if Nik didn't want it, then it was offered to Jason. Because he had been married to Courtney and is, uh, close to Carly."

Sonny nodded.

"From what Jax said, Carly was under the mistaken assumption that she was going to be running the hotel with Jason. He doesn't know why she believed that but she did."

"Well, Jason and Carly have this connection," Sonny began his explanation.

"No, Sonny. Jason and Carly don't have some connection. Carly has a hold on Jason's balls and won't let go. And he lets her. You two are a lot alike when it comes to Carly. You let the bitch get away with whatever she does."

Sonny shrugged. He didn't want to argue about Jason and Carly. He didn't want to talk about Carly at all.

Kate saw that Sonny wasn't going to take the bait. Usually mentioning Carly and Jason was enough to get Sonny sidetracked.

"Anyway," Kate continued, "Diane Miller informed Jax immediately that Jason had no desire to run a hotel or go in business with Carly. Nik was traveling and didn't get back to Jax until the deadline that he didn't want any business interests in Port Charles."

"So the Bellinis made Jax an offer and he accepted."

"Why wasn't I asked if I was interested in the MetroCourt? Courtney was my sister. If Nik or Jason didn't want to buy Jax's shares, why weren't they offered to me?"

It was Kate's turn to shrug. "I don't understand why we are having this conversation. You should talk to Jax directly or ask your not-so-ex-wife Carly. I can't believe that Carly didn't run and tell you all about big, bad Jax."

"Kate."

"Yeah, all right. As far as Jax's shares in the MetroCourt I believe Carly did not want to offer you the shares, but I also believe that they were offered to you. Bernie refused the offer. Something about the price, I think. I'm not sure. You really should talk to Bernie or Jax," Kate paused. "Or Carly."

Bernie, Sonny thought, anger starting to build. Bernie again. What the hell had he been doing? If he had known about the offer, Sonny would have stopped the Bellinis from buying in. It would have stopped one problem before it could begin. And it would have gotten the Five Families off his back.

"If that's all you wanted to know, Sonny? I should get going," Kate murmured as she grabbed her purse.

"What's going on with you and Johnny? You competing with Olivia again?"

"Nothing," Kate replied succinctly, sinking back into her chair. "Not that it's any of your business," she continued, relieved that Sonny hadn't asked what was really going on between her and Jax.

"Anything that goes on in Port Charles that affects my business is my business, Kate," Sonny cut her off with the warning.

"Yeah, right, you are Port Charles," Kate muttered. "But Johnny isn't in the business," Kate argued. "At least, as of last night, he is out, right?"

"What do you know about last night?" Sonny asked, almost menacingly, causing the woman at the next table to scrape her chair against the floor.

"Nothing." Kate shrugged. "Johnny told Liz and I during our lunch today that he was out of the m-, er, he was the managing partner of Shore Amusements."

Sonny looked at the table with only three glasses of water and asked, "Liz was here?"

"No," Kate said and shook her head.

"You said Johnny told you and Liz at lunch?"

"Oh, not here, Johnny brought Cameron and I here for hot fudge sundaes. Liz had something to do at the gallery and stayed behind. Lunch was pizza at the gallery, Johnny brought pizza. Cameron was excited."

"I'm surprised that Liz lets Johnny be around her son Cameron. After all she wouldn't let Jake be around his father Jason."

"Johnny isn't Jason. Besides he and Liz are business partners in the Haunted Star. And BellaCam is building the casino," Kate pointed out. About Jason and Jake, you sure you got that right, Sonny? From what I heard, it's Jason that didn't want to be around Jake. He claimed it was too dangerous."

"From what little I've seen," Kate continued, "he was just being like you, Sonny. Don't have any problem making the kid, just don't want to spend any time with the kid."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Sonny spit at Kate.

"Yeah? Right. When was the last time you saw Morgan, Sonny? The judge is keeping Carly away. You, however, weren't included in the restraining order. So, again, I ask, when was the last time you saw Morgan, Sonny?"

"I see my son, Kate."

"Liar."

Sonny narrowed his eyes at Kate.

"Liar. I have seen Morgan just about every day since the custody battle was resolved. I have dinner with Morgan every night unless he and Joss are away on a trip with Jax. And Sonny, I don't remember seeing you. And more's the pity for you, Morgan never mentions you. Never."

Sonny burned with anger, but there was no regret. And he dismissed the accusation because he just hadn't had the time to spend with his son.

"What makes Michael so special that both you and Jason would dismiss your own flesh-and-blood sons for him?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kate?"

"I'm talking about the golden child Michael. Jason drops everything if Carly calls and says Michael sneezed and you, you, Sonny, you ignore this wonderful boy that you helped create."

"I do not ignore Morgan."

"Maybe not, maybe so. But did you hang Jax on a meathook and threaten him to get custody of Morgan? Yeah, why didn't you hang Jax on a meathook? Why didn't you countersue for Morgan's custody if you love him so much?"

Fucking Matt Thorn and fucking Carly for that damn custody battle, Sonny thought.

"What can you tell me about Matt Thorn?" he asked.

"A lovely dinner companion. He takes his steak medium rare and his wine red. Other than that, not much."

"You know he's a fed."

"I believe it was mentioned."

Sonny stared. Kate shrugged.

"He never tried to hide it," Kate murmured.

"What do you know about the feds sneaking around in my business?"

"Not a thing."

Sonny stared. Kate shrugged.

"What did you give them on me? On my business?"

"Not a thing."

Sonny stared.

"Not a thing, Sonny," Kate repeated. "Sonny, when we were together, when we were engaged to be married, you were out of the business, weren't you?"

Sonny nodded.

"That's what I told them. They didn't ask me anything about your business. They only asked me about the circumstances of Michael's shooting and our conversations about your relationship with Carly and her sons."

"That's it? And you don't know anything about the feds investigating me?"

"Sonny, the feds don't update me on their investigations."

"So there is an investigation?"

"Do you doubt it?" Kate asked incredulously. "Get real, Sonny. You threw in with the Russians. You played around with the Zaccharas. You married into that family for whatever reason. And the Zaccharas have been on the feds' watchlist since forever. The Zaccharas were under federal investigation back when I was still involved with Trevor. And you married Claudia and got some of the Zacchara territory as part of the dowry, which makes you a Zacchara. Think no one was going to notice?

"Of course, I'm sure there's an investigation," Kate continued to lecture Sonny. "You're a mobster, Sonny. Organized crime. Of course, the feds are looking at you. They've been looking at you for years, haven't they? Why would that change?"

Kate stood and looked down at Sonny in more ways than one.

"You've got a bull's-eye on your back, Sonny. And you are the one who put it there. Good luck with your life. Cause you are alone. Except for your golden child Michael and that bitch of an ex-wife Carly. And believe me, from where I'm standing now … That boy I loved … That man I thought I could marry and build a life with is gone. And you are what is left and you deserve everything that is going to happen."

And with that Kate turned and walked out and away.

Sam was almost to her meeting place. She was worried. She wasn't afraid, but she could acknowledge that she was worried.

She couldn't shake this feeling.

Did Elizabeth Webber just call her Angie? Did Elizabeth recognize her as Angie Tomasi? And why now? Why call her Angie now? How many years had she been in Port Charles and Liz said nothing. Gave no clue that she even knew an Angie. Maybe it wasn't Tomasi that Liz connected her to. Maybe it was Angie Monroe. Maybe Liz saw a picture of her and Bill Monroe and that's why she called her Angie, Sam reasoned, completely disregarding the fact that the Mancinis had a guard on Liz.

That had to be it, Sam rationalized. There was no way that Liz would know her as Angie Tomasi. There was no way because that would connect Liz to Ocean City, New Jersey. And Liz was one of those born-and-bred Port Charles people. Probably never ever left Port Charles in her life, Sam decided.

Sam thought again about that skinny little brat that was hanging all over Mikey Mancini that summer. Everything Angie had tried to get Mikey in bed hadn't worked. Hell, he wouldn't even go down to the Shell Station with her.

Mostly, because of that little bitch glued to his side. That little girl that the Mancini Family called Bella. That brat, that cock-blocker she hated.

Sam shook her head. Nope, no way in hell was that girl any relation to Elizabeth Webber. Hell, Sam, remembered that girl bopping some guy in the nose. She didn't take no shit and she was fearless. Yep, Sam decided, she had nothing to fear. She was delusional if she thought that Bella and Elizabeth Webber were the same person. No way in hell.

"No fucking way in hell," Sam muttered.

"Hello, Sweet Sam," Jerry stepped from the shadows and greeted the woman. "Talking to yourself? You do know, that there are specialists who consider that a sign of madness, don't you, darling?"

"Shut the fuck up, Jerry. I don't have time for your crap."

Jerry shrugged, and made the four guys following Sam at various spots. He made one as Morgan's guy, one as the Mancini's, one as a fed. The fourth, he wasn't sure. He looked down at Sam and realized she had no idea. She really didn't know she was leading a parade. The woman was clueless. Why he had ever worked with her, he couldn't fathom. She was a pain and a liability. If he hadn't been ordered to work with her, he would have never gotten involved with her. And they wouldn't be having this conversation now.

Jerry sighed. The road to that hell Sam mentioned was paved with well, not exactly, good intentions.

"Your call? You did call me. So, your time, your dime, Sweet Sam. What is this business proposition you have for me?"

"I want you to kill Elizabeth Webber."

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #98[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/18/13 12:28 PM

**Chapter 99 Bring Me to Life**

**_Saturday, early afternoon_**

Sal Barbati knocked on the door that went directly to Michael Mancini's office in the family compound in Ocean City, New Jersey.

When he landed late Friday night/early Saturday morning, he was met by a limo and driver, who informed him that Mr. Mancini would see him in the morning and that he was supposed to go home and get some rest.

Well, it was not exactly morning, but he was rested.

Petey answered the door and let Sal in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mancini is still at the hospital visiting Lina and his granddaughter," Petey told Sal. Petey looked at the clock and shrugged. "He was supposed to be back by now. You want me to call him?"

"No, no. I'll just wait. Now I know why he called and pushed our meeting back. How's Lina doing? And the baby?"

"Fine. Fine. Everything's fine. There was a bit of a scare after you all left yesterday. But it was just a scare. Doctors are saying Lina and the baby might stay one more, maybe two more days."

"Good, good."

"Would you like some coffee, Mr. Barbati? Can I get you anything to eat?"

Sal thought about the brownie he had on the plane. One of Bella's treasured brownies. He thought about how he was asked to turn them over when he landed. He knew better than to ask for another one.

"Just coffee will do, Petey, and thanks."

"Sure thing," Petey said, and left Sal alone in Michael Mancini's office.

Sal sat down on the sofa and relaxed, waiting for his coffee. Few people were allowed in this office. Only family. Michael Mancini still conducted all his business at the office in Atlantic City. Oh, he met here with Mark and Mario and with Sal, but never allowed business partners to come to the house. Family only.

It wasn't long until Petey brought the coffee.

"Mr. Mancini's on his way from the hospital. I just talked to him. He should be here in about five minutes or so."

"Thanks," Sal responded. And Petey left.

Sal sipped his coffee and absentmindedly looked around the room. The framed photographs on the shelf caught his eye. So he walked over to look.

He had seen them all before. Memories and reminders of what was and what could be.

Front and center was a group photograph of the extended Mancini Family, taken at the Fourth of July picnic the summer Mikey died. Surrounding the family picture were numerous other pictures. Some older, some newer.

There was one of Teresa and Michael on their wedding day. There was one of Teresa with Mikey just after he was christened. And one of Michael, Teresa, Rocco Loungo and Olga, Michael Mancini's sister, with Mikey – the proud parents and godparents.

A young Lina, Mikey and Joe-Joe posed for their Christmas picture. Mikey and Mario goofing off for the camera. One of Michael and Sal in their Bermuda shorts, arguing over a bocce game. Joe-Joe, Lina, Mark and Bella playing cards on the patio. Various graduation, confirmation, holy communion pictures of Lina, Joe-Joe and Mikey. Lina's wedding picture. Lina and Bella, arms around each other and mugging for the camera. Mikey and Joe-Joe. Mikey and Bella. And behind the picture of Mikey and Bella, almost hidden from view were three pictures. One was Bella and Cameron, one was Bella and Jake, and the other was Bella with both sons.

Sal picked up the photo of Bella with Cameron and Jake. So much joy, so much beauty in that photograph. So much promise. What had Jason Morgan been thinking to walk away from such a beautiful life? Sal wondered and never heard Michael Mancini come in until Michael's hand came over and took the photo from Sal's grasp.

Michael lovingly placed it behind the picture of Mikey and Bella.

He looked at Sal and his eyes were sad when he said, "He wasn't thinking."

Sal wondered for a moment if Michael was now telepathic and read his thoughts.

"You asked what Morgan was thinking, I answered your question," Michael explained. "He wasn't thinking. But the more important question is: Is he thinking now?"

Jason arrived back at his warehouse offices. He was wondering what financials Herman was talking about. He was anxious to get the business done and get back to Elizabeth.

They still had a lot to talk about. He knew they had to go over the hurts of the past. But he also knew that they had to define where they were going. He was satisfied that she still was willing to try with him. It was a start. Nothing was a given. They needed to air all the dirty laundry of the past. And some of that laundry was down right messy.

He probably had a lot of groveling to do, but he was prepared to grovel. He was also prepared to do a lot more if Elizabeth would let him.

He understood that they were far from together. And there were too many variables that could change the dynamic. But Jason knew that whatever was going to happen, he wanted to go through it, knowing that Elizabeth still loved him. Always had. Always will.

Before Jason turned to go to Herman's office, he detoured to EJ's office. He was concerned. She didn't appear sick or on the verge of being sick on Friday when he met with her. Friday, yesterday? Damn, it was so unbelievable that so much had happened on Friday. So much had changed.

Jason knew something was off. This wasn't a simple call out sick.

EJ's office was unlocked, so Jason turned the knob and walked in. The office had a feeling of being abandoned. Jason saw that one laptop was gone. But EJ could be working from home, Jason reasoned. Or just took it home as she usually had done.

Jason walked over to the computer that EJ used to do the bulk of her comp work for Corinthos Morgan as well as Morgan Enterprises and saw the sticky note on the screen.

_Mr. Morgan, hit F9_, Jason read. He checked and found that the computer was on, just idle. So he hit F9 and a video message began.

"Hey Mr. Morgan. Sorry, but due to a family matter, I have to leave you. Um, my great-uncle's estate has been dealt with, so I don't expect to be back in Port Charles. I just wanted to say, it's been a pleasure and a privilege to work with you. I really do like you," EJ said, seeming to tear up. "And before I cry, I'll just say bye!"

Jason shook his head. "Damn," he muttered.

"Oh," EJ popped back on. "I've left you a few presents in my top drawer. Make sure you take the Morgan Enterprises file folder. It's one of those for-your-eyes-only ones. Good luck and best wishes."

And the screen went black.

"Double damn," Jason muttered. And watched as black smoke suddenly poured out of the computer, virtually destroying it. And Jason suddenly understood how Spinelli felt when his laptops had been destroyed.

Jason dutifully pulled out the top drawer. Right on top was a thick file folder marked Morgan Enterprises. He flipped it open and saw that it was the paperwork for the structure for a company called Morgan Enterprises. Jason saw that he was chief executive officer. A quick flip through revealed a board of trustees. Jason smiled when he saw that Elizabeth and Cameron Webber were both on the board. So was Monica Quartermaine and Robin Scorpio. His smile vanished, though, when he read that Edward Quartermaine was also on the board.

Jason also discovered financials, including accounts, their routing numbers and their balances.

Jason gave a low whistle when he got down to the bottom line.

He set the folder on the desk next to the still smoldering desktop computer. The next file folder was labeled Angie Tomasi. It was thick and Jason didn't bother opening it. He knew that everything that EJ had on Angie/Sam would be in that folder.

It was the laptop in the drawer that confused him. He lifted it out and saw the masking tape that had Spinelli written on it. Jason set it on the desk and opened it. There was another sticky.

He read: _I managed to retrieve some of the files on the Jackal's computer. Check the ones on Sam McCall and Elizabeth Webber. You might find them interesting – EJ_.

Jason was about to close the drawer, when he noticed the four-by-six white piece of paper on the bottom. He flipped it over and it turned out to be a photograph.

A smiling Elizabeth had her arm around a man. Next to Elizabeth was Cameron, whom Elizabeth also had her arm around. The man's arm that was not around Elizabeth was holding … Jake. Jake?

It was a picture of a perfect family. A beautiful woman with two beautiful sons and a man who could be the boys' grandfather.

Jason realized that the man in the photograph had to be Michael Mancini.

If EJ had a picture of Michael Mancini, Jason reasoned, then it was EJ that was working for the Mancinis.

And that would mean that Paulie was the fed.

Michael Mancini lovingly placed the photograph of Bella and her sons, the woman Pops claimed as family, the boys as grandchildren, back on the shelf. He then walked over to his desk and sat in the chair.

"Well, Sal, is Mr. Morgan thinking or not?"

"How's Lina and the baby?"

"Lina's fine. The baby is fine. Go to the hospital and see them. See for yourself how fine they are."

Sal nodded.

"So, Morgan," Michael Mancini got to the crux of the subject. "Is he thinking or am I going to have to make him think some more?"

"No. I think he got the message."

"You think? I don't want think. I want a definite."

Sal shrugged.

"So, I talked to Mario last night and again on the way here. I talked to Mark last night and this morning. He and Johnny are planning on leaving sometime on Sunday, tomorrow. They should be here either late Sunday night or early Monday morning."

Michael Mancini thought about what was going down on Sunday evening. He wanted Johnny Zacchara far, far away with an air-tight alibi.

"Both Mario and Mark told me the basics. What I want you to give me is your impressions."

Sal nodded and began, "The Five Families don't want war. For the most part, they are reasonable men. Not too greedy. They will protect their own, but they aren't looking to expand. It's Corinthos who is the problem. He's a loose cannon. Covets others' property. No one likes him, but more telling is no one respects him. Of course, that's understandable because he doesn't respect any of the men he is in business with. He has an almost disdainful, dismissive attitude toward them all. Including Jason Morgan."

"What is your take on Sonny Corinthos?" Michael asked. He had never met the man. Never wanted to meet Sonny Corinthos. He had dealt with men like him before, they left a bad taste in his mouth and an urge to erase them before they could do harm.

"Unstable, emotional, narrow-minded, egotistical, all bad traits to have if you are the boss of an organization. I would say everything we've heard about him is true. He's a narcissist. He rarely thinks before he acts. I would say that Morgan does the thinking in that organization. That without Morgan, there would be no organization; that Sonny Corinthos would have destroyed it all a long time ago."

"So, Corinthos needs Morgan, but does Morgan need Corinthos?"

"No, he thinks he does. But he does not," Sal answered.

"Explain."

Sal thought and tried to verbalize his impression. "It's not a partnership. On paper, it is. In fact, Morgan has the controlling interest. But Corinthos acts like it is his organization and his alone. So financially, Morgan does not need Corinthos. Emotionally, maybe yes."

"Emotionally? Is it blind loyalty or something else?"

"Loyalty. I think it was loyalty and a sense of brotherhood and belonging. Corinthos gave Morgan a family of sorts, as dysfunctional as it was, it was still family. Morgan believed it, needed it on some level. Believed in Corinthos as a brother. I think the loyalty stems from a misguided belief that he owes Corinthos. Owes Corinthos for the life Corinthos has given him."

"In my opinion, Morgan stays because of the debt he thinks he owes Corinthos," Sal concluded.

"And if he believes the debt has been paid?"

"He will be free."

"Hey, Paulie," Jason greeted his chief comp guy. "I'm on my way to Herman. You got anything for me?"

Paulie shook his head negative.

"So have you talked to EJ today?" Jason asked.

"She called out sick. Talked to Herman. I haven't seen her. I was thinking about stopping over at Kelly's later and check up on her."

"Don't bother. She's gone," Jason informed Paulie. "So how much longer are you staying?"

"Huh? What?" Paulie asked.

Jason shook his head.

"Who did the background check on EJ?"

"Bernie," Paulie answered.

"Who did the background check on Herman?"

"I did."

"And who did the background check on you?"

"Bernie."

"And there is the pattern. Bernie did the background checks on you and EJ. He cleared you both to work here. Bernie's gone. EJ's gone. So when are you going to be gone?"

Jason sat down in the chair across from Paulie's desk. He looked over at the setup where he and Paulie had watched the videotape of Mikey Mancini's death.

"When I think about it, it's just a little too convenient."

"What is too convenient?"

"You getting the tape of Mikey Mancini's shooting. Making sure I saw it right after the meeting with the Five Families. So who are you working for? Who planted you in my organization? The Mancinis or the feds?"

Paulie sighed.

"The feds," he confessed.

"Why?"

Paulie shrugged. "I really don't know. I'm low level. Just do what I'm told."

"And what were you told to do?"

"Work for you."

"Who's your boss?"

"Guy named Jay. He's the head of the organized crime task force for the Eastern Division, which includes Port Charles."

"Give me a good reason not to kill you," Jason said conversationally.

Paulie gave a snort of laughter.

"You don't need the heat of killing a fed. Not now. Not when I can still help you. Not when you are this close," Paulie held his thumb and forefinger a miniscule distance apart, "to reuniting with Elizabeth Webber. Especially since the feds are taking down your so-called partner."

"You don't need to eliminate a fed whose main job was to monitor and make reports and to keep you away from anything that is being used to take down Sonny Corinthos."

"Explain."

"For some reason, the feds don't want you. They want Sonny. I was sent to make sure that anything and everything that connects to Sonny does not connect you. You have a guardian angel on the task force. And I'm his point man."

Jason looked confused.

"Yeah," Paulie commiserated. "I'm confused, too. I have yet to file one report on you. Not one. And no one has asked me for information. It's like they put me here and left me alone. Ever since I got here, I've been working for you. Not Uncle Sam. Like I said my orders were to put up blocks that would tie you to Corinthos' shadier dealings. Believe me, you are squeaky clean."

Jason thought about the Morgan Enterprises folder he had locked in the cabinet in his office. It was a setup of a company totally without ties to Corinthos Morgan. It appeared that all the paperwork he had had Diane start back when he was planning to be with Liz and Jake and Cameron had been completed.

Jason could see the Mancinis helping with that. But the feds? What was in it for the feds? Unless the feds and the Mancinis are connected in some way?

"Seriously, Mr. Morgan. For the months that I have been here, I feel like I've been working for you. And only you."

"You have any idea why the feds would do this?"

Paulie shrugged. "No clue. And believe me, I thought about it. Only thing I can come up with is that they hope you will be grateful and to turn you to their side against Corinthos."

"There's no doubt, Mr. Morgan, that they will get Sonny Corinthos under RICO. Or Homeland Security. Especially since there is that financial tie between Corinthos and Melendez."

Paulie paused and shrugged. "But there is nothing to suggest that they are going to get you. Or even want to."

"And about that tape of Mikey Mancini's slaying, that is the only thing I have been ordered to do. To make sure you saw it the morning after the meeting with all the Families."

Paulie made a face.

"I think someone knows of your connection to Ms. Webber. And that someone knew that the girl with Mikey was not Angelina Mancini as it is stated in the official records. That person knew that the girl with Mikey was Elizabeth Webber. And, in my opinion, they wanted you to see how tight Ms. Webber was with Mikey."

Jason had to agree. But why was the question and he didn't have the answer.

"I don't think Morgan is as blind or as committed to Corinthos as he was. Especially when you take his recent actions into account, the extreme loyalty he felt toward Corinthos is shattered. And, my gut feeling is that the trust is gone."

"And without trust?"

"Exactly," Sal agreed.

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #99[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/18/13 12:44 PM

**Chapter 100 Bring Me to Life**

_Note: Can't believe this story is up to 100 chapters and continuing. Thanks a bunch to all who are still reading and reacting. There might still be a few surprises or twists in store. Thanks again to all who are continuing this journey with me and the gang. _

**_Saturday afternoon_**

Jason closed the door to Paulie's office and walked over to Herman's office.

He had told Paulie to continue to do his job. That they were going to let it all play out. Paulie had agreed. And promised not to contact his boss and let him know that Jason knew that Paulie was a fed. Paulie agreed to continue as he had, supplying answers to the feds when he was asked. Although he had never been asked. Which was puzzling to Jason. Why plant a guy in his organization? And it was his organization, not Sonny's. And never contact him or request any information.

Paulie also promised Jason that he would notify Jason if his boss contacted him. He wouldn't compromise his job, but he would blur the lines.

"Hey, Mr. Morgan," Herman greeted him. "I'm sorry that I bothered you."

"It's OK," Jason said and sat down where Herman motioned him.

"What's the problem?" Jason asked.

"You do know that Bernie is missing, right? And that Mr. Corinthos is looking for him."

Jason nodded.

"I found him," Herman said with a grin. "I found Bernie. He's in Bimini in the Bahamas."

"He's retired," Jason told Herman. "He sent me a formal resignation notice. "We had talked about his retirement earlier, so it wasn't much of a surprise to me. He said he was going on vacation and that he would make a decision, but I knew he wouldn't be back. It's not a problem. He's earned it. I just need to find another CFO."

And Jason thought back to the file EJ had left, he hadn't looked to see if a chief financial officer was listed. But knowing EJ and Bernie and how both were extremely thorough, Jason figured he already had a CFO.

"Oh," Herman deflated. "Well," he brightened. "I guess that explains the financials."

Herman reached over to the folders littering his desk and pulled out a green one.

"Green for money," Herman said with a grin, talking about his color-coded organization.

"Well," he pulled out a sheet, "before Bernie, uh, retired, he did some reorganizing. It appears that he moved some moneys and accounts around."

Herman handed Jason a sheet. "Some of the Corinthos Morgan accounts were closed," Herman explained. "Money was deposited to Mr. Corinthos, his fair share. The rest was deposited to various accounts and enterprises. Do you know that you now own stock in ELQ?"

"I always had stock in ELQ," Jason murmured. His eyes widened when he realized how much of ELQ was in his control.

"What's these three?" Jason asked, pointing out three alphabet companies - JJEnt, Bcam and Sham.

"You know, EJ should be briefing you on this stuff, this is her domain, financials. I'm more the security part of this comp division."

"I know that, but you called me about financials," Jason explained. "Do you know what these three stand for?"

Herman looked at the paper, worried he wouldn't have the answer.

"Oh, you own stock now in Jasper Jacks' company, BellaCam and Shore Amusements."

Jason rubbed his hands over his eyes. So someone, Bernie or EJ or Bernie and EJ had converted his holdings with Sonny and rolled it over into legit investments here in Port Charles and elsewhere.

"Can I take this with me?" Jason asked.

Herman took the paper back, slid it into the folder and handed the green folder over to Jason.

Jason planned on comparing the contents of Herman's green folder with the contents of EJ's Morgan Enterprises folder. He was positive that EJ and Bernie had worked together.

"Anything else?" Jason asked. The faster he got to his office and got reports from his men and went through the financials and the necessary paperwork, the faster he could get back to Elizabeth. He wondered if she had picked up Cameron at the park yet.

Carmine was driving Liz over to the park to meet up with Cameron, Johnny and Mark.

He looked over at Liz, who was quietly sitting in the passenger's seat. He had been assigned to Liz almost since the beginning of the gallery. He hadn't been around when Mikey Mancini was killed. He was just a teenager, growing up in Asbury Park. He had a few years on Mikey, but not many.

He had heard the stories about the little girl called Bella who had tried to save Mikey. Everyone in the Mancini organization knew about Bella and knew to respect her.

Carmine had worked for the Massuccis, who were based in Brooklyn, and controlled the unions - teamsters, longshoremen and, in Carmine's case, carpenters and electricians. That's how he met Antny, who was raised in Bensonhurst.

The Masssuccis and the Mancinis were tight. They came from the same part of Italy, so the ties were old and forged in blood. When Old Man Massucci passed, the organization was absorbed into the Mancini organization and Carmine had gone to work for Michael Mancini.

He liked working for Mancini. He had stayed with the union work, and had added some guard duty. He had been trained by one of the best - Mario Mancini.

Carmine took pride in his work. And right now his work was Elizabeth Webber and her son Cameron and BellaCam.

He enjoyed working for Elizabeth, both as her head carpenter and her guard. And he liked Elizabeth Webber. Looking at her, sitting there quietly looking out the window, he realized that he cared about her. He wondered if that would be a problem. He had a job to do. He couldn't let feelings or caring get in the way. He wondered if maybe he should go back to NYC after Port Charles got settled. He knew that Antny wanted to stay in Port Charles, but Carmine wasn't sure. He missed the big city. He sighed.

"Everything OK, Carmine?" Liz asked.

See, there it was. That caring. Bella, Elizabeth Webber, was a good person.

He nodded. "I should be asking you if you are OK."

Liz looked at Carmine with a silent question.

"Well, that run-in with Ms. McCall."

Liz laughed. "You mean Angie? It seems every time I see Sam, it's a run-in. She's a bitch," Liz dismissed her. "And a slut," she added.

Carmine laughed and agreed. "A dumb bitch," he clarified, thinking Ms. Angie's days were numbered.

"Exactly," Liz said with satisfaction.

"Any news on Sam?" Jason asked Herman.

"You are going to have to talk to Victor or Lenny about Sam. She ditched the bug, so there is no video or audio. We just have eyes on her now."

"After you left Ms. Webber on the bench," Herman noted, "she had a confrontation with Ms. McCall."

"She had a what?" Jason exploded.

"Lenny picked up the detail on Ms. Webber. So he was the one who followed you and Ms. Webber to the bench on the docks. Scottie was on Sam. He gave Lenny the head's up that Sam was trying to uh, eavesdrop on your conversation with Ms. Webber. She waited, um, Sam that is, waited till you left and then confronted Ms. Webber. Accused her of being a one-night stand that wouldn't go away."

Damn, Jason thought. Could this get any worse?

"What did Elizabeth do?" Jason asked, not liking that Sam got close enough to talk to Elizabeth.

"I believe she called her a fuck bunny that had been replaced."

Jason looked at Herman with shock written all over his face.

"Uh, then Ms. Webber called Ms. McCall …"

Oh, shit, Jason thought.

"She called Ms. McCall a slut named Angie."

"Shit," exploded out of Jason, thinking of the file marked Angie Tomasi that EJ had left behind. Another thing he was going to have to read sooner rather than later.

"I believe the exact words were once a slut, always a slut," Herman said with big grin. The coms that the guys were wearing had picked up most of the conversation to Herman's delight.

"Then what happened?" Jason asked, although he wasn't sure he wanted to know. As long as Elizabeth was safe. She was, right? She had to be or Herman wouldn't be getting so much enjoyment out of telling the story.

"Uh, Ms. McCall grabbed Ms. Webber by the arm and then was going to hit her but," Herman saw the anger that Jason Morgan couldn't mask, so he speeded up the reveal, "but that guy Carmine grabbed her arm and threatened Ms. McCall with broken bones."

Jason nodded.

"Ms. McCall saw Lenny. And I guess she recognized him from when you threw her and Spinelli out of the penthouse and sort of laughed that Ms. Webber needed guards."

Jason calmed down, remembering that he wasn't the only one who had men on Elizabeth.

"Uh, Mr. Morgan, the guy who held on to Ms. McCall's arm, he identified himself as Carmine and informed Ms. McCall that he was there because of Michael Mancini."

"He outed himself. So now Ms. McCall knows that there is a link between the Mancinis and Ms. Webber. That is if she hadn't figure it out already."

"Do you think that's important?" Jason asked his tech, wondering how he would respond to the situation.

"Uh, yeah, because Ms. Webber recognized Ms. McCall as Angie. Considering all the data that EJ and Paulie have put together, I would say that Elizabeth Webber knows that Sam is Angie Tomasi."

"And that could put Elizabeth in danger?" Jason asked.

"Uh, no. That could put Angie, er, um, Sam McCall in danger. From what I heard, though we need to verify it with Lenny or Scottie or Victor, but a bunch of people made phone calls."

"Who? Who called who?"

"Well, Carmine called Mario. I managed to trace that call. Lenny called me, I don't know who the fed who was watching called and …"

"And?"

"And Ms. Webber took out a phone, made a call. Lenny heard her say that Angie Tomasi was living in Port Charles under the name Sam McCall and then Ms. Webber hung up and dumped the phone in the water."

Jason sat there silent.

"Uh, Mr. Morgan, uh, do you think Ms. Webber took a hit out on Ms. McCall?"

"What was your impression of Jason Morgan?"

"Quiet, deliberate, controlled," Sal ticked off. "Doesn't talk, doesn't react often emotionally to what is being said or done. Would be a difficult man to play poker with."

"Is that from the accident, from the brain damage?"

"I don't think so," Sal ventured. "Some of it, maybe, is residual. But from all reports, Morgan was emotional after the accident. Out of control. He is now locked down. Those emotions are not on display. In some ways I think he's done a 180 from the accident."

Michael looked at Sal; he didn't understand.

Sal tried to explain. "We have reports that said he was angry after the accident, acting out, walked away from his family and went to work for Sonny Corinthos. He started out as Corinthos' muscle."

Michael waved Sal's explanation away.

"I don't need a history report. I've read his file. I've had Mario watching him on and off for the last ten years. I know the basics, what I'm asking is if Morgan is truly emotionless."

"No. He feels. He just hides it better than the rest."

Michael nodded.

"His verbalization skills seem to be below average. That could be the result of the brain damage. I would say he allows his actions to speak for him, not his words."

"A man of few words. Like Mario," Michael ventured.

"Yes, like Mario," Sal agreed thinking of the Mancini Family's chief enforcer.

"So, good for business, bad for relationships, eh?"

"Ah, yes. But," Sal cautioned, "Mikey's death drives Mario. I'm not sure what drives Jason Morgan."

"So, when Sonny Corinthos goes down, will Morgan go down with him?"

"I don't know."

"The signs, were there signs that Morgan and Corinthos are as tight as ever or were there signs that the organization is cracking?"

"They aren't together," Sal ventured. "There are signs."

"Name them."

Sal sighed. "They arrived separately. Barely spoke before the meeting. The heads of the Five Families were allowed to bring an enforcer into the room at the beginning. It was just the usual posturing. Morgan was the only one without a second. Even Johnny had Mark. Corinthos brought Max Giambetti in as his second."

"So he's isolated?"

"Or Jason Morgan has isolated himself. He stood against Corinthos and in Johnny's favor. Morgan took a stand against Corinthos, which forced Corinthos to either be alone against Johnny, against us or relent. Corinthos relented."

"Do you know why Morgan stood against Corinthos?"

"He didn't say. And he didn't stand immediately. For a time, it was just Corinthos and Morgan sitting there, while the others agreed to the plan for Johnny and the Zacchara holdings. Then Morgan stood."

"Do you know why Morgan finally stood against Corinthos?"

"Again, he didn't say, but if I had to guess. It was something Johnny said to Morgan. Johnny told him that by not siding with Johnny's plan, that Morgan was putting Bella and her son in direct line of fire, in the middle of a possible war."

"So, he's beginning to put Bella above Corinthos," Michael murmured with satisfaction. It was a start.

"And what happened when you met alone with Morgan?"

"All he wanted to know was who asked for the protection order. He was like a damn dog with a bone. Wouldn't let it go."

"You didn't give him Bella?"

"No. He knew it was Bella. Who else would it be? I just never confirmed it."

Mario had informed Michael Mancini that Morgan knew it was Bella. Mario had also said that Morgan and Corinthos never talked alone after the meeting broke up. Just in the meeting with Sal. And they left separately, just as they arrived.

Mario had reported that Morgan went for a ride, was out all night. In the morning, Morgan called Bella, showed up to meet with his people, and then went to Bella's gallery. Interesting, Michael Mancini thought.

Michael nodded and thought about the last report from EJ. How Morgan had set up his own security, was creating his own enterprises, his own books, even his own tech department. All the signs pointed to a splinter between the partners of Corinthos Morgan. All signs pointed to Morgan having a brain and using it.

"So, when Corinthos and what is left of his organization goes down, Morgan won't interfere?"

"Are you so sure Corinthos is going down?" Sal countered.

"Oh, he's going down," Michael Mancini said with satisfaction.

"Michael," Sal cautioned.

Michael smiled at Sal.

"I'm not doing a thing, Sal. So don't worry. I might have given the situation a little nudge," he said, thinking about the file that Sal had given Sonny with the pictures of Daisy, Sonny's lovable sister Courtney; the information about the business that Zander Smith had collected; and then the financial materials that Mario had left for Sonny to find.

"It's the feds," Michael Mancini continued. "I'm just sitting back and watching the show. I just need verification that Morgan won't play the hero, that he won't fall back into previous behavior and bail Corinthos out like he always does."

"I can't answer that. Only Morgan can. Maybe you should sit down and have a talk with Jason Morgan," Sal suggested.

"Maybe I will," Michael Mancini murmured, "maybe I will."

Michael Mancini thought about the steps that Jason Morgan had taken when he got off on the Lorenzo Alcazar murder charge. Steps to move into more legit territory and enterprises, steps that had stopped. Then picked up again when Morgan and Bella were sneaking around. Steps that stopped after little Jake's second kidnapping. Whatever had been driving Morgan to make changes stopped. And it all was forgotten. No movement until recently.

Sal looked at Michael and Sal wondered what he was missing that Michael would sit down with Jason Morgan. What did Michael know that he didn't? And why after all these years was Michael interested in sitting down with Jason Morgan?

Michael looked at the time and realized he had a lot to do and a short period of time to do it before his plane was scheduled for the trip to Northern New York.

Kate got outside Kelly's and realized that Antny was no longer sitting there. She checked her phone and no call from Liz. She couldn't still be with Jason, could she? Kate wondered.

Kate hit 2 on speed dial and waited for Jax to answer.

"Hey, Kate."

"Hey, Jax. Are you busy? I'm outside Jake's. Can you come and pick me up?"

"Sure," Jax responded. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I got to get the kids packed into the car. It's the nanny's day off. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll just walk down the docks a bit," Kate said, looking back into Kelly's and seeing Sonny still sitting there.

**As usual ... feedback goes here:  
><strong> topic/1160/Feedback-for-Bring-Me-to-Life?page=2

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #100[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/19/13 11:06 AM

**Chapter 101 Bring Me to Life**

**_Saturday afternoon_**

"Oh, look," Liz pointed out the crowd on the soccer field.

Carmine pulled up and they watched as Johnny battled with some guy in a Binghamton T-shirt.

"You going to play?" Liz asked Carmine, opening the door to get out.

Carmine shook his head. "I'm still on. But you go, enjoy yourself. I gotta make a call and then I'll walk over there."

Liz took out her phone and called Kate.

"Hey Kate, it's Liz. I'm now at the park where there is a monster soccer game going on. No age limit on the players. Can you make it over here? And can you call Jax to bring Morgan? I think he would love this. Don't call if you get this. I won't have my phone," Liz told Kate's voice mail.

"Hey Carmine, can I leave my purse in your car?"

Carmine took the purse and said, "I'll lock it in the trunk. Just remind me that I have it, OK?"

Liz nodded and started making her way over to the field when her son saw her.

"Mom! Mom! We're kicking butt here," he yelled and waved.

Liz waved back.

"Time out!" Cam screeched. "Time out!"

And play stopped.

"Bout time you showed up, Bella!" Mark yelled.

Cam went scampering over to his mom and asked if she was going to play. She asked him if there was a place for her.

Cam nodded and started to tell her where to stand.

"Hey, wait a minute, Squirt," Johnny interrupted. "How come your mom gets to be on your team? Maybe I want her. Don't we have like a shoot-off or something to claim her?"

"Nope," Cameron shook his head. "Webbers stick together. You have more players than I do. So my mom plays with me, us."

Johnny looked at Cam and said, "So that's why you let me have a couple extra players. You were planning on your mom showing up."

"Of course," Cam said with a nod. "My mom always shows up for soccer games. My mom never misses any of my games. She is always there. She never missed a game whether it was mine or Jake's."

Cam suddenly got quiet and tears filled his eyes as he thought of his little brother.

"That's OK, Cammie," a little blonde-haired girl said, putting her arm around Cam's shoulders. "I miss Jakie, too. Our team isn't the same without him."

Cam nodded and looked at his mom, who smiled at him. Then he looked at Katlyn and said, "Yeah. I miss Jakie all the time, but especially now. He would have loved playing in this game."

Johnny didn't know what to say, so he just stood there.

Liz got down on her knees and hugged her son and Katlyn. And she whispered to them, "So I think the best way we can remember Jake and make him a part of this is to kick Johnny's butt."

Liz pulled back and looked at Katlyn and saw her smile and nod.

Liz looked at her son and watched as a determined Cameron nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's win it for Jakie."

And Katlyn and Cam ran back to their positions in the game.

"Mom," Cam turned around and yelled. "Get a move on and go over there," he pointed. "You are playing defense. Don't let anyone score. Not Johnny, not Antny, not anyone."

"Got it," Liz laughed and moved to the appropriate place and next to the young guy in the Binghamton shirt, who had been plaguing Johnny all game.

"Liz," she introduced herself. "Cam's mother."

He shook her hand and blushed and mumbled, "Micah, Cam's guard."

"So we ready to kick some Johnny Zacchara butt?" Liz asked her defense-mate.

"Oh, yeah," Micah said with conviction.

"And why, pray tell," Jerry said conversationally, "would I want to kill Elizabeth Webber?"

"You don't need to know why, Jerry," Sam spit out at him. "You just need to do it."

"I'm offering you a million dollars to eliminate that bitch. That should be all you care about or are interested in. Not the reason why. You've never cared about the why before, just the money. So there's no reason to change our little arrangement."

"Well, I have a fondness for Baby's Breath. You know, after all she and I shared. And a million isn't enough to overcome that fondness. Besides I don't really want the wrath of Jason Morgan to be focused on me, thank you very much."

"What does Jay-sin have to do with this?"

Jerry looked at Sam and just smiled.

Sam stamped her foot in anger.

"Just so," Jerry murmured. "With you, it all comes down to Jason Morgan. Oh, Sweet Sam, he will be your downfall."

"Jay-sin loves me," Sam denied Jerry's claim, forgetting everything but her dream.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. There is nothing more pathetic than a woman who is delusional about a man. And Sam, my sweet, sweet Sam, you are more than delusional when it comes to Jason Morgan."

Sam raised her arm to slap Jerry, when he caught her wrist in his grip. He brought her closer and reminded her, "You seem to forget that I was there in Mexico. Or rather Sexico as I like to remember it."

"Hmmmm, Sexico, when you oh so tenderly ministered to Mr. Morgan's failing health. Too bad, he kept calling you Elizabeth while he was delirious with fever."

Sam continued to try and pull her arm free and Jerry finally relented.

"Talk about delusional," Jerry said with a smile. "I don't know who was more pathetic in their delusions. You accepting being called Elizabeth or Morgan thinking you two were sexing it up down there. Or was it Ms. Webber whom Mr. Morgan thought he was sexing up?"

"Jay-sin loves me. And he loved me in Mexico. Me. Not that skinny bitch."

"If you say so, Sam. You keep believing that. You keep believing that he wasn't calling you Elizabeth the entire time."

"But, hell," Jerry said with a shrug, "a deal with the Melendez brothers and a little Spanish fly helped out the situation, didn't it? I do have to admire your sheer determination and tenacity to turn every little thing your way."

Jerry walked away from Sam and stood in what appeared to be contemplation, but was to ensure that he and Sam stayed in camera range. Also, despite Jerry's many acting talents, he wasn't sure how long he could keep the disdain and hatred of Sam off his face.

"I also have to admire your work with the Russians," Jerry continued. "Especially how you played Sasha. However did you get her to agree to kidnap Morgan's little brat?"

Sam smiled and preened that on one level Jerry may hate her, but on another level he admired her. He wanted her, she knew it. Every man who came in contact with her wanted her. Sonny, Ric, Jason, Lucky and Jerry.

"Oh," Sam said, shrugging her shoulder. "Sasha never knew that Jake was Jay-sin's little bastard. She thought Liz's brat was Lucky's."

"So what was the plan, Sam? The real plan, Sam."

Sam shrugged and said, "It didn't work."

"Like so many of your plans, Sam," Jerry murmured sotto voce.

She looked at Jerry's back and figured it didn't matter what Jerry knew. There was no way he could use anything against her without incriminating himself. After all, not only was he neck-deep in the shit that went down in Mexico, but he had also worked for Karpov and the Russians. He was in as deep as she was.

"The real plan? The real plan has always been to destroy Elizabeth and take everything away from her."

"What exactly did Baby's Breath do to you to earn such enmity?"

"Huh?"

Jerry sighed and clarified, "What exactly did Elizabeth Webber do to you that you hate her so much?"

"She took what should have been mine. Jake should have been mine. I should have been the one to have Jay-sin's baby, the only one."

"For that, for doing that to me, she should have been made to pay. If everything had gone right at the cabin, she should have been dead. And so should her other little bastard."

"So the plan was for Elizabeth and Cameron to be dead?"

"Yes. Elizabeth and Cameron were supposed to die in that cabin."

"And little Jake?"

"He was mine. I would have kept him safe. And Jay-sin would have been so grateful. It would have been too bad about Elizabeth and Cameron, but that would have been the Russians' fault. The two of us – Jay-sin and I – would then raise Jake just like it should have been."

"And if Jason Morgan didn't fall in with your plan? Wasn't he still enamored with Ms. Webber then?"

Sam shrugged. "Then he would have lost Jake. I would have taken Jake and disappeared. I was the one who was supposed to be the mother of Jay-sin's son. With or without Jay-sin."

"So what went wrong?"

"Elizabeth Webber. That bitch fought back. Hell, she even killed a man."

Sam was tired of the discussion. All she wanted was for Elizabeth Webber to die. She had wanted the satisfaction of killing her, but, at this point, just dead would do.

"So, are you going to do it? Are you going to kill Elizabeth Webber?"

"One million dollars to kill Elizabeth Webber? Is that what you are proposing?"

"Yes, yes, it is. I will pay you one million dollars after you kill Elizabeth Webber. Do we have a deal?"

"How do I know that you will pay me? That you even have the money? How do I know that you won't renege on this little deal?"

"You have my word."

Jerry laughed out loud. He turned to her and said, "I'm sorry, my dear, but I need more than your word. Besides I haven't quite made up my mind that it's worth it."

"Well, if you won't do it for me, then do it for Carly."

"Carly? Like I said on the phone, I don't care what that cow is up to. My brother has finally gotten rid of her. Why would I want to help Carly? And what does Carly even have to do with Elizabeth Webber?"

"Carly hates Elizabeth more than I do," Sam confided. "She wants her gone. She hired me to eliminate Elizabeth. So you would be doing it for both of us."

"Hmmmm, Sam as a subcontractor," Jerry murmured and then smiled at Sam.

"OK. I'll do it. I'll kill Elizabeth Webber for you and for Carly."

"Good," Sam nodded. "I want it done as soon as possible. I'm leaving Port Charles, but I won't go until you've killed Elizabeth. I want to make sure she is dead."

"No, Sweet Sam, you won't go until you pay me for killing Elizabeth Webber. Two million dollars."

"Two? I said one. One million dollars."

Jerry nodded.

"Yes. But I said two. Two. One million for you. And one million for Carly. I want a million up front and then another million payable upon proof of death."

"Why should I give you money before you do the job? I don't trust you. You could take the money and not do the job."

"And I don't trust you, Sam. Murder for hire is tricky business. You want it done. We do it my way or I don't do it. Find someone else."

Sam knew time wasn't on her side. She knew the walls were closing in on her. She knew she had to get out of Port Charles. But she wanted Elizabeth Webber dead.

"Fine."

"Fine," Jerry repeated and handed Sam a slip of paper. "Here's the account number where I want the first million deposited. I see the money, I'll get to work. No money, well, then we'll just decide we never had this conversation."

Sam looked at the number. "Off-shore?"

Jerry shook his head. "No. Swiss, the ever-so-discreet Swiss."

"You'll have the money," Sam said and turned without saying goodbye.

"Within twenty-four hours, Sam. Or I walk away and deny I ever knew you," Jerry told the retreating woman.

Sam just flipped him off and continued walking.

Jerry stood there and watched her walk away. And then watched as three guys one at a time picked up her trail and followed.

The one that Jerry had not been able to identify stayed. Jerry wondered who he was. He looked familiar.

Mario Mancini walked slowly over to Jerry Jacks, keeping out of the range of any of the cameras that had been set up to monitor the meeting.

Jerry watched as Mario took what appeared to be a garage door opener out of his pocket and aimed it at one of the cameras.

Jerry, acting on instincts well-honed over the years, cut his feed to the transmission.

Herman followed Jason over to Paulie's office.

"What do we know about Angie Tomasi?" Jason asked his FBI computer guy.

"Angie Tomasi?" Paulie looked up. "That was EJ's project. She would have the file. But, wait a minute," Paulie said and pulled a stapled document off his desk.

"This is the transcript from the video of the Mikey Mancini's shooting," he said, leafing through to where he wanted. "The woman hanging around …

"The one with the big rack?" Jason asked.

Paulie nodded and smothered a grin.

"Yeah, her. She was identified as Angie Tomasi," Paulie said and tossed the transcript to the edge of his desk where Jason was standing.

Jason didn't pick it up, but instead asked for clarification.

"So the FBI identified this woman as Angie Tomasi? The same FBI that identified the girl with Mikey as Angelina Mancini?"

Paulie nodded.

"Angie Tomasi was also the person who filled out the missing person report in Florida for Johnny Appollini," Paulie added. "She was living with him at the time that he disappeared."

"So, we know that Angie Tomasi was involved with Johnny Appollini," Jason noted. "A fact that can be proven by the missing person's report."

Paulie nodded.

"And," Jason continued to connect the dots, "we know that Johnny Appollini was involved in Mikey's shooting."

"Yeah," Paulie agreed. "It was never proved, but yeah, it was believed that Johnny Appollini was the trigger."

"And we know that Elizabeth Webber was involved in Mikey's shooting, not Angelina Mancini."

"Yeah," Paulie agreed.

"And we know," Herman interrupted, "that Elizabeth Webber thinks that Sam McCall is really Angie Tomasi."

"What?" Jason asked, looking at Herman.

"On the docks, when Sam confronted Ms. Webber, Ms. Webber just ID'd Sam McCall as Angie Tomasi and then called someone to report it."

"So, based on what Elizabeth thinks and what we know," Jason interrupted Herman. "Is it possible that Sam is the girl on the tape?"

"The one with the big rack?" Paulie asked for clarification.

Jason sighed.

"Yeah. The one with the big rack. Remember I said she looked familiar. The face isn't the same. But could it be Sam?"

Paulie opened up a file on his computer and pulled a picture of the girl from the tape as Jason and Herman gathered around his computer.

Paulie then pulled up a picture of Sam McCall and put them side by side.

"Could be," Herman muttered. "The nose is different. She could have had some face work done."

"The rack is close," Paulie muttered, comparing the two women.

Herman looked at Paulie and said with exasperation, "You gotta take your focus off her, um, big rack. She's using it. She's got it on display so you don't look too close at her face. You don't pick up on any details, all you see is boobs. It's classic misdirect."

"Only one way to find out," Paulie said and started his facial recognition program to compare the two women.

It took less than five minutes before the program dinged.

"It's a 96.735 probability that Angie and Sam are the same person," Paulie pointed out.

"The only place that doesn't match up is the nose area. I knew it," Herman said with satisfaction, grinning at Jason and Paulie who had turned to look at Herman. "Nose job."

"So, Sam McCall is or was Angie Tomasi," Paulie said.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "And now we have something that the Mancinis want."

Herman and Paulie looked at Jason in askance.

"Proof. We have proof that Sam is Angie. And we know where Angie Tomasi is. We have leverage."

Herman looked at Paulie and then at Jason and decided to not point out to Mr. Morgan that he didn't understand why it would be leverage. After all Elizabeth Webber had already called someone – probably the Mancinis if she was as tight with them as they had discovered – and informed them that Sam McCall was Angie Tomasi.

But, hey, if Mr. Morgan wanted to think he had leverage, then, well, hell, Mr. Morgan had leverage.

**Chapter 102 Bring Me to Life**

_**Saturday afternoon**_

Jax spied Kate standing on the corner about a block and a half away from Kelly's and pulled over.

"Hey, Kate," Morgan greeted one of his favorite people.

"Hey, Morgan, I got a call from Liz. She said there is a big marathon pick-up soccer game going on in the park. And that Cam's team is kicking butt, but he still needs your help."

"Can we, Jax? Can we?" Morgan asked.

Jax looked at Kate, who nodded.

"I don't see why not," Jax said as he pulled away and toward the park.

Sonny sat at the table in Kelly's deep in thought. The accusation that Kate had made kept running through his head.

"You would have gone after Liz, wouldn't you? I mean it would be nice to have your enforcer married to the Mancinis. But it would have been so much better if you were married to a Mancini."

He had to question whether he would have gone after Liz. He didn't think he would. She had been too young for him. Wasn't she?

And his inner voice told him that Liz was the same age as Emily. And the age difference hadn't stopped him from forging a relationship with Emily. Not Emily's age, not Emily's close relationship to Jason.

At least, he hoped he wouldn't have made a play for Liz. He knew that deep down Jason loved her. That Jason had always loved her. That's what made Liz so powerful.

The young waitress was picking up the dishes at the next table. Cute, young girl with dark hair, Sonny noticed. Just like Liz.

He looked around Kelly's and he could remember Liz waiting on tables. She always had a smile. She was a pistol, back in the day. And he had liked her. Liked her and admired her. She had the sunniest smile.

But then Sonny remembered when Liz didn't have a smile. When he held her in his arms as she broke down after the fire that took Lucky.

In the early stages of knowing Liz, Sonny always equated Liz with Lucky. She was Lucky's girl. Hell, even when she hooked up with Jason, it had been because of Lucky. Jason had been helping Liz get over Lucky's death.

Sonny heaved a sigh.

He had to give credit to that young Liz. She had moxie. The way she stood up to him when she found Jason in the snow after Jason had been shot. The way she stood up to Sorel and his guys. Even the way she stood up to her friends and family. And hell, the way she took on Helena Cassadine and beat her.

Yeah, Little Liz had moxie, and plenty of it. Sonny always admired that about her.

Liz had been like a little sister to him.

First, she was Lucky's and then she was Jason's. Damn Kate. He never gave a thought to Liz like that.

But, his inner voice questioned, if you knew about her and the Mancinis, would you have seen her differently?

Sonny still didn't think so. He wasn't that depraved.

He had never looked at Liz that way. He liked her, yeah. But as a kid, not as a grown woman.

And then there was Jason. He couldn't do that to Jason. He knew how Jason felt about Liz. The way Jason had her on a pedestal as too good for the life.

Yeah, his inner voice, argued, but you didn't have any problem sleeping with Carly. And she had been Jason's.

Altogether different, Sonny reasoned. Carly was a slut. She would have driven Jason nuts. He was doing Jason a favor by sleeping with Carly. And he had used Jason's relationship with Elizabeth to accomplish the move.

Sonny remembered throwing Liz in Carly's face. Making Jason's relationship with Liz seem more than it was. Carly was self-destructive and Carly was needy. She was also vulnerable. And when he came right down to it, Carly really wasn't that sure of herself, not back then. He knew he could get her in bed. He knew she had wanted him, his power. And he knew getting her in his bed would end her and Jason. He wanted that. He wanted Carly in his bed and away from Jason.

Problem was Jason's relationship with Liz really was more than it seemed at the time. Hell, when Sorel's guys took Liz and locked her in the crypt, Jason was out of control. It was the only time in all the years that Sonny saw Jason that frantic and uncontrolled. He thought that Jason and Liz would try and make a go of it then. But it just didn't happen. Same old, same old when it came to those two.

Sonny had liked Liz and he had respected her.

He admired her loyalty. And he had welcomed her friendship. She had been a rock to him when he lost his baby, when Carly miscarried. He remembered finding solace in her arms that time.

When had it all changed? Sonny asked himself. When had he lost the closeness that he and Liz had? When had she become an afterthought? A person who was ridiculed and belittled because she was a distraction for Jason? Because she didn't fit Jason or the life?

A person who hurt Jason by being a prick teaser? Yeah, Sonny always thought that Liz was too young and immature for Jason. She didn't get the life. He hadn't wanted his best friend with Liz. But for some reason now, he couldn't figure out why. There were so many contradictions. Especially Liz. Especially the way people saw Liz and the way she really was.

When Liz and Jason were starting to hook up, Sonny believed the kid was better for Jason than Carly. Carly would just twist Jason into knots. But in the end it was Liz that had twisted Jason into knots. She always could. Liz probably always would.

But when was it, Sonny tried to determine, that he had lost his closeness with Liz?

They had been friends once upon a time.

Sonny shook his head and gave a moment to what might have been. What might have been if Jason and Liz had hooked up. If Liz had shared her connection with the Mancinis with them.

Sonny could understand that Liz never told him about her relationship with the Mancinis. But that Liz never told Jason was a blow.

It was obvious that Liz was tight with the Mancinis before she came to Port Charles. So why was it a deep dark secret?

It wasn't important now, Sonny reasoned. The only thing that was important was that Liz was tight with the Mancinis. She was tight with the Mancinis and how that was going to affect him and his business were his only concerns. Or they should be his only concerns.

Sonny wondered wistfully when it had all changed.

Kate had said Liz didn't like him. But he remembered that she had. He remembered many conversations with her over the years, starting when she tried to persuade him that he and his business were not responsible for Lucky Spencer's death.

She was a sweetie that way, he remembered. Always caring about what someone else thought or how someone else was affected. Sonny gave a snort, thinking Liz should have been more concerned with herself over the years rather than others and their opinion.

So if he and Liz had been tight, when did it all change? Because it had. He never gave her a thought unless someone brought her up.

Was it when he faked his death? Was it when Courtney came to town and he had a baby sister and didn't need Liz to fill that role any more? Or was it just because Carly didn't like Liz?

Whatever it had been, he was positive that given his relationship with Liz, and Liz's with Jason, he never would have tried to make a play for Liz. Never, ever. Even if he had known she was tight with the Mancinis.

Sonny sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He was going round in circles. He stood and walked over to open the door and exit Kelly's.

Before he did, he heard a laugh. And could have sworn it was Liz's laugh. It sure sounded like her.

Sonny turned and looked around. She wasn't there. The place was empty.

Maybe it's ghosts, Sonny reasoned as he opened the door and left Kelly's.

Sonny gave a sudden shiver like he caught a chill wind.

"Or someone walking over my grave," he said with a shrug.

Jerry watched as Mario Mancini walked away.

"Well, well, well," Jerry murmured. "This could get really interesting and profitable."

Jerry watched as Mario pointed the device at the camera once he was out of range.

"Back to our regularly scheduled program," Jerry murmured sardonically.

Jerry turned his feed back on. Almost instantaneously he heard his contact squawking at him through his com.

"Jerry, Jerry, come in. What the fuck is going on?"

"Calm down, Matthew," Jerry soothed his contact. "Everything is fine. The little doo-hickey you have me wired with was dislodged and shut down, I surmise."

"It was almost five minutes. All we got was static. Static on the line and static on the feed. We thought it was a jammer. What the hell was going on?"

"Not a damn thing," Jerry said. "Nothing's happened since Ms. McCall left with her entourage. The last thing you should have received was Ms. McCall agreeing to pay me two millions dollars to eliminate Ms. Webber on behalf of Ms. McCall and Ms. Carly Corinthos."

"We got that."

"Did you get it all including that Sam McCall worked with the Russians to kill Elizabeth Webber and Cameron Webber?"

"Yes. We have it all. Crystal clear. Good job."

"You know," Jerry sighed, "sometimes I really hate my job. It would be so much more pleasurable if you would just sanction her death."

"And you know we don't operate like that."

"Pity. So how much longer are you going to be requiring my services?"

"You should be able to move on by Wednesday. Thursday the latest."

Jerry did the math and came up with four days, five max. He could live with that. He couldn't wait to get out of Port Charles. His only regret is that he had agreed to not contact his brother Jax.

"What's the plan? Move to Phase 3?"

"Do it," Matthew Thorn ordered.

The players and their parents and babysitters were sitting around the field, taking a refreshment break.

Carmine had finished his call to Mario and then had driven to the grocery store and picked up oranges, bottles of water and energy drinks as well as some power bars.

The adults were talking about the Docks project, the start of school, the summer, their kids, the upcoming soccer season and all the other things parents talk about. Everyone – friends, acquaintances, neighbors and strangers – was comfortable with each other. Just a mixed group having a fun Saturday afternoon.

A couple of the older teen girls were trying to flirt with Johnny, Mark, Micah and a young gangly guy who said his name was Sebastian.

It was strange how the son of a mobster; the nephew of another mobster who also worked as the family enforcer; a guy who worked for Jason Morgan as a guard; and a guy who was attached to the federal organized crime task force ended up together on a sunny day in the park flirting with girls.

Liz was currently deep in conversation with Katlyn's mother and father, who were opening a stand in The Docks project to sell their organically produced fruit and vegetables.

"I wanted to do a traditional farmer's market," Liz explained, "but regrettably there aren't enough farms left near Port Charles. So the plan is for every year starting next spring we block out a place in the middle of the Docks and have a modified market. It will be outside but with covered stalls that can be either rented or purchased."

"You have to stop by the gallery and check out the site plan and pick which stall you want to set up at. Or rather which location you want."

"Could we help design the stall?" Katlyn's mother Cindy asked. "I mean," she looked at her husband, "if we are going to buy it, we should be able to design it."

"I don't think that would be a problem. I want the stalls to work for those who are using them. Right now in addition to your farm, I have Bottino's Chicken and Egg Farm; Mr. Constantine's Apiary; Rowand's, the ones who raise the sheep out on County Line Road - he wants to sell meat, she wants to sell wool; Duffield's Pig and Pork; and Grimaldi's winery. There are a few other craftspeople who have indicated their interest."

"There is also a woman who wants to start a bakery, but isn't sure she can do it full-time. It's Jenny," Liz explained. "Ian's mother. Another soccer mom. So this is a great option for her to see if she can make a go of it without all the startup expense of a shop."

Jack, Cindy's husband, nodded. "Makes sense. She bakes a mean apple pie. Uses our apples," he said with pride. "It's a good chance for her since she lost her husband and is trying to raise Ian by herself. Gives her some supplemental income."

"Yeah. I know how hard it can be to be a single mom," Liz agreed. "And she's a sweetie and, yeah, her pies are to die for. Too bad she and Ian aren't here in the park today."

"I thought we would be open Saturdays and Sundays to start," Liz continued. "You do know it will be run more like a co-op. I don't want to dictate. Once we get the list of participants worked out, I thought we would have a meeting and see how we want to do this."

Liz looked at the couple. "I'm open to any and all suggestions. This is your livelihood. And mine. This is also Port Charles. And a chance to build it the way we want. It's a two-way street. It helps out the farmers like yourselves have a more centralized and concentrated location. And it will help create foot traffic in The Docks. It's also good for the local economy."

Liz looked up at the beeping of the horn and saw that Jax had pulled in with Kate and Morgan and Joss.

"Excuse me a minute," Liz said, motioning to the car.

"Sure," the couple agreed, turning to join the other parents.

"Oh," Liz turned around. "If I don't get a chance to talk to you later, really stop by the gallery any time you have a chance and I'll take you over to the site for the Farmer's Market and you can get a feel for how it should be set up."

"We will, thanks, Liz," Jack agreed.

Liz reached Jax's vehicle and opened the back door.

"Hey, Morgan," Liz greeted Cam's bestie. "It's halftime, Cam's team is kicking Johnny's team's butt. But Cam saved you a spot to be on his team. You ready?"

Morgan didn't answer as he shot out of the car and toward his friends and some of his teammates on the field.

"Can you take Joss, Liz?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. No problem," Liz replied as she opened the other door to gain access to where Joss was.

"Hey, sweetie. You ready for some football?" Liz asked as she unbuckled the squirming bundle of energy.

"Is everything OK?" Kate asked Liz, who had a still squirming Joss in her arms.

"Yeah. For now. Still a lot to be talked about. But it was a start. Thanks for giving us the alone time. How about you?"

"I'll tell you later," Kate murmured.

Liz nodded and left Jax and Kate to talk in private.

A young-ish stranger on a Classic 1950 Triumph 6T Thunderbird motorcycle roared into Port Charles. He looked downright dangerous and more than a little wild.

The man slowed down when he espied Shelby's gas station and made the turn into the lot. The thirty-something, clad in black T-shirt and black jeans, used his motorcycle boot to kick the stand. He reached for the nozzle and pushed the lever.

John Shelby Jr., who was stuck watching the station for his dad that Saturday afternoon, walked over to the man, who for some reason had originally reminded the teen of James Dean.

Shelby stared at the motorcycle with awe and envy and then it clicked. Marlon Brando in "The Wild One." That's the bike that Brando rode. Shelby looked at the guy again and decided, yeah, he was more Brando than Dean.

"Hey."

"Hey," the man responded, while concentrating on filling the tank.

"Cash or cash?"

The man laughed, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head.

"Cash."

"Nice bike."

"Yeah," the man agreed, lovingly stroking the gas tank before turning to put the nozzle back in the slot and sealing the tank. "My baby. It was my brother's."

He reached into his front right pocket and pulled out some cash to pay.

"Passing through?" Shelby asked, hoping to strike up a conversation about the bike.

"Not exactly."

The man looked around. "Know any place that I could get a room?"

"There's the MetroCourt," Shelby pointed in the direction of the hotel.

"Hmm. MetroCourt, sounds expensive. Anything else? Like maybe a MotorCourt or something."

The teen scratched his head. "Um. There's like a MotorLodge at the edge of town. You must have passed it on the way in."

"Yep. Anything closer?"

"Well, there's Jake's. Coleman might still have a room or two. He's been pretty full up since the work on The Docks project started."

"How's that working out?" the guy asked, sitting back on his bike.

"Pretty damn good," the kid confided. "We've been getting a lot of the delivery trucks stopping in for diesel and my dad's been doing some automotive work, too. But yeah, Coleman, usually reserves one or two of the rooms for the day and hourly crowd, if you know what I mean."

The man nodded and smiled. "I do. I do, indeed."

"Well, you might be able to get Coleman to let you have one of those, if you aren't staying too long, and the money is right," the teen said.

"Sounds good. Where do I find Jake's?"

Shelby proceeded to give the man directions and then watched as he roared off.

Damn, the teen thought, he really needed to get himself a motorcycle. The guy looked too cool. Just like Jason Morgan.

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #102[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/19/13 11:41 AM

**Bring Me to Life Chapter 103**

_This is getting us closer to the end of this story. I think this chapter will set up what is to come._

_I would like to thank everyone for their comments and especially for their messages. And for continuing this story with me._

**_Saturday afternoon_**

Kate and Jax just sat in Jax's vehicle. Neither saying a word.

Jax had no idea what was going on, but he could see that Kate was shook up. Something had to have happened.

"Want to talk about it?" Jax finally asked Kate.

"Yes. Of course, I do, but I'm not sure where to start."

"Don't think, Kate. Just say what you want."

Kate took a deep breath.

"I was at the boutique, planning on putting in some work."

Jax nodded and watched Kate closely. She was talking to him, but she was staring out the window, not really seeing what was there. It sounded like a business problem, she wanted his input about. But why would she be so nervous?

"It's Sonny," Kate blurted out. "I'm worried about Sonny."

"You. Are. Worried. About. Sonny," Jax said, very measured and quiet.

Kate still wouldn't look at him.

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm worried about Sonny."

"What brought this on, Kate? What's done is done. You made your deal. There is no going back. And, I, for one, would want to question why you would want to go backward."

"What?" Kate asked, surprised, turning to look at Jax. What she saw was a man with anger just simmering below the surface. She could see that anger in his voice, on his face and in his body language if the clenched fist, resting on his thigh, could be taken as a sign.

She sighed and looked away. "I'm making a mishmash of this, aren't I?"

"Well," Jax said. "You might be because I'm not sure what all this is. But I just don't understand why you are concerned about Sonny. After everything that man did to you. After everything the feds told you, you knew he was going down. You accepted it and your role in bringing him down."

Jax shook his head. "You accepted it. You signed on. I thought you could live with the ramifications of your involvement."

"Jax," Kate asked, looking directly at the man beside her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You. You and Sonny. This bond between the two of you. He isn't that boy from Bensonhurst, Kate. He isn't the man you thought you loved."

"Damn straight. I'm not even sure I ever loved him. But, sorry to disagree, he **_is_** that boy from Bensonhurst," Kate said.

"He's power-mad," Kate continued. "He always was. Power and money mean more to him than anything else. People don't matter. Their feelings don't matter. He has no loyalty to the people around him and no respect for them either. He uses people to get what he wants and then discards them when they are no longer useful."

"Oh, that boy from Bensonhurst," Kate continued, "is alive and well and living in that man called Michael Sonny Fucking Corinthos. He's still the same."

"He looked me straight in the eye," Kate rushed out, "in Kelly's and he said, '_Well, you seem to forget that I am Port Charles. This is my territory. My town. Nothing goes on in this town unless I say so.' "_

"And I had to do everything I could to not laugh in his face. He is totally delusional. And that has me worried. So, I guess I should have been more clear. I'm concerned about Sonny as in I'm concerned about what kind of shit Sonny could pull right now. Not that I care what happens to him. He's unstable and he's a loose cannon. And he deserves everything he is going to get. And more."

"Hear me out," Kate cut off what Jax was going to say.

"He's no longer in control. I just saw him at Kelly's. He came in to find Bernie and his father Mike was working. He had no clue that A. I am living with Liz and Cameron. B. That you were living next door. C. That I had any contact with his son Morgan. At least he had no clue until Mike told him."

"Actually," Jax murmured, "that's not unusual or unexpected. Sonny is one of the most narcissistic men I've ever met. If something doesn't directly concern him, he either ignores or dismisses it. And he's never shown Morgan the love and attention that the boy deserves. For the simple fact that Morgan is not Michael."

Kate nodded in agreement as they both looked toward the soccer field and caught sight of Morgan dribbling the ball down the field toward the goal and could hear the cheers of encouragement.

"Sonny wanted to know why you sold your shares in the MetroCourt to the Bellinis," Kate told Jax. "I told him to talk to you or Carly. Jax, Sonny had no idea that Bernie had passed on the chance to buy your shares in the MetroCourt. And Sonny was looking for Bernie. It seems he is missing."

"No you must be mistaken about the MetroCourt shares. Sonny had to know, didn't he?" Jax countered.

"Well, if he did know, he didn't remember it."

Jax laughed. "So that's sticking in his gut, is it?"

"Hell," Jax continued, "Carly's in bed with the mob via Sonny and Jason, emotionally and physically. She never would leave it or them. It's only a natural progression for her to be in bed with the mob, professionally and via business, too."

Jax shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. The Bellinis will own the hotel completely very soon and Carly will be out. If the MetroCourt doesn't pull in the profits that the Bellinis expect, they will sell it. Or implode it to make way for a new project."

"Are you OK with that?" Kate asked, knowing the hotel had meant a lot to him. "Blowing it all up?"

Jax shrugged. "It's a building, Kate. Sometimes I think I should have taken it all down after the hostage crisis instead of rebuilding. Either way, doesn't matter," Jax said with a grin. "I have first rights on the property if the Bellinis chose to sell out."

Kate had to smirk at the thought that after all this Jax would have the MetroCourt back in his portfolio.

"But you know what the kicker was?" Kate brought the conversation back to Sonny. "He asked me for information about the Mancinis."

"Why would he ask you about the Mancinis? Do you even know the Mancinis?"

"Yeah," Kate looked at Jax, realizing that Jax hadn't made the connection. That was good, Kate thought. If Jax didn't realize about BellaCam and Shore Amusements, then the Mancini connection was buried so deep that it would never hurt them.

"Yeah," Kate said with a nod. "I know the Mancinis and so do you."

Sonny found himself standing in front of the building that housed Elizabeth's gallery and Kate's boutique.

He didn't understand the force that drove him to stand there, just staring at the two places, two testaments to the resiliency and drive that marked both Kate Howard and Elizabeth Webber.

Activity on the docks continued around him, a solitary figure standing in the midst of activity. He could see that The Docks project was nearing completion. At least the first phase of it.

He looked at the façade of Express Yourself and at Kate's and it all was classy and elegant and inviting. He looked around and saw the myriad of shops taking shape.

He thought about Kate Howard and he thought about Connie Falconieri. And he thought about that boy from Bensonhurst that he had been. The boy with the chip on his shoulder. The boy who wanted more. And the more that he wanted was money, power and prestige. But more than the money or the power, what he craved was respect. He wanted to be more than some two-bit punk from Brooklyn.

And he was. He was Sonny fucking Corinthos. And he owned Port Charles.

What had he told Kate when they had just talked at Kelly's? He told her that he was Port Charles. That this port city was his territory. His town. He wasn't some _guido_ from the street. One of many. He wasn't one of the _gumbas_ hanging on the corner, flirting with the pretty girls who went by, looking for the next score.

He left that crap existence and the gutters of Brooklyn and came to Port Charles and built himself an empire. He was Port Charles.

Sonny had to laugh. Over the years, he had done pretty damned good for himself. From strip clubs to blues bars to import/export to the coffee business. He built himself over and he built his empire brick by brick and business by business. He had it all.

Or so he told himself.

Port Charles was his. And he would eliminate anyone who tried to interfere or to put a claim to his territory.

"Well, I was over at the Gallery with Elizabeth and Cameron. And Johnny came over with some pizza for lunch," Kate continued her conversation with Jax.

"Johnny?" Jax interrupted. "Johnny? As in Johnny Zacchara?"

Kate nodded.

"Look I know that he and Liz are getting closer."

Kate looked at Jax.

"Cameron. Cameron is quite the little chatterbox. He mentioned Johnny and his piano as well as the song that they collaborated on."

Kate sighed.

"You and Liz both know that Johnny Zacchara is mobbed up," Jax said. "I have to question whether it is wise for the two of you to be developing a relationship with him. The Docks project is starting to reach the critical stage. Sonny is going down. Sonny has ties to the Zacchara Family. I just don't think it is wise to be, uh, collaborating with a Zacchara."

"He's out," Kate blurted out.

"He's out? He who's out?" Jax asked, confused.

"Johnny Zacchara, he's out of the mob. In fact he is in business with Elizabeth. And with you."

"With me? What are you talking about, Kate?"

"There was a meeting last night. The organization, the Families are allowing Johnny to get out. He is selling off the Zacchara properties to the highest bidders. You might be able to pick up some real estate cheap, Jax," Kate said in a bid for some levity. It was getting entirely too serious in the car and she wasn't even sure they should be having this conversation without Elizabeth.

"Sonny wouldn't allow it, Kate," Jax disputed the claim that the younger Zacchara was out. "I don't know what you think you know. But believe me, Sonny wouldn't let Johnny go legit. And live."

"Sonny was outvoted. Look can we forget about Johnny for a minute. Because he's not what I want to talk to you about."

"He's not?" Jax looked at Kate, confused. She was the one who brought up Johnny Zacchara. But he wasn't what she wanted to talk about. Yeah, confusion didn't begin to describe what Jax was feeling.

"No. I want to go back and talk about Sonny. I think he is going to be a problem."

"Sonny is always a problem. He's been a pain in my arse for most of my time in Port Charles. Why would now be any different?"

"I'm going to assume," Jax continued, "that Sonny finally got his head out of Carly's ass and found out about BellaCam and Elizabeth."

"Oh, yeah. He knows about Elizabeth being BellaCam."

Jax had to chuckle. He really would have liked to witness that little bomb being dropped.

Jax looked at Kate and shrugged.

"Look," he pointed out. "The information had to come out at some point. Now is as good as later. We'll deal with it," Jax said with conviction. He reached for Kate's hand and squeezed. "We'll get through this together. Everything will be all right."

"Do you really think so?" Kate murmured.

She looked over at the playing field, and watched the soccer game for a few moments. She looked over at Jax and saw a man she had come to respect, to enjoy spending time with, to care about. She wondered again if he understood how deep the game was that they were playing.

Then she thought back to her conversation with Sonny. Especially about Liz.

"Jax," Kate said softly.

"Are you having misgivings?" Jax asked. "What is it? The boutique?"

Kate shook her head.

"Liz?"

Kate shook her head again.

"Me?"

Kate sighed and looked Jax in the eyes. "Hell, no. I trust you," she said.

"Then what is it?"

"You ever get the feeling that the house you are building can all come down like a deck of cards."

"No," Jax said, shaking his head. "If you build a strong foundation. It will withstand anything. And one thing I'm sure of, Kate, is the foundation that we are building."

"Even Hurricane Carly?" Kate asked with a small smile.

"Even Hurricane Carly," Jax said with conviction. "And Typhoon Sonny."

"You aren't concerned about Carly, are you?" Jax asked Kate. "She's been marginalized. She has more problems than she can count. Trust me. Carly is the least of our worries."

Kate nodded.

"What's really bothering you, Kate?"

Kate told Jax about how worried she was about what Sonny might do and how it might set things in motion. Things that they did not want set into motion.

Jax still wasn't sure what Kate was trying to tell him.

"Oh, hell," Kate muttered. She looked at Jax and simply stated, "Liz is connected-connected."

"I know."

Kate looked closely at Jax and wondered if they were talking about the same kind of connection.

"The Mancinis," Kate began, but Jax cut her off, saying "The Mancinis, what?"

"Remember when we went to Atlantic City after the stop at Fashion Week?"

Jax nodded.

"Just as we were leaving to come back to Port Charles, do you remember the elderly man who was at the airport who talked with Liz and Cameron?"

Jax nodded.

"Do you know who he was?"

Jax thought about it.

"I just assumed he was some type of relation. I know Cameron called him Pops and that he had snuck Cameron some candy that Cam was munching on the plane."

Jax sat back and thought more about the scene, that quick encounter between Elizabeth, her son and the elegantly dressed man. He remembered Kate remarking about the suit the man wore. He also remembered thinking that the man and Liz knew each other quite well. And now thinking about it, he had wondered at the time why the usually gracious Elizabeth had not introduced the man to either him or Kate.

"That elderly gentleman was Michael Mancini."

"Michael Mancini," Jax asked, a bit in shock. "The Michael Mancini?"

Kate nodded.

"And Mark, the guy from the boardwalk …."

"The one Cameron called Unca Mark," Jax interrupted.

Kate nodded and continued, "Mark, Unca Mark is Mark Mancini. He is one of the Mancini Family's enforcers."

Kate took a breath. "And Mark is in town now. With Johnny Zacchara. Johnny Zacchara, who is now in business via Shore Amusements with the Docks casino project."

"Wait," Jax said, trying to process and skipping the mention of Johnny Zacchara, Shore Amusements and casinos. "Mark, the guy from the boardwalk is a Mancini Family enforcer?"

Kate nodded.

"I don't believe it," Jax stated. He had really liked the guy who had spent the day with them on the boardwalk.

Kate was about to try and persuade Jax, when he held up his hand.

"No," Jax said, "the reason I don't believe you is that Liz is connected-connected. Not mob connected, federal connected. She's the one who approached me about putting Matthew Thorn on my team for the custody battle."

"The deal I made with the feds," Jax continued, "part of it was letting a fed have an excuse to be in town, have an excuse to confront Sonny. Matt Thorn was here to get Sonny off-balance and to be able to oversee the investigation without Sonny realizing that he was going down. That Matt Thorn being in Port Charles was, well, it was the beginning of the end of Sonny Corinthos."

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #103[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/19/13 12:01 PM

**Chapter 104 Bring Me to Life**

_Sonny has been giving me fits. I was a really big fan of Sonny during the Brenda years. And MB plays Sonny in a way that you want to like him. But …. Doesn't mean I'm going to saint him like GH continually does with characters who have no business getting halos._

_The conversation between Sonny and Jason and Sonny's conversation with a comatose Carly that appear in italics is taken from the show. Think of it as a flashback._

Saturday afternoon

Sonny looked at the gallery and the shop and shook his head. He never should have let it get this far.

This, this Docks project, this questioned his power. This made him wonder if he was delusional. This - Kate's shop and Elizabeth's gallery - mocked him. And challenged him, challenged his belief that he was Port Charles.

He thought about boasting to Kate. That _nothing goes on in this town unless I say so._

Well, that wasn't exactly true was it? he thought, as he stepped back and again looked at The Docks project. He hadn't known about this project. Elizabeth Webber, with Jax and Kate, and the Quartermaines, had built right on his doorstep. And now to find out that Liz had the Mancinis in her pocket and had had them there all this time was mind-boggling to say the least.

When the hell had Liz gotten so close to the Mancinis? Sonny wondered, forgetting that he had been told at the meeting that she was Bella.

Sonny didn't want to believe it. He wanted to dismiss Liz's connections. Come on, if Liz had been tight with the Mancinis all those years, then why did they let Ric do what he did to Liz? Why had they let the others do what they had done to Liz?

He didn't like the feeling that all that he had accumulated in terms of power and property was because Liz had put the power of the Mancinis behind Jason.

And that bothered him most of all.

That Liz had protected Jason. Damn, if Jason had hooked up with Liz, then Jason would have have been hooked up with the Mancinis.

Sonny shrugged, he couldn't worry about the past. Liz and Jason weren't together. Hell, they barely acknowledged each other's presence.

Sonny had problems now. It didn't matter what was in that file, what stories the Mancinis told. That was then, this was now.

Jason was pulling away again, closing down. Sonny was afraid that he was losing him. After all they had been through, lived through, he felt a chasm growing between them.

The Five Families were looking to destroy him, Sonny convinced himself, never giving a thought to the federal government. Despite what Kate had hinted at. The feds were not the problem. The problem was from within.

It was from within and from without.

Johnny Zacchara, with the help of the Families and the Mancinis, was taking chunks out of the Corinthos business. The little shit Zacchara had always been a problem for Sonny. Oh, Johnny cried about not wanting the business, not wanting to be his father's son. But when push came shove, Johnny Zacchara had pushed and he had shoved.

And now, he was getting the casino here. Over my dead body, Sonny promised.

Johnny getting the casino was unacceptable, wasn't it? Elizabeth Webber with this Docks project was also out to destroy him.

Yet, of all these - the Mancinis, the Families, Liz and the Zacchara kid - it was Jason's actions that bothered him the most.

During the meeting, Sonny was beginning to feel that the partnership was over. That Corinthos Morgan was on shaky ground.

The friendship, the kinship between him and Jason was more than over. Jason had stood up for Johnny and against him. Could he forgive that? Sonny questioned. He was no longer sure. He was no longer sure he understood Jason. Or trusted Jason.

Sonny had to decide if he could live with the defections, with the betrayals. Sonny had to decide if he could live in peaceful co-existence with Johnny and his casino, with BellaCam and The Docks, Jax and the Quartermaines, or did he fight back?

Did he take control of Port Charles back? Because despite what he had told Kate, he wasn't Port Charles any more. He didn't have the control or the power.

And if he admitted that the power and the control were gone, then what did he have left?

Sonny wasn't sure if he was angry or sad. All he knew was that he had a bad feeling about all of this.

Jax thought about his role in the downfall of Sonny Corinthos. How the feds had approached him and asked for information about Sonny's various businesses, about Sonny's relationship with Brenda Barrett. The feds hadn't asked much and he had fully cooperated.

When Liz approached him that she knew an attorney who might be able to help him in his custody battle with Carly, he had only been too happy for any help he could get. He would have done anything to keep his daughter safe and with him. And all he had to do was allow Matthew Thorn to be his attorney of record.

At the time, Jax expected that the feds would want more information. A lot more information, but the feds had said that he would be doing them a favor and all Matt had wanted to know about was his dealings with that Russian mobster Karpov. And Sonny's dealings with Karpov.

Jax was not a stupid man, although he had behaved foolishly and stupidly, especially when it came to Carly and Sonny.

Kate watched Jax closely as he sat there quietly, working through the information.

"Liz is playing both sides, isn't she?" Jax asked with a sigh. Kate wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question or not.

"This is still all about Jason, isn't it?" Jax questioned, upset for Elizabeth. "I can't believe that after all he has done. All his blind loyalty to Sonny and to Carly, that Liz still is willing to put herself on the line for Jason Morgan. Doesn't she understand the risks? And the consequences?"

"I think she understands completely."

Jax looked at Kate.

"What Liz is doing can get her put in prison," Jax said, shaking his head. "The feds won't take kindly to Liz working with a crime family."

Jax shook his head again, trying to come to terms with all the bits and pieces of information.

"And that family, the Mancinis, won't like her working with the feds. That can get her and Cameron killed. She already lost one child, how can she risk losing another?"

Jax looked out the windshield and espied Morgan and Cameron on the field. He wanted to be out there, with his daughter and her brother, enjoying the feel of sunshine and light. He wanted to be a normal man with normal problems, not someone who was caught in the middle of a federal investigation into organized crime in Port Charles. Not a part of Sonny Corinthos' mixed-up life.

"Liz was building a new life in a new Port Charles. Why was she risking it all for Jason Morgan?"

Jax didn't realize that he had spoken out loud, until Kate put her hand on his clenched fist on the steering wheel.

Jax looked over at Kate with unspoken questions.

"She drank poison for Lucky," Kate said matter-of-factly. "She loves Jason more than she ever loved Lucky Spencer."

"All in the name of love, huh?" Jax murmured.

Sonny had left The Docks project and had walked back over to the site of the old packing plant. For some reason, this place haunted him.

There were times when Sonny didn't like the man he had become, when he thought about all that he had lost and the choices he had made.

He shook his head, thinking that the things and the people you lose on your way to the top. Well, hell, you forget that you might need them again some day. He lost Kate because of his ambition. He lost Liz because of not only ambition, but fear. Yeah, he could admit, here in this place, this crossroad, that he was afraid of Liz. He always had been. She had power. And that power had nothing to do with the Mancinis.

For years, Sonny believed his greatest fear was losing it all, but that wasn't it. His greatest fear was Elizabeth Webber and the power she held over Jason. The bond that Liz and Jason had was different from the one that he and Jason shared. Jason was his brother in every way except blood. He truly believed that Jason shared the feelings of trust, loyalty and love. But just as Sonny and Jason shared the bond of brotherhood. Jason and Liz shared the bond of soul mates. A bond that never broke no matter what had been tossed their way. For some inexplicable reason, Jason always forgave Liz and Liz always forgave Jason. Sonny didn't understand that underlying love that permeated the bond between the two. Those two could be separated by events and other people. They were two of the most selfless people he had ever known. Each wanting the other's happiness, usually at the price of their own.

Jason and Liz, Sonny thought, they could go years without speaking, without contact. And then, presto, they were back together, picking up where they had stopped. Like nothing and no one had ever come between them.

Sonny just didn't understand that type of relationship. He didn't understand that type of bond; that kind of love. Possibly because he had never felt that connected to another person. Maybe the closest he ever got was when he was with Brenda and they were on the run, away from Port Charles.

Sonny thought back to 2003, when Alcazar was gaslighting him, when he shot Carly, when Morgan was born. Morgan, the son he had lost to Jasper Jax.

Sonny could remember his conversation with Jason as crystal clear as if it were happening now.

"You're in charge now," Sonny told Jason. "It all belongs to you – the casinos, the waterfront, the transport network – everything I thought was so damn important, everything I risked Carly's life to keep."

Jason had tried to talk him out of it. He had said no.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I'll run things for you until Carly gets better," Jason had said, "but I'm not going to take what's yours."

"You need to grow up here!" Sonny had informed him. "This is not about loyalty. It's about business! I can't run my territory if I can't shoot a gun!"

"I'll shoot it for you," Jason had calmly volunteered.

"Oh, you're going to - you're going to shadow me? You're going to run things in my name?" Sonny had tried to make him see. "That's not going to work, and I don't want it to work. I shot my wife! Do you understand that? I shot my wife! It's the last time I shoot anybody! "

But it hadn't been. He had taken the business back and he had used a gun again. He had taken life away from his enemies again.

He also knew deep down that Jason would never completely take his business away from him. That Jason had such blind loyalty to him that it transcended everything else. And Sonny always relied on that. Sonny could act the way he did because Jason always, in the end, gave in and gave it all back.

_"I'm not going to take what is yours_," Jason had said. And Sonny, through the years, had depended on Jason keeping his word.

Would Jason keep his word now or would Jason take everything from him and leave him with nothing?

Sonny was no longer sure.

Who were his enemies? Was it the Five Families? Johnny Zacchara? BellaCam? Liz? And could he order a kill? And if he did, would Jason be his gun?

If he gave Jason an order to eliminate Elizabeth, would Jason do it?

Who was he kidding? Sonny gave a smothered laugh. Jason would never take out Elizabeth. Hell, Jason wouldn't even take out Zander because Elizabeth didn't want him to hurt the punk.

Sonny had never put himself or Jason into the position that Jason would have to choose between him and Elizabeth. Because Sonny knew that if he did, he would lose to Liz. He would lose Jason.

Sonny looked around at the plant. He remembered Johnny O'Brien helping to persuade AJ to give up Michael. For some reason Johnny O'Brien was one of the many ghosts who were on his mind.

Sonny had to wonder if Jason would be the next in a long line of betrayals.

It seemed everyone in his life betrayed him. Carly, Kate, Brenda, Reese, Angel, Hannah, Courtney, Liz. All the women certainly had.

Sonny shook his head and wondered if this was the place? Was this where he had gone too far, stepped over a line that he couldn't take back? Was this where power and revenge took over his psyche and ruled his life? Was this where he had stopped being the good guy? Was this when he had condemned his soul?

Was it when he hung AJ from that meat hook in order to take his son away from him?

Was it when he ordered the death of Johnny O'Brien?

Was it wanting Luis Alcazar dead for what he had done to Brenda?

Or was it when he pulled the trigger and ended Karpov's life because he believed the man had shot Kate?

All of those instances were not done for business. Business had nothing to do with it. It was all personal. He didn't even have the excuse that it was necessary.

Well, maybe making O'Brien pay for working for Lorenzo Alcazar had been business on some level. But again Sonny knew that he had ordered O'Brien's death because he felt betrayed. Not the business was betrayed, but he personally was betrayed by O'Brien's actions. Johnny had helped Alcazar and Faith gaslight him about Lily. It was that betrayal that had brought Johnny to an end.

Yeah, it was O'Brien's betrayal that was responsible for how it went down, Sonny thought. Just like it had been AJ's actions that had cost AJ Michael.

But if he were honest, it was also because O'Brien was too attached to Liz Webber. He was almost as bad as Jason when it came to Liz. And Liz had been a problem.

No. O'Brien had to go, Sonny reasoned. That was business.

Having Jason kill O'Brien, well, Sonny knew that that would be one other thing that Liz would never forgive Jason.

And there were a lot of non-forgivable sins that Sonny had had Jason commit. Not telling Liz about his "death," O'Brien, talking Liz out of pressing charges against Courtney for the hit and run that almost left Liz permanently blinded, ordering Jason to kidnap her over Ric.

Yeah, here in this place, Sonny could admit that he always knew that Liz was and always would be the problem. And that deep down, he knew that if he would ever lose it all, it would be because of Liz.

Damn, why couldn't Courtney or Sam have kept Jason away from Elizabeth? Why couldn't Carly?

Sonny thought back to a conversation that he had had with a comatose Carly after Morgan's birth.

"Look," Sonny told Carly, who couldn't really hear him. "Lily wanted - she wanted a child. She didn't get that. She wanted my love. She didn't get that, either. I married her for her father's territory, to get me out of jail. That's who I am. I lie, I steal, I run down whoever gets in my way. I love power, and now it's all I have."

It was true. He had lied, and stolen and cheated all of his life. He ran down anyone in his way, even if his sister had been the one behind the wheel. He did love power. He always had. But was it enough?

And, Sonny sighed, did he really have power or was everything a lie? How long had he been lying to himself?

Sonny pulled out his phone to call Max to pick him up.

It was time to face his demons and, looking around one more time, he knew he had to also face his ghosts and fears.

"Well," Kate began. "We aren't going to be solving it all right now. And I feel guilty for even having this conversation without Elizabeth being present."

"I agree. We, the three of us, need to sit down and put all our cards on the table. We need full disclosure and then decide how to move forward. But for right now, I think we need to get to the soccer game before it ends."

Kate nodded.

"So, Jax, how do you feel about a barbecue tonight?" Kate asked.

The man parked his bike in the almost empty lot at Jake's and sauntered in. After his eyes adjusted to going from blazing sun to semi-darkness, he noted there were a few guys shooting pool and a few guys at the bar. He zeroed in a the guy behind the bar. What was it the kid at the gas station called him, Colin, Connery, um, Coleman, yeah, Coleman.

The man walked over to the bar, his motorcycle boots sounding his footsteps.

"What can I get you?" Coleman said by way of greeting.

"Beer. Whatever is on tap."

"Ah, a man of discrimination," Coleman noted as he reached for a glass and poured.

The black T-shirted man smiled his thanks and reached into pocket and pulled out some cash. He tossed a five on the bar and said, "This is for the beer."

And then he peeled a hundred dollar bill from the bottom and laid it on the bar. "And this," he continued, "is for a room."

"Room, huh?" Coleman said, looking the stranger up and down. "Sorry, full up."

The man laid another hundred on the bar.

"Not even one small room? All I really need is a bed. I just need it for a few days, maybe a week at the most."

Coleman looked the guy up and down.

"What is it? A few days or a week?" he asked for clarification.

"Let's say I hope to be out of here in three or four days. It depends."

"Depends on what?"

The guy raised an eyebrow in answer.

"Hey, I need to know what type of guy I'm renting the room to," Coleman protested his need to know.

"So, there is a room?"

"Could be."

The guy silently waited, watching Coleman.

"Yeah. OK," Coleman said with a shrug. "Five hundred for five days. And no questions asked."

The guy nodded.

"Cash upfront," Coleman stated.

The man laid more money on the bar. Coleman picked it up and reached under the bar to grab a key.

"Room 2. Up the stairs," he motioned toward the staircase.

"Thanks," the guy acknowledged, finished his beer and asked if it was safe to leave his motorcycle out in the parking lot.

"Yeah," Coleman said with a nod. "Bikers should be in early tonight. It's Saturday. Too early for them now. But your bike will have company soon enough. But if you are nervous, you can pull it around to the side. No one will disturb it there."

"Thanks," the guy nodded and turned toward the stairs.

"Hey, buddy, if anyone is looking for you, what should I tell them?"

The guy turned back to Coleman and glanced over at the guys at the bar who were closely watching the transaction.

"There won't be anyone looking for me."

"And if there is? What name you got?"

"Joe."

"Joe what?"

"Just Joe."

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #104[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

05/19/13 12:13 PM

**Chapter 105 Bring Me to Life**

_Note: Are you all really sure just who Joe is?_

_And just what is Jerry Jacks and his group up to?_

**_Saturday afternoon_**

Helena Cassadine was lounging on deck, enjoying the breeze off the Adriatic when her phone rang.

"Hello, darling," she answered after checking the number.

"Milady, enjoying Greece, are we?"

"Mr. Craig, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Ah, Milady, I was wondering if you were considering a visit to Port Charles?"

"And why would I do that?"

"I understand Natasha is going to need you."

"Is she?"

"Yes, I understand her baby didn't survive. It was a boy, wasn't it?"

Helena gave her patented smile as she looked at the blue water off the coast of Greece and remained silent.

"Hope to see you soon, Milady."

"I'll consider it."

And with that, Jerry Jacks hung up the phone.

"Ah, Sweet Sam, why you made yourself a member of that family, I will never understand," he murmured, slipping back into the shadows and avoiding any tails that weren't still following Sam.

Cameron's team had a very comfortable two-goal lead in the game. Some of the parents were making moves to pack it in for the day. Everyone had agreed one more goal, no matter who scored and it was over.

A sweaty and disheveled Johnny Zacchara knew there was time for just one more play.

He started out back in his own end and dribbled toward the goal. He was almost immediately blocked by the guy in the Binghamton T-shirt, who stole the ball and passed it quickly to Liz, who trapped it with her chest.

Damn, Johnny thought, Liz was obviously more than just a soccer mom who stood on the sideline and cheered.

Liz gently passed the ball to Katlyn, who took off dribbling with Cameron and Morgan following. Katlyn saw the big guy Antny ahead and quickly passed the ball to Morgan. She knew she didn't have the skills or the size to get past the burly friend of Cam's.

Morgan and Cameron performed a tic-tac give-and-go and got around Antny, who for some reason got tangled up with his feet.

Johnny, wasn't about to let the Squirt score again. Oh, no, not if he could stop it. Johnny took off after Cameron when he found his feet swept out from him as Liz tackled him and then fell on him.

Both Liz and Johnny lay on the field and watched Cameron pass one more time back to Morgan and Morgan buried the ball in the back of the net.

"Score!" Jax yelled. "Morgan! Morgan! Oggie Oggie Oggie Oy, Oy Oy! Aussie, Aussie, Aussie. Oy, Oy, Oy!" yelled Jax, forgetting that it was football and not rugby. Jax left his position on the field and sprinted down the field and picked up Morgan and spun him before Cameron jumped on Jax and knocked them down to the ground and the entire team started piling on.

Micah, the guy in the Binghamton T-shirt who had been standing next to a prone Liz when Morgan scored, gave her a hand, pulled her up and the two ran to pile on and join the celebration.

Johnny shook his head. Beaten by Cameron. Damn. Beaten by a Squirt. Now he was going to have to pay off the bet. Oh, hell, Johnny laughed. Then he got up off the ground and ran to the pileup and jumped on top.

Victor walked into Herman's office and said that Sam McCall was at Jake's.

"Lenny is sticking with her. I've got two men on her, but, man, is there a parade following her."

"What happened at the meeting?" Herman asked. "She ditched the bug we had on her."

"She talked to Jerry Jacks," Victor said.

Victor looked at Jason and nodded, saying, "Yeah, it was Jerry Jacks she was meeting. He didn't look impressed by what she was selling. She left. He made a call. Actually two calls and disappeared. I lost him. He's worse than a shadow."

Before Jason could ask a question of Victor about Sam and Jerry, Micah walked in the office all sweaty and reported that Ms. Webber and her son Cameron were at home.

"Oh, and Mr. Morgan. Anytime you want me to shadow Cameron Webber, you got it. Team Cameron kicked Team Johnny Zacchara's butt!"

And the young college-age guard in the Binghamton T-shirt did a little victory dance.

"What the hell?" Victor said, furious. "What the hell are you talking about? And stop that shit right now."

Micah stopped, but kept the wide grin on his face. He motioned to his outfit. Shorts all grass-stained. T-shirt all sweaty.

"Soccer. Pick-up soccer game at the park. Can't believe I was playing on the same team as a fed and a Mancini. Un-freaking-believable."

"Fed? What fed? Wait, you were playing soccer in the park?" Victor said with astonishment.

Before Micah could say he didn't know what fed exactly just that Mark Mancini had warned him that the skinny guy on their team calling himself Sebastian was a fed, Jason's phone rang.

Jason looked at the number and said, "I gotta take this."

"Hey," he said with a softer voice than the men were used to as he got up and moved away for some privacy.

"Hey," Liz greeted back. "You just missed an awesome soccer game in the park. Cam's team kicked Johnny's butt."

"Yeah," Jason said with a smile, looking at Micah. "I can believe that. Wish I coulda been there."

"Well, change in plans. I called it a day and went home with Cam and Kate. Jax is barbecuing tonight, ribs maybe, but probably burgers and dogs. So feel free to drop over if you want dinner."

"I got a few things to still deal with. Don't know when I'll get done. But I will be there some time tonight."

"OK. Good. Well, I won't keep you. See you later."

"Yeah. See ya," Jason replied, lowering his voice to an almost intimate pitch. He smiled a little smile as he closed his cell phone and then put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah, what?" He asked, looking at the men all grinning at him.

"Micah," Jason said. "Congratulations on the win. Why don't you go home and clean up?"

"OK, thanks, Mr. Morgan."

"Oh, and keep your phone on. You're on call for the Elizabeth and Cameron detail tonight."

Micah waved his acknowledgment as he walked out and closed the door. The door opened and Micah popped his head back in and said, "I meant to tell you. I say this most respectfully. But, man, does Ms. Webber have some moves." And he quickly shut the door, but the guys in the office could hear him singing, "You want the moves like Jagger; She's got the moves like Jagger; She's got the moooooooooooves like Jagger."

"What the hell was that?" Jason said with a laugh.

"No idea," Victor commented with a shrug, wondering if Micah could be trusted.

"It's a song," Herman explained. "Maroon Five. You want the moves like Jagger," he began to sing.

Jason looked at Herman, who shut up.

"Let's go down to my office," Jason told Victor, leaving Paulie and Herman behind.

"What didn't you want the two geeks to hear?" Victor asked after the door closed on Jason's office, leaving the two alone. "Don't you trust them?"

"Yes. And no," Jason replied cryptically. Paulie had confirmed his suspicions, but Jason didn't want to tip his hand to his men - yet.

"Fair enough. You know that Sonny is looking for Bernie."

"He won't find him. Bernie went on vacation and then resigned. He's not coming back. He's retired from Corinthos Morgan. Why was Sonny looking for Bernie?" Jason asked.

"Something to do with financials. He also called Spinelli."

"So, he doesn't know that Spinelli's in federal custody."

"Seriously, Mr. Morgan. If he did, he would be going ape-shit."

Jason nodded in agreement.

"Sonny's holding it together. He went to Kelly's to see Mike Corbin and asked if Mike had seen Bernie. He sent Max to the penthouse to check on you and then Max went to Bernie's place, while Milo went looking for Spinelli. Oh, you are out riding your bike."

Jason nodded. Good. Sonny knew that if Jason was on his bike, he couldn't be reached. Good. It bought him more time to decide what to do. And put it in play.

"Sonny ran into Kate Howard with Johnny Zacchara and Cameron Webber at Kelly's," Victor continued his report.

Shit, Jason thought. He threw them right into Sonny's path, by having Liz get them to leave the gallery.

"Things turn out OK there? Nothing between Johnny and Sonny?"

"Nope. Sonny basically acted like Johnny was invisible. Sonny sat down with Ms. Howard at Kelly's after Johnny Zacchara and Cameron Webber left. We had a guy on it. And I think the Mancinis had a woman covering Kate. Or Sonny, maybe."

Jason nodded.

"What did Sonny talk to Kate about?"

"Them, the Mancinis, BellaCam, Johnny Zacchara, Elizabeth Webber. Matt Thorn. Not in that order."

"He give Kate a hard time?"

"Nah. She can take it and dish it right back. Sonny was fishing and she knew it. She didn't bait his hook for him."

"He threaten Elizabeth?"

"Not in so many words."

"What does that mean?"

"Sonny told Kate that he is Port Charles. That he controls the city. And that the Mancinis better watch out. But he didn't exactly directly threaten Ms. Webber."

Jason nodded in understanding and asked, "Anything else?"

"Uh," Victor started and stopped, looked at Jason Morgan and sighed. "Ms. Howard accused Sonny of being pissed about not knowing Ms. Webber's connection to the Mancinis. If there is a connection. Said that if he had known he would have used it."

"Used it how?" Jason asked.

"Either by you marrying Ms. Webber or Sonny."

"Or Sonny what?"

"Or Sonny would have married Ms. Webber to get the Mancini connection."

"No. No way, Sonny would have gone after Elizabeth back then. He knew how I felt about her."

"He didn't confirm or deny, Mr. Morgan. He just sat there and didn't say anything."

"Where's Sonny now?" Jason asked, fists clenched.

"Back at Graystone. Sonny took a walk after he left Kelly's, stood in front of Ms. Webber's gallery and Ms. Howard's boutique for a while. Then he walked over to the site of that old meat packing plant. Max picked him up from there and drove him back to Graystone. No stops. I got two guys on Graystone. Do you want us to shadow Max if he leaves Graystone?"

Jason shook his head. He didn't want to spread the guys too thin. Jason pulled his phone out and checked. No calls from Sonny. No calls from Max. That was definitely unusual. Add to it that it was a day after the meeting with the Five Families, and it was strange, Jason thought.

No one was blowing up his phone. He shook his head, not entirely sure how he felt about that.

"Right now Elizabeth, Cameron, Sam and Sonny are the priorities," Jason ordered. "I'm going to say this and I want to be clear. Sam and Sonny are to be treated like any enemy. They make a move. Take them out."

"You want us to pick up Sam?" Victor asked. "Put her on ice."

"No. The feds have Spinelli. I figure she's next. Then they'll use the two of them to take down Sonny or the Corinthos Morgan organization."

Victor looked at Jason and realized that he didn't seem too concerned about the feds.

"I want us to sit back and let them do their work," Jason told his point man. Taggert's good. If the intel is correct, this Matt Thorn is better. If they don't get the job done," Jason let the rest hang. But the meaning was clear. Morgan would only get involved if the feds didn't take down Spinelli, McCall and Corinthos.

"And the Mancinis?"

"For now, peaceful co-existence. I know they have men in town. I know that they have men on Elizabeth and Cameron. I know we have to watch our step with them."

"I'm going to try and make it clear to them that Corinthos Morgan is breaking apart. That there will be a separate Corinthos and a separate Morgan operation. And that we are not responsible for any action by Sonny. Also I will issue an official disclaimer to the Mancinis as well as the Five Families that we are not Corinthos. We are Morgan."

"Plausible deniability? No liability? Think it will work?"

"It better," Jason said. "The Five Families are not stupid. They have eyes and ears. Ever since Sonny took over some of the Zacchara enterprises when he married Claudia, we have been separate on paper and in operations. The heads of the Five Families know it."

"I didn't return all of the CM business. In fact, I returned very little. And what I did retain," Jason shrugged, "the feds have no reason to go after. We are safe from the feds. It's Sonny they are after. Sonny's personal accounts and off-shore accounts are going to sink him this time. Plus from something that EJ said, I have to believe that the feds have info that Sonny killed Karpov."

Jason thought about everything that Bernie had done. And knew without a doubt that his money was safe. He knew that the men in his organization would not pay the price for Sonny's stupidity, for Sonny's greed and for Sonny's narcissistic personality. And there was no way that he would pay the price either. This was all on Sonny.

"Now I just have to make sure we are safe from the Mancinis."

"Well," Victor said, "I hope I'm not speaking out of turn, but I for one would be glad to get away from Corinthos. He's unstable and unpredictable."

"He is. And he can't be trusted. That's why he is being closely watched. And if Sonny makes any move that can hurt us, hurt the Morgan enterprise, we take him out. But I would really prefer that we refrain and let the feds take him down."

Victor nodded. Nice to see that his belief in Jason Morgan hadn't been wrong.

"What if the Mancinis make a move on Sonny or Sam?"

Jason shrugged. "If they move on Sonny, let them. We want to keep our hands as clean as possible while the feds are working their case. We also need to have the Five Families believe that they can trust us."

"And if the Mancinis make a move on Sam?"

Jason thought about the Mancinis and he thought about Elizabeth's vow to Mikey. Blood for blood to those responsible for Mikey's death. He could help Elizabeth fulfill her promise.

"If Sam is this Angie Tomasi. She helped kill Mikey Mancini. She belongs to them. She's the Mancini's."

Feedback, questions, complaints, comments go here:  
>topic1160/Feedback-for-Bring-Me-to-Life?page=2  
>thanks<p>

Edited 1 time by olesha 05/19/13 12:15 PM.

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #105[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

01/12/14 11:24 PM

**Chapter 106 Bring Me to Life**

_Note: In case anyone remembers this story. Here is the next chapter. It really is winding down to the end. I have it all written in my head. I just have to get it into the computer. And yes, even after all this time, it is still Saturday, the day after the meeting with the Mancinis, Johnny Zacchara and the Five Families._

**_Saturday, late afternoon_**

Michael Mancini picked up his overnight case and went downstairs to his home office. He opened a panel that was hidden from prying eyes. He prided himself on the fact that not once in all the years of doing business had the cops needed to search his home. Business never touched family.

Michael Mancini pulled three items from the safe.

First was a folder that contained the investigatory files - his and the law enforcement's - into his son Mikey's death. Second was a DVD of the FBI's surveillance tapes. Not just the day of Mikey's death, but all the FBI surveillance tapes of that summer. And last, but more importantly, he pulled out the only item of Mikey's that he had kept. It was that item that Pops put in his briefcase.

It was time.

Soon it would be over. Justice would be delivered and Mikey could rest in peace.

Michael Mancini quickly arrived at the small airport where the family jet was housed. He drove himself. There was no reason for anyone to know where he was going or when. There would be no record of this trip.

Michael Mancini greeted the pilot and boarded the plane that would take him to Rocco Luongo's lakehouse. It would be good to see his old friend again. It would also be good to get Rocco's impressions of Johnny Zacchara, Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan and how Friday night's meeting with the Five Families had gone.

He wasn't worried about being tracked. He knew that no one would be able to connect him to a trip to upstate New York. And the only one who might be interested in his movements? Well, EJ had taken care of that and left blockers on Morgan's computers.

And if anyone did happen to question it, he was simply going to visit an old friend. It was just a short, relaxing weekend trip.

Once Pops was in the air, he opened his briefcase, moved some files and checked on the gun - Mikey's gun.

Mario had offered. But this was one thing that Michael Mancini had to do himself. The gun would never be found. And if it were, it would be traced to a dead man. A man who died in 1996. Who knows where the gun had been the last twenty years. In some small way, it was fitting and just that Mikey's gun would be used to get his son justice.

Rocco had also volunteered to provide the weapon. But Michael had refused his old friend's offer. Rocco was Mikey's godfather, so he had the right to offer. But there were just some things that a father had to do for his son.

Pops sighed. Not for the first time, he wondered how life would have been if Mikey had lived.

Jason was sitting in his office going over the reports. He had finished with the financials. Now he was reading through the various files that EJ and the Mancinis had left, plus the reports from Paulie and Herman and the FBI.

Jason wanted to get over to Elizabeth's house, but he also wanted to make sure that there were no problems. He wanted - no, needed - to make sure he had a clear picture of just what had happened.

Strange how perspective dictated how one saw things. And with the information from the files, he was looking back at his life with a different perspective than the one he had when he had lived it.

He had been emotional after all the information Sal Barbati had leveled at him and on him. Seeing the FBI tape of Mikey's death had added to it. He could accept that. He knew he hadn't shown it but he was shocked and he was upset. More so, with every file he read. It appeared that he had been living a lie, one that he had helped create with his decisions and his so-called friends.

It seemed he was going to have to take a good, hard look at the events of the past and see if what he believed was the truth or just what he had let himself believe.

Looking back was not something Jason Morgan did often, if ever. The past was the past. It couldn't be changed. So it was futile to examine it, or so Jason had believed.

Now, now he wasn't sure that the perception and the perspective had been the reality. It appeared that he missed a lot of the details, a lot of the drama and, most importantly, he missed or misinterpreted the motives of the people in his life.

What was done in the name of loyalty and love might not be why things had been done.

Sonny and Carly, Courtney and Sam, all had professed love and loyalty to him and about him. It was Elizabeth, who was called a traitor. It was Elizabeth who was labeled weak and unfit for his life. Or at least that is what Sonny and Carly, Courtney and Sam had all told him endless times.

Yet, Elizabeth was the one person who never asked for anything in return. Never was selfish. Elizabeth's motives had been pure; she had loved him and wanted him happy. He was sure of that.

He was no longer sure that he could say the same of Courtney and Sam. He was no longer sure that Sonny and Carly were deserving of his love and loyalty. He did know that none of those four was deserving of the blind devotion that he had gifted them with over the years.

If Jason Morgan accepted this new perspective, then he had to admit that he had failed the one person who deserved his love, his devotion and, yes, his blind faith.

He couldn't change the past. But he could regret.

He gave a little laugh as he remembered a conversation that he had with Elizabeth on the docks about no regrets. They had been talking about that August night they had spent together. The night they created Jake. He would never regret that night with Elizabeth. But there was a lot after that conversation to regret.

Before he drowned in regrets, he reached for another folder.

Herman was still working down the hall. And Paulie was working with Herman. But other than his two computer geeks, the building was empty except for a few guards.

Victor had called a few minutes ago and given him an update on the status of everyone as well as the locations.

Sonny was still at Graystone and Max was still with him. Jason was told that Sonny had locked himself in his home office and appeared to be emptying his liquor cabinet down his throat. Jason wondered why Max hadn't called him. Maybe Max really was Sonny's enforcer now. Jason hoped so. It would be that much easier to walk away.

Jason looked again at the closed folder on his desk that he had reached for. The last time he had seen this particular folder was when Sonny tossed it off the table at the restaurant. Jason had to wonder if it was the same file that Sal Barbati gave them last night or there were multiple copies.

Jason knew he had to take a closer look at the file. His hand hovered over it, still unwilling to open the file and read it. When his phone signaled an incoming call, Jason took a sigh of relief, happy for the interruption, hoping it was Elizabeth.

Jason looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sonny. He put the phone down and let it go to voicemail as he reached over and opened the file with new resolution.

Jax sat on the sofa in Liz's living room, trying to come to terms with everything that Elizabeth had told him.

He knew when Matthew Thorn had shown up that there was something more going on than a simple deal with the feds that he had made. He hadn't sold his soul exactly, but he was willing to get into bed with the feds when they approached him about taking down the Corinthos-Morgan operation and Sonny in particular.

He had been willing to give up all the information he had on Sonny over the years. Information that included everything that he had either observed or had been told. A majority of that information had come from the women in his life - Carly, Brenda, Kate, Olivia - even Sam to an extent.

Plus Skye. Jax couldn't forget Skye and her rants about Sonny when it came to A.J.

He knew what he was getting into and, yes, he was desperate enough to get Josslyn away from Carly, from her godfather Jason and from Sonny Corinthos. He had willingly accepted the terms the feds laid out. It was simply a case of quid pro quo. His daughter's life for Sonny's life.

Elizabeth had beseeched him just a short while ago to understand.

"_If you had a chance to protect your child, wouldn't you take it?" she had asked him. "Wouldn't you be willing to do anything to keep that child safe? I already lost one child," Liz had reminded him. "I won't lose another. Not if I can prevent it. I did what I had to do. I did what I felt was the right thing to do. And I would do it all over again. I just wish I had been strong enough to do it before I lost Jake."_

Jax understood that kind of determination. He had basically done the exact same thing that Elizabeth had done. But now to know that beyond the feds, he was also in league with the Mancini operation. Well, that wasn't something that he had bargained for.

He had to decide whether he could accept it. He could live with what he had done to Sonny. Hell, Kate, who once professed to love Sonny, said that she had no problems waking up and looking in the mirror with no regrets when it came to Sonny. He, too, felt the same. Plus he had no regrets that Carly had been caught in the fallout of his decisions.

But to go from Sonny to Michael Mancini and Johnny Zacchara, Jax wasn't so sure he was willing to accept those connections.

He had heard Liz out when she told him of how BellaCam was tied to Shore Amusements. And he had listened to what she had to say about Shore Amusements, Johnny Zacchara and the casino. Part of him acknowledged that he was a little peeved by Shore and through Shore, Johnny Zacchara, getting a casino that he had put an application into the state about. But he also knew that he couldn't let emotions cloud his judgment.

Liz had laid it out for him and had handed him her copy of the paperwork for Shore Amusements and BellaCam and Johnny Zacchara. Elizabeth didn't beg or try to trade on their friendship for any concessions from him. She stated her case and told him that he had to decide what he could and couldn't live with.

She had made her choices. She had taken steps - steps that he might not approve of - to protect her son Cameron. But it was what it was. And she wasn't changing her mind or backing out of any of the alliances she had made. Liz had told him that this was the way the world would be. Her world. He could be a part of it or he could walk away with his children.

His children - that had struck a chord with Jax and reminded him of all that he owed her.

He had done things - some above board and legal, some not - to ensure that Joss and Morgan would be with him and would be protected above everything.

He had known what he was doing – even though Carly and Sonny hadn't realized the consequences of his actions at the time – he had known what he was getting into when he sold his shares in the hotel to the Bellinis. Didn't matter that the agreement he had made was once the Bellinis managed to get Carly out and away from ownership of the MetroCourt, that the Bellinis would bow out and he would have his hotel back.

He knew the Bellinis were connected. He knew that their presence in Port Charles would make trouble for Sonny with the Five Families. Knowing all that hadn't stopped him from making the deal with the feds to bring the Bellini Family into Port Charles. If he was willing to deal with the mob to ensure that his world was safe for his children, how could he fault Elizabeth from taking help from the Mancinis for securing her world for Cameron?

Elizabeth had the excuse that she had known the Mancinis and was a surrogate daughter to Michael Mancini. She had family ties to the Mancini Family. He couldn't say the same about his ties with the Bellinis.

But the stumbling block to him was Johnny Zacchara. Jax knew he accepted Elizabeth and BellaCam. After all BellaCam and Shore had no ties to any organized crime. But Zacchara? The son of a mobster, the heir to the Zacchara organization. That made him pause. He didn't want to be put in a situation where he traded Sonny and Jason for Johnny.

Elizabeth left Kate in the kitchen. Kate was rummaging through the cabinets and talking nonsense to Joss, who was sitting in her high chair snacking on Cheerios. Cameron and Morgan had gone upstairs to get cleaned up and changed and had settled down with some video games while the grownups had talked. Liz had checked and they were still trying to vanquish some dragon or demon or zombie or whatever.

Elizabeth walked back downstairs and saw that Jax was still sitting on the couch and hadn't moved. The files she had given him were sitting open on the coffee table in front of him. She sighed and approached him.

"It's not rocket science, is it?"

Jax, who had been deep in thought, was startled by her voice. "What's not rocket science?"

"How Johnny holds an interest in Shore Amusements and the casino operations."

"Cut and dried. Every T crossed and every I dotted."

"So if not Johnny, then what? My explanations?" Liz asked. "I did what I had to do. Would I do it again? Yeah, I know I would. We made our deals, Jax. And, for the most part, I think we were satisfied with the outcomes."

Jax stared at Liz, not saying anything. He knew he could accept Johnny, because Liz did. He might not be happy about it. But he was willing to accept Johnny for now. It was the person that had not been mentioned when he and Liz and Kate had their little talk after the soccer game.

Jax sighed and asked, "Where does Jason fit into all of this?"

"Jason? I'm not sure," Liz murmured. "I hope that he wants to remain a part of my life. I hope that we can have a life together. But there are a lot of obstacles. I know it. And I believe he knows it. He's willing to try. And I have to say that is more than I expected. He's facing a lot of decisions. Decisions that have to be his."

"Elizabeth, he's still a mobster. He's still Sonny's enforcer."

"Is he?" Liz countered. "I'm not so sure any more."

"He can't get out, Liz. He can't," Jax said, trying to make her see reality. "He's just in too deep. He and Sonny are partners, for God's sake. If Sonny goes down, like I've been led to believe, then I can't see Jason not going down with Sonny."

Liz just looked at Jax.

"You don't know that Jason is going down with Sonny. You don't know that he can't get out."

"Liz," Jax pleaded for her to face reality.

"Please, Liz, just because the Mancinis got Johnny out, don't expect them to somehow miraculously save Jason Morgan. And don't expect Jason to turn on Sonny or take some deal if the feds offer it. It's not in his DNA. He has never been able to go against Sonny. Besides, I don't see the feds offering Jason a deal. He has too much blood on his hands, too many bodies to his credit."

"You don't know how it will all fall out, do you?" Liz countered

Jax shook his head.

"I have a pretty good idea. Unless there is something you are not telling me."

"Like what?" Liz countered.

Jax shrugged.

"I told you everything business-wise is legit. BellaCam and Shore Amusements have no ties to any organized crime activities. The Mancinis are a family friend. Hell, you liked Mark when we were in Atlantic City. And Johnny, did you have any problem with Johnny or Mark during today's soccer game? No?"

Jax shook his head.

"Johnny wanted out," Liz reminded him. "The Mancinis helped him get out. All I'm asking is that you give Johnny a chance. Get to know him before you decide you can't be in business with him."

"Jax, we're building something good here in Port Charles," Liz continued. "The Docks project is creating a lot of good. The environment of this city is changing. And if it rids Port Charles of Sonny and Carly and Sam and their ilk. Well, then, I for one am glad about it."

"Look, sit down and talk with Johnny. He and Mark are supposed to come over for BBQ tonight. Give him a chance, you won't regret it. You gave me a chance when I came to you about the Docks. And I'd like to think that there are no regrets."

Jax tried to stifle a laugh. He acknowledged that he liked his life right now. He had his businesses running profitably, he had excellent business partners and he had more than excellent friends in Liz and Kate. Yes, he had trusted Liz when she had come to him with her business proposal. He had trusted Liz when it came to his custody hearing. How could he not trust her now?

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yep," Jax said with a smile. "OK about Johnny. But Jason Morgan is not part of my accepting the status quo."

"Forget about Jason. Don't worry about Jason. I'll worry about Jason."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jax said, but not for Liz to hear.

Sonny sat in his home, alone with only his thoughts.

Damn the Mancinis and their machinations and contacts. He didn't deserve this latest development and Johnny Zacchara sure didn't deserve that casino in Port Charles.

While Sonny was concerned about Jason and their relationship, the more immediate and pressing problem was how to circumvent Johnny Zacchara from ever getting his hands on the casino.

Sonny had thought he had the casino wrapped up in a tidy bow. Didn't he have men on the gaming commission? Didn't he have friends in high and low places?

Sonny used to be so sure of his power and his place. Now he could feel the icy tendrils of doubt wrap around his mind, his heart and his soul.

Where did it all go wrong? he questioned.

Was it when Courtney, his dear, dear sister, who turns out wasn't even his sister, just a Zacchara plant, came to town? Or was Ric Lansing, with his revenge plan and his father's ties to the Zaccharas, the beginning of the end?

Maybe it went back even further. Maybe he damned himself when he turned Jason into Jason Morgan, his enforcer. Hell, Jason didn't even become Morgan until he gave the kid a job.

He remembered when he was married to Lily and was still playing around with Brenda. Brenda had been his drug. She offered to be his mistress and he had told her she was better than that. He believed he was poison and everyone who gets near him gets damaged.

Sonny got up and poured himself a drink and wonders who got the most damage – the people who got near him or was he the one who ended up damaged?

He sees Lily and their unborn child killed by the car bomb meant for him. He remembered Jason refusing to leave him alone. Jason told him that the worst Sonny could do was to fire him.

_"Do you think that's the worst I can do to you?" Sonny had yelled at Jason back then._

But still Jason wouldn't leave. Sonny now wondered if push came to shove, could he do his worst to Jason.

Sonny can't help but wonder how it will all play out. Who will be on what side? Would Jason stand with him or against him?

Who was he kidding? Sonny thought with a laugh. Jason already picked his side when he stood against him and with the Mancinis at the meeting with the Five Families.

It appeared that the battle lines are already drawn.

Sonny looked at the drink he had poured and hurled it against the wall. He watched as the liquor, like blood, trickled over the wall and down to the floor.

Where the hell was Jason? Sonny again asked himself.

Kate and Elizabeth were supervising the makings of the side dishes for the impromptu barbecue. Jax had gone to the market. No ribs, he said, there wasn't enough time, but he did promise dogs and burgers, maybe a nice London broil.

Jax had mumbled something about beef, Montreal Steak seasoning, Worchestershire sauce and steak sauce as he walked out of the house and got into his car to go to the market.

Liz had yelled at Jax to pick up corn at the stand on the way back from the market.

Now, Elizabeth was boiling the potatoes she had peeled and had Morgan and Cam mixing the mayo, relish, and seasonings for the potato salad.

Kate was insisting that hard-boiled eggs and mustard were also needed, while she rummaged through the cabinets to see if she could find any cans of baked beans, pickles and sauerkraut.

Jason continued to read the files that the Mancinis had handed over.

So much of the success of Corinthos Morgan was really due to Jason Morgan.

He had been the key to Sonny growing his empire.

Yet, there was no way to gauge how much of that success was because of the protection order that Elizabeth had taken out on him. Even though he had disappointed her. Even though he had walked away from her. Even though he had watched her walk away and never went after her or tried to stop her, never fought for her, she still loved him enough to protect him.

Jason's phone rang again.

He looked, hoping it was Elizabeth. He really needed to see her, touch her, hold her, tell her he loved her. Tell he understood. Tell her he was grateful for her love, and yes, for her protection. Tell her he would run away with her. Do anything that she wanted.

It was Sonny. Sonny again calling.

Jason shook his head. He had denied Elizabeth all these years because of a misguided loyalty to a man who had no loyalty, no honor. He had pledged himself in marriage to a woman who also had no loyalty, no honor. And the irony of it was that she wasn't even Sonny's sister.

_Note: If anyone is confused or finds anything confusing, especially after all this time, feel free to message me or simple post it here and I'll find it and explain the best I can._

_One of my new year's resolution is to find the time to write. This is the first step to finishing my ongoing stories before starting anything new._

_Thanks for all the well wishes, encouragement and feedback over this journey._

Oh, and feedback goes here: topic/1160/Feedback-for-Bring-Me-to-Life?page=2

Interact

My Recent PostsMessage MeBlockingIgnore User's PostsReport Post

olesha #106[url][-]

PC Scribbler

Posts: 246

01/24/14 03:07 PM

**Bring Me to Life Chapter 107**

Note: Glad to see that you are all still with me. It's greatly appreciated as is any and all feedback.

Thanks for all the lovely comments, they are way more than I deserve for slacking off for so long. I'm determined to finish this one. There's another story I'm dying to write, but I swore I wouldn't start anything new until I get this one done first. (and then go back and work on some of the others).

To mcc0313, boy, when you make a resolution, you keep to it!

You all don't want to know how many started, almost started, outlines I have on my computer. This is short. But things should shift into faster gear in the next one. And, yes, it's still Saturday, in that chapter, too.

Saturday, late afternoon

Michael Mancini landed at a small air strip close to Rocco Luongo's summer house, north of Crimson Point.

When Michael had asked Rocco why he built where he did, Rocco had told him that it was close enough to Port Charles to make his presence felt, but not enough that he appeared to encroach on Sonny's territory.

Mario was standing next to his vehicle, waiting for his uncle to deplane. He hadn't liked leaving Port Charles when he did, but he wasn't needed. Port Charles was actually the responsibility of others. Mario was in this corner of the world, not for Corinthos, not for Morgan, but for Zacchara.

Anthony, not Johnny.

Johnny was in Mark's capable hands. And Mario had left Bella to Carmine, Antny and the others. They were all capable. Plus they had their orders.

Michael Mancini walked off the plane and to his nephew.

"Everything in place?" Michael Mancini questioned.

'Yes, sir. Ready to go when you give the word."

"No problems?"

"None. It should be a quick in and out. Just like you wanted. It's all set up for tomorrow. He doesn't know you are coming. He doesn't suspect about Johnny."

"Good, good."

"About Port Charles, anything new to report?" Michael Mancini asked as Mario began the short drive to Rocco's summerhouse where Michael would be spending time with his old friend, his _paesano_.

"There was a small run-in between Bella and Sam McCall."

"Oh?" Michael interjected, making it a question.

Mario nodded. "Bella and Morgan were sitting on a bench on the docks and McCall was trying to listen in," Mario continued. "Yes, Morgan already went to talk to Bella. Still hasn't been to see Sonny. Morgan got a call and left. He went back to his office," Mario added. "The bitch confronted Bella."

Mario could feel the anger vibrating from his uncle.

"Calm down, Uncle Mike," Mario tried to defuse the explosion. "Carmine intervened. Not that he had to, Bella was giving as good as she got. And there was an audience, in addition to Carmine, Morgan's man Lenny was there as well as the fed that Matt Thorn and his group have on her. Nothing was going to happen."

"Nothing was going to happen?" Michael questioned. "How do you know? The woman could have had a gun or a knife. That that little _putta_was near Bella was enough. It had better not happen again. Keep her away. Or kill her. But do your job."

Michael reached for his phone to call Carmine directly and voice his displeasure.

"I already talked to Carmine, Uncle Mike, she won't get close again."

Michael Mancini nodded and replaced his phone, thinking he could always call Carmine later.

"Well," Mario continued, "the reason I am even telling you this is because Bella recognized the woman as Angie Tomasi."

Michael turned in his seat next to Mario and checked to make sure he heard correctly. That the little whore was Angie and that Bella knew it.

"Carmine said that Bella called Sam McCall Angie, told her once a whore … well."

"Hmmmmm," Michael replied.

"Bella also made a phone call. She didn't call me, but she did use a burn phone to make a call. And Carmine heard her say, "_It's Bella. I know where you can find that slut Angie Tomasi. She is living in Port Charles for now. And she is using the name Sam McCall."  
><em>

"She didn't call me," Michael Mancini said, flipping his phone and checking for messages. "No, none from Bella. She call Mark?"

"He said she didn't," Mario reported, with a shrug, "she called someone who knows her as Bella. Someone who also knows Angie Tomasi. It wasn't me, and it wasn't Mark, and now you say it wasn't you, so who did Bella call?"

Michael Mancini had his suspicions. He waved Mario to silence and hit the number for Bella. And waited for her to pick it up. After a few moments, he cut the connection.

Mario silently questioned his uncle.

"The line is busy. It went to voice mail. I will call back later and talk," Michael said with a shrug as his car was waved onto Rocco Luongo's gated estate by one of his guards.

"Don't give me that, Johnny," Liz said while laughing. She had been on the phone with Johnny for the last five minutes.

"Don't give you what, partner?" Johnny replied, innocently.

"You know," Liz said, with an urge to stick her tongue out at the pest on the line.

"Know what?" Johnny said, trying not to laugh. Mark, who was sitting on the couch, watching Johnny, was drinking a beer and laughing.

"Stop it!" Liz said through the giggles. "You are more than welcome to come over for dinner any time now. Jax is busy at the grill. So when you and the other idiot are hungry, come on over. Just don't wait too late," Liz warned and hung up.

Rocco Luongo came out of his door and stood on the porch as Michael and Mario Mancini got out of the car.

Michael nodded at his old friend before turning to his enforcer and ordered, "Call Mark and make sure Bella is safe. I want double the guards on her now. Where is the Tomasi _putta_? I want her dead. I don't care who does it, but get it done."

"Are you sure this is the right time? The feds are looking to pick her up," Mario reminded his boss. "They have an airtight case against her. She's going to prison and she's going to die there."

Michael Mancini sighed.

"Let the feds have her," Michael agreed. "But, I tell you this. That little whore is going to die in prison or in police custody."

Michael gave Mario the look.

Mario nodded.

"There never is a right time to end someone's life," Michael Mancini stated, addressing Mario's concerns about timing. "But this woman more than deserves it."

"If it was just for Mikey, I would say, kill her quickly. But because of all she has done to Bella and to her boys, I want her to die slow and painful and to know why. _Capisce_?"

Mario just nodded.

Rocco Luongo invited Mario in with his uncle.

Michael Mancini just shook his head as he went to embrace his longtime friend and _paesano_.

Michael turned back to Mario, who was about to get in the vehicle.

"Pick me up for 9 a.m. Mass at St. Cecilia's. We go to Crimson Point directly from church," Michael ordered.

Mario nodded in understanding as his uncle bid him good night.

St. Cecilia's, Mario thought with a small smile. He wasn't sure if that was the name of the church he would be attending Mass at with his uncle in the morning, but he got the message.

St. Cecilia, the virgin martyr, who was supposed to be decapitated in her bath, only her throat was cut and she lived for three days before she died.

Oh, Mario understood what his uncle was ordering.

Getting into his vehicle, he flipped his phone open and called his brother Mark to check on Bella and the status of the operation in Port Charles.

Cameron and Morgan heard the doorbell and ran to let in Johnny and Mark.

"Hey ya, Squirt!" Johnny greeted Cameron with a high five. "Morgan, how's it shaking?" he turned and greeted the other boy.

"It's skaking," Morgan said with a smile. He liked Johnny and was hoping that Johnny would teach him that nifty move he had pulled today while they were all playing soccer.

"Come on," Cameron said impatiently. "I'm hungry and mom won't let us eat till you guys showed up."

Johnny walked in the house, but Mark stayed on the porch with his back to Cameron.

Cameron reached out and pulled on his T-shirt, saying, "Unca Mark, let's gooooooo!"

Mark, who was on the phone with his brother, turned and held up his finger for Cameron to stop interrupting.

Cameron sighed and walked toward the kitchen.

"Mom, Uncle Mark is talking on the phone," Cameron reported.

Liz noded and told the boys to go on out back to Jax.

"Kate and Jax are out back," Liz told Johnny. "Why don't you join them," she suggested as she went to see what was keeping Mark.

Liz found Mark on the phone insisting that he never got a call. That it wasn't him.

She watched silently as a frustrated Mark hung up on his brother and turned to her before asking, "Wanna tell me, Bella, who you called about Angie Tomasi?"

Jason closed the file after reading it from beginning to end.

It was late. A lot later than he thought. He had turned his phone off a while ago, tired of the calls from Sonny.

He rubbed his hands over his face and got up to pace.

Facts and information tumbling at war through his brain, he took a deep, deep breath. It was amazing how facts changed over time and with a different perspective. And he remembered something someone had once told him. That something could be accurate, but not necessarily the truth. It really was all a matter of perception.

But one thing was very, very clear. Without the Mancinis, without the protection order that Elizabeth had taken on his life, Corinthos-Morgan would not be what it was today.

Jason pulled out the business card and knew that he had to make the call.

"Yes," the voice answered.

"Mr. Barbati?"

"Yes. Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes. I would like to set up a meeting with Mr. Mancini," Jason said with no emotion.

Sal Barbati was stunned. He always expected Morgan to call him. He just hadn't expected it to be this soon.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Mancini is not available at this time. If you can tell me what this meeting would be about, I'll see what I can set up."

"The sooner, the better," Jason said.

"As I said, I'll see what I can set up. What is the nature of the meeting that you are requesting?" Sal asked. Morgan had been hit with so much information about Sonny and Courtney, the Corinthos-Morgan enterprise, Zander Smith, and BellaCam and Bella's relationship to the Mancinis. Add to that Morgan finding out about the protection order and Sal really wasn't sure why Morgan wanted to meet. It could be business, not personal.

"I want to talk to Mr. Mancini about Bella, about Elizabeth Webber," Jason said.

"I'll get back to you," Sal said and ended the call. "Well, well, well," the attorney murmured. "That was a surprise."

Sal called Michael, who answered and said, "I'm having a lovely dinner with my old pal Rocco, what the hell do you want Sal? It better be important," Michael Mancini mocked threatened as Rocco Luongo laughed and raised his glass of vino.

"Morgan called," Sal reported. "He wants to meet to talk to you about Bella."

"Set it up for Monday," Michael ordered his attorney and hung up.

"Morgan?" Rocco asked, when Michael ended the call.

Michael nodded.

"I told you," Rocco said with a nod. "Get him away from Corinthos and he sees things clearly. He was always the best about that organization. If Corinthos didn't have Morgan, he would have been gobbled up or taken out years ago. Hell, I would have gone after Sonny if you hadn't been protecting Morgan."

Michael looked at his friend and shrugged.

"He loves Elizabeth Webber. He has for years," Rocco stated.

"That one thing has remained true," Rocco continued. "Possibly the only thing in young Mr. Morgan's life that has remained a constant. It might have been buried," Rocco informed his old friend, "but it's always been there. Give him a chance. He's not Mikey. But it isn't being unfaithful to Mikey's memory to accept him. Jason Morgan, he's a good boy, Michael. Just give him a chance. Hear him out before you decide to take him out."

"I'm not making any promises, Rocco. He's done a lot of damage over the years."

Michael Mancini shook his head and pushed business aside as he asked his old friend, "What's for dessert?"

Rocco Luongo narrowed his gaze at his longtime friend and business associate. "You didn't save me any brownies, did you?" he accused.

Feedback goes here: topic/1160/Feedback-for-Bring-Me-to-Life?page=3


End file.
